TWS III - The Blood Moon (S3 Part 1&2)
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Skye and Derek are happily together but with the new threats in town how will their relationship stand the struggles of taking down these threats making Beacon Hills a war zone. (Third Installment of Skyler Blakesley's story)
1. Ep 1 - Tattoo

**A/N: Welcome to my third story of this series and if you haven't read the other two I fully suggest you do to fully understand what's going on and of course please remember to fav/follow and review, the more you review the quicker I will post chapters.**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

When the plane finally made it's descent into LAX I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat next to my father as I stared out the window, we had visited my dad's parents in Miami for the holidays and it's been a whole six weeks and six weeks with your grandparents was enough to make you want to pulled your hair out.

I knew this whole trip though was my dad wanting me and Derek separate for a little while since the first half of summer vacation we barely spent a minute apart, I'd be with him out in the forest training or we'd be looking for Erica and Boyd together or we'd be cuddled up on my lounge room sofa snacking out watching movies and when my dad went to bed we'd be in my room doing a various of things that my dad surely didn't approve of but now I'm just so relieved to be coming home since I missed everyone especially Derek who I couldn't wait to see.

"Skye will you settle down" I turned to my dad.

"I can't I've missed Scott, Stiles…"

"And Derek" he smiled as I turned back to the window as we finally stopped at the terminal and passengers started getting off.  
I couldn't wait to get home and see Derek because even though we talked and texted everyday it wasn't the same as seeing him, touching him…I snapped out of it as I walked through the gate beside my dad but the first thing I saw was Derek making me squeal dropping my backpack and ran straight into Derek's arms, he picked me up laughing as I clung to his neck.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed because I couldn't believe he was actually here. "What are you doing here, I thought we were going to meet at my place later?"

"I wanted to surprise you" I pulled him into a kiss but someone cleared their throat making me step back with an embarrassed smile when I saw my dad. "Mr Blakesley I hope you don't mind my showing up here" my dad smiled.

"Of course not, especially since she's been talking non-stop the whole four hour flight about seeing you"

"Dad" I warned but couldn't stop smiling.

"Alright we should go get our bags?" my dad replied giving me back my backpack before he walked off, so I pulled Derek to me crashing my lips to his in another kiss.

"I take it you missed me" Derek muttered when we parted. "More than you could imagine"

"Skye" I heard my dad call out so I quickly grabbed Derek's hand and we caught up to him just as he was getting our bags from baggage claim. "So Derek how have you been?" my dad asked making me smile because since finding out and me and Derek and us being werewolves he's actually been trying to get to know Derek.

"Uh great actually, I finally found a place in downtown Beacon Hills-"

"You found a place" I asked pulling him to a stop since he told me last week on the phone that he'd been looking for a more permanent place to live now that the Argent's weren't out for our heads.

"Yeah" I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"That's great Derek and Skye don't look so happy, there will be no sleepovers" I rolled my eyes at my dad but smiled anyway as we headed towards the parking garage since Derek offered to drive us home but when we walked towards another car I was surprised when it wasn't the Camaro.

"Where's the Camaro?"

"At my place but I hardly ever drive it anymore so I'm thinking of selling it"

"What no!" I argued with Derek.

"Skyler!" my dad warned me but I took no notice.

"I love you're Camaro"

"Fine I'll keep it a little bit longer" Derek replied but it didn't make me feel any better especially since his Camaro held too many good memories.

"You'll regret giving in to her one day son" my dad joked walking closer to Derek's new car, it was a Toyota FJ cruiser and it was nice but not the Camaro.

"I probably already do" Derek joked.

"Hey!" I yelled following them. "It's great that you two are starting to get along but no teaming up on me, it's not fair" I whispered so low that only Derek would have heard me.

"Why not it's fun to see your face and besides it's good your dad's accepting me" I growled.

"Hey you two no secret conversations around the old man" I looked up confused. "I can see your lips moving" I rolled my eyes before jumping in the back opting to give my dad the front seat since I'd have plenty of time to *catch up* with Derek later when my dad's sound asleep.

We all made easy conversation the whole way from LAX back into Beacon Hills and I couldn't help the smile since everything was still the same thank god, I'd talked to Scott and Stiles a lot this summer too just to make sure Beacon Hills didn't explode into another catastrophe especially since I knew what was coming but the Alpha Pack hadn't made any others moves since kidnapping Erica and Boyd and marking Derek's old house with their pack symbol and yet while that was comforting especially when I was out of town I knew this threat was far from over.

Derek dropped me and my dad off home and helped me get all four of my suitcases upstairs before saying he'd be back later since Isaac thought he had a lead on the Alpha packs location but hadn't gotten back to him yet.

"Okay well keep me updated okay" I asked.

"You know I will" he replied before kissing me than left after yelling out bye to my dad, I began to unpack but got distracted when I heard my phone get a text so I grabbed it and smiled when I saw the text was from Scott.

 **Hey Skye are you back yet – Scott**

 **Yeah Scotty, landed about an hour ago, Derek picked us up, why you wanna catch up – Skye** , I texted back.

 **Of course, we missed our third Amigo, Stiles and I will be at your place soon and you can come along with us, I'm finally getting my tattoo – Scott** , I smiled at the third Amigo part but when Scott mentioned getting a tattoo I frowned because I knew what would happen from experience.

Before I left for Miami I asked Derek if he thought it'd be sexy if I got a tattoo since I always wanted one and he told me how he got his done and why, he said it was his family's pack symbol and he'd got it done after the fire as a reminder and tribute to his family So I asked if he'd be okay if I got the tattoo to symbolise I was with him forever and he was a little hesitant at first but then agreed wholeheartedly and I had it done by the only tattoo artist in town who did underage tattoo's for the right price then Derek…fixed it when it healed over.

I heard a horn beep from outside so I peeked out my curtains and saw the Jeep making me smile then quickly get changed into some leather jeans, red top and threw my usual combat boots and leather jacket on before running downstairs.

"Going out with Scott and Stiles, be back later" I yelled to my dad.

"Okay be careful" my dad always told me to be careful not to revel myself since he was worried if more found out about me they wouldn't understand and I'd be *studied* his words not mine.

"Hey Skye any day now" Stiles yelled snapping me out of it.

"Nice to see you to Stiles" I laughed as I approached the Jeep. "Now move over Scott" I climbed into the back and Stiles took off, we drove to the only tattoo place in Beacon Hills and I watched Scott sit in the reclining seat and he looked beyond nervous.

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture" I looked over at the tattoo artist who was looking at the drawing of the tattoo Scott wanted, it was two bands and I didn't really understand why he needed that tattoo since it didn't seem to have a real meaning behind it at least not one I could figure out.

"Hey Scott sure you don't want something like this?" I turned to see Stiles holding up a tattoo design that looked like the Kanima.

"Really?" I asked him raising my eyebrows at him.

"Too soon?" Stiles asked I nodded and he put the design down.

"Are you sure about this Scotty" I asked him just to make sure since if he got it I'm going to need to tell Derek to get his blowtorch out, I couldn't help the shudder just at the thinking of when Derek used it on me to get my tattoo to show up.

"I'm not changing my mind" Scott insisted.

"Okay, well why two bands?" Stiles asked him.

"I don't know I just like it"

"Well, shouldn't your first tattoo have some sort of meaning?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"Getting a tattoo means something" Scott replied.

"He's right" the artist said cutting in. "Tattooing goes back thousands of years the Tahitian word 'Tatua' means 'to leave a mark' like a rite of passage"

"Yeah, you see?" Scott smiled. "He gets it"

"He's covered in tattoos Scott, literally" Stiles replied putting emphasis on literally.

"Okay, you ready?" the artist said, raising the needle to Scott's arm and Scott looked really nervous again. "You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"

"Nope" Scott said with a nervous gulp.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so..." Stiles replied as the tattoo artist started on Scott's tattoo. "Oh man" I heard Stiles add before he fainted collapsing.

"Stiles!" I exclaimed and rushed over to him but he was okay for the most part then resumed watching Scott get his tattoo done flinching every time Scott did since I knew sometimes it did still sting from experience.

Stiles groaned holding an ice pack to his head as he, Scott and I got into his Jeep after Scott's tattoo was done, I was watching Scott knowing what happens next and soon enough Scott began groaning.

"You okay?" I asked Scott.

"Kinda burns" Scott said examining his bandaged arm.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle" Stiles replied.

"Yeah but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this" suddenly Scott winced and I leaned forward because I knew exactly how he was feeling. "Oh God no, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this oh I gotta take this thing off" he added sitting up straighter and started to unwrap the bandage.

"No, no, no, no, Scott" Stiles begged. "Oh Scott, please stop" he unwrapped it revealing his arm it was red and the dark black ink began to fade away as the skin healed over it.

"Oh no, what?" Scott sighed.

"No, no, come on" we watched as it completely disappeared. "It healed"

"Ah thank God" Stiles sighed. "I hated it" I gave him a look raising my eyebrows. "Sorry" Scott groaned as Stiles left the parking lot and began driving us home. "So have you two talked to Allison over the summer?" Stiles looked in his rear view mirror at me.

"Nope not since she tried to kill Derek" I replied messing with the end of my shirt. "You?" I asked turning to Scott. "You haven't said one word about her this whole summer"

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer... no texts, no calls" Scott mumbled as we pulled up to a stop light.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles asked him.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all" Scott replied so I squeezed his shoulder in support.

"I think she is, I'd say pretty definite you know like one hundred per cent" Stiles replied nodding out Scott's window so Scott and I followed Stiles' gaze and looked in the car next to us, seeing Allison and Lydia inside, Scott seemed to stare at her for a while but then Allison looked up and saw him.

"Oh my god, oh..." Scott exclaimed ducking down in his seat trying to hide his face. "Can we just drive please, Stiles?"

"Scott, it's a red light"

"Will you go just go?"

"I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something" he reached over Scott to roll down the window.

"No, no, no Stiles come on oh my god dude no" Scott begged.

"Hey!" Stiles smiled but Lydia's car sped away. "You know, they probably didn't see us" Stiles said as I sat back in my seat before he started driving forward when the light turned green.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked him.

"I'm driving" Stiles replied.

"We're right behind them" Scott pointed out stating the obvious.

"Okay well do you see any turns?" I asked him.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles asked him.

"I don't know, anything" Stiles sighed and slammed on his breaks but a few seconds later the girls car stopped to. "What are they doing?" Scott asked but then we heard them start screaming so we quickly got out and ran over as they scrambled out of Lydia's car.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison.

"It came out of nowhere" Lydia exclaimed.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked her.

"It ran right into us" Lydia continued to yell.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison again because they were both freaking out.

"I'm okay" Allison replied looking at him.

"Well, I'm not okay" Lydia exclaimed. "I am totally freaking out, how the hell does it just run into us?" Lydia paused as Scott and I walked closer to the dead deer on the hood of the car. "I saw its eyes right before it hit us it was like it...it was like it was crazy"

I frowned as I stared at the dead deer now lying on the hood of Lydia's car with its head through the front wind screen and breathed in its scent like Derek's been teaching me and focused more on the ones which gave off emotions.

"No it was scared" I replied looking up at Scott as he put his hand on it.

"Actually...terrified" Scott added then looked down the road, I followed his gaze and growled as I recalled the night the herd of deer nearly trampled Scott and me the night he got bitten, this deer was running away from something and I was pretty sure I knew what.

We gave the girls a ride home after a tow truck picked up Lydia's car but it was a total wreck so I doubt they'd fix it then the boys dropped me off home and I walked in heading straight upstairs since it was late and my dad was already in bed, I kind of expected and hoped Derek was in my bed waiting but I found a note on my pillow instead.

 **Skye,**

 **I came back earlier but your dad said you went out with Scott and Stiles so I missed you, I won't be coming to your room tonight. I still haven't heard from Isaac and I'm concerned so I'm going to keep looking for him and the others but I want you to sleep and go to school since this year your schooling comes first and you need to focus so I don't want you to worry about supernatural problems for a while okay.**

 **I love you and wish I was there to hold you especially since we've spent six weeks apart but I promise we'll definitely catch up on some much needed us time soon okay.**

 **Derek xx**

I frowned a little since all I wanted to do right now was cuddle with my mate but he was right finding Erica and Boyd was more important right now and if Isaac's been taken now as well than these Alphas had to be found and stopped, I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed falling asleep easy since Derek's scent was still clinging to the fabric of the pillows.

The next morning I showered, changed into a knee high dress, denim jacket and my black converses then put on a final layer of lipstick and fluffed my hair one last time since I was letting it fall in my natural curls and examined myself in the mirror as I was getting ready for school which I had actually been looking forward to because this year I was going to do better.

"If you need an opinion…I think you look beautiful" I turned and smiled then went over to Derek and wrapped my arms around his body kissing him.

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself this morning" even though he looked like he hadn't slept at all. "Any luck?" he shook his head.

"I don't know where else to look Skye, we've been all over Beacon Hills more than once and there's no scent or sign of them anywhere" he replied sitting down on my bed.

"We're going to find them Derek" I sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm starting to think they're not even alive"

"Hey…we're going to find them okay, we have to find them" he looked at me. "Isaac's probably got a lead so all we can do is just wait and hope okay, until we know for sure than we keep looking" he nodded so I kissed his cheek. "I missed you last night"

"I know I'm sorry, I'll definitely be here tonight and maybe I can even pick you up from school and we can break in my new place" I smiled and nodded as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Of course every new house needs to be christened" he shook his head before pulling me into a kiss and I melted into his arms since I really missed his lips. "Do you think my dad would be pissed if I skipped school and we can go right now?" I asked still with my eyes closed as we parted but kept our foreheads touching.

"Probably and I told you in my note that you're going to focus more on school this year, I know your grades slipped last year" I looked up raising my eyebrows.

"You know most people consider stalking a crime" he laughed.

"Won't be the first time I've been charged with something" I rolled my eyes but stood up and grabbed my bag because I was going to be running late soon. "Need me to drive you?"

"Nah I'm good, I haven't ridden my baby in ages" I grabbed my helmet watching him frown which made me smile because I know he worries about me riding my motorbike. "Don't frown Derek you know I love my baby"

"I know and I'd never ask you to stop riding but it scares me especially since you go over the speed limit"

"That's because it's fun and besides if I ever did come off how much damage could I really do"

"You can snap your neck, hit a tree and die instantly before your healing would even think about kicking in" I frowned.

"Alright I'll take it easier killjoy" he stood up shaking his head playfully at me.

"Thankyou" he kissed my forehead.

When I got to school I met up with Scott and Stiles as usual and some days even as our life's are drastically changing I'm glad this hasn't and I know that's really sappy but everything that has happened since we looked for Laura's body unknowingly it has made me appreciate the little things in life.

"So I've been thinking about asking Derek about helping me with my tattoo" I heard Scott say snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You wanna ask Derek for help?" Stiles asked him. "Why, why?"

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back so there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott replied.

"There is…in a way" I nodded nervously.

"You know how to do it?" Scott asked stopping.

"Yeah I know how to do it and should have probably told you about it last night" I replied nervously then lifted my shirt a little showing them the triskele tattoo that was on my left hip.

"Oh my God" Stiles groaned. "What the hell we're you thinking…that's seriously messed up Skye that you and Derek have matching tattoo's" I growled then punched Stiles softly.

"I got it as a symbol that I'm with Derek for life and because any werewolves can already sense that Derek and I are mated so I might as well let the tattoo scream it to the rooftops" I growled at Stiles angrily.

"She's right, she's been smelling like Derek for months" I smiled at Scott because he was so more accepting of my relationship with Derek then Stiles was even if Stiles was less mean and sarcastic about it these days.

"Plus this symbol is a lot more personal to him than you think Stiles and it's the Celtic symbol for forever"

"What does it mean to him?" Stiles asked me.

"It was his family's pack symbol and I wanted him to know that no matter what I'm with him for the long haul" they both stared at me.

"Does your dad know?" Stiles asked me with an amused smile on his face.

"Of course not so if you say anything I will seriously hurt you" I replied and after a few more seconds of silence passed they looked at each other.

"So you know how to make my tattoo show up?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah…but you're going to need to talk to Derek for that" Scott nodded.

"Doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles asked pointing towards Erica and Boyd's missing flyers that had been hanging around town for months now with still no sign of them.

My heart sank because it felt like I'd lost a part of my family since I had gotten close to them over the few months and they were my pack mates after all, I sighed and felt Scott grab my shoulder before he led me away knowing I was hurting.

"Look…" principal Thomas' English accent floated out into the hall causing us to walk closer and look into his office seeing he was back in the principal's chair. "These are the applications for the career advisor I need them sorted and what ever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up and what the hell is this?" he pulled Gerard's sword out of his desk, so we all looked at each other wide-eyed before I bit my lip to contain my laughter.

"Go, go, go" Stiles said quickly pushing us down the hall.

"Hey I'm gonna go find Lydia and make sure she's okay, I'll see you guys in class" I told them then walked to find her but stopped when I saw her talking to Allison at her locker, we hadn't spoken a word to each other since she stabbed me going after Derek so I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face before walking up to them.

"Hey"

"Hey" Lydia greeted then I turned to Allison and gave her a soft smile.

"So uh…how was your summer?" Allison asked me awkwardly.

"It was good, I went to Miami to visit my grandparents" I replied then looked over at Lydia for a distraction and since I noticed her staring off at the all the boys that we're walking around which made me smile. "What's caught your eye Lyds?" I asked her.

"Freshmen…tons and tons of fresh men" Lydia answered waving her finger around.

"You mean fresh boys" Allison corrected putting some more books into her locker.

"Seriously Lydia, they're 14" I added laughing a little.

"Eh, some are more mature than others" Lydia told us.

"You know it's okay to be single" Allison said. "Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person" Lydia scoffed.

"Allison, I love you so if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine but I don't want a boyfriend" I nodded my head because I know Lydia took Jackson moving to London really hard and I could understand because if Derek just up and left my life I'd be a total wreck too but I wouldn't sleep with a bunch of different guys to get over Derek like Lydia was currently doing, she placed her hand on the locker with a loud smack causing me to end my thoughts. "I want" Lydia continued as she checked out a boy walking past us. "A distraction" her eyes kept sweeping over the boys until her gaze settled on something.

I turned around and looked at who she was looking at, the guy had on a light blue shirt, jeans, a black leather jacket and was carrying a motorcycle helmet and I raised an eyebrow as his face came in to view, even if I was taken I allowed myself to admire his attractiveness then all of the sudden someone moved to walk next to him, it was his identical twin.

"Brothers?" Allison asked looking at them as well.

"Better" Lydia said smiling. "Twins" she added before walking off leaving Allison and me behind to share a look before shaking our heads and following after her to our first class.

I bit on my pencil as I waited for first period English to start watching as Allison sat awkwardly in front of Scott making me scoff as that was predictable but then everyone's phone began to go off, I looked down at mine and opening the message staring at the huge paragraph in confusion.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness" I looked up, seeing a woman walk into the classroom and lean back against the desk. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read" she told us. "It is also the last text you will receive in this class" she smiled. "Phones off, everyone"

Our new teacher, which was now obvious looked around the room before her eyes caught mine for a moment and as they did I knew something was off about this woman and I did not like the vibe she sent out but I ignored the feeling because it was probably nothing and began to take notes as she wrote them on the board.

"Mr McCall, Miss Blakesley?" I heard the teacher say making me look up at her then over at Scott as she motioned us outside so we grabbed our stuff and followed her. "Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if Scott's mother needs you both to leave school but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way" she started as the classroom door closed. "I am well aware of both of your attendance records so I don't wanna see you two slip back into old habits"

"We won't" Scott answered sharing at smile with me. "It's gonna be different this year"

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott"

"We will, I promise it won't be ephemeral" he turned and walked away, I followed behind him shaking my head.

"Ephemeral?'" I asked him questionably.

"It's my word for the day?" I chuckled under my breath.

We went out and got on our bikes and headed straight to the hospital wondering what the hell Scott's mom needed us both for and when we walked in his mom was already waiting for us by the front entrance.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked her.

"Thank god you two are here, there was a problem Isaac came in last night"

"What?" I nearly shouted. "Is he okay?"

"We tried calling Derek, he didn't answer"

"At all?" I asked her since that wasn't usually like him, she shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Scott asked her as we walked with her through the hospital.

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing... the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm"

"It's not gonna stop" Scott said. "I'm gonna be better this year, a better student, better son, better friend, a better everything I promise"

"Okay" his mom said with a sigh. "He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery"

"Thank you" I said as Scott gave her a kiss on the cheek before we went over to the elevator getting in but just as the door was about to close a white cane stopped them from closing so we looked up and saw a blind man walk in then stood beside us.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" he asked us.

"Yeah" I replied then pressed the button even though it was already pressed.

"Thank you" we slowly ascended our way to the second floor and when the door opened we went to walk out but the man put a hand on Scott's shoulder

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second would you?"

"Sure" Scott said then he led the man to where he needed to go before we continued our search to find Isaac.

We continued walking trying to find the room when suddenly Scott grabbed my wrist I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me so I followed his gaze and saw a man maybe in his mid-thirties wheeling Isaac into the elevator before he turned pressed a button and smirked at us, Scott and I growled flipping out our claws then ran towards the closing elevator doors and threw ourselves just in time before they closed and slid into each other against the back wall before we both completely transformed standing up to face the fully transformed Alpha.

The Alpha growled before grabbing Scott then started throwing him into the elevator walls and ceiling so I moved to attack the Alpha next and managed to get in a couple of punches but he suddenly caught my hand and twisted it until I heard and felt the sickening crack, I growled in pain dropping to my knees but then the Alpha grabbed Scott and I by our throats and lifted us up into the air so that our feet weren't touching the ground, I grabbed at his arm and tried to get air in but couldn't since his grip was closing up my windpipe.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" the Alpha asked us. "I'm an Alpha" the door dinged behind him and a clawed hand was shoved into his back causing him to drop us, I landed on my broken arm causing me to cry out in pain again.

"So am I" I heard Derek voice say before he threw the Alpha out of the elevator then he was quickly bending down beside me and gently grabbed my arm then without warning he rebroke my arm to set it properly, I let out another pain filled cry and Derek grimaced. "I thought I told you to say out of trouble" he told me wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"I know…I'm sorry" I nodded as he pulled me up then looked over at Scott who was leaning against the elevator wall still in his werewolf form.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school" Scott sighed and leaned his head against the back wall.

We quickly walked out of the hospital with Derek carrying Isaac while I kept watch so that we didn't get pulled up on why we were carrying an unconscious teenager out of a hospital, when I nodded the all clear he put Isaac in the back of his FJ Cruiser.

"We'll follow you" I said as Scott and I ran over to our bikes and we followed Derek towards the reserve and I knew we were headed towards the old Hale House. We pulled up and we quickly jumped off following Derek as he carried Isaac into the house before setting him down on a table as I followed behind him just catching Scott's conversation with Stiles as I kept a hold of Isaac's hand.

 _"We got a serious problem at school"_ Stiles said over the phone. _"Ms Blake's class..."_

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" I heard Scott reply as I checked Isaac over for external wounds but couldn't see any visible ones.

 _"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion"_

"All right then meet us at Derek's" Scott replied cutting him off.

 _"Derek's house, what, what the hell are you doing at..."_

"Just meet us here, okay?" he hung up then came into the room. "You don't still live here do you?" Scott asked as Derek tossed a piece of wood out of his way as he looked for something around the hole Peter busted out of when he came back to life.

"No the county took it over" Derek replied without looking up. "But there's something here that I need, it'll help heal a wound from an Alpha"

"Yeah but it did heal" Scott said looking at Isaac who was still unconscious.

"Not on the inside" he continued to clear off the floor.

"Hey, are you gonna tell us who that was back there?" Scott asked and I looked at Derek as I knew that he was one of them. "That Alpha?"

"A rival pack it's my problem" I glared at him and cleared my throat. "Our problem" he added quickly and looked at me. "Look I know you wanna help Scott and you did, I owe you one now go home" he picked up some wolfsbane then stood up. "Go back to being a teenager" Derek added before he came over to Isaac as Scott made a move towards the door.

"Uh hey Derek, if you wanna pay back that favour now...there is something you can do for me" Scott said rubbing his arm where his tattoo used to be, Derek looked over at me curiously.

"He got a tattoo and wants it to show up" I filled in smiling at Derek, he nodded then continued to treat Isaac before he went out to his car then he came back with Stiles following him in, Scott sat down on a chair that was next to few crates which were covered in dust and Derek sat on another chair across from Scott while Stiles and I stood nearby watching in silence as Derek flashed his red eyes looking at Scott's arm.

"Yeah, I see it" Derek said and let his eyes turn back to normal. "Its two bands right" Scott nodded. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know" Scott replied. "It's just something I traced with my fingers" he said tracing a pattern in the dust of the table, it was a big circle with a smaller one inside it.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked him.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott asked him back.

"To mark something" Stiles chimed in smiling.

"Well that's in Tahitian, in Samoan it means 'open wound', I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen…I always wanted one" Scott replied. "I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward"

"For what?" Derek and I asked simultaneously making me smile.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes I was trying to give her the space she wants, going four months later, it still hurts it still feels like a, uh…"

"Like an open wound" Stiles finished.

"Yeah" Scott agreed.

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt" Derek informed him as he grabbed the blow torch he'd brought in from his car.

"Ah, that's great" Stiles mumbled.

"Do it" Scott nodded and that's when Derek lit the blow torch setting it to the hottest setting.

"Oh wow" Stiles squealed. "That's a...that's a lot for me so I'm gonna take that as my cue I'm just gonna wait outside" Stiles said as he moved past Derek and me out the door.

"Big baby!" I yelled out to him smiling before I walked over to stand behind Scott.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked me.

"What did 'the pains gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt' just go right over your head" I replied then grabbing a hold of his shoulders. "You'll move around and you could hurt yourself or Derek"

"And we don't want that" Scott scoffed but Derek and I were not amused and glared at him.

"If you hurt Derek then I can assure you that what you're about to feel will not be the worse pain you've ever felt" I replied growling at him and let my eyes glow gold for a second.

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded towards me so I pushed down on Scott's shoulders as he put the flame up against Scott's skin and instantly Scott began screaming and bouncing around in the seat as his eyes glowed but I held him in his place as much as I could until he finally passed out from the pain slumping forward but Derek and I both grabbed him and gently leaned him back in the chair.

"Well that was fun" I spoke up and Derek laughed, I chuckled quietly and rubbed my arm since it was still a bit sore from earlier.

"How's it healing?" Derek asked me.

"It's mostly healed but still a little sore" I replied as Derek pulled me closer then started kissing up past my shoulder to which I couldn't help the gasp that slipped out when he nipped my pulse point before continuing up until he finally reached my lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his encircled my waist but broke our kiss when we heard Stiles groan.

"Seriously can't you two go ten seconds without devouring each other's faces?"

"You're the one that walked in" I responded with a smirk watching Stiles roll his eyes before he looked over at Scott.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Depends" Derek answered crossing his arms as we stared at Scott.

"On what?" Stiles asked him.

"The person, everyone reacts differently to this" Derek replied. "It took Skye a couple of minutes" he added just before Scott gasped and woke up then looked down at his tattoo before looking at us with a huge smile on his face.

"It worked" I nodded and tossed him his shirt then Scott and Stiles moved to walk out the door while I stayed with Derek.

"Well looks pretty damn permanent now" Stiles told him.

"Yeah I kind of need something permanent, everything that's happened to us everything just changes so fast everything's so…"

"Ephemeral" I supplied and smiled over at him.

"Studying for the SATS?" Stiles asked him.

"Yep" Scott replied.

"Nice" Stiles replied as I heard the door open and looked over at them to see Scott was staring at the newly painted red door so I began to panic.

"You painted the door" Scott called out, Derek looked up before sharing a glance with me and I knew it didn't go unnoticed by Scott. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott" Derek responded and I silently begged him not to push it any farther.

"And why only one side?" Scott added ignoring Derek and got out his claws making a single scratch at the door.

"Scott!" Derek called as we walked over to them but Scott continued ignoring him and scratched the paint off then backed away when the symbol the Alpha's had painted on the door was visible again and looked over at me as I started biting my lip and staring at the ground nervously.

"The birds at school and the deer last night, just like the night you and I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha" I looked up at Scott and noticed he was glaring at me. "How many are there?" I sighed.

"A pack of them"

"An Alpha pack" Derek added.

"All of them?" Stiles asked. "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader…he's called Deucalion, we know they have Boyd and Erica" I grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it "Peter, Isaac, Skye and I have been looking for them for the last four months"

"Let's say you find them" Scott said walking up to us and continued to glare at me, I knew he was angry that I didn't tell him but I wanted to keep him safe. "How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get" I looked over at Derek and clinched my jaw in anger because he knew I didn't want Scott or Stiles involved in this since they could easily be killed or seriously injured by these Alphas.

"But don't feel like you have to" I added looking back at Scott. "This isn't your fight" Scott looked at me before looking over at Stiles and was about to responded when we heard Isaac.

"Where is she?" we all turned and saw Isaac was awake sitting up looking at us. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek and I asked him.

"The one from the hospital, the one who saved me" he replied and we all looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking back over to him.

"I think I found Erica and Boyd" my eyes widened as I looked back over at Derek.

"How, where?" Derek asked coming over to stand next to me, Isaac looked down but shook his head.

"I don't remember" I looked at him confused.

"They took your memories" Derek filled in leaving me even more confused, I saw Scott and Stiles sharing a look again before they turned back to us.

"We're in" I growled low in my throat because I never wanted them involved.


	2. Ep 2 - Chaos Rising

**Skye's POV**

Derek, Isaac and I went back to the loft once Scott and Stiles left after they agreed to help much to my displeasure because I didn't want them to get hurt by getting involved again but Scott was able to ask his mom about the girl that arrived with Isaac but he texted me saying they had no idea who she was and she vanished from the hospital so there was nothing to go on there which left us back to square one.

"Scott says the girl vanished before they could get any information on her" I sat down on his bed sighing before I looked around his loft. "This place is actually really nice" he smiled and sat next to me. "I mean it's way better than the abandoned train depo"

"Thanks" he replied, I smiled but it quickly fell as I stared down at my hands. "Are you okay?"

"No, you know I didn't want Scott or Stiles involved in this because knowing them their gonna get hurt or worse killed" he lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Skye they needed to know because when the Alpha's finally strike they would have found out anyway and it was better it came from us" I nodded understanding that part but I knew Scott and Stiles would do everything they can to help now.

"I know that but you know Scott and Stiles, they're reckless and are bound to do something completely stupid which will get themselves killed"

"I'll keep an eye on them okay and only ask for their help when it's absolutely necessary" I nodded and rolled my neck hoping to rid myself of the tension. "You need to relax Skye" I laid my head on Derek's shoulder as he laid his on top of mine. "I promise I'm not going to let any of you guys get hurt" I frowned.

"That doesn't mean you keep me out of anything Derek" I replied squeezing his hand.

"I just want to keep you safe" I sighed lifting my head off his shoulder to look at him.

"And I will be so long as you don't go running off putting your neck on their chopping block because if anything happens to you than I have nothing"

"I won't Skye I promise" I nodded then pulled him into a kiss before I leaned back and looked over at Isaac who was asleep on the couch. "Is he going to be okay?"

"With rest but what the Alpha's did taking his memory-"

"How did they do that?" I asked cutting him off.

"It's an ancient ritual that mostly Alpha's used" I frowned in confusion. "I don't know how it's done I've just heard of it being done"

"Is it like what Peter did to Scott that night you agreed to work for him when he was the Alpha" he thought about it for a second then nodded. "In a way yes which is why we might need his help getting Isaac's memories back" my eyes widened and I stood up.

"Are you insane?" I yelled at him but made sure to keep my voice low so that I didn't wake Isaac up. "We can't trust Peter"

"I never said I was going to trust him but we need Isaac to remember and this might be our only chance at finding out where their keeping Erica and Boyd and Peter is our only chance to get Isaac to remember" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Come here" he pulled me to sit in his lap. "I don't trust anyone but you remember" I nodded letting my head fall to his shoulder.

"I just don't want this to blow up in our faces"

"It won't…I swear okay" I nodded and smiled when he cupped my cheeks then pulled me into another kiss. "I really missed you these last few weeks"

"I know especially since it was hard to get a minute alone with my grandma breathing down my neck wanting to know everything about you after she caught us on video chat that day" he laughed at the memory.

"I thought she was kind of sweet, definitely normal relationship stuff" I rolled my eyes because I've seriously ruined him.

"What have I done to my sexy brooding werewolf who growled and grumbled about anything sentimental and/or sappy?" he chuckled.

"He's still in here when we need him" I rolled my eyes again but then stood up hearing him growl softly at the lost on contact.

"Oh shut it…what food do you have in this place I'm starving" it was his turn to roll his eyes before he stood and grabbed my hand then led me through a small doorway which led to a room with a small fridge, table and chairs and one bench top space with a microwave sitting on top of the bench top. "Wow here I thought it'd be an upgrade from the train depo" he rolled his eyes but grabbed a box of mac and cheese then put it in the microwave to cook.

"Keep complaining and I'll let you starve" I laughed as I sat down at the table, he waited for the microwave to bing then he slid the bowl towards me.

"Thank you kind sir" he rolled his head as he handed me a plastic fork making me smile as I dug in while he cooked himself some before sitting down beside me, I couldn't help smile every so often because I'm pretty sure this was the first time Derek and I've actually been able to sit down and eat a meal together and it felt nice to finally have such a normal moment between us.

"What?" Derek asked making me look up.

"Nothing it's just this is kind of the first time we've done anything normal like sit down and eat together" he smiled.

"Hopefully one of many to come since I do eventually plan on taking you out on a proper date" I smiled nodding my head but knew it'd be a while before that was possible since finding Erica and Boyd came first. "Now eat before Isaac wakes up and comes a steals it" I laughed then continued eating in peace but once I was finished I was aware it was getting late and my dad would probably going to start getting worried soon.

"I should probably go before my dad calls telling me to get my butt back home" he nodded then walked me to the door and down the stairs over to my bike.

"Call me when you get home?" Derek asked.

"I will" he pulled me into his arms and kissed me slow and soft as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and played with the end of his hair because I knew Derek loved it when I tugged at his hair or ran my nails through it.

"I love you" I smiled and leaned back.

"I love you too, tell Isaac I'll check up on him later okay" he nodded smiling.

"You're good with him you know and he sees you as his Alpha" I sighed because he knew how I felt about my potential of rising to an Alpha rank since I wasn't ready and didn't know if I ever would be.

"Well that's still gonna be a while" he nodded then kissed my forehead.

"Go before I refuse to let you leave" I smiled then kissed his cheek feeling the stubble of his five o'clock shadow.

"I like this…it's spiky" he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here Skye" I laughed and went to leave but my phone buzzed in my pocket so I pulled it out and read the text from Scott.

 _ **Hey can you ask Derek to meet in the library tomorrow I think I have a clue on where Erica and Boyd are – Scott**_ , my eyes widened in shock then turned my phone so Derek could read the text.

"What clue?" he asked but I shrugged.

"I have no idea but we should probably go" I sighed in frustration. "I told you they'd start investigating because Stiles is incapable of leaving a mystery alone" I rubbed my forehead.

"It'll be okay" I nodded then grabbed my helmet off the seat of my bike. "I'm gonna call Peter and we'll see if we can get Isaac's memories back then I'll meet you at the school" I shook my head at him.

"You're not seeing Peter alone with only Isaac with you because he's not strong enough yet so I'll be by before school then we'll see what Scott's figured out" he went to argue but I put a finger against his lips. "Don't argue because it'll be futile…I don't trust Peter because for all we know he's plotting to become the Alpha again and that means killing you so I will be here whether you like it or not Derek" he smiled then nodded.

"Okay it might be better for Isaac anyway since he trusts you"

"He trusts you too Derek…I'm just the compassion to your more backed off approach" his smile widened.

"I know which is why we'd make a great Alpha pair" I frowned and looked down at my feet because I was still hesitant about my potential to rise to an Alpha rank.

"Isaac already see's you as the Alpha female"

"And when it feels right then we'll see if I can rise to an Alpha" I replied swinging my leg over my bike and put the key in the ignition. "But right now I'm happy exactly where I am especially since you and I are finally starting to be a normal couple so at the moment I just want to stay the same" he nodded then kissed my forehead.

"I know" I pulled on my helmet. "Make sure to let me know you get home safely" I nodded my head then flipped down the visor. "I love you"

"I love you to" I replied before pulling away and drove home parking in the garage before going inside seeing my dad sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand watching some sports game.

"Hey kiddo how's your friend" I smiled as I threw my keys into the bowl by the door then went over and sat beside him, I'd texted him telling him Isaac had an accident and that's why I was able to stay out a little later since he's been more lenient after finding out I was a werewolf.

"He's better, Derek's looking after him"

"What happened you never said?" he asked making me frown since I have yet to tell him about the threat in town at the moment and really didn't want him to get involved so I was keeping him out of it.

"Oh uh he was…" I couldn't even come up with a plausible lie and my dad looked over at me as I stumbled over my words.

"What's going on Skye?" I sighed.

"I promised I wouldn't lie to you dad but-"

"Skyler what's going on, has something happened?"

"Okay…there's a new threat in town so you have to be careful especially because they might know about me"

"Who's they?" he asked me warily and I knew I couldn't lie to him anymore especially because the Alphas might track my scent here and go after my dad so I'd rather him be prepared for them if they did.

"It's a rival pack but you don't have to worry Derek and I have it covered" he frowned and glared at me.

"Why aren't I comforted by that Skye" I frowned as I stared at him. "Has this pack threatened you…is this why your other friends are missing?"

"Dad please I can't tell you everything and that's for your safety so don't pressure me because I don't want to lie to you" he sighed.

"Skye if anything-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me daddy" I replied cutting him off and squeezed his hand. "I promise you that Derek and I have it covered and as for this pack you need to promise not to get involved and just let us handle this, you're still new to this world and I can't lose you" he nodded but I knew my dad wouldn't just back off so I knew I'd have to keep my eye on him as well as Scott and Stiles. "Alright I'm gonna head to bed because I have to head into school early tomorrow morning to hand in a project"

"Okay kiddo, goodnight" I kissed his cheek then went upstairs changing into pyjama's then grabbed my phone and texted Derek after remembering I hadn't yet.

 _ **I'm home and absolutely safe but I had to tell my dad a little bit about the Alpha pack since I couldn't lie to his face anymore – Skye**_ , his reply came back almost immediately.

 _ **It's okay we both promised we wouldn't lie to him anymore and it might be for his own good since the Alpha pack probably knows about you and if something happens he could be put in danger so it was a smart idea – Derek**_ , I smiled.

 _ **Thanks, how's Isaac? – Skye**_

 _ **He's better and almost completely healed. Peter agreed to try and get Isaac's memories back so I'll see you in the morning – Derek**_ , I still really hated this plan but trusted Derek's judgement so if he thought Peter was our only option than I'd go along with him for now.

 **Okay I'll be by early so I can check up on Isaac. Night boo – Skye** , I laughed as I typed knowing he'd have rolled his eyes at me for calling him boo.

 _ **Goodnight Skyler – Derek**_ , I laughed a little harder because I knew he'd called me Skyler to get back at me since he knew how much I hated being called Skyler since I was usually called Skyler when I was in trouble. _**I love you Skye – Derek xx**_ , I smiled when his second message came through.

 _ **I love you too Der – Skye xx**_ , I put my phone on charge then curled up with the pillow Derek always used when he stayed over and fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm then quickly showered before getting changed into some dark grey jeans, a light grey top and my leather jacket then pulled on my combat boots put in some ruby earrings and clipped a heart shaped ruby necklace around my neck that my mom had given me before she died and I almost always wore it, when I was done I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs.

"Got to run dad" I called into the kitchen where I could hear him finishing his coffee.

"Hang on Skye you need to eat"

"I'll pick something up at school don't worry dad" I grabbed my keys then ran out into the garage jumping onto my bike and sped towards the loft, I walked in and saw Isaac pacing next to the floor to ceiling window and could tell straight away that he was nervous about what we were about to do which is why I was here, he looked up when I walked in.

"Hey Isaac where's Derek?"

"Right here" I screamed and spun around then hit Derek in his chest.

"You're such an arse" I stormed over to the table hearing Isaac chuckle quietly before he started pacing again, Derek moved over to a chair by the desk laughing to himself before he sat down with a book in his lap.

"You know I'm starting not to like this idea" Isaac spoke up after a few minutes of silence as I sat on the table. "Sounds kind of dangerous" I looked up him as he paused momentarily. "You know what, I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him" he started pacing again which was making me more nervous.

"You'll be fine" Derek told Isaac without looking up from his book, I turned to glare at him because that wasn't exactly helpful.

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it, I don't…it would be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself" I sighed then walked over to Derek and he pulled me to sit in his lap resting the book on my lap instead as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know Scott and Skye don't trust him, right?" Isaac asked and I snorted as I lifted my head up to look at Isaac.

"Trust me he knows I don't trust him, which is why I'm here" I watched Derek roll his eyes at me.

"You know personally I trust them" Isaac replied.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked him and I looked up at Isaac when he hesitated with a small smile.

"Yeah" Isaac answered and my smile widened as I mouthed 'Good answer' at him and tried to hide my smile as I laid my head back against Derek's shoulder because even though I'd managed to fall asleep last night I didn't feel like I'd gotten any at all and being in Derek's embrace helped me relax. "I still don't like him" Isaac added.

"Nobody likes him" Derek and I said at the same time just as the loft door slid open so we all looked up seeing the devil himself standing there.

"Boys and Skyler" I rolled my eyes. "FYI, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the hearing still works so I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face" he said walking in.

"We don't like you" Derek and I replied at the same time again both with straight faces since we spoke the truth, Derek threw the book he had been reading onto the table then stood up as soon as I got off his lap but he kept an arm around my waist.

"Now shut up and help us" Derek added and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Fair enough" Peter shrugged and flipped out his claws.

Isaac moved to sit in the chair Derek and I were sitting in earlier as we sat on the couch but I couldn't stop bouncing my knee nervously since I really didn't agree with this plan especially since Peter was the one doing whatever this was.

"Relax, I'll get more out of you if you're calm" Peter said as Isaac shook with fear and nerves.

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked Peter as he walked behind him.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice, one slip and you could paralyse someone…or kill them" Peter replied as he moved his claws into position at the back of Isaac's neck.

"But you've had a lot of practice though right?" Isaac asked him.

"Well I've never paralysed anyone" Derek and I shared a confused look at Peter's reply.

"Wait does that mean you…" Isaac started before he grunted in pain and started thrashing around as Peter stuck his claws into the back of his neck, I stood up but Derek grabbed my arm before I could stop this.

Peter held Isaac down as his eyes shifted blue and he moved his head around, I really didn't like this especially when they both started grunting and Isaac continued the thrash around which finally seemed to make Derek worry as he stood up beside me with concern etched all over his face.

"Wait, I see them" Peter suddenly said as his head lulled around more before he suddenly pulled away and fell into the table behind him as Isaac leaned down grasping his neck, I shook off Derek's hand and kneeled beside Isaac checking the back of his neck.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked looking up at Peter.

"Uh…it was confusing" Peter panted. "Um, images, vague shapes"

"But you saw something?" Derek questioned.

"Isaac found them" Peter replied.

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked finally sounding hopeful as I looked back at Derek with a small smile.

"I barely saw them I mean, glimpses"

"But you did see them" Derek asked also with a hopeful tone in his voice because this is the news we'd been waiting for especially after all the months we've feared they were dead.

"And worse" Peter replied making the flicker off hope burn out as I looked up at Derek.

"Deucalion" Derek said sitting down on the coffee table as he shared a worried glance with me.

"He was talking to them" Peter told us. "Something about time running out"

"What does it mean?" Isaac whispered.

"He gonna kill them" Derek answered.

"No, no, no" Peter shook his head. "He didn't say that, he did make them a promise that by the full moon they'd both be dead"

"As in the next full moon?" I asked nervously, Peter looked over at me.

"Tomorrow night" Peter confirmed as I sat down on the ground hanging my head since that didn't give us much time to plan a rescue let alone a good one that was going to work, I sighed but looked up when I heard my phone buzz on the table next to Derek so he looked down then picked it up.

"What is it?" he threw me the phone.

 _ **Skye where are you, I thought you and Derek would be here by now – Scott**_ , I exhaled loudly then stood up and grabbed my bag.

"We should go" he nodded then stood up.

"Wait where are you going?" Peter asked us but I turned and growled.

"None of your concern, you served your purpose" I replied moving towards the door

"We have a timeline not a place and Scott thinks he has a lead on a location" Derek replied anyway as we headed out the door, I jumped on my bike and drove to school with Derek following.

We pulled up in the school parking lot and I jumped off then walked over to Derek and took his hand then we walked towards the library but I couldn't help notice Derek get some weird looks as he was known to everyone in Beacon Hills now no thanks to Scott.

We walked into the library and saw Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison waiting for us but what they showed us in form of evidence was barely that and it actually angered me a little since this was a waste of time especially since we didn't have a lot of that to begin with.

"I don't see anything" Derek said as he looked at the two bruises on Allison and Lydia's arms, I couldn't believe this is what Scott and Stiles meant by evidence of Erica and Boyd's whereabouts because it was nothing.

"Look again" Scott urged.

"How is a bruise gonna tell us where Boyd and Erica are?" I asked angrily.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same" he insisted

"It's nothing" Derek replied sharing my anger and frustration.

"Pareidolia" Lydia informed us. "Seeing patterns that aren't there, it's a subset of apophenia"

"They're trying to help" Scott replied looking back at Derek.

"These two?" Derek asked him with a small glare. "This one, who used me and Skye to resurrect my psychotic Uncle" he pointed at Lydia. "Thank you" he added turning his glare towards her. "And this one who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack and nearly killed my mate…" he looked at Scott and I couldn't help match his glare as I recalled Allison nearly killing me. "By stabbing her in the stomach when Skye was trying to save me" Allison and Derek continued to have a stare off with each other.

"Okay, all right now come on" Stiles cut in. "No one died all right, look there may have been a little maiming, okay a little mangling but no death, that's what I call an important distinction" I turned to Stiles with a glare because I nearly did die twice because of her family.

"My mother died" Allison replied narrowing her eyes at Derek and I had to force back the growl as I recalled why her mother actually died and it wasn't Derek's fault since he wouldn't have been forced to defend himself, me and Scott if her mother hadn't gone completely insane and tried to kill us.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother, not me" Derek pointed out with a stoic expression on his face since we knew that Scott hasn't told her exactly what happened that night.

"That girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him not you" Allison spat back at him.

"You wanna help, find something real" Derek grabbed my hand then turned and walked away pulling me beside him but Scott followed stopping us by the door.

"Derek give her a chance, okay they're on our side now" Scott spoke up.

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night" I looked at Scott and nodded my approval before Derek grabbed my hand again and lead me away from them. "Skye I need you to be careful around Allison, I know she's your friend but I don't trust her and you know I won't hesitate to protect you even from her" I nodded and smiled closing my eyes when he kissed my forehead then left just as the bell rang so Scott, Stiles and I left the library and headed towards our first class.

"Okay, what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked as we walked to economics class.

"I'm not sure it's them they want" I relied looking down.

"Okay, what like Derek?" Stiles asked turning to look at me. "Like they're recruiting?" he added.

"We don't know but we're pretty sure it's a possibility which is why he's been a little more on edge lately" I replied and tried to mask how worried I was for my mate but of course they saw straight through me.

"It's gonna be fine, we'll get through this Skye" I nodded and gave him an appreciative smile before we turned back when we realised Scott had fallen back and was looking behind him so I followed his gaze and saw the twins Lydia spotted yesterday walking away. "Hey Scott, you coming?" Stiles asked getting Scott's attention but we both looked behind us one last time but they were gone so we followed Stiles into class.

"The stock market is based on two principles, what are they?" Coach said slamming a book onto his desk after he walked in and Scott raised his hand. "Yes McCall you can go to the bathroom, anybody else?"

"Uh no coach, I know the answer" Scott spoke up but Coach started laughing until he stopped when Scott just stared at him.

"Oh, you're serious"

"Yes, risk and reward" Scott replied and even my eyes widened.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done to McCall, don't answer that I like you better, I like you better" I gave Scott a thumbs up. "Does anybody have a quarter, a quarter?" Coach asked everyone.

"Yep" Stiles replied reaching into his pocket to pull out a quarter but something else fell out to, an extra-large condom and I tried my best not to laugh as Coach reached down and picked it up off the floor.

"Stilinski, I think you uh...you dropped this and congratulations" he paused as students laughed and Stiles looked completely embarrassed. "Risk and reward, put the quarter in the mug, win the reward" Coach continued holding up his favourite mug before putting it on the ground then stepped back. "Okay, watch coach" he tossed the quarter into the mug with ease "That's how you do it, okay Danny, risk, reward"

"What's the reward?" Danny asked him.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow"

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it"

"Danny, you know I really expect more from you at this point really, McCall, risk, reward, the risk: if you don't put that quarter in the mug you have to take the pop...the...the quiz and…and you have to write an essay, risk more work, reward...no work at all or choose not to play"

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked him.

"No you know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience...all factors affecting the outcome, so what's it gonna be McCall, more work, no work or choose not to play?" Scott looked at the quarter for a while and I knew he'd be able to do it easy but he put the quarter down.

"No play okay, whose next who wants the quarter?" Stiles eagerly raised his hand. "There ya go, there's a gambling' man, come on, step up, step up all right, Stilinski" he handed the quarter to Stiles as he got into position but as Stiles did this, the door opened and the Sheriff walked in.

"Stiles" he said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, coach I got it" Stiles replied without looking up.

"Stiles" that's when Stiles saw his dad standing there…with one of his deputies then they went outside to talk so I brushed my hair out of the way and listened while looking like I was taking notes.

 _"I couldn't find her, I just figured she'd hooked up with her other friends"_ they had asked him if he knew where his old childhood friend Heather was since Scott and Stiles had gone to her party last night, I didn't know this girl since it was before we'd met each other. _"Has no one really seen her since last night?"_

 _"No, we put out an APB but…uh Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her"_ his dad replied, I looked over at Scott nervously to see that he was listening in too.

 _"Me?"_ Stiles replied.

 _"We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink but if you remember anything else, you call me alright"_ Stiles dad said then the sound of a coin landing in the mug broke me out of concentration and I looked over at Scott again, he caught my gaze with a concerned look of his own.

"YES, REWARD!" coach yelled as Danny threw his hands up since he was the one to get the quarter in the mug. "Okay who's next, Greenberg put your hand down you don't have a chance" I couldn't help the smile at coach's jab at Greenberg.

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" I asked as them as we walked down the hall after class.

"Well Derek was the one who said it's easier to turn teenagers" Stiles replied.

"But what would a pack of Alphas need with a beta?" Scott asked him.

"They wouldn't" I replied.

"I don't care all right, this girl...our moms were best friends before mine died, all right we used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three I gotta find her"

"Then we need Isaac to remember" Scott replied.

"How, Peter and Derek couldn't do it, you know any other werewolves with a better trick?" I asked him.

"Maybe not a werewolf but someone who knows a lot about 'em'" Scott replied and I knew he who he was talking about immediately.

"Deaton" I replied nodding at Scott then texted Derek and Isaac the plan and told them to meet at the animal clinic after school while Scott texted Deaton.

After school we met Deaton at the animal clinic where he was already getting ready for his idea and I didn't like it one bit when he explained it to us so I wasn't surprised when I started pacing as Stiles, Scott and Derek continued to fill the large metal tub with water and ice.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly...comfortable" I heard Deaton continue explaining to Isaac "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state"

"Like being hypnotized" Isaac asked Deaton.

"Exactly, you'll be half transformed it'll let us access your subconscious mind"

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked momentarily stopping my pacing and walked over to the tub next to Derek.

"Very slow" Deaton replied which didn't do anything to ease my worry.

"Okay, well how slow is very slow?" Derek added wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Nearly dead" Deaton stated and we all looked at him with raised eyebrows especially when Isaac touched the water and hissed at the cold.

"It's safe though right?" Isaac asked looking up at Deaton.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked him.

"No, no, not really" Isaac replied but then we heard the snap of a rubber glove behind us and we all turned seeing Stiles wearing a surgical glove that went to his elbow and was staring at it but after a few seconds of silence Stiles looked over at us all staring at him.

"What?" he asked, Derek raised his eyebrows so Stiles took it off then came back over to us as Isaac stood up taking deep breathes.

"Look if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this" Derek spoke up voicing my concern, Isaac met mine and Derek's eyes for a second before nodding then took off his shirt.

He exhaled loudly before climbing into the tub of ice and gasped at the coldness then took several large deep breaths before Derek and Scott grabbed his shoulders to hold him then they shared a look before pushing Isaac under the freezing water but within seconds Isaac came back up partially transformed.

"Get him back under" Deaton ordered, Derek and Scott followed the orders and shoved Isaac back under as Stiles grabbed his legs but Isaac began struggling and resurfaced this time gripping the sides of the tub to keep himself up yelling. "Hold him!"

"We're trying!" Derek snapped then quickly got Isaac back under and held him down there until his struggling stopped, I stepped forward worried but Isaac floated to the top once Scott and Derek let him go and he took a breath

"Now remember only I talk to him" Deaton whispered quietly holding up a finger. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out" he turned to Isaac. "Isaac, can you hear me?"

"Yes" Isaac replied but I was worried when you could clearly hear his teeth chattering.

"I can hear you" he added quietly.

"This is Dr. Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions is that all right?"

"Yes"

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd, I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again"

"I…I don't wanna do that I don't...I don't wanna do that, I don't wanna do that" the lights began to flicker as Isaac began to move around so I stepped forward again because I really didn't like this.

"Isaac it's all right just relax, they're just memories, you can't be hurt by a memory" Deaton replied talking softly and slowly.

"I don't wanna do that" Isaac continued to panic.

"It's all right"

"I don't wanna do that" Isaac began to move more and more like he was trying to wake up.

"Relax, relax" Deaton continued talking slowly but Isaac wasn't calming down so I stepped up to the tub and placed my hand next to Derek's on Isaac's shoulder and he calmed down almost instantly, Deaton looked at me with a smile and nodded then turned back to Isaac. "Good, now let's go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd, can you tell me what you see is there some kind of building, a house?"

"It's not...it's not a house, it's stone…I think marble" I didn't like the way Isaac's lips shook and his teeth chattered…this was too dangerous.

"That's perfect, can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty…" thunder rolled outside and the lights started flickering again.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked him but Isaac began to move again.

"Someone's here, someone's here" Isaac replied then grabbed my arm and held tight.

"Isaac, relax"

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac said beginning to panic and scream so Scott and Derek grabbed his shoulders again to hold him down but his grip on my arm got even tighter making me wince when his claws dug in a little and Derek looked at me ready to step in but I shook my head telling him it was fine.

"Just memories, you won't be hurt by your memories, just relax, relax" Isaac calmed down once more by Deaton's voice. "Good…now tell us what you see, tell us everything"

"I hear him, he's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises"

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't...I can't see her, I ca...I can't...I can't see either of them" Isaac replied with his teeth chattering again and his eyes were wide open staring up at the ceiling.

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried, they're worried what they'll do during the moon, they're...worried that they're gonna hurt each other" Derek shook his head.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart" Derek informed us quietly, I nodded sensing his worry and it only added to my own because Erica and Boyd were like family to us.

"Isaac we need to find them right now, can you see them?"

"No" he kept staring straight up but his eyes started dilating.

"Do you know what kind of room it is, is there any kind of a marker, a number on a door, a sign?" Isaac suddenly gasped and sat up in the tub making everyone jump.

"They're here, they're here...they're here..." he kept mumbling as he began to lie back down.

"It's all right" Deaton whispered quietly.

"No, they're here" Isaac insisted so I put my hand back on his shoulder.

"Just tell us..." Isaac began to panic.

"They see me, they found me, they're here!"

"This isn't working" Derek yelled cutting in. "Isaac, where are you?"

"I can't see them, it's too dark!" Isaac screamed.

"Just tell me where you are" Derek continued to yell.

"You are going to confuse him!" Deaton exclaimed.

"I can't see!"

"Isaac where are you, just tell me where you are?"

"His heart rate... he could go into shock" Deaton kept whisper yelling at Derek.

"Derek, let him go!" Scott exclaimed.

"Isaac where are you?" Derek kept yelling completely ignoring them "What did you see?" I growled.

"Derek enough!" I yelled in and lightly pushed Derek away from the tub growling at him, he looked up and his eyes widened.

"A vault, it's a bank vault…they captured me…they're dragging me into a room I see a dead body…it's Erica" Isaac sat upright having shocked himself out of the trance. "I saw it, I saw the name" Isaac stood with Scott's help and I wrapped a towel around him. "It's, uh...B…Beacon Hills first national bank, it's um...it's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault" Isaac looked around at us when we all stared at him. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked him.

"No" he replied.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it" Stiles explained.

"What body?" Isaac asked us.

"Erica, you said it was Erica" I replied looking at Derek then watched helplessly as he started pacing the examination room while I stayed beside Isaac as I rubbed his arms and contemplated the possibility that Erica was dead.

"She's not dead" Derek argued clearly in denial.

"Derek he said, 'There's a dead body, it's Erica', doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation" Stiles replied.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek persisted and I know that he didn't want to admit Erica was dead but seriously how could we hold out hope when Isaac saw her body.

"Someone else, obviously"

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle" Scott argued. "Okay, the one who saved you?" he looked at Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us" Isaac replied looking at Derek, Scott and me. "And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was"

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked no one in particular. "They like pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives, it's like werewolf thunder dome" Stiles added and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Then we get them out tonight" Derek cut in then everyone looked at me as if they were waiting for me to argue with him but I had no idea what was the right decision in this situation, I wanted Boyd and Erica back if they were alive but I didn't want anyone else to get hurt either.

"Be smart about this, Derek" Deaton said turning to him and getting me out of the spotlight thank god. "You can't just go storming in"

"If Isaac got in, then so can we" Derek argued with him.

"But he didn't get through the vault door, did he?" I cut in looking at Derek as he turned to me again.

"We need a plan" Scott added.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek argued looking around but Scott looked over at me.

"Don't look at me" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Uh, I think someone already did" Stiles cut in looking up from his phone.

"'Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery' it doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out"

"How long?" Derek demanded.

"It's the Internet Derek, okay minutes" I rolled my eyes at Stiles but helped Isaac stand and Derek, Isaac and I left going back to the loft.

I set Isaac down on the leather couch and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out so I grabbed an old blanket and threw it over him before walking over to Derek who was leaning against the huge desk with his head hung low.

"We're gonna find them Derek…we have to find them" I hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"We don't even know what we're going to find Skye" he looked over at Isaac. "You heard what he said and he had to have seen something…if Erica's dead-"

"It's not your fault" I cut him off then turned him to face me before cupping his cheeks but he kept shaking his head in my hands.

"This is my fault Skye, if I hadn't been stupid and bit them then they wouldn't be involved with any of this crap and they wouldn't be sitting in a bank vault right now, they'd be normal teenagers thinking about the people their crushing on or when their homework's due" I made him look at me.

"You don't know that Derek, I'd seen Erica and Boyd around school and they we're miserable but then they became werewolves and I've never seen them happier because they had purpose and they had each other, they chose to leave remember so it wasn't your fault and if Erica's dead then the only person I'm going to blame is Deucalion" he sighed and hung his head.

"Skye I don't want-"

"Don't even think about it" I cut him off again because I knew exactly what he was about to say and if he thought I was staying out of this he was going to have another thing coming. "I'm not going to sit back during this Derek, not when the people I love are out there fighting, not when you are out there fighting"

"Skye I just don't want you getting hurt"

"I don't care about me all I care about is you so if you're going out there and fighting then so am I" he shook his head. "Derek please don't fight me on this because I really don't want to" he sighed.

"I love you" he whispered with a small smile then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine as he pulled me against his chest wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Except when I challenge your authority" I joked and he laughed quietly.

"Just a little bit" I laughed but then stepped back.

"I should probably go help out Stiles and Scott, I'll call you tomorrow and hopefully be able to tell you of a plan then we can do this together, we're going to rescue Boyd and whoever else is in that vault with him" he nodded then kissed my forehead. "I love you Derek so much"

"I love you too Skye more than anything" I nodded then kissed him before I left heading over to Stiles' place after texting my dad telling him we were having a cram session for a *Test* and would be staying the night but in reality we spent most of the night looking into the bank vault trying to figure out a way for us to get in and out.

"KIDS!" we all bolted awake at the sound of the sheriff's voice, Scott sat up and nearly fell out of Stiles' desk chair, Stiles was already half off the bed and fell spastically to the floor and I just sat up on Stiles' bed which is where I had fallen asleep last night. "I got to get to work, you three get to school" he started to walk out.

"Dad!" Stiles said quickly. "Heather?" I looked up at his dad expectantly.

"No, nothing yet" the sheriff replied before he left.

"Ten hours and nothing!" Stiles yelled as he stood up throwing more papers down that had been stuck to him.

"We're gonna find something" Scott encouraged.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead"

"Well we still have time" Scott insisted and I saw him motion towards me with his eyes so I saw Stiles look down at me so I tried to force a smile on my face but couldn't.

"Sorry Skye but is this whole 'remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster' thing a part of the 'be a better Scott McCall' program?" Scott chuckled to himself.

"No, not if it doesn't work" I rolled my eyes at them but stood up and stretched, Stiles sighed loudly.

"No it works" he muttered but then looked down at his hands and must have seen something on one of the articles referring to the bank robbery. "Oh Dad!" he yelled giving Scott the piece of paper before running out still screaming for his dad hoping to catch him before he left.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Scott walking over and he held out the paper for me and in one of the photos was sheriff Stilinski only he was a deputy in this photo putting one of the bank robbers in a police car. "Oh…well I have to leave you two with this because I have to change and check in with Derek about Isaac but I'll meet you two at school" he nodded so I grabbed my bag then left heading home seeing my dad just leaving.

"Hey kiddo how was your study cram?"

"Tiring" I replied yawning for show.

"Alright well you better hurry up and get to school" I nodded then watched him leave before I went upstairs and quickly threw on a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt before pulling on my combat boots then went downstairs and hopped onto my bike and drove to school just catching up with Stiles and Scott who were getting out of the jeep.

"All right, so we meet at Derek's loft at five to go over the plan and then we don't get started until dark" Scott said nodding at me as we walked up to school.

"'Kay, what do we do till then?" Stiles asked.

"What, right now?" Scott asked. "We've got English" we headed into school and the doors closed behind us and for once we were able to complete the school day.

After school Stiles and Scott went back to Stiles' place to get the blue prints and info they'd dug up on the bank which his dad had surprisingly given to Stiles but I headed to the loft to give Derek a little heads up and to check on Isaac.

I walked in and threw some take-out bags on the coffee table by the couch next to Isaac who looked up questionably.

"Thought you guys might like some food" Isaac smiled at me then dug into one of the sandwiches I brought on the way over here but Derek barely acknowledged I walked in so I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders. "You should eat" he shook his head so I walked around and placed myself on his lap. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know I haven't really been thinking about food Skyler" I growled at him for using my full name and he looked up then smiled but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Derek you're not going to be able to help anyone by running yourself down on fumes and you're going to need your strength tonight so shut up and don't argue with me" I stood up then grabbed his hand forcing him to stand. "Sit and eat or I will spoon feed you like a child" Isaac laughed but quickly disguised it as a cough when Derek glared at him but he did sit down and grab one of the sandwiches and ate some making me smile.

"Happy?" he asked when he'd finished two of them.

"Yes" I replied walking over to grab the empty wrappers and plastic bag to throw them out but he grabbed me around the waist making me fall into his lap with a squeal. "Hey!"

"I'm gonna leave you two alone" Isaac scurried upstairs leaving me and Derek sitting on the leather couch.

"Now look what you did" he shrugged pulling me to him.

"I love it when you get bossy" I rolled my eyes.

"Well get used to it because if you don't start taking care of yourself then-" he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine which made me completely forget what I'd been saying until he pulled back with a smirk. "Not fair" he laughed but it quickly fell when the door slid open with Stiles and Scott walking in.

"Oh my-!" Stiles turned away quickly before looking back with the corner of his eye. "Oh you're clothed" Derek and I both rolled our eyes at him before I stood up off Derek's lap and walked towards them as Scott chuckled to himself.

"We knew you were coming over Stiles and we don't just have sex all the time"

"That's way too much information" Stiles mumbled before putting all the papers on the table in front of the window just as Peter walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Derek asked him as Isaac came downstairs having heard Scott, Stiles and Peter come in.

"Does it matter I'm here now" I rolled my eyes but we quickly got to work going over the plan, Stiles grabbed one of the blueprints and laid it out on the desk.

"Okay you see this, this is how they got in it's a rooftop air conditioning vent, leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here" he circled the vent. "Okay one of the robbers was lowered into this shaft, now that space is so small it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall, Boom"

"Can we seriously rob a jewellery store next?" I joked making them look up. "I'm serious…I had my eyes on this gorgeous ring with a beautiful ruby in the centre-"

"Maybe next time?" Derek replied with a hint of a smile.

"Will you two stop, you can purpose to each other later!" Stiles yelled getting our attention back but I smiled at Derek as he pulled me into his arms.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked getting back to the topic at hand making Derek and I break eye contact.

"Yes we can but very, very barely and they also patched the wall obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind, I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..." Stiles replied.

"Look, forget the drill" Derek cut in.

"Sorry?" Stiles asked him as he turned to us.

"If I go in first how much space do I have?" Derek asked him while looking down at the blueprint.

"What do you think you're gonna do, Derek?" Stiles asked turning to Derek. "You gonna punch through the wall?" Derek smirked and crossed his arms as he turned to Stiles.

"Yes Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall"

"Okay big guy let's see it, let's see that fist" I stood up straighter and shook my head at Stiles from behind Derek.

"Stiles" I warned when he looked to be ignoring me because I could see this go horribly wrong since I knew how much Stiles still annoyed Derek most of the time.

"Big ole' fist, make it, come on" Stiles continued definitely ignoring me. "Get it out there, don't be scared" Derek raised his fist without looking at Stiles. "Big bad wolf" Stiles teased and I saw Derek shaking his head so I knew that he was not happy. "Yeah look at that, okay see this?" Stiles grabbed Derek's fist and held his other hand a few inches away from it.

"Stiles I wouldn't" I warned him again

"That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid…" Derek punched his hand and a loud smack was heard throughout the room. "Ah!" Stiles cried out as he stumbled into the table and I started laughing hysterically. "Ah" Stiles cried out again as he walked away from the desk. "He can do it"

"I tried to warn you Stiles twice actually" I muttered and let out another laugh before sitting on the table near Derek.

"I'll get through the wall" Derek said ignoring Stiles' whimpering. "Who's following me down?" he looked at Peter and Scott purposefully avoiding me, I clenched my jaw in anger because if he still thought I wasn't going with them then he is seriously wrong.

"Don't look at me" Peter replied. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself"

"So we're supposed to just let them die?" I asked him angrily as I stood up.

"One of them is already dead" he replied.

"We don't know that" Derek retorted and I frowned reminded of Erica, I really hoped she wasn't because I really don't want to lose anyone else.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here, a pack of Alphas, all of them killers and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha, I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids, they're gonna be missed" Peter said avoiding our eyes as he muttered the last bit.

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked sighing as he came back over to the desk still holding his arm in pain.

"Don't worry I'm working on it" I replied nodding at him and heard Derek chuckle at my comment while Peter glared at me.

"Derek" Peter looked away from me to Derek. "Seriously, not worth the risk" he crossed his arms as I rolled my eyes because it wasn't a risk to him but it was to us.

"What about you?" Derek said, I looked at him and noticed he was looking at Scott.

"Yeah if you want me to come…" Stiles started.

"Not you" Derek cut in annoyed.

"Scott…" Stiles nodded pointing at Scott.

Scott looked at me and I gave him a pleading look even though I didn't want him involved but I knew I would feel much better if we had someone to watch our backs even if it was putting the two of the most important people in my life at risk we had to do this.

"I don't know about Erica but if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something, we have to try"

"But?" Derek asked when Scott hesitated a little.

"Who's the other girl, the one locked in there with Boyd?"

"Guess we'll find out" Derek replied as they moved to leave, I started to follow but Derek turned back. "Skye-" I growled and let my eyes glow.

"Don't even think about it Derek Hale, I'm coming whether you like it or not" I moved past him towards the door. "Let's go" I shouted over my shoulder at Scott who hesitated next to Derek.

"Skye maybe you should-" I turned back when I heard Scott start to argue.

"I'm not a porcelain doll you guys, I'm as strong, as fast and can hold my own in a fight just as well as you two so if you want to waste time standing here then be my guest but I'm going and rescuing my friends, besides I'm the one with the keys" I held up the keys to Derek's car and watched him feel his pocket making me smile. "Let's go now!" I shouted then left not leaving them a chance to argue.

 _"She's going to be fantastic Alpha"_ I rolled my eyes at Peter's words but heard Derek and Scott quickly catching up to me.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind" Derek whispered as he fell into step with me downstairs.

"Nope" he sighed then grabbed my hand which had the keys and took them from me.

"Stay by my side the whole time Skye and don't take unnecessary risks" I looked up and could tell he was worried so I nodded. "Please for my sanity promise to be careful and only fight if you absolute have to"

"Derek I promise okay but I have to be a part of this" he nodded then we climbed into his car with Scott jumping into the back and we headed to the bank.

When we arrived at the bank we got out of the car then walked around the side until we found a ladder which would take us up onto the roof but Scott suddenly seemed hesitant as he looked at us.

"What?" Derek asked him having seen it to.

"There's just something I can't get out of my head" he replied.

"The moon's rising Scott, what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Risk and reward" he replied looking at me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Which means what?" Derek asked him.

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information, we don't know enough" Scott continued to explain.

"We know time's running out" Derek snapped at him.

"Yeah but think about it, they put the triskele on your door four months ago, what have they been doing all this time, why wait until now?"

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail" Derek argued with him but now Scott had me thinking.

"But what if this detail, the reason why they waited, what if it's the most important one?"

"Then we do nothing and Boyd and Erica are dead" Derek pointed out. "I know what I'm risking, my life for theirs" my eyes widened in anger.

"Excuse me" I snapped at him but he ignored me as he jumped up onto the bars on a window before jumping across to the broken fire escape ladder.

"And I won't blame you if you don't follow me" he added ignoring my protest but he was looking at Scott, he then started climbing up.

"I'm going to kill him" I muttered before I followed him up with Scott right behind me, we found the vent using Stiles' directions to the right one then pulled the grate off looking down the shaft before Derek made the move to jump down.

"Be careful" he nodded then jumped down and started punching the wall as Scott and I could only wait patiently and it only took five or so punches before Derek was through the wall and into the vault so Scott and I jumped down and quickly followed him in.

"Boyd?" Derek asked into the dark since we couldn't see them anywhere but then a figure stepped out from behind a pillar growling and we realised it was Boyd who continued to growl at us. "Boyd?" he was definitely not happy to see us. "It's me, it's Derek" Derek continued just as Scott's phone started buzzing in his pocket so he quickly answered.

"Stiles, now is not the best time"

 _"Scott, Scott no listen to me, okay"_ Stiles said quickly making me turn my head to look at Scott questionably. _"Look you gotta get out of there, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite, it scatters the moonlight"_ my eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked him.

"Where here to get you out, okay" Derek said still reasoning with Boyd holding out his hand in front of him.

 _"Look it keeps the moonlight out okay, they haven't felt the full moon in months"_

 _"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum, they used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control, Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it"_ I looked back at Boyd at Peter's words and took a step closer to Derek.

 _"Scott they're gonna be stronger…"_

" _More savage, more blood thirsty, Scott they're the lions, they're the starved lions and you three just stepped into the Colosseum"_ Peter added cutting Stiles off.

"Derek we got a problem, a really big problem" Scott spoke up and Derek turned to him but we heard another growl making us all turn back and see a girl that definitely wasn't Erica walk out behind Boyd.

"Cora?" Derek asked and I looked up at him confused.

"Who?" Scott and I asked him at the same time.

"Cora?" Derek asked again ignoring us but I heard the way his voice broke making me frown because the only reason Derek would have a reaction like this meant she was important to him.

"Derek, get out" the girl…Cora said through heavy breathing "Get out now!"

 _"Scott…hey Scott!"_ I could hear Stiles still yelling over the phone but I was barely paying attention and instead was watching Derek stare at Cora that was until the vault door opened letting more moonlight into the room.

We all looked over at it and saw Miss Morrell which confused me until she knelt down and emptied mountain ash to the ground and finished a line of mountain ash which trapped us in here.

"No, no wait!" Scott yelled but it was too late.

Boyd and Cora stared growling louder then they lunged forward and we started fighting, Cora came straight towards me but I managed to avoid most of her attacks before she turned on Derek who had just pulled Boyd off Scott but luckily Scott had gotten Cora away from Derek before we both ran over to Derek.

"You know her?" Scott asked him.

"She's my sister, my younger sister" he replied making my eyes widen since I didn't even know he had a younger sister.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked him.

"Like I have a clue, I thought she was dead!" Derek yelled back at him.

"Look out!" Allison suddenly yelled confusing me as to how she was here but didn't have time to dwell on it since Boyd and Cora came at us again.

Scott and I we're fighting Boyd but he definitely had an advantage even on both of us and kept smashing us up against the walls of the vault before he threw us three feet across the room into another wall, we fell to the ground me landing on top of Scott before Boyd quickly came over and picked us up by our throats.

"Boyd please" I begged through strangled breathe but it was futile and felt my throat closing up as black spots started filling my vision.

"No don't break the seal!" I heard Derek yell out but I could barely hear over the blood pumping in my ears.

"Boyd!" Allison yelled before Boyd suddenly dropped me and Scott before making a beeline to the vault door over the broken ash line with Cora and they both fled the bank, I saw Derek rush over to Allison as Scott and I shakily stood he grabbed her forearms and shook her.

"Don't touch her!" Scott yelled.

"What we're you thinking?" Derek yelled ignoring Scott.

"That I had to do something" Allison replied.

"She saved our lives" Scott added backing up Allison making me growl at him.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there, do you have any idea what we just set free?" Derek yelled letting Allison go.

"You want to blame me?" Allison replied glaring at Derek. "Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers"

"No, no that's just the rest of your family" Derek replied stopping her from walking away.

"I've made mistakes" she replied as I glared at her. "Gerard is not my fault"

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked her making me look up at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" she asked him and Derek turned to look at Scott.

"Tell her, Scott" I looked down at my feet as I continued to hold my side in pain and was pretty sure Cora cracked a few of my ribs.

"What does he mean Scott" Allison asked looking at Scott but Scott just shook his head "What does he mean?" I sighed then walked away because I didn't want to hear this and Derek followed me.

"Skye come here" I sighed then turned and let Derek do a body check, he cupped my cheek and inspected a cut over my eye.

"Relax I'll heal" I mumbled then looked up ready to ask about Cora but then I caught the scent of a cleaner which I thought was weird until I smelt a hint of something foul underneath it

"Do you smell that?" he frowned as I started following it then opened a closet door and turned the light on my phone so that I could see better but screamed when it fell on Erica's decaying body.

"Don't look" Derek said quickly grabbing my shoulders and turned me into his chest but it was already too late.

"Oh my god why, why would they do this?" I cried feeling the tears cascade down my face as I hugged Derek's chest soaking his shirt with them.

"Skye go wait in the car, we need to hurry" I nodded and quickly ran out to the car because I didn't want to see her body again but swore that they weren't getting away with this especially Deucalion.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you guys think so far by reviewing, favouriting and following.**

 **And please follow me on Twitter if you guys would like to see Skye's clothes as I will post pictures of the clothes I describe in my story along with every chapter update.  
HaleWolfGirl10  
**


	3. Ep 3 - Fireflies

**A/N: This Chapter has Two POV's: Skye and Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Derek had taken Erica's body to a place where he knew she'd be found and they'd assume she was there all along, her injuries would speculate that after running away from home she slipped and broke her spine. Boyd and Cora we're our main priory right now which is why we were all out in the woods trying our best to track Boyd and Cora while Scott was in another part of the preserve trying his best to find them as well.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying my best at tracking Boyd and Cora by scent but I still wasn't very good at tracking since I'd only ever had use of it on one other occasion and didn't exactly have much of their scents to go on.

I opened my eyes and turned to Derek when I heard his phone buzz in his pocket and he picked it up straight away putting it on loud speaker even though I would have been able to hear but I stepped closer towards him anyway.

 _"I lost Boyd"_ I heard Scott say making me growl.

"You lost him" Derek snapped at him.

 _"Yeah I kind of had to"_ Scott responded slightly out of breath.

"Wasn't exactly the plan" Derek replied sighing.

 _"I know, which is why I think we should stick together, trust me he's too strong, too fast and way too angry for one person to handle, we gotta do this together"_

"Look Skye and I are at the trails by the entrance to the preserve, can you meet us here?" Derek asked him while I stepped away and sighed because even though we needed to find Boyd and Cora this is the last place I want to be right now, Erica was dead and I couldn't help think it was my fault because if I had tried to make her and Boyd stay then this could have all been avoided.

 _"Yeah, just gotta drop something off first"_ Scott replied, Derek hung up the phone and looked over me but I tried to avoid his gaze so he didn't see my guilt but of course he knew, we know each other better than anyone else ever could.

"You don't have to be here" I heard him say. "If it's too much for you tonight…"

"No it's okay" I looked up. "We need to find them, I can mourn later" I added before walking away from him, I didn't want to but right now Derek's sympathy was not what I needed.

"Skye what happened wasn't your fault" Derek continued clearly not seeing that I didn't want to talk but I knew he was only trying to help so I turned back. "You know that right?" I sighed before sitting down on a fallen tree.

"I should have tried harder to make them stay…I should have done something…" I replied as I hung my head.

"Look at me" Derek said softly, I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his forest green ones. "What happened to them was not your fault, nothing you could have said or done would have changed their minds, I know you know this"

"I just…I don't understand this…why would they do any of this, why make Cora and Boyd go crazy, why kill Erica?" I asked but was more asking myself then him.

"I don't know…but what Scott said tonight also has me questioning their moves?" I looked up at him questionably "Why wait until now?" he added, I shrugged then looked down.

"They're obviously planning something and it scares me that we have no clue what that is"

"Hey" he sat down next to me then pulled me to his side. "Don't get worked up over this…let's just focus on finding Boyd and Cora for now okay" I nodded in agreement then heard leaves crunching under someone's feet as they approached, Scott came into our view and nodded at us.

"Ready?" we both nodded and took off running working together.

We kept our eyes, ears and noses out but we still weren't having any luck, I through a gap between tree branches behind Derek and landed on my feet watching Scott jump over behind us then roll into a crouch as we looked around for signs of the blood thirsty Betas and I saw Derek looking at two sets of footprints.

"Is it them?" Scott asked looking at the footprints to.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together" Derek answered.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"I don't know"

"Derek" Scott said standing up from his crouch. "I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart, are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone" Derek replied walking past us, I sighed and quickly caught up with him.

"We should get Isaac out here to help us, the more we have out here the better chance we have of finding them" he nodded so I pulled out my phone and texted Isaac to meet up with us then we continued our search for another twenty minutes before I finally heard something. "Wait!" I whispered quietly and stopped holding my hand out to the boys.

"What?" Derek asked stepping closer, I shook my head and raised my ear higher.

 _"Emily?!"_ my eyes widened at the sound of a girls voice and I knew the boys heard it to, we didn't question it and took off towards the sound of the voice because if we heard it then no doubt Boyd and Cora would have as well.

Scott was in front and jumped over Isaac who had caught up to us and found Cora first even if it was only a few seconds ahead and kicked Cora away who by the looks of it had been about to attack a girl camping in the woods, Derek and I caught up quickly and Derek immediately roared at Cora trying to get her to submit but it didn't look like Cora was willing to so I growled and flashed my fangs and glowing yellow eyes at her along with Derek this times and she finally took off so Isaac, Derek and I started running after her but we we're quick to lose her again.

"This is impossible" I grumbled kicking a stone with my feet just as Scott caught up to us, I shook my head and he sighed but then his phone started buzzing.

"Stiles now's not…"

 _"Lydia found a dead body at the pool"_ I heard Stiles interrupt him. _"It looks like they killed someone"_

"Are you sure?" Scott asked him.

 _"Yup, throat ripped out, blood everywhere, it's like the freaking Shining over here, if two little twin girls come out of the woods and start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised"_ I rolled my eyes as I scanned the trees hoping to catch a glimpse of either Boyd or Cora but knew she was long gone by now.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott asked him.

 _"Make sure it was them, Scott who else is going around ripping throats out?"_ Stiles spat back at him so I growled then stepped forward and grabbed the phone off Scott.

"Just do it Stiles!" I replied growling into the phone.

 _"A lot of blood"_ he sighed _"He's wearing a purity ring…"_

"Stiles how many wounds does he have?" I asked rolling my eyes, I didn't care what he was wearing.

 _"One giant cut across the throat…that's it"_ I frowned as that wouldn't make any sense if it was Boyd and Cora.

"There's no other claw or bite marks on the body?" I asked him just to make sure.

 _"No not that I can see"_

"His clothes aren't shredded"

 _"No Skye they're not!"_

"Okay thanks Stiles" I hung up the phone and walked back over to the boys.

"This doesn't make any sense" I heard Derek say. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods, we haven't tracked them anywhere near there"

"Derek they killed someone" Scott argued with him.

"How are they moving that fast" Derek continued as if ignoring Scott

"Derek-" Scott tried again

"They can't be that fast on foot!" Derek exclaimed cutting him off.

"They killed someone!" Scott kept insisting. "Some totally innocent kid is dead"

"Actually they haven't…not yet" I cut in giving him back his phone. "Stiles said it was one wound across the throat and don't get me wrong but that doesn't scream werewolf especially one under the full moons pull"

"She's right they would have torn him apart to the point you probably wouldn't be able to identify him" Derek replied backing me up making me smile at him.

"But the blood?" Scott asked

"He was cut across both carotid arteries Scott and those arteries are the main blood supply for the brain so of course there was a lot of blood" I shot back angry, ever since he betrayed me with Gerard we haven't been close and it was hurting me every time it was proven.

"We need help" Scott replied.

"We've got Isaac now" Derek pointed out.

"I mean real help" Scott protested and I watched as Isaac gave him an offended look.

"Nice Scott" I muttered.

"They're too fast for us, for all of us, they're too strong too rabid" Derek shook his head at Scott.

"We'll catch them"

"What happens if we do?" Isaac cut in. "We're just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them" Derek sighed.

"No!" I protested glaring at him. "Killing them isn't the right thing to do and we're not losing anybody else"

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked turning to me. "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing" Scott replied, I turned to him my eyes widening as I knew exactly who he was talking out.

"Who?" Derek asked clearly not realising who he was talking about.

"He won't help us" I spoke up but Scott smirked.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves" I rolled my eyes because I was really getting sick of being ignored.

"How do know he'll even agree to help us, especially us" I motioned to me and Derek since we weren't exactly high on Argent's list of favourite people.

"If it means innocent people not getting killed then he'll help" I rolled my eyes but we followed him and found Argent loading groceries in his car so Scott got out of Derek's car and approached him but Argent was quick to pull a gun on him.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked Derek leaning forward in between the front seats

"Nope" Derek and I replied at the same time.

"So you're uh…your sister?" Isaac started and Derek looked over at him raising his eyebrows and I couldn't help smile. "Sorry yeah…it's…" Isaac cleared his throat shaking his head. "It's bad timing, I'm sorry" Derek looked back towards Scott "I'll ask later, it's fine" I laughed quietly when Derek turned back with an even bigger glare. "Or never…yeah I'm good with never" I turned back to Isaac.

"You are aware it's his baby sister right"

"I was just asking" I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the front and focused my hearing

 _"First of all why would I care about anyone related to Derek and second I don't know this kid Boyd, I don't even know his last name"_ I frowned at Argent's words because I knew he wouldn't help us and this was just wasting time.

 _"Boyd is his last name"_ Scott replied.

 _"What's his first name?"_ Argent asked him.

 _"Vernon"_ I rolled my eyes.

"This is so not getting us anywhere" I muttered to myself but saw Derek look over at me.

 _"…is there still a reason the gun is still pointed at me?"_ I heard Scott ask Argent when I focused back in on their conversation.

 _"There's probably still part of me that wants to shoot you"_ Argent replied.

 _"I get that"_ I rolled my eyes at Scott's reply.

"This is wasting time" I squeezed my fists together as I watched Argent put away the gun then walk closer to Scott.

 _"Scott I watched my father brainwash my daughter almost turn her into a killer, that world, your world decimated mine, my wife, sister, father, my entire family"_ I growled because none of that was our fault. _"Why would I ever step foot in it again?"_

 _"Because people are going to die"_ Scott replied. _"And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them"_

 _"I'm sorry I can't help you"_ Argent replied making me growl until I felt Derek grab my hand and uncurl my fingers out of the tight fist which made me look down and see my claws had cut into my palm, I looked up when I saw Scott getting into Argent's car then heard my phone buzz so I looked down at it.

"Follow, I have a plan" I read the text aloud so Derek started following Argent's car.

We followed it to the pool which actually made me smile because it was smart, show Argent the body, make him think they did it and hopefully it would make Argent compassionate enough to wanna help us, they started driving off again and I got another text.

"Argent's in, go to the last place we saw them and we'll meet you there" I read aloud again.

Derek was again quick to drive back to preserve to the last place we'd seen Cora and pretty soon Argent and Scott we're walking up and Argent dropped a bag to the ground before bending down.

"You're tracking them by print?" Chris asked us.

"Trying to" Scott nodded.

"Well then you've been wasting your time" I scoffed because I already knew that. "There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints and that's man and if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these…"

"Are Cora's" Isaac interrupted pointing at the tracks in the mud.

"Nope…they're yours" Argent replied. "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here, listen I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in, they put the petal to the floor while you four are barely hitting the speed limit"

"So what do we do?" Derek asked tightening his hold on my waist.

I was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around my waist, he had pulled me closer when Argent walked up to us and I knew it was to both protect me from Argent who he still didn't like or trust and because he needed me closer to stay in control like I needed him to stay in control since we we're each other's anchors.

"Focus on your sense of smell, actual wolves are known to track their prey-"

"By up to a hundred miles a day by scent" I cut in and finished for him, he smiled at me then turned back to the boys

"A trained hunter can use scent to track them, if the wind is with them wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap" he tossed a net at Scott. "Full moon does give us one advantage, they'll have a higher heat signature which makes them easier to spot with infrared" Chris tossed Scott, Isaac, Derek and me a pair of infrared goggles.

"Thanks but…I've got my own" Derek replied glowing his red eyes at Argent making me smile. "

Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings, don't think they can't rely on that human side, it's suppressed but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive" we walked over to a ledge and could see the entire town of Beacon Hills lit up from the streetlights. "When's the last time you saw your sister?" he asked looking beside him to Derek

"Not in years, I thought she died in the fire" Derek replied, I squeezed his hand.

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head. "Scott, Skyler how confidant are you in your skills?"

"Honestly most of the time I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell" Scott replied so Argent looked towards me but I shook my head at him.

"I'm still just barely learning" I replied and felt Derek grab my hand squeezing it.

"All right" Argent sighed. "The problem is that when they breach the woods and hit the residential area, once they're past the high school they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills"

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked him.

"No" Argent replied. "But there is an important difference to recognize, wolves hunt for food at a certain point they get full, Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds and who knows when that need gest satiated"

"We can't kill them" Scott cut in.

"What if we can't catch them" I looked up at Derek with a growl because I don't know how he wasn't showing any compassion this was his sister after all.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them" Argent replied. "There's no one in the school at night is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked him.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside" I thought about it for a second.

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac spoke up before I could. "It's just one big steel door"

"You sure the schools empty?" Argent asked us again.

"It has to be, there can't be anyone there this late, right?" we looked down at the bright lights of the school before we returned to Argent's car to get more supplies, he opened up the back tailgate then got something out of a black case then stabbed it into the ground.

"These are ultrasonic emitters, it's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves pushing them into a direction we want them to run" he pushed the button on the top and all four of us werewolves grabbed our heads covering our ears in pain. "Gives off a high pitched frequency that only they can hear"

"Agh no kidding" Isaac groaned.

"Turn it off, turn it off" I begged and he smirked pushing the button on the top again turning it off before pulling it out of the ground and stood up then started grabbing more out of his car.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked hesitantly taking two.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement" Argent replied giving two to Isaac.

"Does anybody want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" I growled at him and he flinched back.

"It's going to work" I looked up and saw Derek look at me questionably "It'll work" Argent gave two to Scott before closing his tailgate.

"Skyler you come with me, we'll check to make sure the schools empty" I nodded and made a move towards Argent's car but Derek grabbed my hand giving everyone else a look and they quickly dispersed.

"Be careful please" I nodded quickly hugging him.

"Don't worry about me okay" I walked over and hopped into the passenger seat watching Derek leave before Argent started driving towards the school keeping my mouth shut as Argent set a few up along the way dropping them out his window then we finally pulled up in the main parking lot where the students parked, I got out and was about to head into the school to check whether or not it was empty.

"Skyler" I looked up at Argent. "Get in and get out as fast as you can, I don't want Derek killing me because you got hurt" I smiled nodding a little then took off inside running down the corridor's but then noticed a light on in Ms Blake's room so I quickly ran up but she wasn't in there.

"Ms Blake?" I called but got no answer, then noticed her printer was beeping saying it was out of paper and was quick to put two and two together, she would have needed more paper which teachers keep in the supply closet which is…in the boiler room. "Oh shit!" I took off down the stairs and ran into the supply closet startling her. "Ms Blake you have to get out of here"

"Miss Blakesley what are you doing here this late?"

"That doesn't matter, something's about to happen" I had no way to explain what. "Just trust me" she hesitated. "NOW RUN!" she dropped her stuff and ran out of the boiler room, I sighed in relief then grabbed my phone and started texting Derek telling them the school was clear then made the move to leave but the sound of the steel door opening made me panic then jumped at the sound of fire extinguishers.

I heard growling and snarling echoing through room then a few seconds after the extinguishers stopped I heard the steel door shut and lock and my eyes widened when I realised what just happened, they'd already brought Boyd and Cora down here and just locked me inside with them. I quickly sent a new message saying that I was still inside but had no signal and realised the first message hadn't even sent but before I could do anything else I heard a growl almost right in front of me so I looked up and saw Cora and Boyd coming towards me.

"Ah for fudge sake" I rolled my eyes then flipped out my claws and prepared myself for a fight.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

Scott and I had just shut the steel door before leaning against the door as Cora and Boyd started banging against the door trying to get out but it suddenly stopped and they were trapped.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked.

"It worked" I replied turning to look at him then stepped back when I realized that Boyd and Cora weren't going to break down the door so I leaned against the wall opposite to the door as Scott leaned into the door. "What are you hearing?" I asked, Scott pulled back and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Heartbeats"

"Both of them?" I asked sighing.

"Actually three of them" he leaned in then quickly leaned back looking at me "Derek that's Skye's heartbeat" I jumped up.

"What, Skye's in there?!" I leaned in and listened myself and sure enough it was Skye's heartbeat, I'd know that sound anywhere so I got ready to open the door because I wasn't leaving Skye to defend herself.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked me.

"Skye can't fight both of them off by herself, I need to go in, close the door behind me and keep it shut" I sighed and braced myself.

"You go in there alone and you're either going to kill them or they kill you" I paused before looking over at him.

"That's why I'm going in there alone, this is the only way to save her" I opened the door and ran inside while Scott shut it behind me and locked it.

* * *

 **Skyler's POV**

I growled and crouched ready to spring at the first sign of their attack but then I saw a mass hit both of them sending them flying into another part of the boiler system.

"Derek?" he looked up then grabbed the cage door and pulled it shut. "No what are you doing?" I rattled the cage but it locks from the inside and he'd just locked me inside. "Derek don't do this please" I begged.

"I'm sorry Skye I have to" they moved further into the boiler room where I couldn't see but I could hear their growls and the sound of flesh being torn apart.

"No, DEREK!" I shouted and hit my fists against the wire gate desperately trying to break it down, I knew what was going on and continued trying to break the door because I couldn't sit back and let this happen. "DEREK!" I screamed loudly hearing it echo through the boiler room.

 _"I'm sorry Skyler"_ I heard Derek whisper and I knew he meant that as a goodbye which filled me with fear but also power to get to him. I shut my eyes and let the power wash over me, I opened when I felt the extra power and knew my eyes we're now blood red signalling my rise to the power and strength of an Alpha so I let out a roar then broke the door easily and ran towards the fight where I let out a furious howl.

I watched as Cora dropped Derek who fell to the ground looking barely alive but couldn't dwell on him long enough because Cora moved towards me but I kicked her down to the ground except she was quick to stand up and try to attack me again so I grabbed Cora's wrist and held her away from my body before I let out a vicious roar even though it didn't faze her.

Boyd moved in for the attack along with Cora but I was managing to dodge out of the way of their claws a few times before they became too hard to dodge and received a few slashes along my arms and sides.

I was trying my best to keep them away from Derek and was starting to lose stamina but then light flooded the boiler room as the sun finally rose and Boyd and Cora both slumped to the ground unconscious as they shifted back which exhausted them, I sighed in relief but then I remembered Derek making me turn around to face him.

"Derek!" I slid to the floor in front of him and lifted his face to meet mine "Look at me" he looked up and a weak but painful smile spread across his face "Don't smile, I'm going to kill you!" I shouted at him just as we heard the boiler room open, we turned around looking at Isaac and Scott standing there, both we're looking at me with a shocked expressions and I knew it was because I was staring at them with glowing red eyes.

"Get them out of here" Derek ordered weakly, Scott and Isaac grabbed Boyd and Cora then took them out of the room so I turned back to Derek.

"What the hell we're you thinking?" I felt fresh tears roll down my cheeks. "They could have killed you Derek"

"I know" he replied which just angered me more and I shoved his shoulder "Ow" he groaned in pain but at the moment I didn't give a shit.

"I don't give a shit Derek never do that again, we're in this together remember" he looked up with another small smile.

"Now more than ever" he painfully reached up and stroked my cheek. "These are beautiful on you" I felt myself smile as I leaned into his touch but then I remembered I was angry at him.

"I'm still angry at you Derek Hale" I grabbed his arm then put it over my shoulder before standing and half walked half dragged him outside to his car. "You ever do that again to me again and I'll be the one killing you" he laughed quietly.

"If it's to save your life then I can't promise you that" I rolled my eyes but set him into the passenger seat with Isaac already sitting in the back with Boyd and Cora slumped still out cold beside him.

I drove them back to the loft and Peter came out grabbing Cora while Isaac dragged Boyd upstairs with Peter carrying Cora while I half dragged-walked Derek upstairs but he'd already started healing so it was easier. Everyone stayed upstairs so I set Derek on his bed then made sure that his injuries were healing before sighing in relief and laid my head on his shoulder, he rubbed my back as I started to cry again.

"You can't do this to me again Derek" I whispered against his chest.

"I couldn't let you fight them alone" I growled as I looked up.

"I'm not angry that you came into the room Derek because I would have done the exact same thing if it was reversed, I'm angry because you shut me in the supply closet…you shut me out and nearly got yourself killed" I stood up and started pacing in front of him. "How would you like it if I did that to you huh"

"Skye-"

"No you don't get to speak and charm your way out of this one mister, you have no idea how scared I was…how much I feared that when I broke out that it was already too late, you can't do that Derek"

"Okay I'm sorry!" he yelled cutting me off then stood even though it looked painful "I'm sorry Skye, I was just trying to protect you" I glared at him. "You we're already hurt from the vault and I didn't want to see you hurt again"

"You we're hurt just as bad as I was in the vault Derek so that is not a good enough reason"

"I'm an Alpha it's different"

"Yeah well now so am I" I replied glowing my eyes at him. "So from now on we fight together in everything and if you ever pull another stunt like tonight I swear to god-" he pulled me into his arms and kissed me silencing any argument.

"I promise okay" I sighed then kissed him again wrapping my arms around his shoulders.


	4. Ep 4 - Unleashed

**Skye's POV**

I walked up the steps towards Derek's loft a little bit nervously, it's been a few days since we rescued Boyd and Cora from the vault and aside from talking to Derek on the phone I'd yet to come back to the loft because I wanted to give him a few days with Cora before I came around but being without him is making me almost physically sick so I decided to drop by before school this morning.

I contemplated knocking since I didn't know if I should or just walk right in but when I reached the door I lifted my hand to knock but the door slid open and I looked up shocked into Derek's smiling face.

"I heard you coming" he explained answering my unspoken question as he put an arm around my waist then pulled me towards him pressing his lips firmly against mine, I smiled and melted into him wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he picked me up a little so that we wasn't bending down. "Hi" he whispered when we separated for air.

"Hi" I whispered back smiling even wider. "How are you, your wounds?" I asked hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I still felt.

"All healed, you?" I nodded then watched him smile. "She's going to love you Skye, with time and patience" I nodded again then let him take my hand and he led me further into the loft, I saw Cora come down the stairs and her eyes fell on me making me nervous again. "Cora this is Skye, Skye my sister Cora" I nodded

"Hi" I waved nervously then wrapped my spare arm across my chest "Hi" Cora replied then we fell into an awkward silence before she broke it.

"So your Derek's mate?"

"So he tells me" I replied then watched a small smile spread out on her face.

"Good luck" Derek growled at her making me smile a little at his reaction.

"Thanks" I replied then watched her leave heading into Derek's make shift kitchen area. "She doesn't like me" I whispered turning to Derek but he just smiled.

"She just has to get to know you Skye, she's been through a lot in the last few years so it'll just take time for you two to build a friendship up but when you do she'll love you" I nodded understanding that since I couldn't imagine how hard this must be for Cora, she found out her brother's been alive this whole time and spent four months locked in a bank vault probably tortured for all we knew so I understood that it's best to give her time to heal and adjust to being back in Beacon Hills and the same goes for Derek since I couldn't imagine what he was feeling after we found Cora.

"Well I should probably get going, I was going to talk to Ms Blake before school started just to find out if she saw or heard anything" he knew about the teacher being there since I'd explained what I was doing in the boiler room before I headed home.

"I'll come with you" he grabbed his keys.

"No you should stay here with Cora" he shook his head and grabbed my hand again.

"You're not talking to her alone Skye, for all we know she saw more than she should have and might do something to out you" I sighed but nodded knowing there was no talking Derek out of this.

After he told Cora where he was going and that he'd be back we left and he drove behind me towards the school then we walked inside the empty halls since it was still early and waited in the English classroom for Ms Blake and we didn't have to wait long before we heard her heels clicking down the hall towards her classroom making me smile since I knew she liked to get in early and luckily today wasn't any different so I hoped that meant she hadn't seen anything.

We watched her walk in without even looking into her classroom as she stared out the small glass window sighing before finally turning around screaming as she jumped at the sight of me and Derek then grabbed a wooden pointer stick holding it up defensively.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Are you two here to threaten me, tell me that no one's going to believe that I saw two kids with fangs and glowing yellow eyes" I frowned as I stared at her because I'd really hoped she hadn't seen anyone. "To scare me…" she continued still holding up the pointer like she wanted to hit us with it if we stepped closer which is why we stayed where we we're. "Kill me" she added in a soft whisper.

"We're not here to kill you Ms Blake" I replied just as Derek stepped closer to her.

"We're here to see if you we're okay?" Derek added making me a little defensive myself since I didn't like him around other women it made me anxious especially since Ms Blake was beautiful and physically closer to his age.

"Physically or emotionally" she asked looking at him. "Although I guess that presupposes that I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist that's been debatable for a long time" I heard Derek chuckle which made me glower especially when he stepped forward and took the pointer out of her hands before backing up next to me again.

"You're going to be okay Ms Blake" I cut in but her eyes never drifted away from Derek even though I was talking, she gave him a nervous smile which made my jaw clench in anger as stepped closer to Derek and placed a hand on his arm possessively.

"She's right" Derek nodded looking down at me with a small smile.

"Obviously you've never taught high school, in twenty minutes I have to start two dozen teenagers on The Crucible and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to say" Ms Blake replied again with her eyes never straying from Derek.

"Well why don't you start by telling them that's it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" Derek spoke up smiling at her making me clench my fist beside me.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything because I won't" Ms Blake stuttered, Derek chuckled again then handed her the pointer before he grabbed my hand and we started towards the door. "Who are you?" Ms Blake asked making Derek pause as I glared.

"I'm Derek" he replied after short pause.

"Jennifer" Ms Blake responded, I let out a silent snarl as Derek and I walked out of the classroom.

We walked back out into the parking lot and I tried to reign in my temper as we walked towards his car because I really didn't like the way Ms Blake stared at Derek and it was making me see red.

"Skye relax" I shook my head growling as I looked up. "You're eyes are glowing you need to calm down" I sighed closing my eyes "Come here" he pulled me into his arms so I laid my head against his chest and took in a deep breath of his scent which calmed me down almost instantly.

"Sorry" I apologised but he laughed.

"You don't need to apologise Skye, you're jealous" I looked up with a small glare.

"I did not get jealous" I argued.

"Yeah you did and it was kind of sexy" I rolled my eyes at him. "But you should know by now that you are the only one for me" I smiled then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you" he smiled pulling me into a proper kiss lifting me up then set me on the hood of his car while we made out like a couple of horny teenagers until the bell ringing broke us apart.

"We really need to find a quiet place, I don't think I can go much longer without having you in my bed" I laughed quietly then jumped down but I knew exactly how he felt, I'd been so long since we had sex and it was definitely taking its toll on us.

"Maybe we just need to get inventive" he smiled then brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I might just take you up on that offer" he kissed my forehead. "You better go before I drag you into my car and take you somewhere" I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"Promise?" I whispered my lips inches from his then watched him growl and glow his eyes.

"Don't tease me right now Skye" I smiled then leaned up and kissed his neck right above his pulse point before nipping the skin smiling when he pinned me up against the car. "I'm picking you up after school and we're going somewhere" my eyes glowed at the promise and he smiled. "These make you so beautiful" he cupped my cheek and brushed his thumb underneath my eye making my smile get even bigger as I leaned into his touch.

"God I love you" I whispered closing my eyes sighing in absolute happiness.

"I love you" he pulled me into a slow but no less passionate kiss before he leaned back. "Now get out of here" I smiled then stepped away putting some distance between us otherwise I'd never leave.

"You better be here after school, we need some time alone" he nodded.

"I'll be here because I need you" I looked down and smiled at the situation in his pants. "We are going somewhere quiet and having hot, passionate Alpha sex" my eyes widened.

"You mean what we've been doing has been tame" he smiled cupping my cheek again.

"You have no idea" he kissed my forehead then walked over to the driver's side and hopped in before starting the car. "Be the first one out" I nodded then let him drive away before rushing into school since I was really late now but I didn't care.

I ran into the girls locker room and changed into some running gear since we had cross-country practise this morning then ran out to the start line of the cross country track as that was where coach had us meeting, I saw Scott and Stiles so I walked over to them.

"Hey" the looked up and smiled.

"Hey have a good make out session with Derek this morning" Stiles smirked.

"W…wh…what?"

"We saw you this morning" Scott replied making me blush as I started stretching to hide it from them.

"It was really gross" Stiles added but he was smiling.

"Shut up" I groaned.

"By the way another teenager's missing" Scott cut in making me stop and look up at him in shock.

"Who?" I asked him.

"A kid named Kyle, he came into the vet clinic last night with his dog but then vanished leaving his car and his dog" I frowned.

"So is he one of these virgin sacrifices?" I asked looking at Stiles since they'd told me all about the last few deaths being a part of some three-fold-death sacrifice thing that I hardly believed but over the last few months I've learnt not to doubt Stiles since he was almost always right about these things and I'm definitely glad Derek and I took care of my virginity problem and that I didn't have to worry about being somebody's sacrifice.

"I think so but Scott doesn't" I nodded. "This whole thing is freaking me out, I mean we're virgins but Scott's fine" I gulped and avoided their eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me, you too" I blushed again and nodded my head.

"Sorry Stiles, it's just you" he rolled his eyes.

"You seriously had sex with Derek, when?"

"Uh the night he turned me" I replied then showed them my mating mark which was still a clear as day scar on my left wrist. "It was a part of a mating ceremony of sorts but it hasn't been the only time"

"Wait he bit you during sex?" Scott asked me, I nodded feeling so embarrassed about talking about this with them.

"That's so gross" I rolled my eyes at Stiles but then looked up when I caught the scent of other werewolves and saw the twins Lydia had been checking out and saw they we're standing over Isaac as he tied his shoe making me growl when I realised who they were, I ran over with Scott not far behind me and put a hand on Isaac's shoulder just before he was about to take off after the twins who'd started running at coach's whistle.

"Isaac don't!" I exclaimed and felt his shoulder tense beneath my grip.

"It's them" he replied then ignored my protest and took off after the twins.

"Isaac wait!" Scott exclaimed. "Isaac!" I shook my head then took off after Isaac with Scott hot my tail attempting to catch up with them, we passed the group with ease then made our way over the ridge before stopping when we saw the Alpha Twins standing over Isaac each holding one of his arms.

"Ethan, I always forget how many bones in the human body?" the one on the left asked his brother

"I don't know" the one…Ethan replied, I growled then ran up "Let's count" he added but I punched him square in the jaw sending him flying away from my Beta.

"That's one" I smirked glaring at them.

They let Isaac go and I watched as Ethan cracked his jaw back into place before standing beside his brother, we all shifted and got ready to fight as I ignored the twins surprised looks they sent my way when they must have seen my eyes but I didn't care, they should know that I wasn't to be messed with and by messing with Isaac they messed with me.

But before any of us could attack a scream echoed down from the top of the hill making us stop and let our eyes return to normal as we ran back up the ridge and saw our classmates surrounding some trees so Isaac, Scott and I pushed our way through the crowd and stood next to Stiles, looking at the body tied up against a tree.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked looking up at Scott, he nodded which I knew meant this was Kyle.

"Hey, get out of the way, get back!" I heard from behind us so I turned and saw the Sheriff running up with my dad not far behind him, he turned to my dad after seeing the body. "Get this area cordoned off before the trample every piece of evidence"

"Back up!" my dad yelled getting kids to step back "Everyone back!" my dad looked at me so I stepped back.

"Get these kids out of here!" the Sheriff added.

"Dad just come here" Stiles interrupted pulling his dad over to the body. "Look, look at it, it's the same as the others, you see?"

"Yeah I see that" Stiles' dad replied sighing. "Do me a favour, go back to school, yeah?" he added before turning to coach. "Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man!" coach yelled making me roll my eyes at him. "Nothing to see here probably just some homeless kid"

"Coach" Scott cut in.

"Yeah?"

"He was a senior" Scott added sighing.

"Oh" coach replied pausing. "He wasn't on the team was he?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Aaaaahh Kyle" I turned and saw a blond girl running up, crying but my dad stopped her from getting to the body "Oh god, Kyle!" I frowned then stepped away with Stiles, Scott and Isaac.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked us.

"Yeah you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles asked him back.

"No, no they knew" Isaac replied.

"The kid was strangled with a garrotte all right, all I the only one recognizing the lack of 'werewolfitute' in the murders?" Stiles replied

"Oh you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac pointed out and I could tell he was angry but I don't think it was about the bodies, more what happed to Erica and Boyd and what happened when he found them.

"Well no but I still don't think it's them" Stiles argued.

"Scott?" Isaac asked turning to Scott but he didn't reply so he turned to me "What about you Skye?" I watched as Stiles crossed his arms and Scott looked at me.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I asked them.

"You're the Alpha now" I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't mean I have all the answers but if I did then I'd say I don't know yet" I replied looking back at Isaac as I said this.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles asked me.

"Well he's got a point, seriously dude human sacrifices?" Scott cut in saving me from the spotlight which is somewhere I really didn't like being in another reason why I didn't really like being an Alpha, the sudden responsibility.

"Scott your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks okay?" Stiles replied sounding pretty annoyed by our lack of faith in his theory. "Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear and if I we're to stab you right now it would just magically heal but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices, if I was a werewolf I wouldn't be strangling teenagers to kill them" I found myself smiling at Stiles' reply.

"That's a good point too" Scott said looking back at Isaac.

"I don't care" Isaac replied. "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me, I'm gonna kill them too" he turned and walked away.

"Isaac" I called hoping he'd stop but he continued to walk away.

"Alright, since inertia is a subject of which all you know plenty, why don't we start with 'Momentum'?" Mr Harris said calling the class to begin once we'd all sat down in our seats.

"There here for a reason" I turned to Scott questionably but saw he was leaning forward in his seat looking at Isaac who was sitting in front of us. "Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything, okay Isaac" I frowned as I watched Isaac and could tell how angry he was by the way his shoulders were tensed.

"Isaac listen to him" I warned him trying my best to make it sound like an order but I knew he'd be futile, he was too angry.

"Danny what do we know about momentum?" Mr Harris asked turning around from the chalkboard.

"It's the product of mass and velocity" Danny replied looking up towards him. "The more massive something is, the faster it's going" I kept my eyes trained on Isaac because I had an unpleasant feeling in my chest and knew something was about to go wrong.

"Mr Harris can I use the bathroom please?" Isaac asked suddenly making me look up with a growl, Mr Harris nodded and motioned towards the door so Isaac was quick to be out of seat and through the door so I quickly jumped up without care and followed Isaac out stopping next to him when we saw the twins standing in the hallway as if they'd been waiting.

I growled and readied myself for their attack but then they started attacking each other confusing the hell out of me, I turned to Isaac who was just as confused as me, one brother was doing all the hitting and smashing the other into the lockers before throwing the one I was thinking named Ethan to our feet just as Mr Harris and our classmates came out

"What is this?" Mr Harris asked looking at me and Isaac. "What's going on?"

"You all right?" Danny asked bending down towards Ethan.

"Uh, he just…he just came at me?" Ethan replied looking at Isaac, I growled at him in anger.

"Isaac what the hell did you do" Mr Harris asked Isaac who glared at Ethan.

After class I grabbed my phone and tried texting Derek again since I'd tried seven times already to tell him about Isaac and the Twins being an issue at school but he hadn't gotten back to any of them which was really starting to worry me so when I caught up with Scott, id made up my mind because I had a really bad feeling.

"Scott I'm leaving" he looked at me puzzled. "Derek hasn't gotten back to me all day and I'm worried"

"Skye I'm sure he's fine" I shook my head.

"I…I just have a bad feeling okay, I was just telling you" I turned around and ran out of school over to my bike and hopped on speeding out towards the loft.

I'd barely parked my bike before jumping off and running up the stairs taking them two at time then ran in and growled when I saw the Alpha pack especially at the sight of Derek who was on his hands and knees with a pipe through his chest with the Alpha pack's female holding it there.

I snarled and bared my fangs at the sight because they we're on the verge of killing him and the big brute of an Alpha that attacked Scott and me in the hospital was holding Cora down, the girl and guy turned to me each with a smirk.

The guy stood up still with that cocky smirk on his face before he charged at me but I easily dodged then kicked him back sending him flying into the sliding metal door, he got back up now angry and tried to tackle me again but I dodged again then grabbed his shirt and threw him into the wall successfully knocking him out before I turned to the female Alpha and growled taking a step forward but she twisted the pipe making Derek scream out in pain.

"Stop!" I yelled trying to keep the pain out of my voice because seeing Derek hurt, hurt me to.

"That's enough just listening to that was exhausting" the guy sitting on a chair the whole time spoke up and the female…Kali stopped twisting the pipe. "It's nice to finally meet you Skyler" I growled turning to Deucalion as that was exactly who this was, his power over Kali said it all.

"Wish I could say the same" I replied glaring at him.

"Come on Skyler is that anyway to treat company" I growled angrily.

"Well since your minion has a metal pipe through my mate I don't think you deserve our hospitality, now get to the point, why are you here?" I spat at him, he smirked then beckoned me towards him. "That's not happening" I growled out but then winced when Kali twisted the pipe again. "Stop it!"

"Don't make me hurt him Skyler" I growled then stepped towards him, he reached his hand up and ran it over my face then smiled. "Being an Alpha suits you sweetheart" I frowned then made a move towards Derek but Kali growled and twisted the pipe.

"I wouldn't get any closer" she warned but I growled.

"No" Deucalion spoke up "Let her near him but don't make a move to pull that pipe out Skyler" I nodded then slid to my knees in front of Derek not caring about the pool of blood I was currently sitting in getting all over my white jeans and white printed t-shirt.

"Derek" I whispered cupping his cheeks to lift his face up, he didn't open his eyes but he gave me a weak smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier" he shook his head.

"It…it's okay" he whispered nuzzling against my hand but I knew he wasn't since he was shaking in pain and he was cold and I knew what that meant.

"Such a beautiful thing isn't it, the bond of mates" I growled angrily. "The unconditional love the two share for each other, really it is quite moving" he added but I was too focused on Derek especially when he spat up blood most of it ending up on my shirt.

"Sorry" he apologised but I shook my head.

"It's okay" I whispered leaning my forehead against his.

"You're killing him!" Cora shouted.

"Not yet little sister but I could" Kali replied making me growl viciously at her as Derek kept coughing up blood, I looked over at Cora as a tear slid down her cheek knowing there was nothing she could do to help Derek. "Who knows if it's too late to take this thing out" Kali continued adjusting her grip on the pipe which moved it around making Derek wince. "But just to be on the safe side Duke, you might want to get to the point"

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack, everyone wants to make the decisions, me I'm more about discovering new talents, like you two" he was turned towards me and Derek.

"Not interested" Derek and I spat out at the same time.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch" Deucalion argued.

"You want us to kill our own pack" Derek replied wincing in pain since no doubt every time he talked it had to have hurt.

"No I want you two, to kill one of them, do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it on your own, I did it, Ennis did…" he pointed blindly towards the brute Alpha who was still unconscious. "Impressive work by the way Skyler" I rolled my eyes. "Kali did, tell them what it was like Kali to kill one of your own?"

"Hmm liberating" Kali answered making me growl which she glared and twisted the pipe making Derek cry out in pain.

"Listen to her Derek, do you really want to be beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability and believe me they'll become a liability, in fact I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now"

"Isaac" I mumbled underneath my breath thinking about the twins still at school with him.

"See the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple, we all know a pack is strongest due to it's individual parts, the stronger the individual parts the greater the whole" Deucalion continued to go on. "When I lost my sight, one of my Beta's assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore, he tried to take it from me, killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do, his power was added to mine I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been, I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one, in fact I killed them all I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole" I heard Derek grunting in pain as he shook and let another tear fall down my face as I tried to help comfort him but then growled lifting my head up from his neck when Deucalion grabbed Derek's hair and pulled his head up before placing his hands over his face much like he did with me. "Hmm, you're right, Kali he looks like his mother, you'll get to know me Derek, like she did"

"I know you, I know what you are you're a fanatic" Derek replied as I shut my eyes trying to block the sound of Derek's blood dripping into the pool of his blood but it was all I could hear.

"Know me?" Deucalion replied. "You've never seen anything like me, I am the Alpha of Alphas" Deucalion added as thunder crashed behind him and everything grew darker so I opened my eyes turning to him. "I am the apex of apex predators I am death, destroyer of worlds, I am the demon wolf!" I watched his shades shatter and Cora cowered away but my attention was drawn to Kali who pulled the pipe out of Derek's back. "Hate it when that happens" Deucalion said pulling off his glasses as I growled softly when Derek fell to his side.

Deucalion looked towards me then quickly walked and grabbed my throat lifting me off the ground away from Derek who growled as I kicked and clawed at his hand that was holding my throat desperately trying to get back to Derek's side.

"You're not scared, Little Red?" he asked with a distorted voice.

"Of you why would I be?" I asked smirking a little even though my voice came out garbled since my air way was clamping up.

"I can smell your fear…" I growled loudly letting myself partially shift.

"That's because your bitch had a pipe through my mate and who could be bleeding to death but I'm not scared of you" he dropped me and I staggered a little before standing up straight. "Now get the hell away from me and my mate" he smirked then walked towards the door leaving with Kali and Ennis, Cora and I both ran over to Derek who was still lying on the floor with his eyes closed his breathing was laboured so I put his head in my lap as the tears ran down my face.

"We need to get you cleaned up" I said starting to stand up but Derek grabbed my wrist and kept me in place. "Cora there's a first aid kit in my backpack" she nodded quickly running over to my backpack which was by the door.

I lifted Derek's shirt shakily especially when I saw the wound then when Cora came back over she handed me my first aid kit that I luckily still kept in my backpack before she replaced my spot putting Derek's head in her lap as I got to work cleaning up the wound so that it wouldn't get infected, when I was done I taped a gauze pad over it then Cora and I helped him stand, we led him over to his bed and sat him down gently since he was still in a lot of pain.

"I'll leave you two" Cora said going upstairs, I sighed laying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Boyd…Isaac they're going to be in danger" he laid his head atop of mine.

"We can protect them" I argued.

"I'm not talking about from the Alphas" I looked at him with a concerned look.

"You mean from us?"

"Just because we're refusing to kill doesn't mean they're not going to force us" I shook my head.

"You won't kill anyone Derek I know you won't and neither will I" he sighed then pulled me closer by my waist.

"You know I've done things in the past that I'm not proud of, I hurt the people I love and care about the most and I…I just can't go through that again" I knew what he was talking about because he had told me about Paige.

"Derek you were young and we all make mistakes when we're young, you're not that person now and you won't make-" he shook his head.

"I'm not worried about that Skye" he replied cutting me off.

"What are you worried about Derek?" I asked switching my position so I was straddling his legs.

"That they're going to make me choose between the pack or-"

"Or me" I cut him off when it finally clicked. "Derek…" he shook his head at me.

"And I know exactly who I'd choose and I think they know that too" I shook my head.

"They won't hurt me" I argued with him.

"We don't know that for sure Skye and if I have to choose to protect you or the pack from the Alphas…it'll be you..."

"Let's hope it never has to come to that Derek" he sighed and gently nuzzled my neck.

"It'll always be you Skye" I sighed leaning my head against his shoulder.

"We have to find a way to protect them from us"

"I have an idea but you're probably not going to like it" I frowned but trusted him inexplicitly so I nodded. "Isaac's gonna be home soon, I don't want you here for what I have to do" I sighed.

"Never thought you'd be kicking me out" I laughed but it fell flat.

"I wish I wasn't since I was really hoping we could have the quiet night we planned this morning but I know Isaac won't leave if you're here" I nodded then stood.

"I'll leave my bedroom window open if you want to stop by" he shook his head.

"No close it, I'll knock if I stop by okay" I sighed grabbing my backpack. "Skye be careful please okay" I nodded giving him a small smile.

"You know I will" I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him tightly. "Don't be too hard on Isaac okay" he sighed nodding before he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, you know that right" I smiled.

"Of course I do because I love you just as much" I leaned up and pressed my lips against his.

I went home and just in time as it started pouring down rain, I ate dinner with my dad which actually felt nice and normal but when I went to my room I couldn't help feel terrible because I knew Isaac was going to hate me when he finds out I knew.

I was just getting out of the shower and walked into my room to change for bed when two solid knocks on my window, I turned and smiled seeing Derek perched on my roof soaking wet already from the rain so I quickly walked over and slid the window open letting him in.

"Hey…is it done?" he nodded then pulled me into his arms which if I hadn't just gotten out of the shower I would have been pissed about but I knew he needed to hug me. "How'd it go?" he shook his head.

"Just like I expected but I followed him to make sure he was okay and he's going to be staying with Scott" I sighed in relief.

"He'll understand we did it for him after all this is over" he looked up with a sad smile.

"I hope so" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"He will" I kissed his cheek before letting go to walk to my closet to change into pyjamas but he pulled on my arm making me fall back into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" I laughed before kissing him, he smiled into the kiss before his hands slid down to my waist and he lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me towards my bed dropping me down onto it falling to his knees between my legs as he settled over me, I grabbed the hem of his wet shirt and pulled it over his head throwing it carelessly aside as he undid the towel while I fumbled with his belt and jeans pushing the down while he traced kisses along my neck making me moan because it really has been way too long.

"Shh you don't want your dad hearing you" I laughed quietly as I started pushing his jeans down, he pushed them the rest of the way off joining in on my laughter especially when I bit on his neck a little as I kissed him. "You still have that box of condoms?" I blushed blinding reaching over to my bedside table and pulled the drawer open He smiled then grabbed one and ripped the foil packet open with his teeth making me growl because that was seriously one of the sexiest things ever, his smile widened when he heard me then pulled his briefs off and quickly slid the condom on before he kissed me again and finally felt him push himself into me making me moan in absolute pleasure and content.

I giggled quietly when Derek's hand running up my back tickled as we laid spent after our three rounds of intense and hot love making, I was tightly pressed against his chest with my chin resting on my crossed arms as I stared at him, his eyes were closed and he had a lazy smile on his face that was helping me fall even harder for this man, he truly was the love of my life.

"You know I get what you meant but Alpha sex" he laughed then slowly opened his eyes. "You really have been holding back"

"I never wanted to hurt you" I rolled my eyes but slid up further to kiss him while I ran my fingers lazily through his tousled sex hair.

"I missed this" I whispered laying my head into the crook of his neck as he started tracing circles up my back and along my side again.

"I know me too" I smiled as I slid off his chest to lay beside him but kept my head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his perfect toned abs and started returning the favour.

"I'm never going to get enough of you" he chuckled again and looked down through hooded eyes.

"I certainly hope so because you're all I ever want and need" I sighed contently and closed my eyes as he pulled the covers up to cover our top halves. "I love you Skye" I smiled lazily since tiredness was finally catching up to me.

"Mm love you Der…" I trailed off as I feel asleep peacefully in the arms of my mate just hearing his slight chuckle.

* * *

 **A/N: Please keep reviewing :)**


	5. Ep 5 - Frayed

**A/N: This chapter as Four POV's: Derek's, Scott's, Cora's and Flashback Scenes in Skye's and does jump around a bit but I felt it was necessary to tell this episode's story line with all the changes I made.**

 **I cannot take all the credit for this chapter since the idea was given to and asked of me by CarleighAlpha who I'd like to thank for helping make this a great story so I hope I made you vision come alive and that you all like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I kept my head firmly into my arms to hide my tears from Peter and Cora, I wouldn't let them see me like this…broken that's all I felt now because I let myself love and again I've had to watch it be taken from me.

Those last few moments kept rushing through my head constantly reminding me of my broken promise, I lost Skye…Skye is dead and it's all my fault because she died saving my life no matter how many times I told her I wasn't worth saving because without her I have nothing.

"Derek?" I could barely hear Cora over myself falling apart but I didn't answer her because I knew I would break down if I talked so I kept my head lowered and didn't move from my spot on the floor at the base of my bed which is where I'd sat after they brought me here after having to drag me out of the mall.

I heard Cora leave and Peter followed her out soon after probably deciding I wasn't worth being around, when I knew they wouldn't be back for a while I let myself break down and I cried for the first time since the fire I cried as I recalled the last memory I'll ever have of Skye.

 _"Scott no wait!" I heard Skye yell out as I kept a strong hold on Ennis' shirt collar trying to shake him off. "NO DEREK!" she screamed just as my feet teetered over the edge and begin falling over it but then I felt her hand catch me by the shirt just in time and yanked me back over the edge but as I looked up I saw her lose her balance and she went over the edge._

 _"SKYE!" Scott and I yelled at the same time and we rushed to try and grab her but it was too late and I could only watch her fall closing her eyes before she hit the escalator on the bottom. "No" I inched closer over the edge but felt arms grab mine._

 _"Derek" Scott called but I barely heard him. "Derek man let's go" I shook my head._

 _"Derek!" Isaac yelled helping Scott pull me away from the edge._

 _"No get off me" I fought against them. "I have to-"_

 _"Do what Derek?" Isaac snapped. "She's gone Derek there's nothing you or any of us can do" I turned and growled at him but then the realisation set in of his words Skyler's dead, she's dead because of me, I closed my eyes then let them drag me out away from my mate, away from my everything, my only reason for living and she was gone which left me with nothing._

I jolted awake out of my daze and looked around expecting it to have all been a dream as I wasn't a stranger to bad dreams seeing Skye be killed but this time it wasn't a dream and I returned to my position holding my head and thinking up ways to be with her, to end my endless suffering.

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

Stiles and I sighed from our seats in the back of a school bus, the Cross Country meet was the last thing on our minds and we were constantly checking our phones to see if Derek or Peter responded back but they never did which meant Skye really was gone, I heard Stiles sigh and looked over at me as I groaned when the bus jerked and sent a painful stab up my injured side.

"Oh Buddy you okay" Stiles asked me. "We shouldn't have come, I knew it we shouldn't have come"

"We had to" I replied. "There's safety in numbers"

"Yeah well there's also death in numbers okay, it's called a massacre or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow that's…" I groaned as the bus jerked again. "All right Scott, I'm telling coach-"

"No, no, no, I'm alright"

"Well you don't look alright, would you let me see it" he tried reaching for my side but I flinched back.

"I'm okay" I protested.

"Just let me see it, okay" Stiles insisted, I nodded then turned my side to him then lifted my shirt revealing the two bloody scratches. "Oh, dude…"

"I know it's bad but it's because there from an Alpha" I replied painfully. "It'll take longer to heal"

"How come Isaac and Boyd are fine?" Stiles asked but I didn't reply and let my mind wonder back to Skye.

"I can't believe she's dead, I can't believe Skye's dead" I said to nobody and laid my head against the window, remembering the fight with the Alpha pack very vividly.

* * *

 **Flashback Scene :** **Skye's POV**

I couldn't believe we we're actually considering going along with this and I had a really bad feeling about it but none of them were listening to a word I said which really pissed me off especially Derek since he said we we're equals but they weren't letting me have a choice in this, Derek, Cora, Peter, Boyd and I were all standing around the table in Derek's loft going over their ridiculous strike first plan when Scott came rushing in.

"I know where they are" he said then hesitated by the door when he realised it wasn't just Derek and me.

"Same building as the Argents, we know" Derek replied looking up at him.

"Cora and I followed the twins" Boyd added.

"Then they want you to know" Scott replied.

"Or more likely they don't care" Peter cut in as Scott walked over to the table, seeing the blue prints and photos on the table.

"What is this?" Scott asked looking up at Derek.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter replied. "The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike"

"You're going after them?" Scott asked again but this time he looked at me with worry and confusion.

"Tomorrow" Derek answered. "And you're gonna help us" Derek paused when I growled and my head snapped up, I didn't want them doing it so if he thinks I was going to let Scott get involved he was crazy.

* * *

 **Back to Present: Scott's POV**

I sat upright out of my flash of memory when I heard the coach blow his whistle loudly making me sit upright even though it sent a wave of pain up my side.

"McCall not you too" Coach yelled.

"No Coach, I'm good!" I replied.

"Whoa Scott, you're bleeding again" Stiles said noticing the growing stain of blood seeping through my shirt. "And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding is not healing, like at all" I noticed Ethan was listening to us so I nodded towards him.

"He's listening"

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked.

"Not in front of this many people"

"Okay, well what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" he gestured to Isaac and Boyd who we're a few seats in front of us.

"No they won't, not here" I replied shaking my head.

"Okay what if they do?" Stiles asked staring at them. "Are you going to stop them?"

"If I have to" I nodded.

* * *

 **Flashback Scene: Skye's POV**

"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison" Derek added once Scott continued to stare dumbfounded.

"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asked.

"They won't even see it coming" Boyd replied.

"Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott asked us. "Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter asked him. "Not that I disagree with him" Peter looked at Derek and me.

"I do" Cora chimed in. "Why do we need this kid?"

"This kid helped save your life" I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest glaring at her.

"And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move" Derek informed the group.

"You can't beat a pack of Alphas" Scott imputed.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him" Cora argued as I frowned since I still hated this idea.

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies" Boyd added backing her up.

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra" I growled glaring at them. "And like Scott said they're all Alphas"

"Deucalion's still the leader" Derek replied looking down at me but I turned my glare to him.

"Let's hope so" I argued letting him see my anger and frustration. "Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?"

"Two more grew back in its place" Scott answered.

"Somebody's been doing their summer reading" Peter cut in looking at us with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes especially when they continued trying to work out a plan as I moved and sat down on the floor letting my back rest against the windows, Derek looked back at me briefly as I put my head in my hands but I didn't acknowledge him and tried to massage my headache since I had a horrible feeling about this While everyone else left to get ready I stayed back and hoped I'd be able to try and convince Derek not to do this because it's crazy.

"We can't do this Derek" I spoke up once everyone was gone as I stood in the middle of the loft with my arms crossed glaring at him.

"What else can we do Skye, let them get us to kill our pack" I sighed.

"No but there has to be something else"

"We don't have the time to think of something else" I sighed again then leant back against the table as he came up and brushed my hair behind my ear then kissed my forehead. "This is going to work Skye" I frowned as I looked up then put my hands on his shoulders.

"We don't know that Derek and I can't help feeling like something bad is going to happen" he sighed but didn't argue with me because he knew we had no way of knowing the outcomes and that's what scared me the most.

"Skye is there any way you can stay here" I looked up and growled angrily "Course not what was I thinking" he smiled but it quickly fell "You stay by my side the whole time, understand?"

"Of course Derek, we fight together remember" he smiled then kissed my forehead again before pulling me into his arms hugging me.

* * *

 **Back to Present: Scott's POV**

I noticed Boyd had his claws out and was gripping the seat in front of him so I started to stand up using the seat as help as I wasn't very stable on my feet and wobbled a bit in place.

"What…what...Scott, where are you going?" Stiles asked seeing me stand.

"Boyd, he's gonna do something"

"Okay, what how do you know?" Stiles asked me.

"Look at his hands" we looked at Boyd's clawed hands gripping the seat tighter and tighter as the seconds passed, I quickly got up squeezing pass Stiles then used the seats as I walked down the aisle then grabbed Boyd's clawed hand that was gripping the seat in front of him.

"Let go" Boyd growled.

"You got a plan?" I asked him. "Tell me you're brilliant plan and I'll let go, what are you gonna do, kill him right here and then what, what are you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care" Boyd began struggling against mine and Isaac's grips.

"Skye wouldn't want this" Isaac told him.

"Skye's dead…I'm doing this for her" Boyd argued still trying to get past me but I knew how much Skye cared about all of them so I couldn't let him do this, I couldn't let them get hurt.

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt" Isaac pointed out when he noticed the blood seeping through my shirt, Boyd looked at me now and stopped struggling.

"I'm fine" I answered. "Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying"

"Okay" Boyd agreed I nodded and slowly got up.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked as I made my way back to our seat.

"Mm-hmm" I told him.

"Okay, good cause we got another problem Ethan keeps checking his phone, like every five minutes, it's like he's waiting for something you know, like a message or a signal of some kind I don't know something evil though, I can tell I have a very perceptive eye for evil but you know that"

"I don't like him sitting with Danny" I said

"Yeah, neither do I" Stiles pulled out his phone and began texting "I'm gonna see who he's waiting for"

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"I'm gonna ask"

* * *

 **Present Time: Cora's POV**

I frowned as I crouched at the bottom of the escalator running my hand over the blood in confusion, I'd come here in hopes to retrieve Skye's body so Derek had the chance to say goodbye properly as he was barely holding himself together.

I didn't know Skye that well since we've only spoken a few times but I felt their connection and couldn't believe how much Derek loved her, I was a little hesitant when I first found out about them since I came back for Derek only to find he didn't need me since he had Skye but now he'd lost everything and I had no idea if he was going to make it through this since they we're mates, they'd chosen each other and that's not something a werewolf takes lightly…a noise made me stand up alert but I saw Peter.

"It's just me your Uncle" he said holding up a hand "Uncle Peter"

"Uncle Peter who killed Sister Laura" I replied walking up to him.

"Mm, not my finest hour no but I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member, did Derek mention that he killed me to, slashed my throat ear to ear"

"So that means I should trust you?" I asked him slightly angry.

"Actually I'm wondering if I can trust you" he retorted glaring at me.

"You've known me for seventeen years"

"I knew you for eleven, leaving the last six unaccounted for and I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "You should be keeping an eye on Derek, you know mated wolfs can become suicidal if their mate dies" he smirked.

"That's true but when I left he was still hunched over crying softly into his arms and as for why I'm here, same as you" he replied looking down at the escalators. "Wondering where the bodies went, wondering if they were carried out or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push themselves off the floor and walk out, leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all-important question"

"Which one?" I nodded.

* * *

 **Flashback Scene: Skye's POV**

 _"I'm not talking about Isaac"_ we heard Deucalion say to Scott so Derek and I took that as our signal to walk up with Cora and Boyd right behind us, we we're all shifted in our werewolf shapes.

"You knew I would do this?" Scott asked Derek as he started walking towards Deucalion. "Derek don't" Scott added when Derek stayed silent then looked at me with pleading eyes but I already knew trying to talk Derek out of this was futile as I've tried which is why I was here to back up Derek as I still felt this would go horribly wrong. "You can't do this and no one else gets hurt, if someone else dies…"

"Him" Derek growled cutting Scott off, pointing at Deucalion. "Just him"

"Just me?" Deucalion asked. "Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" there was a loud noise, like nails on a chalkboard as Kali made her way down the wall using her claws, Ennis came up behind Scott and Isaac and the twins Ethan and Aiden were on the floor above us which meant we were surrounded.

Derek surveyed the room then saw his chance and he went after Deucalion but Kali jumped up and came down slashing his face with her claws, I growled and ran forward and slashed at her but she dodged and sent me flying backwards with one kick, I sat up dazed for a second and saw Isaac and Scott start fighting the Voltron Alpha twins as Boyd and Cora handled Ennis so I quickly stood and went towards Derek and Kali fighting with her but she was kicking both our arses.

Derek managed to grab her and hold her arms so I sent a kick to her stomach making her hunch over in pain but I grabbed her head then elbowed her in the face letting out all my anger as I thought about everyone they've hurt especially since I knew she was the one who killed Erica but she recovered quickly and managed to shake Derek off hitting him in the face then kicked me back again before she went after Derek trying to slash at him with her freakish toenails and managed to land a solid kick to his chest before I had a chance to stand then she turned to Ennis who was holding Boyd in a headlock and she slashed his chest open making me growl angrily as Boyd fell, I stood up then rushed over to stand next to Derek grabbing his hand as we snarled.

"Kill him" Deucalion spoke up making Derek and I look up at him before looking at everyone else to see Kali had Cora underneath her foot which was on her neck, the Twins had Isaac and Scott pinned down and Boyd was laying on the ground with blood dripping out the side of his mouth. "The others can go" Deucalion added so we looked down at Boyd who stared up at us.

"NO!" I yelled at Deucalion.

"You're beaten, do it Derek, take the first step" Deucalion said as he walked carefully down the escalator towards us and I kind of wish he'd just trip and break his neck.

"Are we serious with these kids?" Kali growled so I turned and let out a growl of my own towards her. "Look at him" she looked towards Derek. "He's a Co-Alpha?" she smiled "To what, a couple of useless teenagers and his mate is barely an Alpha herself" I growled and bared my fangs at her.

"Some have more promise than others" Deucalion replied and I didn't miss the look he sent towards Scott.

"Let them rise to the occasion then, what'll it be Derek, pack or family?" she stepped down on Cora's throat. "Or should we get you to kill her" she turned to me with a smile.

I looked up at Derek and shook my head as his nostrils flared in anger and I could practically see the cogs of his brain whirling but before anything else could happen when heard the sound of an arrow whooshing through the air and hit the twins before another was fired and it exploded in a bright white light which hurt my vision and I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Your eyes..." Deucalion yelled. "Cover your eyes!" more arrows we're shot until Scott and Isaac were freed, I looked up and saw Allison on an upper ledge and she smiled at Scott.

I watched Derek help Boyd up and told Cora to take him and leave but then turned my attention to Scott as he stood and went after Ennis, they collided and it sounded like thunder as they did but when they separated I could have sworn I saw Scott's eyes change to a bright red making me gasp, I watched as Scott shook it off but then turned and saw Derek was already fighting Ennis and he seemed to be losing but what startled me the most was the two of them were getting closer to a ledge without realising and Scott was crawling after them.

Then the rest seemed to happen in slow motion I saw them teetering on the edge a few times before Scott made it over to him and reached his hand back going for Ennis' leg which I knew would send him off balance and fall over the edge with Derek.

"Scott no wait!" I ran forward but Scott had already scratched Ennis in the back of the knee making him scream and start losing his balance "NO DEREK!" I screamed and caught Derek by the shirt just in time and yanked him back over the edge but lost my own balance doing so and felt myself go over the edge instead.

"SKYE!" I heard Derek and Scott yell at the same time but it was too late and I closed my eyes as I fell just seeing Derek's face before I hit in the ground and everything went black.

When I woke up I was aware of just how much pain I was in but I managed to pull myself up and find my way out of the abandoned mall because I knew Derek would think I was dead and I should be after a fall like that but I knew I couldn't die, not like that so I forced my body to heal.

I walked through Beacon Hills barely holding onto consciousness as the pain was so prominent and crippling that I almost toppled over every few paces but I knew I had to keep going, I had to keep fighting against the pain and get to Derek.

I finally found myself stumbling up to the loft which made a small painful smile grace my lips as I climbed the stairs again nearly toppling over every so often but kept myself going until I made it to the door and slid it open, I squinted my eyes to see since I had dark spots in the corner of my vision and saw Derek sitting at the base of his head but he looked up and met my eyes.

"Skye!" I tried to give him a smile but I felt myself slump forwards and I fell towards the ground but arms wrapped around me and lowered me gently, my eyes blinked for a few seconds and saw Derek's worried face above me as he settled me down into his arms and I felt finally at peace. "Skye look at me, keep your eyes open" I smiled and reached my bloody hand up and touched his face. "Hey stay with me"

"I love you" I whispered before I fell back into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was okay since I found this one the hardest to write given that the actual episode jumps around between so many different scenes so I tried to incorporate that here and explain the storyline as best I could.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts and any idea's you might have since all this content if for you guys to enjoy not just me.**


	6. Ep 6 - Motel California

**A/N: Warning MA 15+, this chapter does contain some detailed sex scenes**  
 **This chapter is in** **Two POV's: Derek's & Skyler's  
**

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

She's alive!...I couldn't believe my eyes when she stumbled into the loft and for a minute I thought I was dreaming again until I saw just how badly she was hurt and knew I'd never dream that much blood since I hated seeing her hurt.

I jumped up and caught her just in time as she collapsed and I was amazed she'd made it all the way here with the way she looks but that didn't quell my relief that she was actually here and alive in my arms.

"Skye?" I questioned when she closed her eyes and for a brief second I thought she'd actually given in but then her steady heartbeat filled my ears and I sighed leaning down to put my lips against her forehead "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby" I stood up with her in my arms then carried her over to my bed laying her down as gently as I could but she still winced in pain.

"Derek?" she reached her hand up so I grabbed it.

"I'm here" I kissed the back of it as her eyes blinked open making me smile when I saw her beautiful cerulean blue irises.

"Hi" she smiled and it made me laugh despite her condition.

"Hi" I whispered back brushing some of her hair out of her eyes, she smiled even wider then looked down at herself.

"So how bad is it?" I frowned shaking my head.

"To be honest I don't even know how you're alive right now or if you're even actually here" I replied then felt her touch my cheek, I sighed reaching up and held her hand there closing my eyes as I let the simple action calm me.

"I'm here, I'm okay…for the most part anyway" I nodded looking down at her.

"Let's get you cleaned up" I sighed after a while of just staring at each other.

I grabbed her shirt and tried lifting it over her head but she groaned in pain so I ended up giving up and ripped it not caring one bit, I looked down and growled angrily because there was more open flesh then there was closed.

"Derek?" she whispered making me look up and saw her eyes closing again.

"Skye hey, you need to stay awake" she slumped back into my pillows and I quickly moved closer fearing she'd faded. "Skye?" I leaned my head closer but couldn't hear any breaths coming from her "Skye come on you gotta stay with me?" I looked up and noticed she'd gone still "No Skye come on!" I quickly grabbed her nose and blew a few breathes before backing away but she didn't resume breathing so I did it a few more times before I heard her gasp making me jump back. "Oh thank god" I whispered pressing my forehead against hers. "Don't do that to me"

She stayed unconscious but her heart was beating so I watched over her and occasionally siphoned away some of her pain in hopes to kick start her healing but I knew it was going to take time and effort on her part for her to heal completely from this.

I moved over to stand by the window when I got numb from sitting in the same position for so long as it'd been a few hours now since she came stumbling in and my worry was not decreasing at all especially when she'd wince or groan in pain.

I hated that she was in this position because it was all my fault if I'd listened to her than none of us would have been in that mall and she wouldn't have had to save me and she wouldn't have gone over the edge instead.

"Derek?" I looked over and saw her eyes we're open looking to the sides for me so I walked over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here" she gave me a weak smile but I didn't return it which made her smile fade. "What we're you thinking Skyler honestly?" she frowned.

"That I had to save you" she replied.

"Yeah and look what happened, when are you going to understand that I'm not worth saving that there are people who need you" I watched her eyes pinch together. "Your dad, what would have had me tell him that his daughter died saving me"

"I don't care about what my father would have thought Derek, I had to save you" I shook my head at her.

"No, you have to save yourself and from now on that's what you're going to do"

"No!" she exclaimed making my eyes widen. "Why are you saying this Derek?" she sat up wincing as she did and I tried to stop her from moving too much but she swatted my hand away. "When will you get it through your thick skull that you mean everything to me?" I frowned looking down. "Derek I love you and I'm not just saying that, I love you more than anyone should ever love somebody and the thought of you going over that edge killed me"

"You think it didn't kill me, I sat here all day thinking of ways to kill myself Skyler" I shouted looking up watching her eyes widen. "Because I can't live in a world where you don't exist and I…" I choked up a little "If you're gone then I'd have nothing, no one worth living for" she moved and cupped both my cheeks ignoring her own pain that was clearly visible in her eyes.

"Derek you need to stop thinking there aren't people who need you and you need to stop trying to push me away because I'm not going anywhere" she grabbed my hand and held it over her heart "This will always beat for you, it belongs to you" she moved my hand to my heart. "They beat together because this is meant to be, your mine and I'm yours, you need to get that okay" I sighed then nodded. "I love you Derek Hale, more than my own life" I looked up into her eyes and let her see the tears that we're threatening to fall any minute "Time will heal me and you need to stop viewing me as a porcelain doll because nothing will ever keep me away from you"

"I just can't see you get hurt again Skye, I need you more than I need the air to breathe" I carefully slid my arms around her naked back and pulled her towards me so that she was straddling my waist. "I love you so much Skye that it kills me every time I see you get hurt"

"I know because it kills me when I see you get hurt so I know exactly how it feels Derek, we're one in the same remember" I felt a small smile tug at my lips before I looked up and cupped her cheeks.

"You're my life Skyler Blakesley" she nodded then grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards her pressing our lips together and I kissed her as if I'd never kiss her again letting every bit of love and affection I had for this one girl to flow out of me.

I grabbed her thighs then stood up and walked back over to the bed gently laying her down beneath me before moving to lie beside her as our lips stayed locked together just barely parting for air before we kissed again.

I felt her trying to grab my shirt to pull over my head but she was having trouble so I grabbed it by the base of my neck and pulled it off for her then threw it across the room before pressing our lips back together.

"Derek" she moaned when I moved my lips to her neck gently sucking and biting against the soft skin which made me smile.

"Shh" I whispered then reached around her back and unclipped her bra freeing her as I again threw it carelessly aside not caring where it ended up since it wasn't like I was ever letting her move from this spot again.

I leaned back a bit and looked down seeing just how injured and bloody she was and it almost made me stop since we really shouldn't be doing this when she's this injured but she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back towards her.

"It's okay, I'm okay and I need this…I need you" she grabbed the front of my jeans and pulled until my hips we're pressed against her and I felt my growing erection for her, I groaned against her lips then reached for the button on her jean shorts slowly undoing it then pulling the zipper down before hooking my fingers into the waist line and pulled them down along with her blue lace panties which made me growl because she knew just how much I loved her in lace.

"You're getting bolder" I smirked holding them up watching her blush. "What ever happened to those cotton ones?"

"Derek!" I laughed throwing them away before settling back over her, she moaned when my lips fell back to her neck and I felt her trying to reach for my belt so I grabbed her hands and entwined our fingers moving them back beside her head because I wasn't rushing this, I spent the last twelve hours thinking she was dead so I was taking this slow and relishing in the fact that she was alive.

"Not yet" she groaned in frustration making me laugh again because she really was the impatient one and yet a few months ago she was the innocent one.

"Please" she whispered arching her back so that she brushed up against the bulge in my jeans making me growl. "I need you" I had to close my eyes to compose myself since hearing Skye beg for me almost made me lose all reason to take this slow.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I saw Derek close his eyes after I brushed myself against the ever growing bulge that was his erection so I did it again and watched his eyes widen and smiled when I saw them glowing bright red.

"You want to play that game do you?" I smiled and did it again but he grabbed my hips stilling me.

"Please" I begged because it was becoming unbearable, I needed him.

He smiled then started kissing down my neck slowly again making me moan and squirm underneath him until I felt him moving down my body before he surprised me and took one of my nipples into his mouth while his hand played with the other.

"Oh my god" I moaned since he's never done it before and it was definitely a new but amazing feeling.

"Shh" he warned with a playful growl before he continued torturing me with kisses all over my body before stopping at my thighs. "If you want me to stop"

"No!" I exclaimed opening my eyes watching him smile.

"Okay but if it gets too much tell me, I don't want to hurt you" I nodded then watched him kneel at the base of the bed before grabbing my hips and pulled me towards him and my eyes widened when I realised what he was about to do.

"Derek" he looked up with a smile before his lips we're on me making me throw my head back and bite the back of my hand to stop myself from screaming out. "Oh Fu…" I gripped the bed sheets tight in my fist as he continued to torture me with his tongue.

"Don't cum" he whispered making a slight blush creep up to stain my cheeks but I threw my head back when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and I couldn't help the loud moans that escaped.

"Oh god…" I grabbed the top of his head gripping his hair tight, I felt myself on the edge and I tried to hold back but couldn't any longer and orgasmed hard screaming out his name because that was seriously the most intense thing I've ever experienced.

"I told you not to cum" I heard him say as he climbed back up the bed, I blushed again since I was still new to all this sex stuff but what he just did…god I hope we do more.

He started unbuttoning his jeans and pulled them off as an idea popped into my head but he suddenly stopped and looked down at me.

"What?"

"You're healing" I looked down and saw most of the wounds on my torso we're all almost closed. "I guess I'm better than I thought" I blushed.

"Your ego doesn't need any boosting so I'm not going to reply to that" he laughed then laid beside me.

"Was it okay though, I know we never talked about oral" I cupped his cheek smiling at how insecure and childish he sounded right now.

"It was perfect, amazing and I love you" he smiled then kissed me and I flinched a little because I could taste the saltiness of my orgasm but it actually wasn't as bad as books and movies made it out to be.

During our kiss I managed to push him to lie back and straddled his legs before leaning back making him smile as he looked up at me.

"I love you at this angle" I rolled my eyes before bending down to kiss him making him close his eyes expectantly but I moved to kiss his jaw instead before slowly travelling my lips down his neck descending down across his chest, down his abs until I reached the waist line of his jeans so I grabbed them and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. "Skye I don't want you to do something you don't want to do"

"I know" I whispered before grabbing a hold of his erection and slowly moved my hand up and down smiling when his head fell back moaning as his eyes closed because I knew that meant I was doing something right so I took a step further and moved my head down and took it into my mouth

"Skyler…" Derek moaned making me look up to see him smiling before he grabbed me and lifted me up to kiss him.

"Was I bad?" I asked a little confused.

"No" he smiled with a shy smile. "But I really didn't want to cum in your mouth and I didn't think you'd want me to either" I smiled then felt him flip us over so he was back on top. "You're too perfect for me" I shook my head.

"We're perfect for each other" he smiled then grabbed a condom from a box underneath the bed and ripped it open with his teeth before holding it out to me, I was shocked for a second but then grabbed it and rolled it down.

"Good girl" he whispered into my ear before kissing me and I felt his tip against my entrance. "If this hurts tell me straight away, you're still healing" I nodded grabbing his face to kiss him again then felt him slide in and moaned against his mouth.

He started moving once he was fully sheathed inside me but I could tell he was being careful not to hurt me so I wrapped my legs around his waist and egged him to go faster which he obliged even if it was still gentle.

"I'm not a porcelain doll remember" he growled and finally I got his full Alpha sex skills which left us both spent after nearly five rounds.

I smiled and traced shapes against his abs as we rested for a bit both with heavy breathing, his arm was wrapped over my waist keeping me pressed against his side with his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips.

"I want to just stay here" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" I looked up seeing his eyes open looking down at me so I moved so that I could look up at him without craning my neck.

"You know what I mean, I wish it was just you and me alone and in a place where one of us isn't nearly dying or the next threat coming to town just to screw our lives, I want a simple life where I…we don't have to fight" he frowned looking up towards the ceiling.

"We're werewolves Skye, that's almost never going to happen"

"But if it could would you want that?" I asked him a little insecure of myself.

"You seriously have to ask me that" he replied looking down a little angry. "I meant what I said earlier Skye, you're everything to me and a normal life with you would be a dream come true but right now dreaming like that isn't going to do us any good" he moved me off his chest then sat up grabbing his jeans pulling them on.

"Where are you going don't leave" I exclaimed panicking a little, he turned and looked at me as his eyes softened.

"I'm not going anywhere, you need to eat as it'll help you heal" I sighed in relief because I didn't want him going anywhere. "Mac n' Cheese?" he asked making me laugh and nod my head "I'll be right back, you sit here and rest" he kissed my forehead before he got up and walked into his make-shift kitchen.

I leaned back against the bed head and gently ran my fingers over my wounds which we're almost physically healed which made me smile until I realised that in the haze of me and Derek I hadn't even called the others to tell them I was alive.

I grabbed my phone out of my jean pocket but frowned when the screen was smashed and it didn't turn on there goes that plan, I dropped it to the ground then noticed Derek's sitting on the wooden bench seat so I grabbed it and turned it on.

It lit up and signalled that it was nearly dead but I saw the screensaver and it made me smile because it was a picture of me smiling up at him but I looked to be asleep which made me curious as to when he'd taken this.

"That was after our first night together" I jumped and saw Derek standing next to the bed with a bowl in his hand. "I didn't think you'd ever see that" he rubbed behind his ear nervously.

"It's sweet" he laughed then handed me the bowl of mac n' cheese making me smile then give him a quick kiss before I remembered what I'd been doing with his phone.

"I gotta call Stiles and Scott" he nodded frowning a little and I couldn't help feel it was because he wanted to stay in our little love bubble longer but they had to know I was alive. "Passcode?"

"Our anniversary" he replied making my smile widen even more.

"You really are just a big softie aren't you" he rolled his eyes as I typed in our anniversary then scrolled through his contacts and saw Scott McCall so I pressed it then held it up to my ear but it went straight to voicemail confusing me so I tried again but got the same result, I scrolled down until I found Stiles. S making me smile. "Couldn't spell Stilinski?"

"Just wasn't bothered to type it, hurry up before the battery dies" I nodded and pressed it, it rang but Stiles didn't pick up, I tried two more times before the receiver clicked.

 _"_ _Derek?"_ I smiled when I heard Stiles' voice _"Hello?"_

"Hey Batman" I replied laughing a little.

 _"_ _Skye!"_ he exclaimed. _"Skye is it really you or am I going nuts to"_

"It's me Stiles, I'm okay, I'm alive" I replied and heard his sigh of relief

 _"_ _Thank god, you scared the hell out of us Skyzee"_ I laughed at my childhood nickname from Stiles.

"I know and I'm sorry but I wasn't ready to die yet" Derek growled at me.

 _"_ _Hey I got to go but we're gonna talk when we get back okay and I'm going to beat some sense into you"_ I laughed.

"I love you Stiles, tell Scotty I love him to" I replied

 _"_ _Uh yeah"_ I frowned at that because I could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Stiles what's going on?" I asked him.

 _"_ _What…nothing!"_ he replied which only added to my suspicion.

"Stiles tell me, what's happening?" I was beginning to panic "Stiles talk to me please, what's going on" he sighed and I could picture him rubbing the back of his head.

 _"_ _We're at this motel and the werewolves all went nuts, Boyd nearly drowned himself, Isaac had a completely freak out and hid under the bed, Ethan tried to cut himself open but we can't find Scott anywhere"_ I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"What motel, where?" I jumped up slightly wincing since I wasn't totally back to normal yet.

 _"_ _The Glen Capri but by the time you get here it'll be no use, don't worry Skye we'll find him"_ I growled because he was right. _"Allison and Lydia are here to so we'll find him okay and I'll call you when I do, for now you need to heal"_ I sighed loudly.

"Okay but make sure you do"

 _"_ _I will and I love you to Skye"_ he replied before hanging up.

"They'll find him Skye, come back and relax" I nodded sitting back down on the bed. "Now you need to eat something" he held out the bowl but I shook my head.

"I have one more call to make" I dialled in a number that I knew off my heart and waited knowing full well the arse chewing I was about to get.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hi daddy" I saw Derek wince as he looked at me and I knew then that they'd told my dad that I'd died

 _"_ _Skye!"_ he shouted making me hold the phone away from my ear. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm with Derek and I'm okay" I replied.

 _"_ _Okay, okay?!"_ he yelled making me wince. _"Do you have any idea what you've put me through in the last twelve hours, Scott and Stiles came over and told me you died, I've spent the last few hours working with other deputy's and the sheriff to find you because I couldn't let myself believe it was true"_ I frowned.

"I know okay and I'm sorry-"

 _"_ _Sorry isn't going to cut it Skyler, not when I had to find out from Scott that my daughter had been killed going up against this Alpha pack, I want you home in ten minutes Skyler"_

"Dad listen I'll be home in the morning, right now I need to rest and not stress so can you just trust that I'm okay and that I'm safe with Derek"

 _"_ _No I want you home so that I can get you checked out by professional doctors"_ I sighed.

"Dad you know I can't do that"

 _"_ _Put Derek on the phone"_ I looked up as Derek held out his hand, I sighed then handed it over.

"Mr Blakesley"

 _"_ _I want you to drive my daughter home right now do you understand me, I don't care about her pig-headiness that she gets from her mother, I have to make sure she's okay"_ I rolled my eyes as Derek smiled.

"Yes sir, I'm just getting some food into her then I will bring her home" I heard my dad sigh in relief.

 _"_ _Thank you son"_ my dad replied then hung up.

"Well that went well" I whispered.

"Eat" he held out the bowl of mac n' cheese so I grabbed it and dug the fork in then ate some.

"Happy?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied with a small laugh, I rolled my eyes but ate the whole bowl since I really was hungry and needed the food to heal.

When I was done we ended up having a quick shower together since I didn't want my dad to see me covered in blood but as we were getting dressed Derek's phone started ringing so I ran to answer it knowing it would be Stiles and it was so I picked it up quickly.

"Stiles have you found him yet?"

 _"_ _Yeah, Skye you have to talk to him"_ I frowned because I didn't like the tone of his voice. " _I'm looking at him right now, he's drenched himself in gasoline and is holding a flare"_ I gasped

"Oh my god!"

 _"_ _I'm putting you on speaker, maybe you can help"_ I felt a tear slide down my cheek as Derek walked in hearing my gasp, he looked me over probably thinking I was in pain and I guess I was.

 _"_ _There's no hope"_ Scott's voice echoed through the phone making me cry a little harder.

 _"_ _What do you mean, Scott?"_ I heard Allison ask him. _"There's always hope"_

 _"_ _Not for me"_ Scott replied making me cry silent tears _"Not for Skye"_

"Scotty I'm okay, I'm here, don't do this please okay"

 _"_ _See?"_ Allison said. _"Everything's fine, Skye's fine"_

 _"_ _Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse"_ Scott replied undeterred and I could tell this wasn't him. _"People keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed"_

 _"_ _Scott, listen to me okay?"_ Stiles started. _"This isn't you all right, this is someone inside your head telling you to do this, okay now…"_

 _"_ _What if it isn't, what if it is just me, what if doing this actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?"_ Scott argued, I shook my head as I felt completely useless.

"No…no Scott how could this be the best thing, if you're not here I'd be lost, Scotty your my best friend and I need you?" I sobbed feeling Derek wrap his arms around my waist.

 _"_ _It all started that night, the night I got bitten"_ Scott said ignoring me. _"You remember the way it was before that, we were…we were nothing, we weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse"_ I could hear Scott shaking. _"We weren't important, we were no one"_

"Scott…"

 _"_ _Maybe I should just be no one again, no one at all"_

"Scotty please, just please don't do this" I begged as Derek clutched me tighter.

 _"_ _Scott just listen to me, okay?"_ Stiles cut in attempting to get through to Scott himself. _"You're not no one, okay you're someone you're…Scott you and Skye you're my best friends okay and we need you, Scott you're my brother all right"_ I could hear Stile's choking up.

"You're our brother" I added quickly hoping he heard me.

" _So…so if you're gonna do this then I think you're gonna have to take me with you"_ NO I can't lose them both, I closed my eyes feeling like I was in physical pain again because they truly were like brothers to me, we've grown up together and been together through everything.

"Stiles!" I called out not ready to hear them do this "Scott please you can't do this!" I yelled but was cut off when Lydia yelled out and the phone cut out. "Oh my god no" I tried to ring back but they didn't pick up. "No, no, no, no" I spat out as I kept calling until Derek stilled my hands.

"They're gonna be okay Skye, it's Scott and Stiles, they're always okay" I shook my head but then the phone rang and I put it to my ear quickly.

"Stiles?"

 _"_ _Skye it's really you"_ I sighed in relief at the sound of Scott's voice.

"Oh my god Scott don't ever do that to me again"

 _"_ _You're alive!"_ he exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm alive but when you get back to Beacon Hills I'm going to kill you for what you just did to me" I sighed and calmed down. "Are you okay, what the hell was that?"

 _"_ _The Darach"_ I growled because seriously this thing was getting on my nerves. _"Now are you okay?"_ I laughed a little.

"I'm perfect, almost healed don't worry about me"

 _"_ _Don't worry about you?"_ Stiles suddenly spat. _"You're kidding right, you fell nearly six stories and we're not supposed to worry about you"_

"Really Stile's I'm okay, how is everyone else, Isaac, Boyd?" I asked getting off the topic of my near death experience.

 _"_ _They're all here"_ Scott replied then I heard shuffling.

 _"_ _Skye?"_ I smiled at Isaac's voice.

"Hey Isaac" he sighed in relief.

 _"_ _Man it's good to hear your voice, we all thought-"_

"I know but you can't get rid of me that easy" he laughed into the phone.

 _"_ _Boyd says he's glad you're alive to and nearly killed Ethan for you"_ I smiled again.

"Tell him thanks but never to try it again" I heard him relay it to Boyd making me laugh.

 _"_ _Okay it's late and we all need the rest especially you since no doubt Derek is never going to let you out of his sight again, does he know?"_ I rolled my eyes.

"I called you guys off his phone of course he knows, I'll talk to you guys when you get back okay"

 _"_ _Okay, bye Skye"_

"Bye" I smiled as the phone was past to Lydia and Allison who I spoke to briefly then it was finally passed back to Scott and Stiles.

 _"_ _You're going to be the death of everybody Skye"_ Stiles sighed making me laugh.

"Well I certainly don't try to but I'll do my best not to be a bother next time I'm saving you're arses"

 _"_ _Okay we're gonna go but we'll talk as soon as we get back okay and try to stay away from ledges"_ he added making me roll my eyes.

"I will Stiles" I heard him chuckling.

 _"_ _Stay safe Skyzee"_ I laughed at Scott and Stiles as they said that at the exact same time.

"Bye Scottykins, Bye Stiles" I hung up and felt a lot better after talking with them all.

"You ready to go now, you're dads gonna kill me if I don't get you home" I nodded and finished getting dressed before we left and went back to my place where I was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug by my dad.

"Don't you ever do this to me again Skyler"

"I won't dad, I promise" I replied even though I knew it was a possibility that I would break it since so long as I was a werewolf and it was forever there would be no way I could promise to be safe but I knew with my dad, Derek and my friends then I had a reason to keep fighting and living.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long between updates but with the Christmas Holidays and my computer crashing again forcing me to have to buy a new one and re-write this chapter it's taken me a little longer to get this out so I hope it's alright and I tried to add as much Derek and Skye fluff as possible to make up for it so I really hope you guys like this chapter and please review because it really helps motivate me and encourages me to continue writing.**


	7. Ep 7 - Currents

**Skye's POV**

I couldn't believe how boring tonight was especially since my dad had barely let me out of his sight ever since I came home, if I wasn't at home I was at the station after school because he'd once again confiscated my bike keys and had been driving me to and from school.

Derek was almost just as bad and honestly I'd never thought I'd want space from him but the last couple of days he's been driving me nuts because if my dad wasn't able to drop me off or pick me up from school it'd be Derek and then he'd stay with me until late at night or until my dad had to literally kick him out but even that didn't stop him from returning to cuddle me to death in bed.

I understood and loved that they we're both concerned especially since we'd found out that Ennis had died and that the Alpha Pack was out for either mine and Derek's blood since they thought killing one of us made it fair since apparently we're the ones they're…more likely Kali is holding accountable for Ennis' death but I was so close to yelling at them especially Derek.

I looked up expectantly when a few deputies started frantically running about then caught my dads eye from his desk before he stood up and came over to where I was sitting.

"Kiddo you're going to have to call Derek to come get you" I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Skyler, you know full well why we can't just let you galivant through town"

"What's going on?" I asked changing the topic.

"A doctor's gone missing from the hospital" I frowned as I looked up.

"What do you mean missing?"

"I don't know, we just got the call that her car crashed into the hospital parking lot but she wasn't in it now will you just call Derek, I have to go but I want you to stay here until he comes and gets you, you understand?" I sighed then nodded my head. "Thankyou" he kissed the top of my head before leaving with his partner.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and started to call Derek to pick me up like my dad said but called Stiles to get the information since I was sick of being babied and it wasn't just my dad and Derek doing it, I'd noticed Isaac, Boyd, Scott and Stiles all hovering during school so that I always had at least one other werewolf with me since the twins we're still coming to school.

"Hey Stiles"

 _"Hey Skye, can't talk right now"_ he replied answering then hung up on me, I growled out angrily and was seriously about to start yelling at everyone to stop treating me like a fragile thing, I wasn't going to break out in uncontrollable sobs or let some Alpha Pack kill me.

I called Derek after Stiles hung up and he agreed to come pick me up so I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the front so that he wouldn't have to come back.

"Hey, your dad still has you on lockdown" I smiled and nodded at the Deputy on the front desk, I'm pretty sure his name was Haige or something like that.

"Yep still grounded and dealing with my overbearing father" he laughed.

"Well it teaches you not to spend the night drinking yourself into oblivion and passing out in the most dangerous part of town" I nodded going with the cover story since it's what we've had to tell people since my dad had almost the entire department out looking for me the night I almost died.

"What can I say you only live once" I laughed which made him laugh along with me until I heard the door open and got the familiar tingling feeling up my spine when I caught my mates scent, I turned around and smiled but he looked less than impressed.

"You ready?" he asked with a small glare in his eyes as he looked up at Haige, I just nodded as I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Nice talking to you Skyler" I turned and smiled at Haige.

"You to, no doubt we'll see each other soon" he smiled and nodded his head before Derek put his hand possessively around my waist and led me out towards his car. "Derek slow down" he was practically dragging me. "What's wrong?" I paused and heard him growl so I looked up then stepped in front of him. "Derek?"

"It's nothing I just have to get you home" I crossed my arms and planted my feet firmly on the ground. "Don't make me carry you Skye"

"You wouldn't dare" I challenged him and watched him growl and glow his red eyes at me but I only quickly returned the favour letting him know I wasn't his Beta that he could push around anymore.

"Talk to me, I know when somethings bothering you" he sighed loudly.

"I just don't like that guy talking to you" he replied and I had to stifle my laughter as I realised what his real problem was.

"I like this role reversed, you all jealous" he growled again crossing his arms like a petulant child.

"I am not jealous, now can we go?" I smiled.

"Soon I forgot to give Haige a hug" I went to move past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to crash into his chest.

"Hug him and I'll rip his arms out of their sockets" he growled out angrily making me laugh.

"Yeah you're not jealous at all are you" he rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine okay, I walked in to see you talking with another man and the fact that I could smell his lust for you didn't help the matter" I smiled then leaned up and crashed my lips to his.

"Well you're very hot when you're jealous" he growled again but this time playfully as he pulled me even tighter against him. "But you should already know that no man can ever compare to you, I love my sexy werewolf" he smiled then kissed me again only breaking when we needed air.

He took me back to his loft and as soon as I walked in I plopped down on his bed closing my eyes since something about his bed and the scents the clung to the sheets comforted me and the fact that I've barely slept helps a lot to.

"Are you okay?" I heard Derek ask as he sat down next to me, I nodded without even opening my eyes because I knew he'd see just how tired I looked. "What's wrong?" I opened one eye to look at him. "I know you so I know when you try to hide something from me, are you still hurt?" I rolled my eyes because he'd ask me that at least twice a day.

"No, I'm not hurt" I replied repeating the same answer I always gave anyone who asked me that and I wasn't hurt, not physically anyway but phycological that was a whole different answer because every time I close my eyes aside from being with Derek I was falling all over again.

"Then what's wrong?" he laid back on his elbow then put his other hand across me to rub my side like he always did when he tried to get me to talk. "You still finding it hard to sleep?" I looked up a little shocked. "I hear you at night, mumbling and shaking in your sleep, I didn't want to ask until you felt ready to tell me but if it's bothering you-"

"I'm fine" he frowned reaching his hand up from my waist to brush some hair behind my ear.

"Skye you and I both know that whenever you say you're fine it usually means you're not fine and it kills me to know that since I don't know how to fix it if you wont tell me what's wrong and I don't usually push you but you know I'm worried about you the last few days"

"Yeah I know and I know everyone else is to but really I'm fi…I'm okay and you guys have to drop treating me like a baby that's going to break down at any minute" he sighed then sat up getting off the bed and I knew he was angry that I wasn't letting him in but I didn't want to make him feel worse for saving him if I told him about my constant nightmares. "Can you just trust me to handle this one on my own"

"You shouldn't have to feel like you need to handle it on your own, we're supposed to be partners after all" I frowned because that was a low blow coming from him, I stood up then crossed the small distance between us.

"Derek you already have enough guilt about my near-death experience so just trust me you don't need to add anymore" he shook his head then cupped one of my cheeks lifting my face to meet his.

"Skye please I just want to help you"

"And you do, every time I'm in your arms I'm okay, better than okay actually" I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my cheek against his chest so that I could hear his heart beat underneath my ear and it was the most peaceful sound in the world to me. "I love you Derek"

"I love you to Skye" he laid his head atop of mine as his arms wrapped around me.

My dad rang later on and actually gave me his consent to stay at Derek's tonight since two doctors had gone missing, one being found dead and he was working all night and didn't want me to be at home by myself even though I never am since Derek would almost always come to my room at night whether I was already asleep or not and climb into bed with me.

Derek, Cora and I ate Chinese take-out together and I was actually having fun talking with Cora and getting to know her a lot better and I saw Derek smiling a lot more and I'm pretty sure it was because Cora and I we're getting along.

"Okay well I'm going to bed and will have my headphones in all night so…" I blushed and avoided her eyes as she went upstairs then looked to Derek who was smirking.

"Don't even think about it buster, I am not having sex with your sister upstairs"

"We have sex with your dad down the hall all the time, what's the difference?" I rolled my eyes at him as I started cleaning up the empty food containers.

"The difference is that my dad doesn't have supernatural hearing and is a really heavy sleeper" he laughed then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist leaning his chin to rest on my shoulder.

"We could just stay really quiet" I scoffed because we we're never quiet especially lately.

"Between you're growling and my…noises, that's never going to work" he laughed then started kissing my neck. "Derek I'm serious don't start something" I felt his smile as he continued to torture me especially when he started nipping as that was my weakness. "Ah hell with it" I turned around and crashed my lips against his which made his smile widen as he lifted me up by the waist and sat me on the table.

We continued to the bed and tried our best to remain as quiet as possible but it was really hard I'll tell you that because Derek seriously amazing in bed and I'd never have to complain about our sex life that's for sure.

After we we're both spent, we cuddled with my back pressed to his front not caring about clothes except for his shirt he'd put over me since he knew I usually kicked the bed covers off during the night and Cora definitely doesn't want to see her brother and his girlfriend naked in the morning so he'd pulled on his boxers as well.

I fell asleep safely tucked into the arms of my mate as he kept on arm underneath my head acting as my pillow and the other laid over my waist crossing up over my chest and I knew this was his favourite position to wake up in the morning and he never complained about his arm falling asleep.

I had hoped that being with Derek in his loft safe in his arms would give me a break from nightmares but it didn't and instead this was the worst and longest one since it seemed to be on repeat, I was falling then hit the ground hearing Derek's scream of my name, then I'd be back on the ledge pulling Derek over and falling all over again.

 _"Skye…wake up…Skye wake up please"_ I jumped waking up and stared up at two glowing red eyes making me jump again and panic for a second thinking I was still dreaming and that the Alpha's we're about to kill me but then I saw the eyes fade back to a piercing forest green and knew then that it was Derek's face above me looking fanatically worried.

"Derek?" his eyes softened in relief but he still looked worried.

"You we're whimpering and crying out in your sleep, I couldn't wake you I've been trying for ten minutes" I moved to lay on my back and he moved so he was still lying next to me but was still hovering over me. "Was it another nightmare?" I looked up a little surprised. "I've heard you every night since the…accident" I frowned and tried to avoid his eyes but he cupped my cheeks and brushed his thumb across them wiping away the tear stains.

"I didn't want you to worry" he frowned.

"Not telling me only made me worry more Skye, I want to help but I can't if you keep things like this from me" I nodded feeling stupid for not realising he'd have heard me. "You don't even have to tell me about them if you don't want to" I nodded again.

"It's just a play by play of me falling over the ledge hearing you scream and try and catch me" he pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault" I shook my head and forced him to look at me.

"We already talked about this Derek it's not your fault and I don't want you blaming yourself" he moved to lie on his back and I settled back into his arms laying my head against his chest. "It wasn't anybody's fault and with time I'll heal completely but for now I don't want to hear you blame yourself and just want you with me okay, just hold me" he nodded then kissed the top of my head.

"Always" I smiled and eventually fell back asleep.

I surprisingly didn't have another nightmare but was rudely woken up by the blaring down of the security alarm going off, Derek stirred then quickly moved me and got up running to turn it off just as Cora walked up behind him.

"What does it mean?" she asked nodding towards the window so Derek and I both turned to look at it and saw the Alpha's Pack symbol painted on it, I sat up as Derek walked towards it then over to me as I met his worried look.

"It means their coming…tonight" I frowned as I got up.

"You going to let me go to school today?" I asked but already knew the answer.

"As much as I'd like to say no, you still need your education but I am going to request you stick to Scott and the other's like glue" I met his eyes again confused because that definitely didn't sound like Derek. "And because we still don't know for sure which one of us their after so you might be safer at school then here anyway"

"Derek-" he shook his head cutting me off.

"I'm serious Skye, I want you to go to school okay and try not to worry about me" he walked up and kissed my forehead. "Get dressed, I'll drive by your place so you can change then take you to school" he walked away before I could argue.

He drove me and I quickly went upstairs while he waited in the car and changed into some dark red jeans, black singlet, denim jacket and threw on some high top sneakers just in case I need to run for my life today, I grabbed a few books that I needed then ran back down locking the house behind me before I climbed into Derek's car and he drove me to school.

"Stay safe, please" Derek spoke up when we pulled up out the front of the school.

"I'll try" he shook his head but before I let him argue I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you and I'll see you after school okay" he nodded then reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed something out before pressing it into my hand.

"I want you to take these" I looked down and saw the Camaro keys.

"Your giving me the Camaro?" I asked shocked.

"I know how much you love it and I'd feel a lot better if you drive it from now on instead of your bike, just until the Alpha's and this dark Druid is gone, it's safer" I frowned because I loved riding my bike but I understood his reasoning.

"Okay" he smiled then gave me another quick kiss.

"Thank you, I have a spare key and will drop it off at your place" I nodded and kissed him once last time before I hopped out and headed into school heading straight for Chemistry and sat in the seat in front of Scott since Stiles was beside him.

I grabbed my phone out and decided to text Isaac and Boyd since I still had a really bad feeling about Derek being alone in the loft without anybody beside Cora to protect him so I texted them asking if they could go over there and help protect him in case the Alpha's decided to come knocking

 ** _You got it Skye, I'll grab Boyd and we'll head over ASAP – Isaac  
I got a plan that might work, don't worry we've got you two covered - Boyd_**

I smiled and pocketed my phone after thanking them just as Ms Blake walked in and put a book down on the desk before turning to the class and I took a second to question where Mr Harris was since he was rarely ever taking sick days.

"Good morning, as you all know Mr Harris is still missing…I mean sick" I looked back at Stiles questionably since I'm pretty sure that meant Harris was one of the sacrifices, he shrugged but I could tell that's what he was thinking as well. "Anyway I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place, okay so lets get started shall we?" she turned towards the board just as I heard Stiles start talking with Scott so I focused my hearing so that I could hear him as well.

 _"Hey, my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation, they just don't know how"_ I frowned as I turned towards them while Ms Blake was busy writing stuff on the board.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asked him.

"I don't know, but there's got to be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital, at least you know"

"And any one of them could be next" I added looking at them but then Scott's phone buzzed and he quickly silenced it by answering.

"Hey Doc, sorry I'm in class right now, can I call you back later?"

 _"Unfortunately no, I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this but I'm afraid at the moment you're my only hope"_ I frowned at Deaton's reply. _"I'm going to be taken, I need you to find me"_ the call cut out.

"Doc, doc, doc, what's happening?" Scott looked up and I nodded then followed him out as we ran from class not caring about Ms Blakes protests, we jumped on his bike and rode over to the animal clinic, we run in and saw the Sherriff and my dad already there.

"How did you know?" I asked them.

"Stiles called me as soon as you two left school, I'm sorry your boss' car is still here and the back door was wide open" the Sherriff replied. "Scott, Skye I need you to tell me everything" Scott told the Sherriff everything that we knew except the thing and soon Stiles turned up. "Alright were gonna do everything we can, right now the best thing you can do is go back to school" the Sherriff walked away and Scott nodded for us to walk into the back room so that we could talk.

We walked into a room with empty cages and Scott closed the door as Stiles and I turned towards him.

"We have to tell him" he was looking at Stiles.

"You mean like, 'tell him' tell him or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?"

"You know what he means Stiles" I replied because I agreed with Scott.

"You remember how your mom reacted…your dad" he spat looking at both of us. "Scott your mom didn't look you in the eye for like a week"

"And she got over it" Scott replied "And it actually made us closer"

"Besides it was different for us Stiles, we're actually the werewolves, you're just a human that has two werewolf best friends and has been lying about it to his face when we showed up at the crime scenes featuring supernatural things"

"Skye not helping" Scott mumbled cutting me off.

"I don't know okay, I mean look at him he's completely overwhelmed as it is"

"He's overwhelmed because he has no idea what's happening" I spat out "And my dad can't exactly help much without your dad knowing because he'd think my dad's crazy and lock him up in a mental institution"

"He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening" Scott added and this has got me thinking that I should probably start telling my dad everything too since he didn't know about the Darach. "He's gonna find out sooner or later"

"Okay but is now really the right time?"

"What if not telling him gets someone else killed?" Scott asked him back.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh?" Stiles spat at Scott. "I mean okay look I get that Deaton has been like a father to you, I get that okay but this is my…guys this is my actual father, I can't…" Stiles started choking up. "I can't lose both my parents, all right not both of them" I understood Stiles considering we both lost our moms.

"You're right" I replied grabbing his hand and squeezed it.

"No I'm not" Stiles sighed. "I'm not right" he paused and avoided our eyes. "I'll tell him"

"We'll help you" I replied looking at Scott who nodded his agreement before we walked out ready to come clean to Mr Stilinski while I kept a tight friendly hold of Stiles' hand but when we walked out we saw Ms Morrel talking with the Sherriff already.

"Please whatever you need, however you can help find my brother" we all shared a look of confusion because we had no idea that Morell was Deaton's sister.

"Will you excuse us for a minute, thank you" the Sherriff said walking off so Ms Morrel walked over to us.

"Listen closely, all of you, no Sherriff, Deputy or Detective is going to be able to find him"

"You don't have to ask us for help" Scott replied.

"Actually I'm trying to help you because if you're going to find my brother then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural" Scott and I turned to Stiles when he looked at us.

"Lydia" he pointed out when we looked dumbfounded

We headed back to school with Scott and I meeting Stiles there since he had to pick something up from home then Stiles and I went looking for Lydia.

"Can you find her by scent?" I rolled my eyes but sampled the air for Lydia's perfume and caught it in the air so I started following it and walked into the locker rooms just in time to see Cora grab Lydia's arm.

"Let go…I said-"

"Let go I said let go" Stiles cut in and Cora stepped back letting go of Lydia's arm when she saw us and especially when she caught my eyes which I glowed for a second a snarled my lips.

"What are you doing here Cora?" I asked as we went to the empty chemistry room as Stiles texted Scott telling him we found Lydia.

"She's still seeing Aiden and Derek doesn't like it" I rolled my eyes.

"Its not up to Derek who Lydia sees and I'll tell him that" she frowned but I walked ahead before she could say anything else, I saw Stiles

"A Ouija board?" Lydia asked Stiles as he put it down on the table.

"You still have this?" I asked since Stiles and I had brought this after my mom died and we tried to contact our moms but it didn't work.

"Yeah and it's also called a spirit board, it's worth a shot" Stiles replied getting it out of the box.

"A shot in the dark" Lydia muttered.

"Would you just try it please okay" Stiles replied making me laugh a little. "Let's not forget who this is for, Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion"

"Okay so do we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, yeah" I sighed then put my fingers on the planchette which is the movable piece that spells out the words. "You guys ready?" Stiles asked, I nodded and looked up at Lydia.

"Yeah" she replied looking down at the board.

"Yes" Cora spat when Stiles looked at her.

"Where's Dr Deaton?" Stiles asked the board but we all looked up at Lydia expectantly.

"What?" she asked when she saw us looking at her.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles replied.

"Oh I don't know the answer, I thought we were asking some sort of spirit"

"Well do you know any spirits?" Cora asked Lydia.

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked pointing to Cora, everyone else groaned and took their hands off the planchette which made me roll my eyes because they knew nothing about Ouija boards.

I moved the planchette to goodbye since you weren't meant to take your hands off until you said goodbye and I believed in the spirit world especially these days and seriously didn't want a dark spirit attaching itself to me as well as everything else I'm already dealing with, I saw Stiles roll his eyes when he saw me do this.

"Shut it Stilinski, you should no better then to take your hands off without saying goodbye" he just rolled his eyes at me before grabbing a set of keys out of his pocket and held them out towards Lydia.

"Okay these are Deaton's keys for the clinic, close your eyes and I'm gonna put them in your hand and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel put for his location, it's called psychometry" Stiles explained.

"I'm not a psychic" Lydia replied.

"You're something okay!" Stiles exclaimed getting frustrated with her. "Just…Lydia put out your hand and…" she put out her hand and Stiles put the keys into her hand and she flinched making an ooh sound. "What?"

"They're cold" I groaned and started rubbing my head because this wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Lydia concentrate please, trying to save lives here, for the love of god" Stiles groaned, Lydia rolled her eye but then closed them and seemed to be concentrating hard. "Yeah, what is it, what do you see?" Stiles asked when she seemed to have something, she opened her eyes and stared ahead.

"Nothing" I sighed loudly and leaned back, Stiles sighed then grabbed a pencil.

"Okay let's try automatic writing"

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked him, Stiles nodded at her so she took the pencil then started drawing something.

"Lydia what are you doing, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked her.

"A tree" she replied.

"A…Lydia you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is"

"Well maybe you should've said that"

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked looking at me.

"Genius yes…psychic no" Lydia replied, I leaned my forehead against the table because this whole thing was hopeless. "Honestly I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny"

"Wait what, why Danny?" Stiles asked as I looked up.

"Because last night he was a target but he wasn't a sacrifice" Scott cut in appearing at the door holding a hand to his shoulder which was gushing blood.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked as we headed for the exit.

"Yeah that's where were going right now" Stiles replied.

"I'll meet you there" Scott cut in without turning around.

"Why?" I asked him, he turned and showed us a text on his phone from Allison **_I think I found something_** , we parted ways with Stiles, Cora and I heading to the hospital while he went to Allison's.

We walked down the halls of the hospital until we came to Danny's room, I looked around then motioned for Stiles that the coast was clear and he slipped inside while I kept watch but a sudden scent caught my nose making me growl as I followed it but then I felt someone behind me and before I had the chance to turn around I was hit in the back of the head and I slumped forward just barely seeing kali smirking behind me before I slipped unconscious.

By the time I started stirring I was aware of the fact I was in a moving car and when I lifted my head I saw I was wedged in the back seat between the Alpha twins with Kali in the front seat driving.

"She's awake" the twin on my left said and Kali looked back with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Excellent this is only going to work if she's able to scream" I growled and felt myself partially shift just as she stopped the car and the twins dragged me out each holding one of my arms but when I tried to fight Aiden put his hand around my throat digging in his nails.

"What do you want with me?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I've brought you here for leverage" she replied.

"Scott and Derek will find me, they know my scent" I snarled at her but she just laughed.

"Oh, I took care of that" Kali responded then held up my phone. "Your friends think you're helping Derek and well you're the leverage for Derek" Ethan and Aiden tightened their grip on me as I looked up and saw we we're in front of Derek's loft, they dragged me forward and up the stairs then the twins stayed back while Kali went first opening the door.

"Gonna be honest Derek, when Ennis died I thought to myself I'd just go for it, find you and kill you wherever you stood, then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them and I thought, 'What's a girl got to do to get you alone?'" Ethan and Aiden pulled me forward into view and I saw Derek standing there, his wolf form out while Boyd and Isaac stood beside him. "You and me Derek or they tear her apart" Kali added and I felt the boys grips get tighter. "What do you say, you think you can beat me one on one?" Derek nodded his head, motioning for Isaac and Boyd to step to the side.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth" Derek growled at her and Kali did the same to him, I shook my head and fought against the twins vice like grip.

I watched helplessly as they began to fight while I tried to struggle my way away from the twins but their grip only got tighter the more I fought and I could feel blood coming from my neck but I didn't care especially when I watched Kali scratch Derek across the chest.

"Derek!" I exclaimed as Kali jumped on the wall spinning around kicking Derek in the face, she then moved to the table after he tried to force her down, she kicked him into the water that flooded his loft floor but Derek got up as Kali jumped from the table and she kicked him in the face, sending him backwards again "Derek!" I yelled, struggling because I couldn't watch this happen, I saw Isaac and Boyd were about to make a run for it to help me but the twins grabbed tighter choking me.

"No!" Derek yelled

"Wait!" Isaac yelled stopping Boyd as Derek and Kali continued to fight, Derek on the losing side because Kali grabbed Derek by the neck and I was about to start fighting when she looked to be going for the final blow but suddenly Isaac ran up to me and grabbed me from the twins just as the power was turned back on and Boyd, Kali, and Derek were all shocked

"NO, DEREK" I yelled trying to getting away from Isaac but he kept his arms tightly around me.

"Take him" Kali ordered Ethan and Aiden, they both grabbed Derek forcing him to sit up and raised his arms extending his claws then Kali grabbed Boyd and lifted him in the air before dropping him making him fall on Derek's claws.

"Boyd n… !" I yelled, tears filling my eyes Boyd let out a few groans before falling to the ground, I cried against Isaac as I felt it all

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek" Kali said, walking away the twins following "Make the smart choice, join the pack...or next time" she paused, looking at me "I'm killing all of you especially her" the three Alphas left the room, leaving the four of us by ourselves and I threw myself into Isaac's arms crying as Derek tried to stop the bleeding but we all knew it was already too late.

"It's okay" Boyd whispered.

"No, no, no, it's not, it's not" Derek stuttered.

"It's all okay, Derek"

"I'm...l'm sorry" Derek whispered and I cried harder when I heard his voice breaking because I knew just how much he didn't want to be responsible for yet another innocent death.

"The full moon, that feeling...it was worth it" I clutched Issacs's arms as I knew he was crying to because it felt like the world had stopped spinning, Boyd was our packmate, our friend and over the course of being Derek's pack we'd grown closer then siblings. "Did you know it was a lunar eclipse, I always wondered what...what that felt like for one of us, for a werewolf" that's when Boyd's body fell to the ground with his heart taking it's final beat before falling silent, I cried feeling like my heart stopped beating along with his, we'd already lost Erica and now Boyd to.

I got up and ran over to Derek throwing my arms around him with tears still falling down my face as I clutched him feeling him shaking in shock and with his own silent tears as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter.

I heard splashing and saw Stiles, Lydia and Cora had come in, Cora was now crying over Boyd's body but turned back when I felt Derek's arms tighten around me even more and looked up behind him, seeing Stiles standing there with one of his hand on Derek's shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was by far the hardest to write just because I love Skye's relationship with Boyd and Isaac, all of her pack mates actually but I felt it was necessary to keep the shows story line so Erica and Boyd had to remain dead so I hope this was okay and you guys feel as horrible as I do that Boyd still died.**


	8. Ep 8 - Visionary

**A/N: I know this isn't going to be a very long chapter and is really just a filler but I still wanted to keep to the episode chapters and felt this was necessary since Skye found out more about Derek's past**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I haven't moved from my spot on my bed except to eat, shower and use the bathroom because I just felt like there wasn't a point to, Derek had disappeared after Boyd died and wasn't picking up my calls or answering texts except left me a note on my pillow.

 ** _Skye,_**

 ** _I didn't want to leave you but I have to be alone for a bit, I'll call as soon as I figure stuff out, please don't go looking for trouble because I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt again so don't seek revenge on the Alpha pack_**

 ** _I love you so much  
Derek xx_**

We'd come back to my place after dealing with Boyd's body because it would've been too hard to stay at the loft and I wasn't leaving him alone but that didn't mean he wanted my help and left me as soon as I fell asleep which meant the Alpha's have won, they've broken our pack apart, they've broken Derek by forcing him to do the one thing that he never wanted to do again and I had no idea how to help him which is why I haven't tracked him down and decided to wallow in my own self-pity.

"Are you alive in there?" I groaned hearing Stiles' voice and pulled the covers tighter over my head. "Skye come on, you can't whole up in here"

"Go away Stiles"

"You got get back out there Skye, you can't let the Alpha's win" I didn't reply and hoped he'd just leave me alone but he grabbed my covers and pulled them off my bed. "Let's go"

"What do you want Stiles?" I spat angrily sitting up.

"I was heading over to Derek's loft but thought you might want to come, see if he's there"

"He's not" I replied pulling a pillow over my head because the sun was killing my eyes since I've been sitting in the dark for the last two days.

"Then maybe we can see if they know where he is" I groaned then stood up. "You might want to change" I growled and flashed my red eyes at him but I went over to my closet and grabbed a large black long sleeved shirt that was Derek's and changed into some basic jeans before I followed him out to his jeep.

When we got to the loft I got out of the jeep I hopped out then headed up the stairs and I opened the door to the loft and saw the water been taken out of the apartment, as well as Boyd's body, I looked around and saw Cora standing at the window.

"Where's Derek?" I asked.

"Not here, he hasn't been here since it happened" she turned to look at us. "He's hiding, once when he was younger, he and Peter hid away from the hunters and they were there for two days, waiting, hiding that's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us...hide and heal"

"Okay, so is two days standard then or are we thinking Derek's on like some extended getaway?" Stiles asked as we walked down the small steps further into the loft.

"Why do you care?" Cora asked turning to face Stiles.

"Why do I care, let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend has tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed, my other best friend this one has been holed up in her room sulking since her boyfriend just disappeared, Boyd was killed by alphas, I...do you want me to keep going cause I can all right…for like an hour"

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked him again.

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah" Stiles replied pacing a little.

"I don't know, there's something different about him now he wasn't like this when I knew him"

"What was he like?" I asked a little interested in this fact about Derek since I've always wondered what he was like when he was younger.

"A lot like Scott, actually" we all turned and saw Peter coming down the stairs. "A lot like most teenagers, unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers" I rolled my eyes as I moved over to Derek's bed and sat down

"So what happened to him, what changed him?" Stiles asked him

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men, a girl" I frowned looking down at my hands as I muttered her name, the girl I knew changed Derek.

"Paige" I sensed everyone turn to me so I looked up and saw Peter's shock.

"He's talked about her with you?"

"I know enough" I growled out and he chuckled.

"I very much doubt that sweetheart" I glared at him with glowing red eyes.

"Don't call me sweetheart" I growled angrily.

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart, that's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles asked cutting in before Peter and I could start bantering.

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha, had blue eyes, do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" he turned to me but I didn't answer him since even I didn't know that.

"I just always thought it was like a genetic thing" Stiles replied sitting down in a chair by the large table and Cora followed him sitting down in another.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the colour of his eyes" Peter walked over to the couch and sat down. "Paige, she was pretty, smart, a lot like you Skyler because she didn't deal with any of Derek's teenage boy nonsense, he met her outside the music room, she played the cello, he was a sophomore a dumb sophomore blinded by love"

"Okay" Stiles sighed. "So if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he?" Stiles asked then turned to me. "Do you even know how old he is?"

"It's kind of hard to explain" I replied, Stiles sighed and turned to Peter.

"How old were you, how old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could have been but not as old as you might think" Peter said.

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague" he turned to Cora. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen" Cora replied.

"See, that's an answer, that's how we answer people"

"Well seventeen how you'd measure in years" I couldn't help the small smile.

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it?" Stiles replied making me chuckle a little. "What happened to Derek and the Cello girl?"

"What do you think happened, they're teenagers, one minute its I hate you don't talk to me, the next it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find each other in for five minutes.

"God please fast forward" I groaned not wanting to hear this.

"Why feeling jealous sweetheart?" I growled again at him for calling me sweetheart.

"No I just want to get home soon so hurry up with your little story" he smiled.

"Their favourite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills"

"Alright hold up, how do you know this, you just said they we're alone?" Stiles asked cutting Peter off.

"Back then I wasn't just Derek's uncle, I was his best friend, his closest confidante, that's how I know" Peter replied leaning forward. "One night while they were there the Alpha pack showed up but they weren't the Alpha pack back then, just different individual packs coming together for a purpose, one of Ennis' betas had been killed by the Argents and he wanted revenge, they were there to discuss it with a powerful Alpha"

"Who?" I asked.

"My sister…Talia Hale" Cora visibly stiffened when Peter said her name. "Talia didn't agree with avenging the death of Ennis' beta, so Ennis became angry and wanted revenge" I looked at Peter as he drew a spiral in the condensation on the window. "Our mark for vendetta" he explained.

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to like a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles asked.

"You don't really understand Stiles" I sighed.

"It's not just revenge" Cora cut in. "Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family, it's like you lose a limb"

"Like a part of your heart is ripped out" I added looking down again remembering Boyd and Erica.

"They wouldn't even let him see the body" Peter cut in taking over the story again.

"I don't get it, what does this have to do with Derek?" I asked still feeling like Peter was dragging this on.

"Everything, it's never just a single moment it's a confluence of events, personally I looked at Ennis' circumstances I saw a profound loss, Derek saw something different he saw opportunity"

"Opportunity?" Stiles asked. "To do what?"

"To always be with her" I narrowed my eyes knowing what Peter was referring to, the Derek I knew would never look at that as an opportunity to turn someone he loved, he hesitated turning me knowing there was even the slightest possibility I would die.

"You mean to turn her" I said feeling the back of my neck where Derek had bit me and shivered as Peter nodded.

"The thing was he had this constant fear it wasn't just the fact that she may not be his mate but it was something else, he was obsessing over it thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind he was scared she wouldn't accept him" Peter said continuing his story. "I kept telling him not to do it, she seemed perfect for him but there were parts of Derek that still had doubts, every day the more he thought about it the more convinced he became, you know teenagers I bet he even blames me, he's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea"

"Derek wasn't an Alpha back then, so who would have turned her?" I asked him.

"He wanted to ask his mother but with her and Deaton worrying about Deucalion and the packs, she had bigger things to worry about"

"So what is Deaton in all this?"

"An advisor, an emissary"

"They keep us connected to humanity" Cora cut in looking at Stiles. "But they're a secret even in the pack, sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is, Derek and I had no idea about Deaton"

"Or his sister, Morrell" Peter added turning back to us from the window.

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asked shocked.

"For the Alpha pack" Peter added.

"Our guidance counsellor, why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh I shared some really intimate details with her" Stiles exclaimed leaning back in his seat.

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked him.

"Actually, yeah"

"That's what they do, it's what Deaton used to do for Talia" he paused. "Since Talia wouldn't do it Derek had me get the help of someone else, someone who had just lost a pack member"

"Ennis?" I asked shocked. "Why would he choose him?"

"Why not, Ennis needed a new member for his pack, Paige was young and strong doing a favour for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia, back then everybody wanted to be in good with her"

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles asked him as I fell silent again.

"If he does, he keeps it to himself"

"So then what happened?" Stiles asked Peter. "Did he turn her?"

"Almost" Peter replied leaning against the table hanging his head "Derek heard Ennis attack her and he couldn't take it, he went after him, he came at Ennis a 15 year-old boy against a giant but there was no reason for him to fight she'd already been bitten"

"So did she turn?" Cora asked but I already knew the answer, I knew Paige died.

"She should have, most of the time the bite takes, most of the time" Peter replied without looking up.

"When you offered it to me, you said, 'if it doesn't kill you'" Stiles cut in looking up at Peter.

"If" Peter replied. "I found them, she was lying in his arms, bleeding, and dying, he asked me what had happened but he knew the answer though, it didn't matter that she was young and strong some people just aren't made for this but she fought, she struggled desperately trying to survive"

"That's why Derek didn't want me to turn" I muttered more to myself but they had heard me.

"Paige knew about him though, she had figured it out and she still liked him and I think that's what really hurt him, she was fragile and in pain and she begged him to end it" Peter continued not commenting but he was looking at me especially when my eyes widened because I realised just was Derek did, the missing piece that Derek could never bring himself to tell me. "I watched as he killed her, I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found...another in a long line of Beacon Hills' animal attacks"

"And what about Derek?" I asked finally understanding why he is so protective of me sometimes, tears fell freely down my cheeks because I couldn't imagine what Derek went through and it broke my heart to hear it.

"Taking an innocent life takes...something from you as well, a bit of your soul...darkening it, dimming the once brilliant golden yellow to a cold steel blue...like mine" his eyes flashed to an icy blue, which matched Derek's beta eyes then Peter slowly rose and left the three of us alone.

I moved and sat down on the steps with Cora and Stiles joining me as I ran my fingers through my hair, without a word Stiles pulled me into a hug and I began sobbing into his shoulder as Cora moved behind me and started rubbing my back which surprised me but I appreciated her comfort.

"Skye what's wrong?" Stiles whispered as I sniffled into his shirt.

"Everything, Erica and Boyd are dead and it's my fault, Derek's run off to god knows where, I know Isaac is thinking about leaving the pack and…honestly all I want right now is Derek to hold me but he left me!"

"That's how Derek grieves" Cora replied as I continued to cry into against Stiles' shoulder "I'll try and call him again " Cora added sighing then she stood up and walking out of the room, when she returned Stiles and I hadn't moved but we looked up as she sat down beside me again. "What?" Stiles and I looked over at her. "What's this look on your face?" she asked looking at Stiles.

"What look?" he asked and Cora rolled her eyes.

"The kind of look that makes me wanna punch you"

"Oh my God, you are so Derek's sister I forgot" I let out a small giggle in between my sniffling.

"What is with the look?" Cora asked him through gritted teeth.

"I just don't believe him, all right in Ms Blake's class we're reading Heart of Darkness it's in first person right, narrated by Marlow the thing is that he's an unreliable narrator, you know the details of it have changed, you know just because of his perspective"

"Well then we heard the story from Peter's perspective" Cora replied.

"Right and I don't think we got the whole story"

"So what, are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?"

"Yeah good luck with that?" I snorted because even I hadn't been able to get it out of him, I'd known about Paige but not to extent and now I understood why Derek has so over the top protectiveness tendencies because I couldn't imagine having to do what he did.

"If I have to" Stiles sighed, I let a small smile reach my lips because it was next to impossible to get things out of Derek if he didn't want to tell you but it fell when my phone vibrated with a text and I quickly read it.

 ** _Meet Me – Derek_** , I stood up quickly because it also had directions so I got Stiles to drop me home then I drove to the place Derek had given me.

I parked the Camaro then got out and looked around then up at the tall imposing building and as soon as I saw the spiral carved in the door I knew I was at the distillery from Peter's story, I walked towards it a little hesitantly until I saw a figure appear then ran and jumped into his arms clutching his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd worry so much" I scoffed then got down and hit his arm.

"You didn't think I'd worry?" I snapped at him. "There are still four Alpha werewolves out for your neck Derek" he sighed then pulled me back into his arms.

"I'm sorry" he apologised again, I sighed but melted in his arms and let his scent calm me down as I cried against his chest, he didn't say anything else knowing I just needed to get it all out and he just hugged me tighter and waited until I was ready to speak.


	9. Ep 9 - The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Skye's POV**

I thrashed around under my covers unable to get to sleep just like every other night since Boyd's death, after I'd talked with Derek I agreed to give him more time to grief on his own terms even though I didn't like the separation at all especially when I had to pretend nothing was wrong and that I was okay in front of my dad because he didn't know Boyd had been one of us and I didn't want to clue him in on how Boyd really died so I had to act like everything was okay but I knew he'd been noticing Derek's absence but hadn't asked which I appreciated.

I turned my head to the side and pulled the pillow Derek always used when he stayed over underneath my nose and cuddled into it but his scent had almost faded by now which made me sigh and roll back onto my back but then my text tone went off, I sat up and grabbed it quickly but frowned when I saw it had only been a message from Stiles but then my eyes widened when I read the text.

 ** _Emergency at the School, Lydia called again – Stiles_** , I immediately jumped up out of bed and changed into the first pair of jeans I found and pulled one of Derek's shirts that had been left here over my head before I pulled on my combat boots and grabbed the keys to Derek's Camaro and left without question, I pulled up into the parking lot at the same time Scott pulled up on his bike and Stiles' pulled up in his Jeep, I got out and ran over to them.

"Where is she?" Scott asked getting off his motorcycle.

"Over here" Allison called making us turn to see her and Lydia coming over to us.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as we walked over to them.

"It's the same thing" Lydia replied. "Same thing as the pool, I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here and you told me to call you if there's a dead body"

"You found a dead body?" Stiles asked her.

"Not yet"

"'Not yet'?" Stiles asked. "What do you mean 'not yet' Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body"

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again, you find the dead body from now on" I smelled blood and looked towards where I thought the scent was coming from that's when I saw it and nudged Scott nodding towards the direction I was just looking at.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles asked her. "You're always the one finding the dead body"

"Guys" Scott interrupted them. "Skye and I found the dead body" they looked over to where the deputy was dangling over the Beacon Hills High School sign while blood dripped down it, I sighed because we were too late…again.

I wrapped the leather jacket closer to my body, taking in the scent of it as I got ready for school, it was Derek's jacket, he gave it to me the night I met him in the distillery because I had gotten cold and told me to keep it until he came back but his scent just made me miss him more but I had to push through today, I sighed loudly looking in the mirror one last time and planted a smile on my face before I grabbed my school bag and left going to school as I just needed the distraction.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story" Ms Blake said walking around the room as we currently sat in English but I was sitting back ignoring most of today's lesson as I could care less about this class. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents" I looked up and saw Ms Blake had stopped at Lydia's desk and was taking note of her drawing.

"You and every guy I've ever dated" Lydia remarked making me smile.

"Oh, um well that was an idiom by the way, Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture, they're phrases that only make sense if you know key words, saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board'"

"Like chess" Stiles mumbled making me look up at him.

"That's right, Stiles do you play?" Ms Blake asked him.

"Uh no, my father does"

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?" Scott knocked on my desk as she walked away then leaned in to Stiles' desk so I leaned forward too.

"I think I can get to Ethan" I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows at him. "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk"

"What do you want to do that for?" I asked letting him clearly hear the distaste I had towards the twins.

"The druids are emissaries right, so what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?"

"Okay, first of all I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?' actually makes sense to me" Stiles replied making me roll my eyes.

"Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan" I added before Stiles could.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Going through Aiden" I replied then leaned back in my seat again but still kept my ears on their conversation because the only thing I wanted with the twins was to rip their throats out for what they did to Boyd and Derek.

"I agree with Skye" I heard Stiles say making me smile since it was about bloody time he agreed with me on something. "Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together how are we gonna separate them again?" we all seemed to think for a second but then all seemed to get the same idea and turned to Lydia, she looked up at us.

"What now?" she asked sighing heavily.

"How would you like to help us out?" I asked.

I waited in the hallway for Ethan, I knew Lydia had to have gotten to Aiden already so it was time for us to get to Ethan, I saw him walking down the hall so I hid then when he was about to pass I grabbed him forcing him into the stairwell but what I didn't plan on was him grabbing my throat.

I went wide eyed as he had me against the wall in an instant and I felt my throat start closing up as Ethan bared his fangs at me but I just did it right back at him undeterred as I wasn't afraid of him but then Scott quickly came over with Stiles and he pushed Ethan off me.

"That's enough" Scott ordered and glared at me because that hadn't been the plan to get Ethan to talk to us but I didn't care.

"Tell that to her, she's the one who thought it'd be smart to sneak up on an Alpha" I scoffed and flashed my Alpha red eyes at him.

"I could take you in my sleep" I growled and stepped forward threateningly, Ethan growled and looked at me with matching red eyes.

"Enough!" Scott yelled quietly and pulled back on my shoulder forcing me to step back but I didn't back down. "Skye please stop" I sighed and returned my eyes back to their normal blue and stepped away from Ethan otherwise I would start a fight right here in the middle of school.

"Why are you even talking to me, I helped kill your friend" Ethan spoke up, I growled and went to step forward again but Scott held his arm out stopping me. "How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" he added and his eyes turned to Stiles making my growl louder as I took that as a threat to Stiles.

"Are you looking at him?" I asked Ethan and my eyes flashed red again angrily. "Are you threatening him, you know what I'm gonna do, I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking..."

"Whoa Skye, okay" Scott cut in stopping me, he knew I was upset about what they did to Boyd and knew he didn't need me getting hurt because Derek would probably kill him if he let that happen, I sighed and tried to calm down taking a step back again but I saw Stiles proudly smiling at me. "We get it" he turned to Ethan "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd and I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again"

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion, we weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him, we weren't Alphas" Ethan replied.

"What were you" Stiles asked.

"Omegas, in actual wolf packs omegas are the scapegoat the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack"

"So you and your brother were like, the bitches of the pack" I asked chuckling to myself.

"Something like that" he replied with a small glare.

"What happened?" Scott asked him.

"They were killers, I mean people talk about us as monsters, well they were the ones who gave us the reputation and our Alpha was the worst of them"

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles asked. "Form Voltron wolf you know, kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then"

"Deucalion taught you" Scott said nodding.

"And then we fought we took down the whole pack, one-by-one and by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life and we tore him apart, literally"

"What about your emissary they're all dead, Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's"

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked.

"Ah!" Ethan suddenly winced and grabbing at his chest.

"What, what's wrong are you hurt?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes because his sympathy was really starting to get annoying especially because they didn't deserve it.

"Not me, my brother" Ethan replied then took off, we followed him into the boys locker room and saw Aiden beating the crap out of Cora so I ran forward and pushed him away from her growling ferociously as Scott and Ethan moved in to pull him back restraining his arms. "You can't do this!" Ethan yelled at his twin.

"She came at me!" Aiden yelled back.

"It doesn't matter, Kali gave Derek until the next full moon, so you can't touch him, Skyler or her" Ethan replied pointing at us when he said our names, Aiden sighed letting out a grunt then left the locker room with his brother as I bent down and kneeled beside Cora.

"Hey, guys I think she's pretty hurt"

"You okay?" Scott asked Cora, watching her inspect her head wound in the mirror.

"She doesn't look okay" Lydia mumbled.

"I'll heal" Cora said angrily and turned to walk from the room but stumbled, causing the group to go to help her but Cora straightened herself out. "I said I'm fine" I rolled my eyes because she was as bad as Derek.

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" I scolded her and knew if Derek was here he'd do more than yell at her. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd" Cora snapped angrily. "None of you were doing anything"

"Cora they will get what's coming to them but you have to be patient, we're not ready to take them on yet, give us just a little more time" I replied and ignored the look Scott sent me because I knew he clearly didn't agree with me.

"We're trying" Scott added.

"And you're failing, you're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around thinking that you can stop people from getting killed but all you do is show up late, all you really do is find the bodies" Cora walked out of the locker room.

"She's definitely a Hale" Stiles said, I sighed looking at him and then Scott.

"We'll make sure she gets home" I grabbed Stiles and walked out following Cora till we reached the parking lot but then a voice caught my ears making me stop and look around for the source.

"Skye you okay?" Stiles asked stopping just ahead of me, I looked back at him then heard it again clear at day.

"Make sure Cora gets home" I replied and watched his confusion but he nodded then quickly caught up with Cora deciding not to ask.

I ran towards the tunnel that led to the fields then stopped waiting for him to show himself and as soon as Derek came out of the shadows I dropped my bag and ran towards him, he caught me as I jumped into his arms and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Where the hell have you been?" I laughed after pulling away. "I know you needed more time but-!" Derek chuckled and placed his forehead against mine.

"I'm here now and you were safe, trust me" I smiled then pulled him back into a kiss.

"I wasn't concerned about my safety I was worried about you" I replied letting my feet fall back to the floor but he didn't let go of my waist.

"I'm fine" I rolled my eyes but wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him letting my head fall to his chest listening to the steady beats of his heart.

"I've really missed you" I looked up and saw him smile.

"I know I missed you too" he bent down and kissed me again but this time softly and slowly making my head spin a little but in the good way but then the bell rang causing both of us to sigh separating.

"Some days, I just want to knock that thing off the wall"

"Why don't you just come back with me?" Derek smiled, running his hand down my thigh making me sigh.

"God yes!" I groaned making him laugh, I quickly ran back to my backpack and picked it up then went back to Derek and took his hand letting him lead me away from school.

We walked over to where I'd parked the Camaro and he smiled probably because I was actually using it, he grabbed the keys off me and we left school going back to my place because I knew my dad was working late tonight because of the deputy being killed last night.

I immediately pulled him up the stairs towards my bedroom and pushed him down onto my bed a soon as I'd closed the door straddling his waist as I kissed down his neck and started unbuckling his belt and drawing his fly down as he pushed his leather jacket off my shoulders letting it fall to the floor as I hungrily tried to get him out of his jeans.

"Skye slow down" I shook my head.

"Screw slow, I need you now" I pulled his jeans off then pulled my own shirt over my head leaving me standing there is a dusty rose bra and watched his eyes darken with lust and desire.

He growled then pulled me back on top of him and started trailing his hands down my sides making me moan as it sent waves of desire coursing through me especially when he started his slow torture on my neck, kissing and sucking at the skin.

"Oh god please Der…take me already" I felt his smile against the soft skin then his hands slid around my back and unclasped my bra letting it fall before he tossed it aside then took to kissing down my chest before he flipped us and continued his way down kissing and nipping at every part of my skin before reaching my jeans and started taking them off agonizingly slow.

"You're impatient today" Derek pointed out with a playful smirk kissing up my thighs making me moan and lay my head back.

"I'm frustrated" he laughed making his way back up my body.

"Figuratively or sexually?" I rolled my eyes

"Both but only one can be sated right now" I flipped us back over and was straddling his waist again and crashing my lips back to his but he pulled back after a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" I groaned because he was totally killing the mood right now.

"Just school" I replied trying to move on without telling him Cora getting into a fight with Aiden but his eyes told me to continue "Can we talk about this later please, I've missed you and really just want to feel something normal right now" he frowned and had officially killed the mood so I stood up angrily and crossed the room sitting in my desk chair.

"Skye what's been going on?"

"Nothing!" I shouted feeling tired of his asking me that.

"Hey" he walked over and knelt in front of the chair. "Talk to me please" I sighed but before I had a chance to reply I heard my phone buzz from the floor where it'd fallen out of my pocket, I stood up and walked over to it and saw it was a text from Stiles.

 ** _CORA FAINTED!, an ambulance is taking her to the hospital – Stiles_** , my eyes widened and I grabbed Derek's jeans throwing them at him.

"Get dressed now!" I started pulling my own clothes on.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked but was pulling his jeans on, I sighed regretfully.

"It's Cora she was at school today and tried to take on Aiden, she got hurt but we thought she was okay and Stiles drove her home but she fainted and-" his eyes widened and he was out of the door running down the stairs, I quickly followed him locking the house and jumped into the passenger side just as he peeled out of the driveway and started speeding to the hospital.

I stared out the passenger window feeling my gut clenching in regret because Derek and I were fooling around and it was my fault, I should have told him sooner and checked her over instead of letting her go like I did especially since I knew all too well about the Hale stubbornness gene so I should have known she wasn't okay.

Derek parked in the hospital carpark and we immediately walked in and found her room, she was lying in the bed with a bandage wrapped around her head and she was sickly pale and sweating, he walked over to her bed and sat down in a chair grabbing her hand with both his while I stayed standing at the door.

"Derek?" Cora asked as she stirred and looked over at Derek, he looked up shocked and stood leaning closer to her.

"Hey…hey I'm here" he whispered to her and my heart broke at how his voice broke.

"What's happening to me?" she asked.

"I don't know but I'm not leaving, okay" he shook his head and I took a step outside getting ready to leave. "Not again" he added then leaned down and kissed her forehead making my frown deepen as I thought about how much this was my fault again, Cora passed out again so Derek sat back down into the chair beside her bed but he looked over at me then motioned me over but I shook my head. "Skye please, this isn't your fault" I sighed then cautiously stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my fault, I should have…I should have made sure she was okay but instead I let her leave with Stiles and I didn't tell you she'd gotten hurt just because I wanted you all to myself" he frowned but pulled me into his lap.

"This is my fault Skye, I shouldn't have left in the first place" I sighed laying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" I asked looking up.

"No that's the last thing I want" I nodded and relaxed in his lap but suddenly felt very awkward given that Cora was right there so I stood up confusing him but I dragged another chair over beside his then sat down and he smiled putting one arm around my shoulder pulling me to rest up against his side as we watched over Cora.

We sat in this position for hours and I actually found myself slowly start drifting but as soon as my eyes fully closed I forced them open because I hated hospitals and refused to fall asleep here like this.

"How much sleep have you gotten over the last few days?" I frowned and avoided looking at him. "Skye?" he turned my face to meet his eyes.

"I slept" I lied and watched his knowing glare but before he could say anything we both looked up when a loud scream echoed from somewhere across Beacon Hills. "Lydia" I looked up at Derek worriedly.

* * *

 **A/N: I know these last few chapters haven't been that long and I apologise but to follow the canon story I couldn't change too much storyline of key points in the story so I hope you all haven't turned off this story and are still interested so please review and fav/follow if you haven't already.**


	10. Ep 10 - The Overlooked

**Skye's POV**

I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and tried calling Lydia but her phone was going straight to voicemail so I tried Scott and Stiles' phones as well but they didn't pick up for a good worrying ten minutes before the receiver finally clicked over.

"Stiles?"

 _"Skye the Darach, it's Ms Blake and she…she took my dad, she took him"_

"Stiles slow down what the hell is going on, Derek and I are at the hospital with Cora and we heard Lydia scream, what happened?"

 _"I told you Ms Blake is the Darach and she's taken my dad and she just tried to strangle Lydia"_ I looked up and shared a confused look with Derek.

"Is she okay?" I asked him.

 _"She's fine, Allison and Mr Argent are taking her the hospital"_

"Okay where are you guys I'm coming?" I stood up ready to leave but Derek grabbed my arm.

"We're at the school but we need to find Ms Blake" I looked up at Derek and couldn't help thinking about that morning we confronted her about what she saw the night Boyd and Cora were loose and uncontrollable, the way she looked at Derek and I knew she knew what we were.

"I think I know where she's headed but we're gonna need a weapon, go and see Deaton then meet me at Derek's loft"

 _"What why would she go there?"_

"Stiles just trust me for once okay" I hung up without letting him protest then tried to leave again.

"Why do you think she's headed to my place?"

"Because I saw the look in her eyes the day we went to her class room, it wasn't just attraction Derek, she knew what we were and I just have a feeling that she's gonna try and ask for your help, she's going to try and get you to protect her"

"I don't even know her and I haven't spoken to her since that day" he replied frowning.

"I know but you give off the ultimate protection vibe Derek and she's going to try and manipulate you" he sighed then looked up with a smile

"Good thing I don't trust anybody but you" I smiled then kissed his cheek.

"Stay with Cora" he shook his head. "You promised her you wouldn't leave"

"I know but I've also made you a promise and that was to protect you and I'm not letting you face this dark druid alone" I rolled my eyes but didn't argue. "I'll call Peter on the way and he can come watch her while we deal with this" I nodded quickly.

We ran out to the Camaro and headed straight towards his loft, I parked then we quickly climbed up the stairs seeing Scott and Stiles already here and Deaton had given them a jar of mistletoe powder which is apparently a poison to her just as much as it is to us.

"Okay we need to hide" I could hear heels running up the steps. "Now!" I whispered quietly then dragged them into hiding leaving Derek because I knew if Ms Blake saw me or the boys she'd change her mind before we could get the drop on her.

"Derek!" Ms Blake yelled as she threw open the steel door. "Derek where are you?" I clenched my fists and felt Scott take hold of my arm as if sensing my anger towards her coming here like this and thinking Derek would just jump to help her.

"Right here" Derek replied and I heard Ms Blake sigh in relief.

"Thank god, I need your help" I clenched my teeth trying to rein in my temper before I alerted her to our presence. "Something happened at the recital, at the school" I poked my head out a little and saw Ms Blake stepping back from Derek who looked up and briefly met my eyes seeing me. "Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them"

"From who?" Derek asked looking back at her so that he didn't draw attention to me.

"Scott, Stiles or Skyler" I looked up at Scott and Stiles and matched their angry looks. "They're gonna tell you things, things you can't believe, you have to trust me okay, you trust me" I growled low in my throat at her begging tone and couldn't stop the step forward but Scott grabbed my arm and held me back shaking his head.

"What is it?" Derek asked her.

"Promise you'll listen to me" she begged again making me roll my eyes but Derek's reply angered me.

"I promise" I growled loudly and it echoed through the loft especially since she leaned in ready to kiss him.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Derek looked up as we stepped out and I glared at Ms Blake as she turned to us. "So they told you it was me?" she turned back to him. "That I'm the one taking people"

"We told him you're the one killing people" Scott replied.

"Oh that's right" she chuckled and it was taking everything in me not to run over there and rip her throat out. "Committing human sacrifices?" she kept smiling. "What, cutting their throats" I growled. "Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day, that makes perfect sense" she laughed at us.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked her with tears in his eyes.

"How should I know?" she asked back denying it but I heard her heart stutter which meant she'd just lied, she turned back to Derek and I took a step forward in warning. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this" Derek looked back and forth between us and Ms Blake and while I knew this was all a ruse I couldn't stop the anger and jealously flaring up inside me.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked her.

"No" Ms Blake replied and I growled walking closer feeling my claws coming out as I clenched my fists.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia" Scott retorted angrily.

"Lydia Martin?" Ms Blake exclaimed. "I don't know anything about that!"

"What do you know?" Derek asked sounding like he was sick of playing up the ruse pretending he was on her side.

"I know that these kids for what ever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story" she turned back to us but was mostly glaring at me. "And one they can't prove by the way"

"What if we can?" Scott replied holding up the jar of mistletoe Deaton gave him.

"What is that?" she asked and I saw her face change to show a little bit of fear.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure" Scott replied unscrewing the lid as Ms Blake stepped backwards. "Which means you can use it and it can be used against you"

"Mistletoe?" Ms Blake said as her face scrunched up angrily knowing that we had her, Scott threw the powder at her and she started slashing around as her face changed and became the Darach screaming at us before returning to Ms Blake, she looked around then quickly tried making a break for it but Derek was faster and grabbed her around her throat and squeezed tightly as I flipped out my claws ready to back him up. "Derek wait, wait you need me" Ms Blake begged us.

"What are you?" Derek asked her through a deep growl.

"The only person you can save your sister, call Peter" I growled and watched Derek squeeze tighter even more on her throat closing her air ways. "Call him!" she exclaimed fighting for air, Derek lifted his phone calling Peter's number.

"Peter how's Cora?" he asked as soon as the receiver clicked.

 _"It's not good, she's in and out of consciousness, she's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance-"_

"Mistletoe" Derek replied before Peter could.

 _"How did you know that?"_ Peter asked him but Derek had pulled the phone away and hung up then started squeezed Ms Blake's throat as hard as he could.

"Derek, Derek!" Scott yelled stepping forward. "What are you doing?"

"Her life, it's in my hands!" Ms Blake yelled trying to persuade him but it wasn't going to be any use as Derek lifted her up higher so her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Stop, Derek stop" Stiles begged walking towards us, I turned and he gave me a pleading look.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him" Ms Blake continued to plea.

"Skye please" I sighed turning away from Stiles and looked to Derek and he continued choking the life out of Ms Blake.

"Derek stop, Derek!" I yelled and he dropped her looking at me angry. "I know but this isn't the way" I stepped up and put a calming hand on his arm as Ms Blake panted for breath and looked up at us as the thunder and heavy rain sounded behind her.

"That's right, you need me" she said looking up at me and Derek before turning to Stiles and Scott. "All of you" I growled then bent down.

"Actually bitch!" I smirked getting up into her face. "You need me to stop him from ripping out your throat" I jabbed my thumb back at Derek who was trying to calm his anger. "Now you're going to get up, shut up, heal Cora, give us Stiles' dad then you are going to get the hell away from us and this town, got it?" I smiled. "Good!" I grabbed her arm not letting her protest then dragged her down the stairs with the others following.

I dragged her over to Derek's Toyota and threw her in the back seat not caring that her head smacked against the other door before closing the door and locked her in.

"Follow us to the hospital" I ordered looking back at Scott and Stiles before climbing into the front passenger seat as Derek got in the driver's seat and started towards the hospital as I stared out the window watching the rain get even heavier.

"You two should know I'm not doing this because I have to, I want to" I growled but otherwise didn't reply. "I could still run and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me but I don't want your sister to die, I'm only doing what I had to do"

"Shut up" Derek and I replied simultaneously without even looking back at her.

"You need to hear the whole story Derek" Ms Blake continued and was really starting to piss me off. "You need to know just how connected we really are" she added staring at Derek.

"Stop talking" I snapped turning back to glare at her. "The only connecting you're going to do is my claws to your throat if you don't shut the hell up"

"Don't flatter yourself Skyler, you're not a killer" I growled grabbing her head and smashing it down against my seat successfully breaking her nose.

"I'd shut up or I'll let her break more than your nose" Derek cut in grabbing my hand and squeezed it with a proud smile.

I turned to look out the front again and tried to force myself to calm down since my heart was beating so hard in my chest and I couldn't believe I was letting her affect me like this especially since Kate hadn't even filled me with this much rage that I wanted to kill her.

Derek parked in front of the hospital and I quickly got out after pulling my hair into a ponytail, while I waited for Derek to pull Ms Blake out of the car as Stiles and Scott pulled up beside us in Stiles' jeep before we walked into the hospital.

"What's that?" I heard Scott ask making me look back at them to see Stiles holding up a wooden baseball bat.

"Well you guys got claws, I got a bat" I chuckled as I walked beside Derek who was keeping a firm grip on Ms Blake as we walked towards the elevators soaking wet from the storm that I had a feeling she was causing on purpose.

"Scott, Scott!" we heard making us stop and turn seeing Melissa coming towards us. "What are you doing here, the hospitals evacuating?" she asked him.

"Were here for Cora" Scott replied turning to face her.

"All of you?" she asked looking around at us. "Why does Stiles have my bat?" I chuckled underneath my breath.

"Mom just trust me on this, you need to get out of here, right now" Scott replied as the lights flickered.

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes, we've got two ambulances that are coming back, one's ten minutes out, the other's twenty, Cora needs to be on one of those, they'll be picking up in the basement garage" she replied and I smiled mouthing a thankyou

"Got it" Scott replied before we continued our way through towards the elevators heading up to the floor Cora is on.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash Derek, I'm going to help" Ms Blake replied as the elevator started its ascent, she turned to me and Scott so we glared at her before she turned once more to see Stiles on her other side holding his bat up in defence making me smile a little.

The elevator door opened but the lights flickered as we walked down the hall and when we came to Cora's room it was empty except for a small puddle of black blood was on the floor beside the bed, I looked at it and noticed a few drops exiting the room so I followed them.

"Uh Derek" I called and he looked up at me but my gaze was locked down the hallway where the black goo trail was leading towards another set of doors where we could hear the sounds of a struggle before suddenly we saw Peter being thrown through them sliding on his back towards us before stopping at our feet groaning then looked up at us.

"We got a problem" he looked back down the hallway. "Big problem" we followed his gaze and saw the twins in their Voltron wolf form standing in front of Cora who laid unconscious on the ground behind them.

Derek quickly shifted then charged down the hallway towards them and threw himself against the twins pushing him back roaring but the twins elbowed him in the back forcing Derek off but Derek was quick to recover and try punching them in the stomach but nothing was working so I sighed then shifted and ran to help just as the twins headbutted Derek before throwing aside.

I threw myself into the fight and tried punching them in the head to knock them out but they each stuck their claws in my sides then threw me into the wall before dropping me making me land on top of Derek just as Scott decided to join the fight and jumped on the wall going in high but the twins easily dodged his attack, I groaned and tried to fight off the pain in my sides as I watched Stiles and Peter quickly ran past us while the twins we're distracted holding Scott against the wall.

"Ethan, Aiden stop!" Scott roared. "You don't know what you're doing"

"All we want is her" they replied as Derek and managed to get up turning just in time to see the elevator doors closing with Ms Blake inside, I growled angrily getting up off the ground as the twins ran after her and in their distraction we made a break for it especially when they turned and started chasing us now pissed even more.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek yelled at us as we entered the morgue examination room but I saw Stiles stop and went back towards the door as the others ran ahead.

"Stiles!" I yelled as the twins entered and Stiles hit them over the head with the wooden bat but it shattered on impact, the Voltron wolf turned and roared at him so Stiles quickly ran back over to us and Scott seeing an opportunity jumped up with a boost from Derek and broke down the hanging light hitting them with it causing them to be knocked out then Derek, Stiles, Scott and I ran off and met Peter and a still unconscious Cora in another exam room.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked us as Derek, Scott and I ran in shutting the doors.

"He's close" Derek replied looking out the door as I panted for my breath holding my hands over my wounds.

"What about Ms Blake?" Scott and I shook our heads. "What do you mean, what does that mean like she's gone, Scott are you kidding me?"

"Shh, quiet" Derek snapped glaring at him,

"Me be quiet, me huh are you telling me what to do now, when the psychotic, mass murdering woman the second one which has seemed in love with you by the way, has got my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Derek's nose flared in anger so I quickly got in between them.

"Stiles will you shut up, they're still out there" I said shutting him up before they found us or for Derek to kill him.

"And...and they want her, right which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!"

"Not yet" Scott cut in walking over to Peter and Cora "Is she really dying?" Derek looked down at me and seemed to notice the blood on my shirt from my wounds and looked worried so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm okay" I quickly reassured him.

"She's definitely not getting any better" I heard Peter reply to Scott's question.

"There has to be something that we can do, we have to help her" Scott said but then the doors opened and Ms Blake ran in.

"You can't" she replied to his question. "Only I can, I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is but there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead, I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe, only then" Derek threw a metal table over as he and I went to go at her but Scott stopped us.

"Hey wait!" Scott said putting his hands out in front of us.

"She was trying to get out" Derek exclaimed.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed" Ms Blake said "You can't blame me for that"

"You wanna bet" I growled ready to rip her head off.

"You don't have it in you Skyler" I growled then launched forward and punched her clear in the face, a sickening crack sounded throughout the room as I broke her nose yet again and everyone looked at me slightly shocked except for Peter and Derek.

"How bout now huh?" she turned back and glared as Derek grabbed my waist pulling me back into his chest and I knew it was to calm me and restrain me since we still needed her alive.

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her" Stiles cut in pointing at Cora.

"Not until I'm safe" Ms Blake argued.

"I'd like to volunteer and different method of persuasion, let's torture her" Peter replied making me smile since for once we were agreeing on something.

"Works for me" Derek snarled trying to shake Scott off.

"Mm I'll help" I smirked baring my fangs and snapped at her.

 _"Um, can I have your attention?"_ a voice said, coming over the P.A it was Scott's mom " _Mr Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion...requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception, do this and everyone else can leave, you have ten minutes"_ with that she was gone and the look on Scott's face was utter terror so I reached out and rubbed his arm in support.

"He's not gonna hurt her" Ms Blake spoke up.

"Shut up!" Derek and I snapped at her.

"He won't!" she glared at us. "Scott you know why, tell them it's true" I turned to Scott curious as to what the hell she was talking about.

"What is she talking about?" I asked him but he refused to even look at us.

"You two aren't the only ones he wants in his pack" Ms Blake cut in looking at me and Derek but I kept my eyes locked on Scott. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack he wants perfection, that means adding the rarest Alpha's to his ranks" she continued.

"A true Alpha" Peter spoke up making everyone look up at him.

"What's that?" Stiles asked him.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another" Peter replied sharing a look with Derek. "One that can rise by the force of his own will" I looked back at Scott with surprise. "Our little Scott"

"It doesn't matter" Scott muttered looking at me and Derek as we stared at him before he turned back to Ms Blake. "We still need to get her out of here"

"Scott your mom" Stiles and I spoke up at the same time.

"My mom…said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here" Scott replied.

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out" Peter argued.

"I'll distract them" Scott replied.

"You mean fight them?" Derek asked him.

"Whatever I have to do"

"We'll help you" I replied grabbing Derek's hand and he nodded at Scott agreeing with me.

"Um sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek" I glared at her and started to advance towards her but Peter was quick to hold me back, I turned and glared at his hand holding my arm and he was quick to let go when Derek growled.

"I'll do it" Peter said surprising me. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage"

"An advantage like what?" Stiles asked stepping closer to us. "You mean like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat" Peter replied and I chuckled at that one since that was a really bad idea on Stiles' part, we all started looking through the room trying to find something Peter could use, I started opening drawers in a cart while Derek, Peter and Scott looked through the cabinets.

"Hey wait!" Stiles called out making me look up. "What about these?" he held up the defibrillator paddles and showed them to everyone.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked him.

"Well, no" Stiles replied.

"Put 'em down" Derek ordered and Stiles did as he was told making me smile as I found a large syringe and read the label.

"Epinephrine" I smirked lifting off the needle cover since I knew what this was.

"That's only gonna make him stronger" Derek replied looking up.

"Exactly" I smirked going over to Peter.

"How strong?" Peter asked.

"Why don't we find out" I replied before stabbing it into his chest pushing down the plunger, he looked up shocked but then went stiff. "Have fun" I smirked and he walked out with Scott following him, I stayed back since I wasn't leaving Stiles and Derek alone with Ms Blake.

The rest of us waited until they had the twins distracted before Derek picked up Cora and when we heard the fight start we quickly ran heading down to the garage and we saw the ambulance was still waiting.

"It's still here!" Stiles exclaimed as we ran over and opened the back of the ambulance, Derek and Stiles set Cora on the gurney but I noticed Jennifer walking away so I followed her but before I could reach her I stopped and sniffed the air catching a scent following it to the front of the ambulance where the driver was laying dead.

"Uh Derek, over here" I called and he walked over seeing the driver.

"Julia" we heard and looked up seeing Kali coming toward us twirling the keys to the ambulance on her finger. "It is you" I looked at Ms Blake curiously then it all fell into perspective, the Alpha's had to kill their emissaries to join the Alpha pack and by Kali's look towards Ms Blake I understood Ms Blake had been hers.

"You two can't beat her on your own" Ms Blake mumbled as she hid behind us and I heard Stiles close the doors to the ambulance and lock them.

"That's why we're gonna run" Derek replied grabbing my hand, we took off running leading Kali away from Stiles and Cora back inside the building.

"Wait, wait the elevator!" Ms Blake yelled as Derek and I saw Kali come from another door, I growled then ran into elevator since we didn't have another choice.

"Derek come on!" I yelled since he didn't follow but watched him shove a gurney towards Kali halting her a little as I reached out for him because the doors began closing, Derek grabbed my hand and I pulled him in colliding into the back wall of the elevator just as the doors closed and we heard Kali hit the metal doors.

We were panting waiting for the shock to wear off and Derek pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head as I clenched my fists grabbing back of his shirt just as the lights began to flicker and the elevator stopped moving then everything went black for a few seconds before the emergency lights turned on.

"Oh for the love of…" I groaned stepping back, Derek walked towards the doors and forced them open but the gap wasn't big enough for an adult to squeeze through.

"Skye come here" I growled and flashed red eyes at him.

"No bloody way Derek, I'm not leaving you in here with her" I glared at Ms Blake.

"Skye" he pleaded.

"No!" I crossed my arms, he sighed then nodded and walked back towards me looking up at the emergency hatch.

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside so you'd have to break it" Jennifer told him.

"So?" he asked her.

"All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are"

"Kali already knows" Derek argued with her.

"Not necessarily, she saw that we got in but she might not know that we didn't get out"

"Yeah well if I can get through then we can go to another floor" Derek argued again.

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft" Jennifer argued right back with him, I looked at Derek and shook my head hating that I agreed with her.

"Yeah please don't do that" I replied reaching down and grabbed his hand entwining our fingers.

"They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch" I scoffed and smirked back at her.

"Nothing wrong with that" she glared at me.

"Then you'll never find Stilinski and Cora will die" I rolled my eyes.

"I've got a pretty good idea about that already since every other sacrifice as been on the telluric currents and since I know this one is the last category you would need to have them at the most powerful spot and that'd be where you're drawing your power from then and only after it's complete will you take on Deucalion so it can't be that hard to figure out the rest" if looks could kill I'd be writhing on the ground in agony "How'd I do?" I asked with a satisfactory smirk.

"That's my girl" Derek smiled coming over to kiss my forehead before sighing. "Someone needs to get the backup generator running again" Derek pulled out his phone and texted someone as soon as it was sent he leaned against the back wall and I was quick to lean against him and sighed contently when his arms wrapped around my waist but a minute later his phone vibrated causing me to squeak in surprise and let out a quiet giggle.

"That felt weird" he chuckled pulling it out.

"Scott says, don't move on our way" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like we can go anywhere" I replied nodding at the elevator doors, I sighed loudly resting back against him and Derek pulled me tightly against him as I closed my eyes listening to and focusing on Derek's heartbeat to stay calm since this whole situation had me riled.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked after a few silent minutes, I opened my eyes and looked back at him.

"Nothing" he gave me a pointed look. "It's just if Deucalion really gave a crap about either of us then why is Kali dead set on killing us, I mean I'm only an Alpha because of you so why does that make me special" I laid my head back against his chest.

"I don't think we were ever the intended target" I nodded and felt really scared for Scott. "And you're not just special because of me Skye, your special because you have the kindest heart, didn't have to kill someone to rise to an Alpha and because you've never been afraid of Deucalion and I'm pretty sure that scares him" I sighed turning around to lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his waist.

"He's been interested in you two because of your bond" Ms Blake cut in ruining the moment, I looked up and glared at her. "You two are the first mated Alpha pair for the better half of the century" I rolled my eyes. "But now he's threatened by it and when Deucalion gets threatened by something he destroys it"

"Why can't our lives be normal" I muttered against Derek's chest, we fell into silence again until Ms Blake decided to break it this time after Derek checked his phone.

"Anything?" I rolled my eyes but neither of us answered her. "I know what you two are thinking" I turned and shot her a confused look. "That I'm evil, a bitch" I scoffed.

"If the shoe fits" I muttered hearing Derek chuckle.

"But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought, 'Is that her real face, the slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe, is that what she really looks like'" I rolled my eyes since I wasn't even thinking about that until now.

"Actually the only thing I've been thinking about is how to kill you" I replied turning to glare at her. "Because I could care less what you look like or what you believe your fighting for and the only thing I'm really thinking about is that I'm stuck in a freaking elevator with a bitch who thought my mate would help her delusions and tried to kill my best friends so shut up because nobody gives a shit about you Jenifer or Julia whatever your real name is" I snapped angrily and felt Derek try to rub my arm in hopes it would calm me down.

"Julia Baccari, that was my name" she replied undeterred by my anger.

"We don't care" Derek told her.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters, I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name it's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self, do you know what else is…your face, the one that's supposed to be staring back at you when you look in a mirror, not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize"

"We still don't care" Derek snapped but Jennifer looked at him undeterred still.

"But I bet you're curious, I bet you wonder exactly what happened"

"You were an emissary, they tried killing you along with the rest of the pack, mystery solved" I snapped clenching my fists.

"I was Kali's emissary"

"Yeah already figured that one out too" I replied leaning back against Derek again.

"I was the one she couldn't kill" we sat in silence for a minute or so before she spoke again making me roll my eyes. "For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire but a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter something that gave it a spark of power again, the sacrifice of a virgin" Derek and I both tensed realizing exactly what she was talking about.

"Shut up" I interrupted and glared at her.

"You didn't know what you were doing back then but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton" I turned around facing Derek and placed my hands on his face and gently allowed my thumbs to brush against his cheeks, Derek locked his green eyes on me allowing me to comfort him. "You gave it power again" she continued angering me even more. "You gave me power, just enough to hold on to life a little longer, long enough to be found"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you" I snapped glaring at her over my shoulder, Derek didn't need the guilt, Derek dropped his head and took several deep breaths so I gently kissed his head and snuggled closer to him knowing it was what he needed and he rested his head on top of mine while I laid comfortably on his shoulder. "Don't listen to her" he nodded.

"You know mistletoe is important to Druids but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Ms Blake asked us.

"No" Derek replied, I turned back to her and sighed.

"It's a Norse myth, Balder the son of Odin was the most beloved by the other Gods so much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world, his mother Frigg took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone and every living thing that they would never hurt Balder" I replied and felt Derek's arms tighten around me.

"You're full of surprises" Ms Blake smiled as I rolled my eyes and continued.

"At a gathering they tested him stones, arrows and flame were all hurled at him, nothing worked but there was one god who wasn't so enamoured of Balder, the god of mischief Loki, Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny seemingly harmless plant and completely overlooked, Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and it killed Balder, Frigg was heartbroken she decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it so now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again, now what does that have to do with anything?" I asked her angrily, she smiled nodding her head in approval.

"We were the overlooked, the emissaries it was a mistake Deucalion and the Alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own, from virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked"

"You killed innocent people" Derek replied and I could sense the detest and anger coming from him.

"So have you" she snapped at him and I couldn't help it then, my eyes flared to power and I went to lash out but Derek held me back. "I know the real colour of your eyes Derek and I know what it means" Derek looked down and I relaxed turning back to comfort him since I knew this was a sore subject. "I'm not asking you to save just my life, I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again"

"You can't beat them" Derek argued.

"Are you sure about that" she replied with a smirk. "What do you know about the lunar eclipse, what happens to a werewolf during it, you know don't you?" I turned back to Derek confused especially since I saw his sadness on this matter and knew it was because Boyd had asked him about right before he'd died.

"What happens?" I asked him.

"What happens Derek?" Ms Blake persisted when he didn't answer me. "During the total lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power" he replied looking at me then up at her as my eyes widened in shock, we fell to silence again as I thought that over but then Derek's phone buzzed saying that they had a plan on getting us out.

"About bloody time" I muttered as Derek opened up the elevator doors, I sighed not really liking this plan but it had to be done, I walked over to Derek who pulled me to him immediately.

I frowned then leaned in and kissed him melting into his arms just as Allison appeared at the doors, I sighed then allowed her and Derek to help me through the gap before Ms Blake handed Allison her shoes, I held Derek's hand not ready to let go just yet while Allison changed into Ms Blake's shoes.

"Be careful" he said squeezing my hand.

"You too" I replied looking over at Ms Blake in warning.

I sighed letting go and stood up then looked at Allison before we took off running through the halls towards the front exit of the hospital and it didn't take long before two sets of footsteps we're following us.

We made it outside and just as the glass of an upstairs window smashed and Kali jumped down towards us but when Allison and I turned around seeing her smile fall as the twins stopped behind her, I ducked down covering my eyes when Allison pulled out her bow and started firing off flashbulb arrows at them and as her dad started shooting bullets at them.

They took the fire for a little bit before finally fleeing and when the shots stopped I allowed myself to look up seeing them standing there and for the power in the hospital to come back on and sighed in relief because it actually worked.

I smiled then took off back into the hospital not waiting but when I ran up towards the elevator I saw Scott stop briefly before he run up the stairs and Stiles skidded to a stop beside me seeing Derek lying on the ground unconscious and the emergency hatch was open, I quickly leaned around and pushed the emergency stop button so the elevator wouldn't go anywhere then grabbed Stiles hand and we followed Scott up onto the roof.

I hated to leave Derek like that but I had a really bad feeling about Scott taking off like that, I rammed into the door to the roof and Stiles and I walked out seeing Scott with his back to us walking towards Deucalion.

"Scott?" I asked taking a hesitant step forward.

"Scott don't do this, don't go with him" Stiles added walking up beside me as we stared at him.

"I don't know what else to do" he replied barely looking back at us.

"No Scott, there's got to be something else okay" I argued with him barely holding back my tears.

"We always…we always have a plan B" Stiles added.

"He's right Scotty, okay we always figure it out together, please come on" I held out my hand for him, he turned to us with teary eyes but shook his head.

"Not this time" he replied turning to go with Deucalion again.

"Scott!" Stiles and I called as I let the tears freely fall down my face.

"I'm gonna find your dad, I promise" he replied.

"Scott no!" I called but he didn't listen and disappeared with Deucalion, I turned back into Stiles' arms and we cried before I remembered Derek and pulled on his arm back downstairs.


	11. Ep 11 - Alpha Pact

**Skye's POV**

Stiles and I ran back down to Derek and I immediately kneeled beside him and tried to shake him awake but it wasn't working since I had no idea what that bitch did to him.

"Derek come on" I begged desperately.

"Move, I got methods to waking him" Stiles kneeled on Derek's other side then started hitting him and I flinched with every hit but even it didn't seem to be working so I pushed Stiles away then grabbed Derek's cheeks.

"Come back to me baby" I pressed my lips softly against his and for a minute nothing happened then Derek jerked awake grabbing my arm defensively but then his eyes locked onto mine. "Hi" I smiled sitting back when he let go of my arm.

"Where is she?" Derek asked after looking around the empty elevator.

"Jennifer?" Stiles asked him. "Gone with Scott's mom"

"She took her?" Derek asked us, I nodded with sad eyes as I helped him sit up.

"Yeah and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls Scott left with Deucalion, okay so we gotta get you out of here, the police are coming right now and we gotta get you the hell out of here" Stiles grabbed a hand ready to help Derek stand.

"Whoa, what about Cora?" Derek asked stopping.

"She's with Isaac, we got her out" I replied standing up then Stiles and I hauled him to his feet, I put his arm around my shoulders. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked Stiles since he was going to stay back and hold off the cops.

"Yeah go, go!" he ran back towards the main part of the hospital while I helped Derek out to his car and he nodded signalling he was okay so he climbed into the driver's seat while I quickly hopped into the passenger and we quickly headed to the meet up spot, we pulled up behind Isaac and saw the Argents standing there.

"Where are Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked as Derek and I got out of the car, Derek didn't answer so I did.

"Stiles is still at the hospital, he's going to hold of the cops for us" I replied as Derek got Cora out of the car.

"We have to go right now" Derek added looking at me and Isaac.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Argent asked me as Isaac opened the back door and Derek set Cora in carefully.

"Jenifer took Melissa" Derek replied and they all looked around at each other

"What about Scott?" Allison asked us. "Derek where's Scott?"

"He's gone" I replied then Isaac climbed into the back with Cora before I jumped into the passenger seat and we left going back to the loft

"It's nothing to worry about dad, I was just making sure" I'd called my dad just to make sure he was okay. "Just please be extra careful okay"

 _"I'm always careful sweetheart"_ he replied.

"Okay I got to dad but I'll see you at home okay"

 _"Alright"_ he hung up and I sighed in relief nodding at Derek before I resumed pacing back and forth desperately trying to wrack my brain with some idea to help Cora but was coming up with nothing, I shut my eyes as Cora continued to cough and gasp for air and could feel myself getting angry at this whole situation.

"She's dying isn't she?" Isaac asked Derek.

"I don't know" Derek answered him.

"So what are you going to do?" I saw Derek's shoulders sag in defeat and knew he had no idea what to do next.

"I don't know" he replied and I watched Isaac ran his hands through his hair he was getting angry.

"Wanna figure something out because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you two were in here rolling around in the sheets while a psychotic murder was out there killing people" my head snapped towards Isaac sending him a glare as he stepped closer to Derek.

"Easy Isaac" I warned protectively.

"Do you get how many people she's killed, Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are doing NOTHING!" Isaac yelled. "Why'd you do this to us Derek, was it all about the power, were you bored, were we just extra protection for your precious mate?" he moved closer to Derek again making me move closer again ready to protect Derek if I had to even if I agreed with some of what Isaac was saying. "Were you lonely?" Isaac whispered, Derek looked at him.

"Maybe" Isaac walked towards the door. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave, I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her"

"There's no time the full moon's coming, the sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead so I'm going to try and help them, you two can sit here and prefect the art of doing nothing" Isaac exclaimed then he looked at me then slammed the door and Derek didn't even turn as he did.

"I wouldn't take it personally" Peter spoke up from his spot on the stairs. "Anger is just a tool he's using to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another, from you to Scott but then he always seemed to be following Skyler so it's probably more from Skye to Scott"

"Scott's not an Alpha yet" Derek argued with sigh.

"Neither was Skyler but he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter replied staring out the window as I sighed sitting down beside Derek in hopes to provide him some comfort even though I was filled with guilt for not being out there and helping since Melissa and sheriff Stilinski were like secondary parents to me.

I moved away from Derek towards my laptop booting it up and started researching any remedies for mistletoe for hours but so far it was coming up with nothing and as I grew frustrated I felt myself start shifting and I was watching Derek look over every few minutes but he didn't comment.

"God this is useless" I slammed the laptop shut no doubt breaking the screen and finally Derek reacted, he walked up and started squeezing my shoulders massaging the tension and frustration away.

"Calm down Skye" I sighed rolling with his steady work.

"This is all my fault, if I'd focused then maybe I would have sensed it was her and none of this would be happening" even as I said it I knew it was stupid.

"Skye none of this is your fault, we were all fooled" I nodded closing my eyes and told myself to calm down. "You okay now" I nodded then watched him walk back towards Cora sitting beside her then took her arm and started siphoning her pain.

Peter walked up behind him as Derek continued taking away her pain, both of them were breathing heavy trying to deal with the pain and I couldn't help wince as I watched the pain in Derek's face and soon Cora released a deep normal breath momentarily okay.

"Careful" he warned Derek.

"Don't worry" Derek responded letting go and held his hand up which was shaking. "I know going too far could kill me"

"That's not exactly what I meant" Peter replied and Derek turned to him giving him a confused look which I matched with my own.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do and with good reason"

"Which is?" Derek asked him standing up.

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack, they care for it, they bring it food from a kill they regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf" I scrunched up my nose disgusted by that. "They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it, in a way they can do more than just ease pain they can be instrumental in healing their own"

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me" Derek replied glaring at Peter.

"I'm telling you I've heard it's possible"

"How?" Derek and I asked him at the same time.

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha, when you take her pain she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts, the power that heightens your senses, your strength, the power that transforms your body as an Alpha you have that bit of extra, that spark that intensifies the colour of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red"

"If I can save her…" Derek started.

"If…if, I didn't say it works every time, it could just as easily kill you" Derek looked over at Cora before meeting my eyes and I looked down knowing what his choice was and wasn't going to try and change it because I knew I wasn't going to be able to talk him out of it but I wasn't going to let him do it alone.

"How do we do it?" I spoke up and Derek's eyes snapped to meet mine again.

"No just me, I'm doing this" I shook my head.

"I'm not letting you do it alone Derek if it has the chance to kill you, with the both of us it means more power to heal her"

"Skyler no" he warned walking up and cupping my cheeks. "I can't let you do this for me"

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Cora and your not letting me, I'm volunteering so just shut up and let me help you" I rubbed my hands up his arms before resting on his shoulders. "I can't lose you Derek, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet so we're doing this together just like we do everything okay" he sighed and I watched his eyes think it over. "So how do we do it by taking her pain?" I asked turning back to Peter.

"And then some" Peter replied as Derek shook his head. "Because there's a cost" I looked down understanding what that meant, we could die or no longer be Alpha's but I was okay with that except dying maybe as my dad would kill me.

"What happens if two Alpha's do this?" he asked Peter who turned back to us.

"I don't know if it changes the odds, I've never heard of it being done before" he replied and Derek sighed before meeting my eyes and I let him see the determination there.

"There's no talking you out of this is there" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope not at all" I replied looking up to see the sun was rising and I sighed because I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, I nodded at Derek and we walked towards Cora but Peter held out his hand stopping Derek.

"I can understand you two not seeing a downside to this, as Derek you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year and Skye you've barely been an Alpha long but think about what else you'll be losing" Derek shook his head.

"I don't care about power, not anymore."

"What about the power to fight back?" Peter argued with him. "Correct me if I'm wrong but Kali's ultimatum still stands, the full moon is tomorrow night and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a Beta?"

"We don't care" Derek and I replied together glaring at him.

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for" Peter replied and I turned to look at him thinking that over holding back the urge to growl. "She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power, maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital" I growled and they both turned to stare at me.

"Why?" Derek asked turning to him again.

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the Alpha's without her" Peter yelled at him.

"Then she's got another thing coming" I replied looking up at them.

"She wants you to come to her" Peter continued to explained.

"Well she knows that I'll always choose Skye, I'll never go to her for help" Derek told him and I smirked but then my phone buzzed with a text from Isaac surprising me.

 ** _Allison's dad gave himself up, she has all three – Isaac_** , my hands shook as I read it and looked up.

"She…she has all three" I told them.

"Your dad!?" Derek exclaimed but all I could do was shake my head. "Argent?" I nodded feeling like I wanted to pass out because it finally hit home that the Sheriff, Melissa and Argent we're going to die. "Skye, Skye" Derek sat me down in a chair and I fought for breaths. "Just breathe" I nodded and took a few calming breathes before looking up nodding my head signalling I was okay.

"Their gonna die" I concluded. "Oh god I have to go" I stood up abruptly.

"Skye slow down, take a breath" I nodded letting him calm me down. "Go, go help" I looked up frowning.

"Don't do it without me Derek" he nodded.

"I'll call you okay" I nodded then kissed him quickly before I left driving to the school to meet up with Stiles.

I ran in and saw him coming out of the guidance counsellors office with Lydia so I ran over to them and they looked up surprised but I didn't give them time to say anything and pulled Stiles into a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you before"

"It's okay you're here now" he mumbled so I stepped back. "I know where they are" he added and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Nemeton, she has to be keeping them there" I groaned and rolled my eyes because I should have figured that out, another thing to add to the guilt list.

"It makes sense. it was considered a powerful source for energy and I'm guessing it's where the currents converge, she did say something about Derek killing Paige gave the Nemeton the spark it needed" I replied nodding at him.

"Stilinski!" a voice called out from behind me and I flinched about to turn around when Stiles shook his head groaning.

"Don't turn around he'll want to talk to you too"

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked because this day just couldn't get any worse.

"Go to Derek, okay" I nodded my head already going there as I recalled Peter's story about Paige. "He and Peter, they've been there before so they'll know where it is, tell them it's the root cellar, all right, they'll now"

"Give him hell" I smiled and nodded my head back at Agent McCall before I left with Lydia.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked as we got into the Camaro and I couldn't help thinking about my bike, I was missing it terribly.

"The FBI agent?" I asked and Lydia nodded. "He's Scott's dad and it's a long story" I sighed fighting of the anger as I thought about what happened the night Scott's mom kicked his dad out.

I pulled up in front of the loft and we walked up the stairs then Lydia knocked as I rolled my eyes but before I had the chance to open the door it slid open and Peter was standing there looking at Lydia with wide eyes.

"You" I looked back at Lydia and realise this was the first time she's seen him since he came back to life.

"Me" Peter replied.

"You" Lydia muttered again and I rolled my eyes because we didn't have the time for this.

"Me" Peter grumbled.

"Well move or has Derek finally chained you up to be the savage guard dog you are" I glared at him, he rolled his eyes stepping aside as I heard Derek chuckle.

"Derek we have visitors" I rolled my eyes again as I walked in with Lydia behind me, I walked over and squeezed Derek's shoulders sighing when I saw Cora was no better than when I left.

"How is she?" he shook his head. "I know now probably isn't the best time but we need to know where the Nemeton is" Derek looked up.

"I don't know where it is" Derek replied before looking back at Cora.

"You don't know where it is but Stiles said you'd been there" Lydia asked him.

"We have" Peter answered. "But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia, Derek's mother and my older sister decided that she didn't ever want us going back, she knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us" I sighed looking down.

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia asked just as I got a text from Stiles saying he was with Deaton.

"Stiles is with Deaton, maybe he knows" she nodded and made a move towards the door but I looked back at Cora and knew she wasn't going to last much longer so Derek and I needed to do this. "Take my car" I threw her the Camaro keys then watched her leave before sitting down beside Derek taking his hand.

"She better not smash it" I laughed leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I trust Lydia" I shrugged turning back to watch Cora as she struggled for breath.

"It's gotta be now, we don't have a choice" I nodded moving to sit on Cora's other side.

"You always have a choice" Peter argued so I turned to glare up at him since this was his niece and that didn't seem to matter even though we we're trying to save her so what did it matter if we lost our Alpha spark. "It's whether or not you can live with the consequences, facing Kali as Beta's"

"Yeah but it's not just a full moon coming, it's a lunar eclipse, we'll all be powerless" Derek replied.

"And we can live with the consequences if it's gonna save Cora" I added looking at Derek nodding my head signalling I was ready.

"Skyler if you feel yourself passing out you let go" I shook my head glaring at him for using my full name but I knew he only did it if he was angry or extremely worried about me. "Skye please"

"No Derek, remember you die, I die" he shook his head. "I'm not arguing Derek, we're doing this together to the end" I grabbed Cora's hand and prepared myself for a world of pain as Derek brushed Cora's hair off her forehead before taking her other hand and looked up at me, I nodded then we both started taking Cora's pain.

At first it wasn't that bad given that we we're both doing this but then I felt it the excruciating pain shoot up my arms settling through my entire body and I flashed back to falling off the ledge hitting the ground and that thought and reminder forced me to push my way through the pain as Derek and I roared looking at each other as our red irises faded, his into his Beta blue and I knew mine went back to golden yellow before I fell back slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review, please :)**


	12. Ep 12 - Lunar Eclipse

**A/N: This chapter is in two POV's: Derek's & Skye's**

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I jerked awake when I felt cold water going down my dry throat and looked up to see Cora pressing a bottle to my lips and couldn't stop the small smile that reached my lips when I saw her awake.

"You're okay" she smiled.

"I'm doing much better than you are right now, all because of you and Skye" my eyes widened when she mentioned Skye and I looked around seeing her unconscious still on the bed where she'd fallen back onto not three seconds before I'd passed out myself.

"Skye?" I moved to kneel beside her and gently brushed her hair behind her ears. "Hey Skye, what's wrong with her" I looked up seeing Peter looking out the window towards the horizon where the moon would be rising soon.

"She's fine, it took it's toll on her more than you" I frowned looking back down at her and shook her slightly hoping she'd wake up. "Hopefully not all for nothing" I frowned at Peter's words but didn't reply.

"Skye come on, wake up" Cora came over with the bottle of water and I took it from her then lifted Skye's body up to rest against me as I tried to get her to drink like Cora had done with me and she finally seemed to wake up coughing the water back.

"Derek" I smiled and sighed in relief. "Did…did it work?" I nodded and she looked at Cora beside me.

"Thank you Skye" I smiled at Cora as Skye nodded her welcome, I pulled Skye to sit up pressing our foreheads together.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I smiled and steadied myself holding Derek's arms as he sat me up pressing our foreheads together and I sighed in relief, we we're both okay for the most part at least.

"It's gone" he nodded knowing I was talking about our Alpha sparks, we we're both Beta's again.

"The moon is rising, Derek" Peter pointed out drawing my attention away from Derek and I turned seeing him looking up at the rising moon. "You two drained your batteries all the way to the red and there is a fully charged Alpha on her way to rip you's limb from limb" I squeezed the back of Derek's neck and rolled my eyes at Peter's words.

"We'll be fine in a few hours" Derek told him squeezing me to him.

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have" I frowned but knew we'd done the right thing, Cora was okay and that was the important thing, we could deal with Kali together.

"We'll be fine" I insisted sitting up more and swung my legs over the edge of the bed but then my mind went to Scott and Stiles and recalled the text message I'd gotten right before Derek and I healed Cora.

They'd figured out a way to find their parents by becoming surrogate sacrifices for their parents and Deaton had a plan that they could do this by not dying but Stiles said it wasn't without risk so I found myself standing shakily.

"Skye slow down" I shook my head and looked around for my phone.

"No I got a text before we healed Cora, Scott and Stiles they figured out a plan to find their parents but it also had the chance to kill them" I found it and picked it up off the ground holding it up but it was dead flat. "No" I saw Derek look at his phone but he frowned which meant his was no better. "I have to go!" I headed for the door but nearly stumbled over.

"Wait Skye!" Derek caught me but was barely able to stand himself. "Calm down and rest" I sighed and sat down as a wave of dizziness settled in giving me a headache.

"I have to make sure their okay" I insisted standing up again but the door slid open and in walked Ethan and Lydia confusing us all. "What are you doing here?" I growled looking at Ethan as we walked towards the centre of the room with Peter and Cora flanking us.

"He's here to help" Lydia spoke up to Ethan's defence, I frowned crossing my arms as I turned to Ethan waiting for him speak.

"We know about the lunar eclipse" Ethan started staring at me and Derek. "So don't think Kali's waiting for it to level the playing field, she's coming, my brother's coming with her" I looked up at Derek and shared a look with him.

"Good enough for me, Derek?" Peter asked, I turned back raising an eyebrow at him.

"You want me to run?" Derek asked him.

"No I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish, of course I want you to run, sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town" Peter said and actually sounded worried for once in his life, I smiled a little at the thought that he did have a heart it was just buried deep.

"If you wanna fight and die for something, that's fine with me" Cora added meeting my gaze as I turned to her. "But do it for something meaningful"

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked them without even looking back.

"We don't" Peter answered then looked at Lydia. "But I'll be she has an idea" I met Lydia's eyes worried etched all over my face. "Don't you Lydia" I frowned as Peter took a few steps towards her.

"I don't know anything" Lydia replied shaking her head.

"But you feel something, don't you?" I asked her moving in front of Peter to stop his advance towards her, I didn't trust him with her given what he did to her.

"What do you feel?" Derek asked her and Lydia hesitated looking at me so I walked over to her and nodded.

"It's okay Lyds, what are you feeling" she grabbed my hands but refused to meet my eyes as she focused on what she was feeling.

"I feel like…" she paused and I felt waves of worry and dread pass through me. "I'm standing in a graveyard" I turned cautious eyes to Derek who met my gaze, I walked over to him and touched my hand to his cheek.

"I think you and Cora should go, get as far away from Beacon Hills as you can" he looked down and met my eyes and I knew what he was going to ask but I couldn't and I felt the tears start pooling in my eyes. "I can't, you know I can't…I have my dad, Scott and Stiles, I can't just run"

"Skye I'm not leaving you here unprotected"

"I'm not unprotected, I'll meet up with Scott and Isaac but you two have to go now before Kali gets here, please" I looked up into his eyes and forced the tears not to fall. "Please, for me" he sighed then nodded and everything moved fast they grabbed a couple of things then Peter and I we're downstairs watching them about to leave and I had no idea when I was going to see him again.

"Promise me something?" Derek asked pulling me into a hug and was whispering in my ear. "If anything happens, you get your dad and you run, come find me okay" I nodded but knew I couldn't promise that, I've done nothing so far to help Scott and Stiles find their parents and that made me a really crappy friend right now.

"I love you Derek, more than anything" he nodded then pressed his lips to mine before pulling back and got into his car with Cora. "Promise me you'll keep going and tell me where you end up once you guys are settled" he nodded again and I saw the briefest sign of a tear threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Don't call until you're at least a hundred miles away" Peter said leaning against the door, Derek looked at me then Cora before looking back at Peter. "GO!" Peter exclaimed.

I watched Derek and Cora pull away and knew that I had to get back out there and help, Lydia and Ethan were going to hold off Kali and Aiden so it gave me the chance to get away on foot and luckily my house wasn't that far away, I ran in calling for my dad but he wasn't here so I called him on the landline.

"Dad, dad where are you?" I asked desperately when he answered.

 _"Skye what's going on?"_ he asked back.

"Dad are you safe?"

 _"I'm at the station Skye looking into Sherriff Stilinski's disappearance"_ I sighed in a little bit of relief. _"Skyler what's going on, are you okay?"_ I knew I had to lie but couldn't bring myself to.

"Stuff is going down dad, okay but I'm safe and you have to promise me not to go out into this storm, stay at the station okay please"

 _"Where's Derek, is he with you?"_ I forced back the tears because I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Yeah he's with me" I lied. "Just stay safe okay and I'll call you as soon as it's all over"

 _"Skyler just come here okay, don't get involved kid"_ I shook my head then realised he couldn't see me.

"I can't daddy, I have to help Scott and Stiles save their parents because this is more than disappearances okay, you just have to trust me and stay safe, for me please" I felt tears start to fall. "I love you dad" I hung up then ran upstairs quickly getting some charge in my phone.

I quickly changed into some green shorts, threw on a black cut t-shirt and pulled on my leather jacket and my combat boots ignoring the landline ringing since I knew it'd be my dad then grabbed my bike helmet and barely charged phone before I ran back downstairs into the garage and pulled the cover off my bike smiling a little as I hopped on.

I texted Scott asking where he was and he texted back telling me they we're headed to Allison's apartment to get her dad's scent so I pocketed my phone then pulled on my helmet and peeled out of the garage speeding towards Allison's apartment complex.

I parked out the front then ran in just as Allison, Scott and Isaac were getting into the elevator, Scott smiled appreciatively at me to which I nodded but Allison and Isaac looked impassive about my being here and I deserved that from them, we rode up the elevator in silence until Scott got a call from Stiles just as we reached Allison's floor and got out of the elevator heading to her door.

"Stiles I'm not smelling your dad's boxers, socks okay I'll smell the socks" I couldn't help but laugh

"What about me?" Isaac asked, as Allison unlocked the door.

"See what you can find in my dad's closet" she replied going towards a door. "Anything with the strongest scent" she opened it but stopped and stood shocked in place.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady" Scott tensed at the voice but walked into the doorway and must have saw his father standing there so I held up my hand to Isaac shaking my head at him signalling it was best we kept hidden. "Scott"

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked him.

"Following one of the only leads I have, now since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat and we can talk, you too Skyler, Isaac" he called so we stepped out of hiding, I glared at him because I'd never liked this man especially after what he did to Scott.

"How do you know my name?" Isaac asked him.

"Your name's one of the few things I know, to be honest the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue" I smirked since nothing new there.

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago" Scott said walking in the room further and I smirked crossing my arms glaring at his father.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room, really hoping" I rolled my eyes but walked into the room as Scott and Allison took the seats in front of the desk while Isaac and I stood behind them. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents but the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father" he pointed at Allison. "And your mother" his dad added looking at Scott.

"Mine are both dead" Isaac said after putting up his hand and I sniggered.

"Save the clichéd teenage empathy for your high school teachers, the four of you know more than you're saying and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to" I frowned.

"You can't legally keep us here" I spat at him.

"Not without some kind of warrant" Allison added

"I've got a desk full of probable cause" Agent McCall replied gesturing to the guns on the table.

"My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer, that means he has to own a few weapons" Allison stood up going up to the desk "Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow or this carbon steel marine combat knife, Fifty AE desert eagle, hmm" she grabbed a grey canister off the desk "Smoke grenade with pull ring ignite" she pulled the ring and threw it at Scott's dad "Go" I smiled and the four of us ran out of the room.

We quickly made our escape and drove to the preserve, me and Scott on our bikes and Allison and Isaac in her car, we pulled up where they'd agreed to meet Stiles but he wasn't here yet so that had me a little bit worried.

"You okay?" I asked Scott when we'd stopped.

"I didn't know what to say to him, I couldn't come up with anything" he replied then turned to Allison. "But what you did, that was awesome" I rolled my eyes but was smiling because it was pretty cool.

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles, you?" Isaac cut in looking down at his phone then up at Scott.

"I don't get it" Scott replied shaking his head.

"Alright well we can't wait for him, come on" I nodded and we headed into the preserve following Scott and Allison since they knew where the Nemeton was, we began the journey up the hill and saw the whole town beneath us and a thunder storm in the distance so I was guessing it was in that direction.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Scott?" we all turned seeing Deucalion walk up behind us and I stepped back nervously.

"We got a little delayed" Scott replied turning around. "Where are the others?" I glared at him because I knew full well what they we're up to.

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits" I growled and let my eyes glow golden yellow and watched Isaac and Scott stare at me surprised.

"Long story" I muttered but kept my eyes trained on Deucalion.

"So it's just you and me against her?" Scott asked turning back to Deucalion.

"I'm going with you Scott" I cut in stepping forward to look at him then turned back to Deucalion. "That doesn't mean I'm a part of your pack since as you can see I'm no longer an Alpha" I growled at him but the smirk never left his face.

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we all make" I growled then looked back at Scott waiting from him to argue but he didn't he smiled and nodded then turned to Allison and Isaac.

"Okay get Stiles and then get to the root cellar, okay?" he asked them. "We'll keep Jenifer away long enough for you to get them out of there"

"How are you gonna do that?" Isaac asked him and met my eyes briefly before looking back at Scott.

"I have a plan" Scott replied then we followed Deucalion.

We all walked up to the abandoned distillery I had met Derek at after Boyd died and I shuddered crossing my arms across my chest sighing loudly then looked over at Scott as thunder and lightning continued around us.

"You said you had a plan?" Deucalion asked Scott.

"On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us a message" I nodded.

"Yeah the last line from Joseph Conrad's Heart of Darkness" I added looking up at Scott curious to what that had to do with anything.

"I got a message of my own to send her" I frowned but didn't comment as he recorded a message standing in front of the carved sprial. "You see this symbol, it's a symbol of revenge, you talk about balance, about saving people, we know what you really want and now you know where to find us"

"Way to be dramatic Scott" I smiled leaning against the wall and he chuckled under his breath.

"It'll get her attention" he replied shrugging, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Scott and Deucalion stood staring out the door as I continued to lean on the wall off to the side, until I heard someone approaching so I pushed myself off the wall and stood next to Scott watching the silhouette walked towards us, then all of a sudden someone walked out behind and walked beside.

I looked up knowing that shape anywhere as Scott looked at Deucalion but he wasn't surprised at all as Jennifer and Derek walked into the distillery, Derek looked at me in surprise and anger that I was here.

"Derek what the hell are you doing?" I spat walking up to him.

"This might be hard to believe but actually trying to help you and Scott" Derek replied making me angry because I had told him to leave and yet here he was trusting Jennifer.

"Ooh like brother against brother and of course mates against mates" I turned and glared at Deucalion but then my eyes went between Scott and Derek as tears sprung to my eyes because how could I choose between them, Scott was one of my best friends but Derek was my everything "How very American this is" Deucalion added and I shook my head at Scott feeling terrible for what I was doing, I couldn't fight beside Deucalion not when Derek's life was on the line.

"I'm sorry Scott" I stepped beside Derek and took his hand.

"You'll regret that Skyler" Deucalion smirked. "Are you ready Jennifer, did you gather your herbs" Deucalion added folding up his cane and taking off his jacket. "Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, slit a baby's throat perhaps, should we show them why you need to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face m" Deucalion started turning into his werewolf shape and it was slightly terrifying. "Or is it twelve now?" he asked in a distorted voice that angered me knowing he was talking about their parents, he growled and went after her as Scott and I shared a scared look.

Derek quickly transformed too and went for Deucalion before he got to Jennifer but Deucalion grabbed both his arms stopping him and bent them down as Jennifer came up to him and tried pushing him back with some sort of power but it did nothing, then Deucalion grabbed their throats.

"No!" I growled and shifted making Deucalion look over at me as I walked closer ready to spring.

"Take one more step and I'll snap his neck Skyler" he said

"No please" I begged watching helplessly as he lifted them off their feet and laughed before dropping them, Derek went to attack again once he was free but Deucalion tossed him aside like he weighed nothing and he landed on some old tires.

"DEREK!" I screamed and went after him, I skidded to my knees kneeling beside him and lifted his head into my lap as he coughed up blood. "What the hell are you thinking?" I asked panicked.

"What are you thinking?" he asked back sounding angry.

"I had to for Scott" I replied shaking my head. "I told you to run" he shook his head right back at me.

"Kill her" Deucalion suddenly said making me look up and saw he had Jennifer kneeled at his feet. "Do it" he ordered again but Scott didn't move then Deucalion let out a loud growl that sent Scott to the floor, I looked at Derek and noticed he flinched but wasn't swayed by his growl, Scott transformed against his will and looked at Deucalion "Now kill her, your parents are dying that storm you hear she's burying them alive, it's her connection to the telluric currents, kill her and it ends" I stood up moving Derek's head off my lap and let out a growl of my own.

"No!" I snarled glaring at Deucalion. "You're not turning my best friend into a killer"

"I've been patient with you Skyler but now you're getting in the way"

"You think I care, I'm not going to stand here and let you force into doing you're dirty work"

"She's right, he'll have you kill everyone you love, it's what he does" Jennifer added but I glared at her not needing her input.

"Their dying Scott, your mother and the parents of your best friends, kill her now and it's over, become the Alpha you're meant to be, become a killer" Scott looked up.

"They're not dead yet"

"Who's going to save them, your friends" Deucalion laughed as Scott stood up and allowed his eyes to glow gold as I stepped up beside him smirking knowing what Scott was going to say.

"My Pack" Scott answered, Deucalion let out a growl and ran over to us with unnatural speed then stuck his claws into my chest before throwing me clear across the room.

"Skye!" Derek and Scott yelled as I landed against the metal wall, I fell to the ground and clutched my chest in pain as I could do nothing but watch Deucalion grab the back of Scott's neck and his hand forcing him forward towards Jennifer.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance"

"I forgot to tell you something, something that Gerard told me, Deucalion isn't always blind" I knew what that meant and quickly shielded my eyes as Scott threw a flashbulb to the ground then opened my eyes when light filled the sky and noticed it'd transformed back into my human self.

"The eclipse it's started" Deucalion stated as Derek helped me up pressing his hand over the wound which had now stopped healing because of the eclipse and I choked spitting out blood onto his shirt then looked up at Derek with worry because that couldn't have been good.

"Oh no" I heard Scott mumble and look towards the entrance to see the Darach coming towards us and ran into the distillery shoving Scott out of the way but I couldn't see where he landed as black spots filled my vision and it was becoming harder to breathe.

"Derek" I whispered looking into his eyes and he frowned pulling me closer.

"You're okay, you're gonna be okay" I knew he didn't believe it by the sound of his voice breaking. "You just hang on okay" I nodded but started choking again spitting blood up.

"I'm sorry" I apologised squeezing his hand.

"Shh, just stay awake, don't try and talk" I nodded but then felt myself going limp in his arms as my body shut down, it felt like one of my lungs had been punctured and I could barely breathe at all now. "Skye hey, no, no, no hey stay with me" I offered him a small smile before everything went black.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

"Skye, hey no come on" I pulled her up desperately as Scott came running over.

"Skye?" I looked up then turned to the sounds of Jennifer cracking Deucalion's skull against the floor.

"Jennifer!" I called stopping her. "He doesn't know" I added then looked at Scott, he nodded and we switched places as I forced my dread into the back of my head, her heart was still beating and I had to hope that once the eclipse was over she'd be okay.

"Know what?"

"What you really look like" I replied walking towards her because I had an idea and hopped it was going to work. "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack but he's never seen the price you paid.

"No, no he hasn't" she replied then bent down and placed her hand over his eyes.

"Derek" I looked back over at Scott and saw him shaking his head looking down at Skye, I forced back the tears and still focused on Skye's barely beating heart turning back to Jennifer and Deucalion as he started to scream.

"Turn to me" I frowned watching as it didn't look like it made her as weak as I thought it would, Deucalion turned and she turned back to Jennifer before going to strike him but then stumbled so I caught her. "What is this?" she asked me.

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me and Skye, you won't have your strength for at least a few minutes"

"Then you do it" she asked smiling. "Kill him" I smiled a little and shook my head because that was never my plan.

"No" she looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator but I don't have to be a killer" I gripped her throat and started squeezing. "Let them go!" she grunted but managed to find strength to push me down into some crates before she repeatedly punched me in the face then stopped.

"Derek" she whispered like this hurt her but then her face darkened as she stood and turned going back to Deucalion but I stood up still ready to stand in front of her as I glanced at Skye and saw Scott's tears as he stared down at her.

I tried to strike her but she grabbed me and forced me up against some metal pipes and continually threw my body against it sending waves of pain up my back but I refused to give into the pain and thought about everything I'd fought to get where I am today, everything I was fighting for and looked over at Skye and remembered the night I first saw her, the night everything changed.

The first time I looked into her eyes I knew my whole future had changed, I was no longer the loner orphaned Derek Hale who got his family killed and cared only about himself, I was now her protector, her guardian and would do anything to keep Skye safe even if that meant sacrificing myself in the process, she was everything to me and I refused to give in so when I felt the power return to my body as the orange glow in the sky started fading as the eclipse was over I smiled when my eyes started glowing.

"You're fifteen minutes are up" I pushed her back and she fell back before quickly stood up, I watched Scott lay Skye down then rush toward Jennifer with me but she threw mountain ash up and it fell around her in a perfect circle.

"Like I told you Derek, either you or the parents" I glared at her. "Well I guess I'll just have to take them now, in a few minutes they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse even to kill a Demon Wolf" I looked up at Scott as he glared at her then raised his hand and tried forcing his way through the mountain ash barrier.

"Derek?" my head snapped over to Skye and saw her stirring so I ran over pulling her into my lap as Scott continued pushing his way through the barrier and it looked to be working. "What's happening?" I didn't answer her and continued to watch Scott manage to take a step inside the circle and my eyes widened in shock, that shouldn't be possible.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I looked up and saw the bright blue light and saw Scott trying to force himself over a mountain ash line and he was succeeding then with a blinding light it was done and Jennifer fell backwards looking up at him in shock as was Derek especially when we saw Scott's eyes we're a bright blood red.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asked him scooting back.

"I'm an Alpha now" Scott replied after a few seconds of silence. "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm make it stop or I'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes"

"Won't change the colour of mine so allow me" Deucalion suddenly said and came up behind Scott and slashed Jennifer's throat wide open, I turned my head into Derek's chest instinctively and felt one of his hands go into my hair keeping my head buried in his chest.

I opened my eyes and saw that Jennifer was dead and the storm had stopped so I turned and smiled up at Derek as he kissed my forehead and I watched relief wash over him as I sat up more feeling around my chest for the wounds but they were ninety per cent healed.

"So what happened?" he shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"You nearly died" I frowned looking up at him. "Don't ever do that to me again Skye" I sighed then wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his went around my waist pulling me to him.

"You and I both know neither of us can promise that" he chuckled then kissed the top of my head.

"I know" he sighed then lifted my face and pressed his lips to mine until we heard Scott talking on the phone as Derek helped me to my feet but I was shaky so he sat on some crates and pulled me to sit in his lap peppering kisses all over my neck making me laugh.

 _"…we're okay, we're all okay"_ I heard Stiles say and looked up towards Scott and sighed in relief, their parents we're okay. _"How 'bout you, are you guys okay?"_ Scott looked over at me and Derek, I smiled and nodded as Derek scoffed shrugging.

"Sort of" Scott replied and I laughed again.

 _"Well you think you can come get us?"_ Stiles asked.

"Yeah, of course" Scott replied and I stood carefully.

 _"Great okay, um bring a ladder"_ Stiles replied and I laughed as Scott hung up then the three of us walked over to where Deucalion was standing.

"My mother told me you we're a man of vision once" Derek started the looked at Scott as he kept his arms wrapped around my waist as I stood in front of him. "We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again" I rubbed his arms smiling up at him.

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter" Scott took over. "Because you'll never see us coming" I grabbed Derek's hand then we walked away leaving him to make the right choice.

Derek and I went back to the Sherriff's office and when my dad saw me he sighed in relief getting up to pull me into a hug but then he saw the blood on my shirt and he started his lecture about being reckless and idiotic and I just sat there and took it, he even yelled at Derek a little for not having a tighter leash on me and I had to laugh.

"Believe me sir, nothing can rein Skye in" I rolled my eyes at Derek as my dad laughed.

We went back to my place but the whole ride there I noticed Derek was suddenly quiet and had a feeling I wasn't going to like whatever he was stewing over so when we got home we headed to my room and I changed out of my bloody and dirty clothes throwing out the t-shirt then walked back over to Derek and climbed into his lap as he was sitting on my bed.

"What's wrong?" he looked up and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"After everything that's happened I think…I think I need to leave Beacon Hills for a little bit" my eyes widened. "Cora wants to go back to South America and I'm going to get her settled in somewhere new away from all this" I nodded as that made sense but I didn't like it. "I guess I'm just I'm nervous about you"

"Me?" I asked frowning.

"I want you to come with us Skye" he brushed my hair out of my face behind my ear.

"Derek as much as I'd love to follow you anywhere you know I can't…my dad would never let me drop out of school and I can't just leave him" he looked down nodding.

"I thought you'd say that" he looked up with a smile but I didn't match it. "I love you Skyler, more than anything"

"Will you come back?" I asked fighting back my tears.

"Of course I will, I don't know when but I'll be back okay" I nodded then pulled his lips to mine.

"I love you Derek, that's never going to change" I replied then went to get off his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" he pulled me back to him and I laughed pushing him to lay back. "I love you to Skye even when you give me near heart attacks from all your near death experiences"

"Hey there haven't been that many" I argued sitting up but ran my hands underneath his shirt.

"Six" he replied and I frowned. "I've nearly lost you six times Skye" I tried to think about them all but couldn't remember six exact times I'd nearly died. "When you we're trapped in the school by Peter and he attacked you and Scott, you almost bled out, then again at my old house when Peter attacked you again" I frowned rolling my eyes because they weren't near death experiences.

"They weren't near death" he rolled his eyes.

"Then Matt shot you at the Sherriff station, Allison cut your stomach open when you jumped in between her and me, at the mall falling over the edge and that very was near death and now" I sighed leaning down to capture his lips again.

"And every time I've been okay, because of you, you make this life worth every bit of pain I endure" I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before running my hands down his chest over his stomach smiling at the feel of his skin. "And besides you've had a few scares to, Kate shooting you, Kate kidnapping you then shooting you again…need I go on" he smiled pulling me closer.

"No we've both made our points, we're each other's strengths but also each other's weaknesses"

"But we're better together" I added letting him pull my singlet over my head. "And as long as we have each other then we have something to fight for" he sat up nodding then kissed me.

"God I love you" I laughed cupping his cheeks.

"And I love you, now shut up and kiss me again" he shook his head but pulled me into another kiss and the rest can be left to imagination.

The next morning was possibly the hardest over the last few months because I was helping Derek and Cora load what little they we're taking into Derek's car and I was forcing back the tears that really wanted to spill out.

"Thank you for everything Skyler" Cora said then pulled me into a hug and it surprised me.

"Your welcome" I replied smiling.

"I mean it, you saved me not once but twice by giving up your power to save me and you've made my brother happier than I've ever seen him"

"That's no biggy, he's everything to me" she smiled then walked over to where Peter was.

"I told you my sister would learn to love you" I smiled turning to see Derek behind me, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and crashed myself to him feeling the tears start.

"Be safe and call me every so often okay" I stepped back.

"You know I will" he wiped the tears away, then held up a set of keys. "Keys to the loft and the Camaro, I want you to keep it permanently" I took them smiling and held back the sob. "Come here" he pulled me back and kissed the top of my head. "I love you Skye and hopefully I shouldn't be too long okay but if I am I don't want you hanging around waiting-" I put a finger to his lips.

"There's only you Derek, my windows will always be open for just you" he smiled then pulled me into a searing kiss that had a whole lot of fresh tears start pouring down my face.

"Same here, you're my mate and it'll always be you Skye" I nodded then stepped back otherwise I would never let him leave. "Which is why I'm being a total sap boyfriend and bribing you with a gift" he reached into his jacket pocket and held out and leather strap charm bracelet with a small triskele medallion sewn into it.

"It's beautiful Derek" he fastened around my wrist gently kissing the small scar of our mating mark. "Thank you I love it, I love you" I kissed him one last time before moving aside.

They climbed into his car and then they we're gone, I then went to school since I was already running a little bit late but wasn't going to miss saying goodbye to Derek, I walked in and saw Scott and Stiles.

"You're here!" Stiles exclaimed when he saw me and I stared at them in confusion.

"Uh why wouldn't I be here?"

"Derek's leaving?" Scott replied.

"I know" I walked towards my locker opening it and taped a new photo of me and Derek that I'd taken last night on the inside of my locker smiling, I was smiling into the camera but Derek was looking down at me with adoration clear in his eyes as he had the smallest of smiles playing on his lips.

"We thought you would've gone with him" I turned back shaking my head.

"I can't leave you guys!" they smiled. "Besides what kind of friend would I be if I broke up the three amigo's and my dad would've killed me if I dropped out of school and disappeared" they laughed so I pulled them into a hug. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too Skye" they replied at the same time and we all laughed before heading to class and even though my heart was a little broken I knew I was okay because I still had my friends, my dad and Derek was going to come back and no matter how much time we spent apart I knew my heart would still belong to him and I knew his belonged to me so I was okay and maybe a little distance would be okay and only serve to make us closer.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first part of Season 3 so let me know what you guys thought and whether you'd like me to continue this story**


	13. Ep 13 - Anchors

**A/N: Here it is Season 3B, hope you guys continue to like this story**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I was woken up by the blaring sound of my alarm and I rolled over onto my stomach pulling my pillow over my head as I blindly hit the snooze, I sighed pulling Derek's t-shirt up to my nose and breathed in the faint woodsy smell that still clung to the fabric.

"Come on kiddo, up and adam you have school" I moved the pillow off my face looking up at my dad.

"Kay dad" I got up then walked to my closet to grab clothes.

"How you doing?" I gave him a small smile because he'd ask me that almost every morning since Derek left and I knew it was because I'd barely been sleeping without waking up restless or from nightmares of Derek being killed in front of me.

"I swear I'm okay dad, you can stop asking me that"

"I'm just worried about you sweetheart, this behaviour isn't exactly normal, I hear you wake up screaming Derek's name most nights" I sighed nodding my head.

"I know dad and I'm working through it" I gave him a smile before heading towards my bathroom.

"Alright but you know you can talk to me anytime right kid" I nodded. "Alright I'll leave you to get ready" he left so I went into my bathroom and showered, changed into blue denim shorts, black singlet and a flannel overshirt paired with my usual combat boots before I grabbed my school bag and went downstairs after doing my hair and applying a little bit of make-up.

I passed by the kitchen and went straight to the garage opting out of breakfast like I did most days in the last few weeks and jumped straight onto my bike driving over to Scott's since we'd been riding to school together making a race out of it as a little bit of fun and we especially needed it.

I pulled up out the front of his place then went around climbing up into his bedroom and let myself in through his window like I always did smiling at him grabbing his stuff ready to leave probably having heard me pull up.

"Hey Scotty" he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Skye, you ready to lose today" I chuckled shaking my head because so far he'd been unable to beat me.

"In your dreams" I replied as he put at text book into his back then pulled on an overshirt and his backpack before heading to the door but he looked down at the shadow of his hand then clenched his fist before slowly opening it again. "What?" I asked him walking to stand beside him a little worried for him but he shook his head then opened the door and we we're both shocked when Isaac was on the other side.

I stiffened because we weren't as close as we once we're when he was with me and Derek and I really hated the turn our relationship has taken since I'd always thought of him as one of my best friends.

"Hey" Isaac said nervously and cast a quick look my way and I offered him a small smile.

"Oh hey" Scott replied quickly looking in between me and Isaac knowing there was still tension between us.

"Um, are you going to school?" Isaac asked him then looked at me. "Are you?" I nodded nervously playing with the charm bracelet Derek gave me before he left.

"Yeah" Scott replied.

"Okay, me too"

"Good" Scott replied and Isaac nodded then looked up at Scott.

"Can I can I ask you a question?" I frowned as I looked between them wondering why the hell they we're being so awkward.

"Okay?"

"Are you angry at me?" Isaac asked him and I tried to pretend I wasn't listening by staring at my nails.

"No" Scott replied.

"Are you sure?"

"No" I looked up at Scott pinching my eyebrows together.

"What's that mean?" Isaac asked him shuffling around nervously.

"I guess I'm not really sure how I'm feeling" Scott replied and I frowned because I was confused but then remembered what they'd told me about when they sacrificed themselves, Deaton told them it had to be someone with a strong connection to them to push them under and Isaac went with Allison because there was something going on between them.

"Okay, do you hate me?"

"No, of course not" Scott replied smiling a little.

"Do you want to hit me?" Isaac asked Scott with such an impassive face that I actually smiled since I doubt he wanted Scott to actually hit him.

"No" Scott replied shaking his head.

"I think you should hit me" Isaac said nodding his head at Scott and I frowned because that wouldn't help anything.

"I don't want to hit you" Scott replied smiling at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I want to hit you, you didn't do anything did you?" Scott replied

"No I mean, um…" he started stammering. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like you didn't kiss her or anything, right?" I frowned and shook my head knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"No!" Isaac exclaimed shaking his head. "Absolutely not, no"

"Did you want to?" Scott asked his smile faltering.

"Oh yeah, totally" Isaac replied and I closed my eyes knowing what came next and rolled my eyes when I heard Scott punch Isaac and he fell backwards making a photo frame fall to the ground as Isaac hit the wall before falling to his butt, I chuckled walking out to peer out the door as I heard Melissa.

"Hey you three supernatural teenagers, don't test my entirely un-supernatural level of patience" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Feel better?" Isaac asked him and I chuckled again before walking out with Scott behind me nodding at Isaac as we passed.

"See you at school Isaac" I called out before we got on our bikes and raced to school and of course I was like a total ten seconds in front of him the entire time. "Haha, the master wins again!" I exclaimed jumping off my bike and did my little victory dance.

"Get over yourself, your bike has like twice the power" I laughed.

"Aw don't be such a sore loser Scottykins" I laughed ruffling his hair before we headed off towards school to meet up with Stiles but as we were walking Scott suddenly stopped, I noticed and looked back him. "Scotty, you okay?" I asked but he seemed to be looking at his shadow then his eyes widened and he suddenly took off running, like he was running from his shadow. "Scott!" I yelled following him down the stairs into the underpass until he ran into Stiles.

"Hey, hey you alright?" Stiles asked stopping him from running.

"Are you okay?" I asked but Scott nodded. "You don't look all right, Scott" I touched his shoulder.

"I'm okay" Scott mumbled when he noticed Stiles and I were both staring at him.

"No, you're not" Stiles replied. "It's happening to you too"

"What happening?" I asked anxiously.

"You're seeing things, aren't you?" Stiles asked Scott ignoring me.

"How'd you know?" Scott asked him.

"Because it's happening to all three of you" we turned and saw Lydia and Allison coming up behind us, I frowned because I was seriously starting to worry about them because they've all been acting strange lately, we walked off towards the school behind Lydia who seemed to be enjoying this a little. "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one" Lydia added as we walked into the main school building.

"We're not crazy" Allison argued.

"Hallucinating and sleep paralysis?" I cut in then shook my head. "I hate to agree with Lydia but that definitely sounds like somethings wrong with you guys"

"We did die and come back to life" Scott pointed out shrugging his shoulders. "That's gotta have some side effects, right?" the school bell rang causing us to look up then around at each other nervously.

"We keep an eye on each other, okay?" Stiles inputted and we all nodded. "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much" he added before walking off, I chuckled before following after him since we had history together with Scott, we walked into class and sat down as the bell rang again signalling the beginning of class.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mr Yukimura, I'll be taking over your previous history teacher" I frowned recalling the reason we needed a new history teacher. "My family and I moved here three weeks ago, I'm sure by now you know my daughter Kira or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school or brought a friend home for that matter" I heard a thud behind me and the whole class turned to look, seeing a girl with her head on her desk then she looked up giving an awkward smile to the class "Either way, there she is" I smiled a little feeling sorry for her clearly embarrassment. "Now let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century"

I sighed but forced myself to pay attention turning back to the front and opened my textbook and notebook, ready to take notes and was about to start writing when suddenly heard a heartbeat start racing so I looked up and noticed Scott in front of me but he was looking at the floor…at his shadow again so I reached up and touched Scott's shoulder squeezing it, he turned around and looked at me then nodded that he was okay but I wasn't convinced something was definitely going on with him.

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal" Scott spoke up as he, Stiles and I stood at Stiles' locker after class.

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures" Stiles said, trying to get his locker open. "There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal"

"Let's be entirely honest since when have our lives been normal especially since we looked for Laura's body" I asked them while checking my phone for any messages but had no new ones, Derek hadn't texted me in days and I was starting to panic that something has happened to him, I sighed stuffing my phone back into my pocket then looked up at Stiles. "What's wrong?" I asked watching him stare at his lock in confusion. "Stiles are you okay?" he began to blink rapidly and looked at me.

"Yeah I'm okay" Stiles replied letting go of his lock then looked at Scott who had his face lowered and was leaning against the locker. "Oh, dude your eyes" I looked up and saw Scott's eyes which were glowing red.

"What about them?" Scott asked us.

"Scott they're starting to glow" I said looking around nervously seeing if anyone was paying attention.

"You mean like right now?"

"Yes right now" Stiles and I replied at the same time.

"Scott stop, stop it" I added quickly.

"I can't, I can't control it" Scott replied panting and held his hand over his eyes.

"All right, just keep your head down" Stiles said quickly lowering Scott's head. "Look down, come on keep your head down" Stiles and I led Scott into an empty classroom.

I closed the door then turned around seeing Scott take off his overshirt and he was grabbing the desks desperately trying to calm down as Stiles and I moved towards him but Scott held up his hands.

"Get back, get away from me" Scott warned us kneeling to the ground.

"Scott, it's okay" Stiles tried but I quickly pulled Stiles back and looked at him..

"Let me, I can heal you can't" I moved towards Scott. "Scott listen to me okay, just listen to my voice it's okay"

"Skye get back, I don't know what's going to happen, get back" I moved towards him anyway and grabbed his arms.

"Scotty just look at me, okay look right at me" he met my eyes and I thought back to one of Derek's many lessons. "Sorry about this" I added then let my claws come out and dug them into Scott's arms drawing so much blood but it was working, he was coming back.

"Pain makes you human" Scott sighed and I knew he was remembering Derek's words.

"Yep" I replied smiling a little as he sat back and breathed in relief as Stiles came up behind us and kneeled down.

"Scott, this isn't just in our heads, this is real" I frowned looking up at him. "And it's starting to get bad for me too, I'm not just having nightmares I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake and sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him.

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming, you can't read in dreams, more and more the past few days, I've been having trouble reading it's like I can't see the words I can't put the letters in order"

"Like even now?" I asked him letting the worry be heard, Stiles stood then began to look around the room, looking at the posters then the board before he turned back to Scott and me.

"I can't read a thing" I frowned because that wasn't reassuring, I looked between them and let them see I was worried.

I decided to tag along with Stiles as we got flowers because he and his dad was going to his mom's grave and I was meeting up with my dad at the station and it was better than going home to an empty house to wallow in my self-pity and constant worry on why Derek wasn't getting back to me.

We walked into the station and I looked for my dad but he was on a call so I followed Stiles into his father's office where he put the flowers on the Sherriff's desk.

"You know, the last time we bought one of these to her grave was stolen the same day, hundred bucks down the drain" he looked up and noticed his dad wasn't sitting at his desk. "Hey, Dad?" he looked over the desk where his dad was kneeling on the ground over at least twenty different case files. "Hi, what are you doing down there?"

"Working and hey if somebody wants the flowers that badly, they can have them, it's the gesture" I smiled walked closer to his desk looking at all the stacks of papers.

"Hey dad, what is all this?" Stiles asked him.

"I've been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean" I nodded then lifted the top on one of the files.

"Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across freeway" I read then laughed thinking about that.

"Kanima pile" the Sherriff replied hitting the top of a pile so I dropped it on top. "Hey Skye, how are you?" I smiled.

"I'm okay Mr Stilinski, you?"

"I'm good" he smiled and I couldn't help smile back.

"Dad, you're not going back through all your old cases seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural are you?" Stiles asked him.

"I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing" the Sherriff replied. "There's at least a hundred cases here where I can look at the details and I can ask myself. 'If I knew then what I know now…'"

"Right but are you sure you wanna go down that path?" Stiles asked as I flipped through another case file and couldn't stop the ache in my heart when I read the line, wolf-man, blue eyes because I knew they we're talking about Derek.

"Do I have a choice?" Mr Stilinski replied and I looked back up with a frown closing the file before I started crying. "There's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head" he stood up. "Eight years ago, when I was elected Sheriff of County my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident but at best we could tell the body of his nine year old daughter had been dragged from the wreak by coyotes" he handed Stiles a file and we looked at it.

"You mean dragged and eaten?" I asked curiously.

"We didn't find the car until three days after the crash" my eyes widened. "They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine, two bodies that we're still in the car we're covered in bites and slashes"

"So you're thinking bites and claw marks, probably werewolf attack?" Stiles asked but I doubted that since Derek's family we're still alive back then and Beacon Hills was their territory so Talia would have never allowed someone to get away with murdering an entire family.

"Maybe" Stilinski agreed with him.

"I doubt that" I cut in frowning up at them. "Coyote's they scavenge right, so couldn't they have left the bites and the slashes because eight years ago this was still Hale pack territory and I know none of them would have done something like this?"

"Absolutely" Mr Stilinski nodded. "But guess what night the accident occurred on?" he pointed to the case file, so Stiles and I looked back down at it and saw the calendar.

"The night of a full moon" Stiles read then looked up at me.

"Yeah" Mr Stilinski nodded, Stiles closed the file then looked around at all the boxes labelled 'Sheriff station, do not remove'

"Hey dad, where are all these going?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah we uh…" he looked down and I followed his line of sight seeing another tag on the boxes with the name 'Agent McCall' and had to fight back the growl. "We probably need to talk about that"

"Hey kiddo you ready to leave?" we looked up and saw my dad poke his head in back from his call.

"Yeah dad" I grabbed my backpack.

"Hey boss" my dad nodded at Stiles father and I smiled.

"Nick" Stiles dad nodded before we left leaving Stiles to talk with his dad.

We got take out on our way home and ate while watching tv before I decided to go upstairs and get some homework done but could barely focus as I kept staring at my phone before making up my mind and tried calling Derek again but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Derek just calling to check in it's been a few days and I'm starting to worry so call me or at least send me a text saying you're okay, okay bye" I hung up then threw my phone on my bed before changing into some pj's and climbed into bed hoping to get at least a few hours of decent sleep.

The next day at school was pretty boring and I kept my eyes on my notes as I listened to Coach lecture on but felt like I was about to fall asleep since I hadn't had much luck getting to sleep last night like I'd hoped and because Coach seemed to teach the same thing every day.

"Stilinski!" Coach exclaimed making me look up and turned seeing Stiles writing vigorously against his page in between mine and Scott's desk, I frowned and started reaching out to get his attention when Coach suddenly blew his whistle causing both Scott and me to flinch and Stiles to gasp as if he was violently woken up. "Stilinski!"

"Uh-huh?" Stiles groaned looking around then up at Coach.

"I asked you a question"

"Uh Sorry, Coach what was it?" Stiles asked dazed.

"It was 'Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?'"

"Oh well, I am now" Stiles replied and I would have laughed if I wasn't so worried about him.

"Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink...every night, does anybody else want to try the question on the board?" Stiles nodded then turned looking at Scott and me.

"I'm okay I just fell asleep for a second"

"Dude, you weren't asleep" Scott stated looking just as worried as I was.

"Look" I added pointing to his notes and Stiles looked down seeing WAKE UP written at least a hundred times on his page.

Later on Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and I all sat at a table outside during lunch because of what happened with Stiles today, we all needed to talk and it was better out her so that nobody would overhear us.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison added as well.

"They're all locked up because they're insane" Isaac answered and I rolled my eyes since we were meant to be helpful, not making them feel worse.

"Ha" Stiles laughed smirking sarcastically at him. "Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me"

"Hey, dude are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that"

"Hi" we all turned and saw Kira standing behind us. "Hi, sorry I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about and I think I actually might know what you're talking about" I started panicking and thinking that maybe we should have talked about this somewhere a lot more private instead of out in the open like this. "There's a Tibetan word for it, it's called 'Bardo' it literally means in-between state, the state between life and death"

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked.

"Kira" Scott answered for her and I smiled since I could somehow tell he had a small crush on this girl. "She's in our History class"

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism-" Lydia asked turning back to Kira.

"Or Indian?" I added cutting her off smiling at Lydia since she wasn't the only genius among us.

"Either, I guess" Kira said sitting down next to me. "But all the stuff you guys were just saying, all that happens in Bardo there are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations, some you see, some you just hear and you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities"

"Wrathful deities and what are those?" Isaac asked.

"Demons" I informed him familiar with the term.

"Demons" Stiles mumbled. "Why not?"

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states then what's the last one?" Allison asked.

"Death" Kira said and everyone looked around at each other. "You die" I heard every heart begin to race as we all shared a slightly alarmed look before Kira dismissed herself.

"So um…yeah I think we need to talk quieter about supernatural things, someone might overhear something we don't want repeated"

"Like Skye's a werewolf " Stiles joked as the group stood up to go to their next classes.

"That's not funny Stiles" I yelled as he walked away then rolled my eyes and caught up with Scott and Stiles.

After school was over Scott, Stiles and I went to talk to Deaton because he had to know something about what was going on with them since he was the one who told them to sacrifice themselves in the first place.

"In the middle of class I thought I saw Coach and everyone else doing sign language, then I woke up, found out I wasn't really asleep and looked at my notes, seeing 'wake up' written everywhere" Stiles explained to Deaton as we walked into the back.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you" Deaton replied.

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles asked him.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like, the placement and movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked sounding generally shocked.

"I know a little, let me give it a shot" I rolled my eyes because of course Deaton knew sign language.

"Okay, the first one was like this" Stiles held up his left hand, with his pointer finger up then used his right pointer finger to draw a circle around it.

"That's, when" Deaton nodded.

"Then there was this, twice" Stiles held up his hands, the right behind the left, moving it back and forth.

"That's, door"

"And this in between it" Stiles took his right thumb, bringing it from his chin up.

"That's it?"

"Yeah" Stiles replied then Deaton looked at us.

"'When is a door not a door?'" he translated.

"'When is a door not a door'?" Stiles asked him confused.

"When it's ajar" I answered familiar with the riddle.

"You're kidding me" Stiles replied looking around. "A riddle, my subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily" Deaton started. "When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness you essentially opened a door in your minds"

"So what does that mean?" Scott asked. "The door's still open?"

"Ajar"

"A door into our minds?" Stiles asked.

"I did tell you it was risky"

"What do they do about it?" I asked.

"Well, that's difficult to answer" Deaton replied giving us a look.

"Oh no wait a second, I know that look" Stiles said, motioning to Deaton. "That's the 'we know exactly what's wrong with you but we have no idea how to fix it' look"

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good, you each need to close that door and you need to do it as soon as possible" I looked at the two boys beside me.

"Fantastic, thanks Deaton" I grabbed each of the boy's arms and led them out of the clinic but as we walked outside a police car pulled up and we saw it was Stiles' dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked as the Sheriff got out of the car.

"I'm here because I could use some help" the Sheriff replied. "Actually you're help" he pointed at Scott and me.

"Us why?" I frowned confused.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident, one of the bodies a young girl named Malia was never found" I nodded remembering him telling me and Stiles this last night. "There's enough evidence to have me thinking that that a werewolf could have caused the accident and then dragged her body away, if you two could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue"

"But what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked sharing a glance with me.

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family, someone who still needs to be caught"

"We'll help" I replied nodding because I was actually a little curious myself and it beat sitting around doing nothing.

The next morning we all met at the Tate house and while the Sheriff kept Mr Tate busy Scott, Stiles and I went around the back and let ourselves through the back door stepping over a rat trap.

Stiles opened the glass door that connected the back porch into Malia's room which squeaked loudly from lack of use and Scott and I flinched at the sound before Stiles quickly opened it and we rushed inside before he closed it then began throwing stuffed toys at us off Malia's bed but when I inhaled them I could only smell some kind of animal.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell" I said throwing the stuffed toy back down on the bed.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked as he started looking for something else but he was answered when a growl filled the room, I turned and saw a massive Rottweiler snarling at us.

"Dog" Scott answered and Stiles turned around and almost dropped the toys in his hand as the dog began to growl baring it's teeth.

"Hi puppy" Stiles spoke up staring at the dog. "Scott get rid of it" Stiles added.

"Me?" Scott asked him keeping his eyes locked on the dog as it stared at us still growling.

"Yes you, glow your eyes at it something, be the Alpha" I looked up at Scott.

"I can't, I don't have control, Skye you do it" Scott mumbled but I shook my head, he needed to do this, he was afraid to turn and that wasn't going to get his mind door closed.

"No Scott you can't be scared of being an Alpha, I'm right here I'll pull you back if I need to, just do it" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay buddy, you're going to have to try something" Stiles spoke up so Scott started to bend down with his hand out in front of him.

"Nice doggy…" I rolled my eyes but jumped when the dog started barking at us.

"Apollo!" Mr Tate yelled but the dog continued barking. "Apollo, shut up, shut the hell up!" I growled and flashed my eyes at it angrily and the dog suddenly stopped barking and laid down on his back whimpering submitting to me.

"Good boy" I smiled and rubbed it's belly then stood up and flipped my curls behind my shoulders smirking back at them as Stiles and Scott looked at me with a little bit of shock especially when the dog got up then turned and left the room, Stiles shrugged and walked over to the dresser picking up a book and handed it to Scott.

"Here, try that" Scott and I both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "Anything?"

"All we're getting is that dog" Scott replied, Stiles sighed and turned back to the dresser and something caught his eye, he straightened up and looked at the picture on the dresser it was of two little girls, the oldest obviously being Malia so Stiles pulled out his phone and took a picture.

"Let's go" Stiles muttered and we quickly left getting into Stiles' jeep and meet up with his dad a little bit down the road, we got out and walked up to him as he leaded against his car.

"I'm sorry" Scott said as we walked up to the Sheriff. "We tried as hard as we could, if it wasn't so long ago, we might have been able to do it"

"It's okay it was a long shot" the Sheriff replied shaking his head. "In fact it was a pretty terrible idea I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man, I never should have brought you guys here I don't know what I was thinking, thanks for trying all right?"

"Yeah"

"See you at home" the Sheriff said to Stiles before getting in his car and leaving.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked turning back to Stiles who stuck his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now"

"Why is it so important now?" Scott asked and I looked up at Stiles nervously since we both knew what Scott's dad was trying to do, he was trying to get Stiles' dad fired.

"Well he wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff" Stiles replied with a sigh then turned to look at Scott.

"What do you mean, 'still Sheriff'?" Scott asked looking between me and Stiles sensing we both knew, I sighed and looked up.

"Your dad, he's taking over the Sheriff station and is trying to get his dad fired" I replied and Scott took off angrily. "Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea" I mumbled to myself as I turned to look at Stiles.

"Probably not" he agreed, I sighed then we got back into his jeep and he dropped me off home.

I went upstairs and fell onto my bed since it was just me and when I was alone, I felt the heartbreak and loneliness settle in and really just wanted Derek but he wasn't returning my calls or texts and that was making me doubt he was ever coming back which then started me off crying as I clutched my pillow desperate for some comfort that I can't get when I'm alone.

I never wanted to be one of those girls who became so dependent on a guy but when I met Derek it felt like my whole world suddenly began and ended with him so not having him with me felt like my world stopped spinning and I hate that feeling.

I shot up when I heard my window start lifting up and with the curtains closed I couldn't see who it was so I jumped into gear and grabbed them by the shirt yanking them through and held them down with my arm pressed against their windpipe and raised my fist.

"Whoa hey, Skye it's me" Stiles yelled underneath me.

"Stiles what the hell are you thinking?" I yelled getting off him and saw Scott quickly stumble through the window behind me. "Are you two idiots or something, you don't sneak up on a werewolf" Scott laughed as he helped Stiles to his feet.

"Geez what's wrong with you?" Stiles grumbled glaring at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We're going out" Scott replied and I raised an eyebrow at him then turned to look at Stiles who was smirking. "To find a dead body" my eyes widened.

"Are we seriously doing this again?" I asked them then sighed grabbing my jacket and started towards my door.

"Hey isn't this Derek's?" I turned around and saw Stiles holding up Derek's shirt, I growled and walked over snatching out of his hands and stuffed it back underneath my pillow.

"Let's go" I shoved him towards my door, he rolled his eyes laughing but I ignored him and we left getting into his jeep, I fell back into the backseat as Stiles started driving towards the preserve.

"Skye are you okay?" I looked up and saw Scott looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well because your bitcher than usual lately, you're sleeping with your ex-boyfriends t-shirt and frankly your starting to scare the hell out of us" Stiles replied looking back at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Wow thanks Stiles" I replied. "And Derek and I didn't break up, we're just…taking a break" god I sound like Scott when Allison broke up with him after we we're trapped in the school but Derek and I really didn't break up, at least we never said we we're breaking up.

"Yeah ok" Stiles muttered so I slapped the back of his head. "Ow what the hell was that for?"

"Skye we're just worried about you" I turned back to Scott and smiled.

"I'm okay Scotty, I'm just worried about him" Stiles parked in front of the usual sign saying 'No Entry After Dark' then they both turned to me.

"Has he called you?" I frowned thinking about my answer.

"Yeah all the time, now we doing this or what?" they frowned but took the lie I fed them and climbed out, I followed and soon we we're trudging through the woods in the dark yet again and I don't think this was a good idea given what happened the last time we did this but hey we we're different now, a lot was different actually. "We don't learn from past experiences do we?" I laughed following Scott since he was the one with the map and flashlight.

"Yeah well at least we have supernatural back up now" Stiles replied and I laughed. "You know, if my dad's right that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet" he added

"We know but I doubt it and was probably just an Omega passing through considering everyone knew the Hale's lived here and Derek's mother was pretty much respected by all werewolves"

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into like a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that" I chuckled again.

"Yeah me either" Scott agreed but I smiled. "Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore" I rolled my eyes.

"But hey a hellhound would be hot" I joked and bumped into them, they looked back at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" Stiles shook his head but at least Scott smiled at my joke.

We continued our trek with Scott leading then stopped at the top of a small ditch when he paused looking down at his phone but suddenly a coyote howled nearby and Stiles jumped knocking into Scott causing him to drop his phone, it rolled down the hill then stopped landing into a puddle of water, Scott looked back glaring at Stiles.

"Sorry buddy" he apologised as Scott jumped down into the ditch. "I hate coyotes so much, they always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal" I laughed then jumped down next to Scott, Stiles tried to walk down the hill but slipped then spastically righted himself pretending he didn't just slip making me laugh again.

"It still works" Scott spoke up after picking up his phone out of the puddle as I looked around and something caught my eye.

"Let me see the flashlight" I grabbed it off Scott and pointed it in the direction of where I thought I saw something. "I think we found it" I led the them through the rocks until we came up to an over turned car.

"Uh, why wouldn't they move it?" Scott asked following us over to it. "Isn't it evidence?"

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out" Stiles replied as I was shining the flashlight over the car. "Look at this" he grabbed the flashlight from me and shined it on the car. "See those?" he asked motioning to the claw marks running along the side of the car. "Animal claws would be closer together right, a lot closer"

"Then it was a werewolf" I said tracing my hand over them before looking back at them.

"So my dad was right" Stiles replied then knelt down and looked around the car.

"What is that?" Scott asked pointing to something, Stiles reached in grabbing it and came back out with a doll, it was broken and barely holding together but we stared at it until it spoke 'I'm hungry' and we all jumped back screaming as Stiles dropped it.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack" Stiles panted, I looked up holding my chest feeling the same but there was a growl from in the distance and I looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes.

"Uh guys" I patted the air getting their attention. "Please tell me you see that" I stared at it as whatever or whoever it was growled at us, Stiles got up off the ground and walked up.

"We see it" he replied then the thing took off so Scott and I we're quick to give chase. "Wait, guys, Scott, Skye wait!" Stiles called after us but we didn't stop.

Scott and I both we're chasing after the coyote which is what I now realised it was but it was fast, unnaturally fast and we we're barely keeping up with it, I let myself shift and looked beside me to see Scott's eyes glowing which made me smile as we picked up the pace now aided by our enhanced speed which helped us when we jumped over a large ravine landing side by side to stare at the coyote as it snarled baring it's teeth right in our faces.

We glowed our eyes to get it to back down by my eyes widened when we we're suddenly looking into two cold steel blue eyes that reminded me so much of Derek that I felt my heart ache.

"Malia?" Scott said making me turn to look at him questionably but then the coyote or…Malia turned and took off running back into the forest, I went to give chase again but Scott grabbed my hand stopping me.

"What?" I asked turning back to face him.

"We need help" I frowned pinching my eyebrows together. "You need to get a hold of Derek, right now" I nodded grabbing my phone out of my pocket and texted Derek even though I doubted he would text back since he hasn't yet.

 ** _Derek, Call me  
Derek we need help, call back ASAP_**

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I saw my phone flash from the table where they'd put it, the guy turned it off and I growled turning my head to glare at Peter since if he had stuck to the plan none of this would have happened and I could have been back in Beacon Hills already with Skyler, I knew Skye was probably freaking out that I haven't texted her back.

"Why are you looking at me like this is my fault?" I looked away shaking my head.

"Because it is your fault" I replied then grunted in pain when they turned up the electricity again.

"Yeah, your probably right" he agreed which just angered me more then we got shocked again and I couldn't help not yell in pain but at least Skye isn't here to watch this time.


	14. Ep 14 - More Bad Than Good

**Skye's POV**

"I lied before, Derek hasn't gotten back to me in days" I muttered looking up at Scott, he frowned reaching out to touch my shoulder.

"I'm sure it's fine, he'll get back to us" I nodded but didn't believe him.

We started running back towards the wreak where we'd left Stiles all by himself and I cursed the stupidity of that but then we ran straight into him and any sympathy for leaving him behind left my mind as my body acted on instinct and I threw him to the ground before I'd realised it was him.

"God damnit Stiles!" I yelled as he groaned in pain.

"Ah why are you yelling at me?" he spat glaring up at me, I rolled my eyes but grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. "I think I found something" Stiles added once back on his feet.

"So did we" Scott informed him as Stiles motioned forward and we followed him walking back through the woods, going to find whatever it was that Stiles had found and it didn't take long for us to come up to a large rock formation, Stiles brought us around to an opening into a small den.

"It's a coyote den" Stiles told us.

"Werecoyote" Scott mumbled and Stiles turned confused.

"Don't ask" I replied shaking my head as Stiles walked farther into the den and picked up a small blue jacket.

"You see this, this is Malia's remember it's the same one she was wearing in the photo" I nodded but then looked around.

"We shouldn't be in here"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked turning around.

"She's not going to come back now, we just invaded her home our scent's going to be everywhere" I replied shaking my head because in normal nature coyote's don't like wolves and I guessed that went the same between werewolves and werecoyotes.

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?" Stiles asked but I shrugged.

"I don't know" Scott replied.

"Can you two track her now, you think you got her scent?" I nodded.

"Maybe" Scott added. "But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf and I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back" Stiles sighed.

"The door's still open"

"If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help" I cut in looking up at Scott. "This is basically a crime scene right, I think it might be a little out of Deaton's league" I added turning back to look at Stiles.

"And more in my dad's" he nodded sighing.

An hour later the scene was swarming with cops as they surveyed and processed the den and I couldn't help but feel wrong about giving them the idea, we were invading someone's home and with Malia being a coyote, the animal instinct inside her would tell her not to come back.

I watched as the Sheriff walked out of the den holding a blanket in his hand and shared a few words with my dad before they made a beeline towards us.

"You're sure it was her?" the Sheriff asked us in a whisper.

"We looked her right in the eyes" Scott replied.

"And they glowed just like ours" I added looking up at my dad since he seemed angry and I'm guessing it was because we we're out here this late at night.

"It makes sense Dad" Stiles cut in looking at his father.

"But it wasn't a girl, it was a four legged coyote right?" he asked sounding like he didn't believe us and if I hadn't seen it I doubt I would have either.

"Well okay but yeah see that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet" Stiles replied shaking his head a little.

"Okay but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving then anything could've happened" I added putting emphasis on 'anything'

"Horrible things could've happened, ripping, shredding, tearing things" Stiles cut in backing me up.

"Which is probably what caused the accident" Scott inputted and our dads looked doubtful still even though us three we're all in agreeance with each other.

"Think about it dad, all right they're driving, Malia starts to change she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies…"

"Except for Malia" I added cutting Stiles off.

"She blames herself alright, goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote" I rolled my eyes at Stiles because that made us sound crazy.

"That makes sense" his dad muttered and my eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked surprised as he shared a look with my dad.

"In a Chinese folktale" Stiles' dad exclaimed.

"Kids this is…this is insane" my dad added, I sighed looking at our dads shaking their heads at us.

"We need this kept quiet, the three of you not a word, I don't want anyone hearing about this and I especially don't want Mr Tate hearing about this" I heard a heartbeat pick up so I looked up and saw Scott staring off behind our shoulders at something, I turned to but saw nothing so I turned back to him and touched his shoulder. "Scott, Scott!" Scott turned around looking at Stiles dad.

"Sorry" he apologised before quickly glancing back at the spot he'd been staring at. "What did you say?" he asked but then the sound of squeaking breaks caught my attention making us look up seeing a car park with someone getting out, it was Scott's dad with Mr Tate.

"Ah hell" Stiles dad muttered before they walked towards us as Scott shuffled nervously. "Mr Tate" he nodded towards the man looking down at the blanket in the Sheriff's hand before he took the blanket from the Sheriff and held it tight in his hands.

"Mr Tate?" Agent McCall asked as I glared at him before my dad led me away.

"It's hers" I heard Mr Tate mutter before my dad was getting my attention.

"Skyler!" I looked up and saw his eyes we're angry.

"I know I'm sorry but we thought we could help and we have"

"I told you I don't want you doing stuff like this Skye, just because Scott and Stiles do it doesn't mean you have to follow"

"They're my friends dad" he sighed.

"I know but I've already nearly lost you once to all this madness and I won't do it again" I nodded avoiding his eyes. "I know you can't change what you are now but you're not getting yourself killed because of it"

"Okay dad I get it" I muttered then looked up.

"Alright go home" he kissed my forehead before walking back over to finish his job, I sighed walking towards Scott and Stiles and we went home, them dropping me off again at an empty house since no doubt my dad wasn't coming home tonight and I went upstairs to change then collapsed on my bed again but this time let myself fall asleep.

"Here's where we found the den" Stiles explained to Allison, showing her the map of the trails at school the next day. "It's right in the middle of the hiking trails"

"Well that could narrow it down" Allison replied nodding. "Coyotes travel in fixed trails but I think Skye's right about her not going back to the den, Coyotes don't like wolves and they're really smart if they don't want to be heard they actually walk on their toes" I smirked satisfied that I'd been right about something.

"Coyotes tip-toe?" Stiles asked her.

"They tip-toe" she replied just as the bell rang then looked up. "I got to go but send me the pinned location"

"Okay" I said as Allison walked away then sat down and pulled out my notebook, a pencil and my phone and checked the messages but there was still nothing from Derek which made me sigh but then looked up when I saw Scott talking to Kira so I brushed my hair away from my ear and listened in.

 _"…about the Bardo, my explanation was kind of all over the place, so I did some research and printed it out for you"_ I watched as Scott nervously rubbed his neck as she looked in her bag.

 _"Ah you didn't have to do that"_

 _"It only took a couple of hours"_ I tried not to snigger because she seemed to really like Scott.

 _"Wow you really didn't have to do that"_ Scott replied smiling at her a little.

 _"I swear I printed it out"_

 _"Kira, you forgot all the research you did for that boy you like_ " I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing at Scott's expression as Kira turned from her dad back to Scott as she handed him the stack of papers as I focused back on Mr Yukimura as he started class. "All right, everyone let's get started, we were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war, there's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail, who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" he looked around the room. "Mr Stilinski, how about you?" I looked up frowning as he called Stiles' name.

"Oh maybe someone else could" Stiles replied nervously.

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr Stilinski" Mr Yukimura replied and Stiles groaned.

"Okay" Stiles slowly got up and went to the front of the class, taking his place at the podium and I watched as he hesitated looking down at the page before he began to grip the sides turning his knuckles white with the force.

"Stiles?" I stood up and saw Scott getting up beside me. "You okay?" Stiles began to breathe heavy and clutched the podium again so Scott and I went up each grabbing an arm. "We should take him to the nurse's office" Mr Yukimura nodded so we led Stiles out of the room and into the boys bathroom.

"Stiles look at me, man is this a panic attack?" Scott exclaimed as Stiles ran over to the sink, clutching onto it.

"It's a dream, it's a dream this is just a dream" Stiles muttered.

"No, it's not" I spoke up going over to him. "This is real, you're here, you're here with us" I paused and tried to think. "Okay what do you do, I mean like how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" Stiles paused as he tried to find the words. "Come on Stiles breathe"

"Your fingers, you count your fingers you have extra fingers in dreams" Scott held up his hands.

"How many do I have, hey look at me, come on Stiles look at my hands and count with me" he held up one finger.

"One" Stiles counted, Scott held up another. "Two"

"Keep going" I said because it was working.

"Three…Four"

"Five" Scott said counting with him as he held up fingers.

"Six…Seven"

"Eight"

"Nine…Ten"

"Ten" I exclaimed. "Ten" I saw relief wash over him as Stiles returned to normal and fell to the ground so we sat with him.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked.

"We'll figure it out" I said touching his shoulder. "You're going to be okay"

"Am I, are you?" he looked at Scott. "Scott you can't transform, Allison's being haunted by her dead Aunt and I'm straight up losing my mind, we can't do this, we can't we can't help Malia, we can't help anyone"

"We can try" Scott replied. "We can always try" the bell rang not seconds later, I turned to Stiles.

"We don't have to go anywhere yet, if you're not up for it" Stiles nodded but suddenly I heard a growl and turned to Scott but it wasn't him. "Did you hear that?" Scott quickly got up and left the bathroom while I stayed with Stiles.

"What did you hear?" Stiles asked getting him.

"A growl" I got up to and once I made sure he was okay, I followed Scott's scent to the locker room and he explained what the hell just happened. "She went after Kira?" I asked Scott as we walked down the hall, Scott had followed the sound into the locker room where he found Malia going after Kira. "Why would she go after her?"

"I don't know" he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Why she would even come here?"

"Maybe she got mad at us going to her den and was after us" I frowned at that.

"Maybe" we stopped and noticed Stiles and the Sheriff standing down the other end of the hall talking.

 _"I believe there are a lot of things I don't understand yet"_ I heard the Sheriff say as Scott and I listened in. _"But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible, now are you 100% sure that this is a girl and not an animal?"_

 _"Yes, because Scott and Skye are sure"_ Stiles paused and turned, seeing us standing at the other end of the hall he turned back to his dad so we couldn't see his lips. _"You guys been listening?"_ Scott and I both nodded, even though Stiles couldn't see us but that wasn't the point, we saw the Sheriff sigh.

 _"All right, let's get this figured out, come on"_ he grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and lead him towards the locker room with Scott and I following, Police were all around including my dad who I tried to avoid but to no luck.

"Why is this becoming a habit Skye?"

"What!" I exclaimed. "This one isn't my fault, I didn't go looking for trouble this time" he rolled his eyes.

"Get to class" he walked away and I groaned before walking back over to Scott and Stiles.

"I think I know what she was looking for" Stiles said gesturing to holes in his bag before he pulled out the doll that had been in the car.

"You took the doll from the car?!" I exclaimed then hit him over the head.

"Yeah I thought you guys could use it, you know for like her scent" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' stupidity.

"Where did you get that?" we looked up and saw Mr Tate standing in the doorway of the locker room and he was staring at the doll in Stiles' hands then he marched and grabbed it from Stiles hands. "Where did you find this, it belonged to my daughter" the Sheriff walked over and positioned himself between Mr Tate and us.

"Mr Tate, I don't know how you heard about this if you got your own police scanner or what…but you can't be here" the Sheriff tried to push him forward out of the room but paused then lifted away Mr Tate's jacket revealing a gun holstered to his side.

"I have a permit" Mr Tate said

"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit, you need to leave Mr Tate now" he began pushing the man from the room but he got free, turning to the Sheriff in anger.

"You find that animal, you find that thing" he exclaimed before leaving the room and I frowned sharing at look with Scott and Stiles because if he only knew what he was saying.

"We need to find her first" they nodded and after school we went to Deaton for any ideas on how to catch Malia.

"Xylazine" Deaton walked back into the examination room setting down three vials on the table. "It's a tranquilizer for horses, for a werecoyotes expect it to work within seconds, I only have three so whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot?"

"Allison's a perfect shot" Scott informed him

"She used to be" Isaac replied with his arms crossed in front of him, I turned around and gave him a look.

"She can do it"

"If we manage to find the thing" Isaac added and I rolled my eyes because he was mister negativity today.

"Okay, what is the point of him?" Stiles exclaimed pointing to Isaac "Seriously, I mean what is his purpose aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf what's up with the scarf anyway it's 65 degrees out"

"Look maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask, how do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" I frowned and looked up at Scott because Isaac kind of had a point on that one.

"I can do it" Scott replied but had hesitation clear in his voice.

"You can?" Stiles and I both asked.

"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school" we nodded. "In the gym he was able to make me turn using just his voice, Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery"

"This is a Werecoyote, Scott" Deaton cut in making us turn to him. "Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you?"

"That's why you wanted me to call Derek first" I replied nodding and crossed my arms to fight off the familiar ache in my chest when I said Derek's name, Scott sighed nodding.

"Yeah I could try it on my own but right now I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf"

"We need a real Alpha" Stiles spoke up and Scott looked over at him with a small glare. "You know what I mean an Alpha who can do Alpha things you know, an Alpha who can get it going you know, get it…"

"Up?" Isaac offered and I couldn't help laugh.

"Great" Scott muttered. "I'm an Alpha with performance issues" I laughed again but stopped trying to sober up as Scott glared at me.

"Sorry but come on Scotty that's funny" he just continued to glare at me so I stopped. "Kill joy" I muttered to myself.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton said getting back to the topic at hand here and looked at me but I shook my head.

"No red eyes here anymore and I don't know how to do it either" I flashed him my yellow eyes.

"I wouldn't trust Peter" Isaac replied cutting in and I turned to nod at him before looking back at Scott and Stiles.

"Maybe the twins?" I supplied.

"They're not Alpha's anymore" Deaton replied and my eyes widened in shock that Derek and I weren't the only ones who lost our Alpha spark. "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them it broke that part of them"

"Yeah but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles replied and I shrugged at Scott because it was an idea, I still hated the twins but if they could help then it was worth a shot.

"Nobody's seen them in weeks" Scott said but I looked up at Stiles since that wasn't exactly true.

"Well actually that's not totally true" Scott looked up at him.

"Lydia" I added nodding at Stiles.

Stiles texted Lydia to get the twins and I told them to send them to Derek's loft which I'd been maintaining in his absence then Scott, Stiles and I met up with her before heading to the loft and I opened the big steel door frowning at the loft and crossed my arms over my chest again as Lydia, Stiles and I walked in.

"They said they'd meet us here" Lydia said but then we heard Scott grunt, I spun around and saw the twins beating him up before they tossed him to our feet, I grabbed Stiles and Lydia quickly moving them out of the way.

"Stop it" I heard myself say as they continued to hurt him each taking turns to hit him, Scott fell to the ground and one of the kicked him in the face making him spit up blood so I stepped forward and let out a warning growl.

"I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar" Scott groaned from his place on the ground.

"We are, you do it by giving in" Ethan replied.

"Giving in and letting go" Aiden added smiling down at Scott. "That's how Deucalion taught us control" he bent down and picked Scott up by his shirt.

"Hey you know that's funny" Stiles said cutting in. "I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls but you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better" he added with his usual level of sarcasm and I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's actually the plan?" Scott asked the twins. "You kick my ass?"

"You're afraid to turn" Ethan exclaimed.

"We're gonna make you" Aiden informed him.

"You turn, then you kick our asses" Ethan added.

"And then you roar" Aiden turned to Scott, roaring with his fangs out and eyes turning a piercing blue like Derek's which made me look away as the ache returned forcing me to cross my arms like I was holding my heart in my chest.

"You don't think you can let go with us?" Ethan asked as Aiden returned back to normal then they started throwing Scott in-between them.

"You think you're going to hurt us?" Aiden asked. "Come on, McCall, give it your all"

"We can always heal" Scott went for a punch but Aiden blocked it hitting him instead and I winced. "You're an Alpha, you want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle, you've got to be the monster become the beast, become everything you're afraid of"

"That's what gives you power, it gives you strength" Ethan told him and Scott went for another punch but they deflected it again sending him back down to the ground.

"Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy" Aiden said and I frowned bouncing on my feet anxiously as this was hard to watch but it had to be done for Scott to learn how to roar.

"So long as you can control it" Ethan added.

"Sometimes control's a little overrated" Aiden kicked Scott right in the stomach.

"Come on, Scott fight back" I whispered begging him to do something.

"What if I can't control it, what if I can't turn back?" Scott asked them spitting up more blood.

"Then it takes over" Ethan replied walking over to him. "You become Malia, you get further and further away from being human, you turn into an animal or worse-"

"You turn into Peter" Aiden finished for him, Scott scowled at the comment then got up and he yelled running towards them but Aiden grabbed him, picking him up and throwing him on the table then began to punch Scott repeatedly, I growled and went to intervene but Ethan stopped him before I could "What, I thought we were helping him"

"You help too much" Ethan said as he pulled his brother off Scott, I pushed past them and kneeled beside Scott looking him over, he was staring off into space and it seemed like Aiden had almost knocked him out.

I sighed as Scott turned his head and spat out blood which landed on the floor and I glared at them because I was the one that had to clean all this blood up, they all left and I told Stiles I'd run home since it wasn't that far and I cleaned up the loft before looking around letting the ache in my chest to worsen but I didn't care.

I walked over to Derek's bed and sat down staring around sadly before grabbing my phone and dialled his number but it went straight to voicemail and I sighed loudly running my fingers through my hair.

"Derek I really need you to call me back, if you're…" I choked up. "If your done with me then I think I deserve to know…bye" I hung up then pulled my knees up to my chest and let myself break down.

Once I was out of tears I stood looked around one last time before I let closing the steel door then ran home fighting back even more tears as I got home and walked in seeing my dad sitting in front of the TV with a beer in his hands.

"Hey kiddo" he looked over smiling but it fell when he saw I'd been crying. "What's wrong?" I walked over and sat beside him.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked him and he looked at me puzzled.

"Uh is this one of those teenage trick questions" I laughed a little as I brushed some hair out of my face because my dad has never been the type to talk about feelings and I knew it's where I got it from. "Is this about Derek?" I nodded then watched him put down his beer than put an arm around my shoulders pulling me beside him.

"He hasn't called me back in days and I don't know what's wrong with me that he'd suddenly not call" he shook his head.

"There is nothing wrong with you Skye, you're a beautiful, intelligent young lady and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you sweetheart" I smiled.

"Your my dad which means you're supposed to say that" he chuckled squeezing my arm.

"Don't worry so much kiddo, your world doesn't need to revolve around one boy when you could have a million" I looked up shocked that my dad had just said that. "I'm not saying run around with every guy you find and get yourself in a sticky situation but be open to something else" I frowned looking down.

"I don't think there is anybody else for me" I admitted and he looked taken aback by that.

"You fall in love more than once kiddo, do you think your mom was my first girlfriend?" I laughed shaking my head smiling. "You still have so much time before you have to worry about finding the right one Skye and when you do you might have suffered a few heartbreaks but at least then you know when you've found your one, so don't fret so much kid" I nodded and hugged him tightly. "Now want to join the old man" I nodded again then moved out of his grasp but we stayed up and watched the game and I couldn't help feeling happy just being normal for once.

The next day we all met up at the entrance to the woods ready to track down Malia and figure out a way to save her because it felt like something we needed to do and helping people made all the crap we've been through over the last few months worth it.

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked, getting out of the car

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter" Scott replied.

"Actually we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter" Isaac detailed and I frowned shaking my head.

"And again with the not helping" Stiles said with a scoff, I rolled my eyes then turned to Allison.

"Did you bring it?" Allison nodded and reached inside her trunk, pulling out a rifle. "Good now all we need is-" I was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and Scott and I both looked at each other before hoping onto his dirt bike since my bike wasn't built for forest travel.

We sped through the woods and the trees we're going by so fast that I could feel my heart beat racing with adrenaline and was about to tell Scott to slow down when we heard Isaac scream which caused Scott to crash and we both rolled to the ground clutching our hands over our ears.

"Isaac" I looked up and saw Scott hesitate. "Go!" I yelled at him. "I'll find Isaac, you find Malia" he nodded then took off so I turned around to find Isaac.

I followed the scent of his blood and found him with Allison but what caught my attention was Isaac's leg trapped in a bear trap, I ran over and looked at it then up at Isaac who met my gaze.

"Isaac, are you okay…oh god sorry stupid question" I muttered desperately and shook my head.

"Skye calm down" I looked up surprised.

"Isaac" I felt tears start to pool in my eyes. "Isaac I'm sorry" he met my eyes with confused ones.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned shaking my head.

"I'm sorry for not being a better friend and a poor excuse of a pack mate, you we're right when you said it was my fault Erica and Boyd are dead, I kept Derek distracted and I've been so caught up with my own desire that I didn't see it, so I'm sorry" he looked up with teary eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Skye, I never should have taken my anger out of you so I'm sorry" he replied frowning at me but before either of us could say anything we heard what only could be described as a true Alpha howl and I felt my eyes heat with power and looked up at Isaac to see his was the same as he screamed and broke the bear trap freeing his leg.

"Yes now that's what I'm talking about Scotty!" I exclaimed throwing my fist in the air then looked down at Isaac who nodded up at me and I smiled feeling like finally we could move on and work to being close again since we we're Derek's original pack and while he was with Scott now it didn't matter we'd always be connected by that.

"Skye I meant it I'm sorry" I nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry too" I replied then held out my hand. "We good" he took it smiling.

"We're good" he agreed nodding his head.

I flashed him one last smile before leaving him with Allison and ran to find Scott finding him at the car wreck and laying between us was a naked human girl and my eyes widened when I realised Scott did it and this was Malia.

* * *

 **A/N: I know there isn't much Derek/Skye scenes but I promise there will be shortly.**


	15. EP 15 - Galvanize

**Skye's POV**

I awoke to the sound of my window sliding open and resisted the urge to attack especially when the person suddenly jumped on my bed, right on top of me but when they laughed I rolled my eyes because I'd recognise his laugh anywhere.

"Scott what are you doing here at…" I paused looking over at my alarm clock. "Twelve are you serious!" I yelled then pulled my pillow over my face.

"Come on" he urged shaking me, I groaned then sat up.

"Where?" I asked angrily.

"To have a little fun" I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's mischief night" my eyes widened as I smirked then jumped up and threw on the first clothes I found before making it look like I was still asleep in bed by stacking pillows then followed Scott out my bedroom window.

We walked along the roof then I flipped off and landed perfectly on my feet with an almost silent thud then smiled up at Scott as he too pulled a trick jumping off the roof, I laughed then went over to his bike since it was easier than grabbing mine and pushing it down the street so my dad didn't hear it.

"First I say we scare Stiles" he said smirking.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed nodding my agreement as I pulled my helmet that I'd grabbed then hopped on behind him and he rode off towards the school.

We arrived at the school which was pretty dead and a little bit scary considering the school was never a pleasant place at night, we hopped off Scott's bike and started to walk in when Scott's phone started vibrating at the same time mine did, we smirked and picked up.

 _"Get your asses down here now, we have a job to do"_ he said as soon as we picked up and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious Stiles?" I replied groaning into the phone pretending he'd woken me up.

"I'm already in bed" Scott added smirking at me as we walked towards the locker rooms which is where we knew Stiles was. "And aren't we getting a little old for this?"

 _"We do this for Coach"_ Stiles replied

"I thought we did this to Coach" I pointed out rolling my eyes.

 _"Whatever okay you know he needs this, he lives for this stuff, you know he loves it"_ I shook my head.

"But it's the middle of the night" I whined.

 _"12:15 actually, which means it's after midnight and officially mischief night/day"_ Stiles replied then revved an electric screwdriver into the phone making me roll my eyes again. _"And by perfectly awesome coincidence it also happens to be Coach's birthday"_ Scott and I walked into the locker room as saw him standing in front of his locker with his back to us. _"So if you two are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you's, okay I mean five…four…three…two-"_ he turned and saw us as we stood behind him glowing our eyes and he jumped falling to the ground in that spastic way that was pure Stiles.

"One" Scott and I said at the same time then fist bumped.

"I hate you's" I laughed then held out my hand towards him.

"Shut up, you know you love us Stiles" I hauled him up when he took my hand. "Now we doing this or what?" I smirked skipping ahead of them towards Coach's office.

We got done with the prank well into the early morning hours so by the time Scott dropped me home I barely got two hours sleep but there was no way I was skipping school today and missing Coach's reaction to our prank.

I got up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes then went into my bathroom and showered hoping it'd wake me up which it did, I hopped out but stopped and stared at the triskele tattooed on my hip frowning because Derek still hasn't gotten back to me and it really hurt that he didn't think I was worth calling back.

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I dried my hair and let it fall in my natural waves then applied a little bit of eyeliner and lip-gloss before I went back into my room getting dressed in some white/black ombre jeans pairing it with a white/black ombre flannel shirt then threw on my usual worn in combat boots with my leather jacket and fastened the leather bracelet Derek gave me around my wrist before I grabbed my helmet and bag heading downstairs.

I grabbed an apple to eat at lunch and stuffed it into my bag smiling at my dad who was sitting at the centre counter reading the newspaper and it's something I haven't seen him do in a while.

"Hey pops, what's new?" he looked up raising an eyebrow at me.

"Your awfully chipper this morning" I rolled my eyes but smiled as I heated up some pop-tarts in the toaster.

"I'm feeling okay for once so I'm rolling with it" he laughed shaking his head at me, I grabbed the pop-tarts when the toaster popped and stuffed them into my mouth moaning in pure chocolatey happiness that only came to me when I ate my chocolate pop-tarts. "Okay got to run, love you daddy" I kissed his cheek then ran out to the garage finishing my pop-tart before I pulled my helmet on and climbed onto my bike revving it to life then sped out of the garage.

I pulled up at school right as Scott was pulling up and I smiled at the good timing as I took my helmet off shaking out my hair then looked up at Scott but he was looking behind me so I turned and saw the twins on their bikes which made my good mood vanish.

They looked over and I saw them staring appreciatively at my bike and me as I hopped off flipping my hair over my shoulder and I guess I understood my bike wasn't exactly normal Beacon Hills transport and because they too had expensive bikes since they're both riding MV Agusta F3 800's.

"You're back in school?" Scott asked them as they walked up to us.

"No, just to talk" Ethan replied.

"Oh that's kind of a change of pace for you guys" we heard and turned seeing Stiles walk up behind us. "Seeing as how usually you're just hurting, maiming and killing" I smiled at him before turning back to the twins.

"You need you pack, we need an Alpha" Aiden cut in and I scoffed.

"Yeah absolutely not" I replied crossing my arms glaring at them.

"That's hilarious though" Stiles added.

"You came to us for help, we helped" Ethan replied.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp, that's not helping in my opinion that's actually counterproductive" Stiles argued with them and I nodded my agreement.

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked them.

"We'd add strength, we'd make you more powerful" Aiden replied shaking his head. "There's no reason to say no"

"I can think of one, like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd" Isaac cut in coming up behind us and I jumped a little because seriously this wasn't a very secure conversation. "In fact I don't know why we're not impaling them right now" I smirked.

"You wanna try?" Aiden replied looking up at us with glowing blue eyes and fangs out, Isaac went to step forward but Scott grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Sorry but they don't trust you and neither do I" Scott replied then walked past them into school with Stiles, I looked up at Isaac and we shared a smirk before pushing our way between the twins heading into school ourselves.

I smirked as I walked into school because mischief night/day had brought a lot of pranksters and a lot of toilet paper and the school seemed to be covered in it and as I caught up with Scott and Stiles and we walked into school I saw student's throwing some around making me laugh.

"All right, that's my face!" Stiles yelled as a toilet paper roll flew at him. "Hey dude, good decision buddy, good Alpha decision" he said to Scott as we walked to his locker.

"I hope so" Scott muttered.

"No, you know so" Stiles replied and clapped him on the shoulder then started emptying various prank items out of his bag into his locker, I looked over at Scott who was looking past us so I turned and followed his eyes seeing Kira at her locker, I turned back and smirked at him.

"Are you looking at her?" I asked him.

"Me?" Scott asked

"Yeah, you are looking at her?" I nodded back at Kira smiling at his attempt to pretend he hadn't been staring at Kira.

"Her, who her?" Scott asked.

"Her, her" Stiles cut in realizing who we were talking about. "Kira, you like her?"

"No I mean yeah, yeah, she's okay, she's new"

"So, ask her out" I said nodding from Scott to Kira.

"Now?"

"Yes, now" Stiles agreed with me closing his locker.

"Right now?" Scott asked us.

"Right now" Stiles replied nodding. "Scott, I don't think you get it yet, you're an Alpha, you're the apex predator, everyone wants you, you're like the hot girl that every guy wants" I looked at Stiles with pinched eyebrows.

"The hot girl?" Scott asked just as Isaac came up to us.

"You are the hottest girl" Stiles said then turned leaving us standing in the hallway and I laughed.

"What?" Isaac asked probably thinking we we're crazy.

"I'm the hot girl" Scott muttered to himself and I had to stop myself from bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Yes you are" Isaac replied to him and I couldn't help it, I laughed and had to cover my mouth as Scott smiled then walked past me and Isaac.

"Oh he's never living this one down" I wiped tears out of my eyes as I calmed down. "I'll see you Isaac" I added as we shared a quick laugh then made my way to class sitting down in between Scott and Stiles. "So do you think Coach has seen it yet?" I asked Scott and Stiles.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I laughed as that answered my question.

"That answers my question" Coach came through the adjoining door to his office slamming it shut behind him.

"Mischief Night, Devil's Night, I don't care what you call it, you little punks are evil, you think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged, a man's house is supposed to be his castle, mine's a frickin' omelette" he turned seeing a small wrapped box on his desk. "Oh, this we're gonna do this again?" he picked up the box. "I don't think so" he threw it on the ground and stomped on it causing a shattering sound through the room then kneeled down and picked up the gift, it was a mug with #1 COACH on it, he picked up the card. "'Happy Birthday' 'Love, Greenberg'" I chuckled and leaned over to Stiles, giving him a high five laughing and I'd forgot how fun doing normal human teenager stuff was.

We walked out of class still chuckling over our successful prank and I linked my arms through theirs surprising them and really had no idea why today I was suddenly feeling a lot more energized and less like the walking dead.

"I missed this" I said and they shared a look. "It's fun being a normal teenager for once"

"Skye are you okay?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah your sounding like your drunk but we both know that's not possible" Stiles added.

"Can't a girl just be happy being with her two best friends in the entire world" Stiles raised his eyebrow at me but then smiled.

"Yeah we're still going to scare the hell out of you tomorrow" I raised my eyes at him.

"Oh come on Stiles not again" they laughed so I let go of their arms glaring at them.

"You we're born on Halloween Skye, there is no way we can't use that to our advantage, it's your birthday tradition"

"Your mean Stiles" I trudged off in a huff.

"You know you love us" Stiles yelled after me using my own words from last night on me.

"I hate you" I called back heading towards my locker.

"Skye" I looked up and saw my dad coming towards me, I frowned and looked around seeing at least half a dozen other deputy's as well.

"Dad?" he stopped in front of me then pulled me to a side out of the way. "Dad what's going on?"

"I need you to stay with your friends" I frowned looking around. "William Barrow might be here, we're looking all over but haven't found him yet"

"Wait William Barrow, the shrapnel bomber!" I exclaimed.

"Shh keep your voice down, the Sheriff doesn't want to start a panic" I frowned crossing my arms as I looked around nervously. "Look if I could I'd be getting you out of here but Agent McCall's putting the school in lockdown, nobody's coming or leaving"

"Why, what's going on?" I asked him because I was used to him worrying about me but this was something else entirely.

"The Sheriff and I read the report and it says William Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes" my eyes widened as I started to slightly panic. "Now go, be with your friends and stick together but if anything happens" I nodded.

"Stay out of it" I said and he smiled then kissed my head before joining the search, I felt my phone vibrate as my father walked away and looked seeing a message from Stiles but I already knew what it was about.

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" Isaac asked as Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac and I walked down the empty school hallway. "He said those exact words?"

"Yeah and no one knows how he woke up from anaesthesia, just that when they opened him up, they found a tumour full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome" Stiles replied.

"You're disturbing Stiles" I said shaking my head at him.

"Did you say flies?" Lydia suddenly asked and stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Lydia?" Allison asked turning back to her.

"All day I have been hearing this sound, it's like this buzzing"

"Like the sound of flies?" I asked walking towards her.

"Exactly like the sound of flies" I turned to Stiles and we nodded at each other knowing that if Lydia was hearing this it wasn't good.

"We need to find Scott, if Lydia's hearing flies he's got to be around here somewhere" he nodded so we all took off to find Scott and finally spotted him when we turned the corner and saw Scott standing outside the history classroom.

"Hey dude, where the hell have you been?" Stiles asked Scott as we walked up to him.

"The police are leaving" Lydia cut in coming up behind us. "Why are they leaving?"

"The police?" Scott asked.

"They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here" Stiles replied looking at me.

"Who, what are you guys-" Scott asked.

"He has to be here" Lydia interrupted Scott. "That sound, the buzzing I've been hearing, it's getting louder"

"Lyds how loud?" I asked with panic, Lydia closed her eyes and I recognised her concentrating before she looked up.

"Really loud" she replied so we sprang into action hoping to find Barrow ourselves even though I promised my dad I wouldn't.

I stood in the hall, waiting for Scott to get the hospital gown William Barrow had been wearing so that we could track him, Isaac came up to me and waited with me for a bit before the twins suddenly walked up.

"What are they doing here?" Isaac asked me.

"Scott asked them to help us" I replied glaring at the twins because I still didn't like them.

"Help us?" Isaac took me off to the side surprising me. "Do you not remember what they've done?"

"I do and I'm right there with you with not trusting them but if we're gonna find Barrow then we need they're help even if I'd rather rip their throats out" I replied turning back to the twins.

"You know we can hear you right" Aiden growled so I growled back but then Scott walked up and I stopped.

"Did you get it?" I asked him and he nodded before turning back to the others.

"Look, Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school but they didn't have one thing, our sense of smell" he reached inside the bag and pulled out the hospital gown. "We're gonna start in the basement and then meet in the boiler room, Barrow wouldn't be running around in the open, especially after escaping from surgery"

We each took turns to smell the gown then separated into the basement, I went with Isaac and Scott sticking with the strategy safety in numbers and we made our way through the basement in silence until Isaac decided to break it.

"So this is how it's gonna be now, we trust them?"

"Just because I'm letting them help, doesn't mean we trust them" Scott replied shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I don't trust them either or like them, in fact I hate them and just want them to die" I chuckled under my breath.

"Well, if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan than you might get what you want" I replied as Scott went ahead of us and Isaac wrapped his arm around me.

"So how are you with Derek being gone?" I looked up a little curious to whether he was actually interested. "I still care about you and I know you and Derek have never been good apart" I smiled nodding.

"I'm okay, it's getting better but I still really wish he'd call me back"

"He hasn't called you?" I shook my head.

"Not in a few days and it's really worrying me" he sighed squeezing my shoulder.

"I'm sure he's okay, it is Derek after all" I smiled and looked up with thankful eyes but then we heard the fire alarm and looked up before we all sprinted out of the basement knowing that was a warning from stiles, we made our way back upstairs and walked outside then saw the other four and went over to them.

"We didn't find anything" Aiden said looking around at us.

"Not even a scent" Scott added.

"It's 3:00, so school's over" Stiles replied shaking his head. "If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" I asked then we all looked at Lydia.

"I don't know" Lydia replied not looking at us. "I just I don't know"

My dad picked me up at the front of school and took my home telling me to stay put at all costs and while I probably should have disobeyed him to help my friends I was kind of sick of throwing myself into the mix of supernatural drama.

I went upstairs and busied myself with homework but after a few hours that was quickly disturbed when my phone rang over and over even though I tried to ignore it but I knew Stiles would just keep calling and calling until I picked up and I knew it was serious if he kept calling like this.

"What's up Stiles?"

 _"Skye is Scott with you?"_ I frowned standing up.

"No he was having dinner with Kira and her family, why what's going on?"

 _"Barrow, he's after Kira, he was at the school, he was hiding in the chemistry closet and there was a message written on the board telling him to kill Kira"_ my eyes widened as I grabbed my helmet and started towards the door.

"I'll be there, meet you at Kira's" I hung up and jumped on my bike speeding away from the curb.

I pulled up at the same time Stiles and Lydia did and saw Scott lying on the floor beside his bike so I jumped off and we ran over to him and tried to wake him but it took at least a few minutes before he finally started stirring.

"Scott?" I shook his shoulder. "Scott come on wake up!" he sat up then looked around.

"Barrow, he took Kira!" he exclaimed sitting up.

"We know, he was after her the whole time" Stiles replied as I helped Scott stand before he rang Isaac to see if he and Allison had found anything yet.

 _"Hello?"_ he answered.

"Isaac, have you found anything that could help us with Barrow?"

 _"No, nothing just stuff about flies and the dead, nothing else"_

"All right, thanks" Scott said, hanging up. "We have to think of something, he's going to kill her" he told us.

"I knew he was there" Lydia replied freaking out. "How did I know that?"

"Because you heard the flies, right?" Stiles asked turning to her.

"What do you hear now?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she sighed and we all sighed in frustration because we we're running out of time. "I feel like I can do this but I don't know what to do, it's like it's on the tip of my tongue and I don't know how to trigger it" she held her head in frustration. "I just…I swear to god, it literally makes me want to scream"

"Okay then scream" Stiles said walking towards her as she walked away from us. "Lydia scream" I covered my ears when she screamed because it was ten times worse with our hearing, it lasted only for a minute but it was loud and scary and once she was done, Lydia's face went blank as she looked up at the street light above them.

"It's not flies" she said turning back to us. "It's electricity"

"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer" Stiles informed us. "He worked at a power substation" Scott turned towards him.

"What substation?"

Scott and I pulled up on our bikes as Lydia and Stiles pulled up in the jeep beside us then Scott and I quickly ran inside the building and straight away I could hear the electric static everywhere as we ran to find Kira.

"Scott no, look out!" we turned to see Kira and ran towards her but that's when I felt the electricity hit me and Scott, causing us to fly backwards against the wall and felt paralysed as I laid there groaning in pain and turned my head slightly to see Barrow walking over to Kira, ready to electrocute her with the same wire he'd hit us with.

"Don't!" Scott yelled causing Barrow to hesitate. "She's not…she's not the one you want" Barrow didn't listen and continued walking towards Kira, lowering the electric wire towards her face. "No don't, stop no!"

Once the wire hit Kira there was a flash of light as Barrow was sent flying and was dead when he hit the ground, I was in shock as the whole building seemed to be bathed in light as circuit breakers started exploding and we looked over at Kira to see the electricity was absorbing into her, I watched in awe as the last bit of electricity absorbed into her body and the whole building went dark.

* * *

 **A/N: (: Please Review :)  
Fun Fact about the surname Blakesley:** **This surname is English and locational. It originates from a place called Blakesley, near Towcester, in the county of Northampton. Recorded as "Blaculveslea" in the famous Domesday Book of 1086, the derivation is from the Olde English pre 7th century words "blaec" meaning black, "ulf" a wolf, and 'leah', which can have a dual meaning of either a wood, or a fenced enclosure, one which is cleared for agriculture. In this case it may well be the wood of "Black wolf"**


	16. Ep 16 - Illuminated

**Skyler's POV**

I looked around at the people next to me Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira all sat beside me on the couch in Sheriff Stilinski's office, the Sheriff and Scott's father stared at the five of us as we remained silent as we sat and as I looked over my shoulder I saw my dad glaring at me and I knew he was angry I'd disobeyed him and would probably be getting a lecture when we get home.

"So when did you get there?" Agent McCall asked continuing on with his interrogation, I looked back towards him.

"At the same time" Stiles replied.

"At the same time as who?" McCall asked to clarify our answers.

"At the same time as me and Skye" Scott added pointing to himself.

"By coincidence?" I smirked looking up at Scott's father.

"What do you mean coincidence?" I asked frowning up at him for show.

"That's what I'm asking you, the three of you arrived at the same time, was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked.

"I think he's asking me" Stiles jumped in.

"No it was me" I joined in loving this game and the look on McCall's face.

"I think he's asking the three of you" Lydia added and I smirked.

"Okay let me answer the questions" McCall replied and I smiled when he stuttered over his words. "Let me ask the questions" Stiles pointed at him with a smile. "Just so I have this absolutely clear, Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school, someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town"

"Sounds about right" Stiles replied nodding at him.

"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" Agent McCall asked him.

"Well cause he was an electrical engineer so where else would he take her?" Stiles replied and I fought the smile on my face.

"That's one hell of a deduction there Stiles"

"Yeah, what can I say I take after my pops, he's in law enforcement" behind McCall the Sheriff snorted and laughed but once Agent McCall turned around, he stopped making it seem like just a cough.

"Stiles, just uh...just answer the man" the Sheriff said.

"We made a good guess" Stiles said with a sigh.

"What were the two of you doing?" he asked Scott and Kira.

"Eating pizza" Scott said at the same time Kira said. "Eating sushi"

"Eating sushi" Scott then added but Kira overlayed him again. "Eating pizza"

"Eating sushi and pizza" they finally said together and I smiled.

"You believe this?" Agent McCall asked turning back to the Sheriff.

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak and when he and Skye get together it's never a good thing" the Sheriff replied and I laughed. "But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it" Agent McCall turned to Kira.

"Kira is that how you remember it?" everyone looked at Kira and she looked between all of us before hesitantly answering.

"Yes" she replied then changed the subject. "Could I get my phone back now?"

"Sorry but no" Agent McCall picked up a bag, containing her phone and led us out of the Sheriff's office. "Kira, a Deputy is going to take you home but we'll need you to fill out some paperwork first" he handed the phone over to another detective and the others left.

I hesitantly walked over to my dad and he shook his head then laid a hand on my back leading me out and towards his squad car without a word or letting me speak to Scott and Stiles and I knew then that he was really mad at me especially since he didn't speak once in the whole time he drove me home but as I went to get out he stopped me.

"Skye I know this is your life being what you are but I thought we agreed that you we're gonna stop doing things like this" I frowned looking down at my hands. "I can't keep watching you put yourself in danger like this"

"Dad you know I'd never do something that I didn't think I needed to do but these are my friends and this supernatural crap is always going to be a part of my life and with these powers I can do stuff normal people can't do so if I can help then I'm gonna help, it's who I am" he frowned and refused to look at me.

"Not a great start to your birthday" he finally muttered and I smiled looking at the clock seeing it was after 12:00 which meant I was officially seventeen.

"Eh seventeen's overrated anyway" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Go inside, I'm going to be out late tonight dealing with the blackout" I nodded then opened the door and got out then walked up onto the porch looking around before I went inside and straight upstairs getting changed then climbed into bed falling asleep instantly.

I woke up, showered, did my hair pulling it up into a high ponytail then got dressed and since it was my birthday I decided to dress up pulling on a black knee high skirt, teal blue top, some black wedge high heels and my leather jacket before I put my leather bracelet on and my ruby necklace that I haven't worn in a while then grabbed my helmet and went downstairs jumping on my bike heading to school.

I walked into school and when I entered I saw Stiles over by his locker putting his books in his bags so I decided to scare the crap out of him before he had a chance to scare me today, I ran over to him smiling and yelled BOO right in his ear, causing him to jump and one of his books to fall to the ground.

"Holy…god you suck Skye!" I laughed then bent down and picked up the book he'd dropped and his keys which had fallen out of his hands. "Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed and I glared at him for the embarrassment as some student's turned to stare but eventually smiled.

"Thanks Stiles" I replied then turned around seeing Scott walk in but he wasn't looking at us and I quickly followed his line of sight and saw he was looking at Kira, Stiles noticed to.

"No, no stop, stop" Stiles rambled running up to him stopping Scott from walking over to her.

"What?" Scott asked. "I need to talk to her"

"No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her"

"Which is why I need to talk to her" he replied.

"Scott no way, until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction"

"I second that" I added holding up my hand.

"What if she's like us?" Scott asked looking at me.

"That girl walked through 1.21 gig watts of electricity, okay she's not like us Scotty" Scott sighed then nodded before turning to me.

"Happy Birthday Skye!" I laughed putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Scotty, does this mean you two are taking a break from scare Skye today" I asked them but they laughed and shook their heads. "Didn't think so" I muttered before walking towards our first class.

When school was over I walked outside heading over to my bike getting ready to leave but Scott came running up to me and I sighed loudly knowing this wasn't going to be good as soon as I looked up into his pleading eyes.

"What now?" I asked.

"I need your help tonight"

"With what?" I asked shaking my head.

"This" he showed me his phone and I was shocked at what I saw, it was a picture of Kira with light all around her. "It only happens in pictures and Barrow took one of her the night he kidnapped her"

"That's why she wanted her phone back" I paused sighing because I knew where this was heading, we were going to do something illegal again. "What do we need to do?" I asked sighing then stood grabbing my backpack.

"We need to get it back" he said and I knew what he meant.

"Were breaking into evidence aren't we" he nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Were going to need Stiles, I'll get him you meet us at the station with Kira" he nodded then left and I went in search of Stiles finding him by his locker. "You still have all the door key cards for the Sheriff's station?" he looked up confused but nodded. "We're gonna need them" he was still confused but nodded and we left heading over to his place to grab them before we headed to the Sheriff's station in his jeep.

"Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office" Stiles explained each key card to Scott and Kira as he gave them to them as I sat beside him in his jeep, Scott and Kira were about to break into the police station to tamper with evidence, our record was getting very dirty.

"You didn't steal these, did you?" Scott asked him and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, I cloned them using the RFID emulator" Stiles added.

"At that's better how, isn't that worse than stealing?" I rolled my eyes at him again.

"Scott you're breaking into evidence yet your worried about Stiles cloning key cards" he looked up but didn't reply, I scoffed as Scott and Kira walked away not wanting the two to us to hear their conversation, I gave them privacy and didn't listen in but I swore I heard something about naked pictures before they came back so Stiles could give them the rest of the instructions.

"Okay so now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout but there's always somebody at the front desk, there's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two, you guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster all right nobody uses it now I'll text you if anyone comes out but Scott if you get caught we can't help you, my dad's under investigation for impeachment because of your dad, so if anything happens Skye and I will run and leave you both for dead" I nodded my agreement because I couldn't afford to get into any more trouble with my dad.

"Got it, thanks seriously, dude" Scott replied nodding.

"I'd ask my dad but you know…"

"No, I know I get it" Scott replied cutting Stiles off.

"All right, just uh hurry up" I sat back in my seat as Scott and Kira ran into the station.

I started playing with my phone but paused when I came to life as I accidently hit the power button and I saw my screensaver, it was of me smiling at the camera and Derek was smiling looking down at me to avoid his eyes flashing to life with the flash but I still loved it none the less as it's one of the few I'd gotten Derek to take with me, I'd hoped he'd be back by now especially for my birthday but I knew it wasn't going to happen, I saw Stiles looking at me so I quickly locked my phone.

"So you heard from Derek yet?" I sighed because I wished people would stop asking me that.

"No and it's making me nervous, I can't stop thinking that something has happened to him, so much so that I haven't even been able to enjoy my birthday"

"Are you sure he's even coming back?" Stiles paused then grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. "I mean…" he sighed "I'm sure he's fine and will call you back soon, you know Derek he's anti-social and probably doesn't even realise he's worrying you as usual" I smiled.

"I know he's coming back, he promised me he was" I replied playing with my leather bracelet, Stiles smiled at me but my ears suddenly picked up an erratic heartbeat and knew it was Scott, I sat up straighter and looked towards the station.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked me matching my alert stance.

"It's Scott, he's nervous" I focused my hearing in on the two inside.

 _"See if you can find a charger cable"_ he told Kira and I frowned, the phone must have been dead.

 _"Who's that?"_ I heard Kira ask.

 _"Me, it's me and my dad"_ I felt myself smile.

"What is it?" Stiles asked me but when I turned to him to answer headlights of a car suddenly pulled into the station, we turned and ducked down as the car parked in front of us and Scott's dad got out. "Ah, hell" Stiles mumbled as Scott's dad walked around and went into the station.

"What do we do?" I asked Stiles as he had his phone out texting Scott but it wasn't going to send in time, he looked from me to the building and then let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'm gonna regret this" Stiles got out running into the station after Mr McCall, I let out a groan and felt myself slide down in the chair as I listened to heard Stiles' heart racing, he was nervous and must have been talking to Scott's dad.

 _"Hey, hey wow thank god you're here_ " Stiles said stumbling over his words. _"Oh boy, thank the lord"_

 _"What do you want Stiles?"_ dad asked him and I could tell he was annoyed.

 _"Oh jeez…I was just…I was thinking on the case…I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking , here's my thinking, I was thinking that Barrow right…Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school right you know that, so I was thinking maybe the person who gave him that information, check this out"_ I rolled my eyes at his attempt to delay Scott's father from finding him. _"Might actually be someone at the school…and that's uh my thinking"_

 _"You're right" Mr McCall replied surprising even me._

 _"I am"_ Stiles asked.

 _"Yep we uh…we started looking for links between Barrow, faculty and students last night"_

 _"So you already, then know that stuff, you already know that stuff, you already thought of that"_ Stiles stuttered.

 _"Your dad did"_ Mr McCall paused. _"His one useful suggestion"_ I fought the growl in my throat because that was uncalled for.

 _"You know this attitude that you have towards my dad, you can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want but I know the real reason why you don't like him"_ Mr McCall chuckled.

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yeah because he knows something that you don't want him to know"_ Stiles paused. _"And guess what…I know it too"_ I sighed knowing exactly what Stiles was talking about, we both knew the real reason Scott's dad left but Scott didn't and we weren't going to tell him any time soon since it really wasn't our place.

 _"Go home Stiles"_ Mr McCall replied. _"There's a…there's a curfew"_ Stiles came out muttering something to himself.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at Stiles as I climbed out the jeep to hit his arm just as Scott and Kira finally came out to laughing and smiling at each other.

"We did it" Scott informed us. "All the pics deleted"

"That was awesome!" Kira exclaimed. "I mean terrifying, completely terrifying...but kind of awesome, I've never done anything like that before, have you?" she asked looking around at us.

"Yeah, once or twice" Stiles told her making me scoff and roll my eyes.

"So, I guess I should take you home" Scott told Kira, she nodded and the two walked over to his motorcycle getting on but Scott turned to her. "Hey, you don't want to go to a party, would you?"

"Oh my god I forgot about Danny's black light party" I gasped hitting Stiles in the arm. "Let's go!"

"Skye…" Stiles groaned.

"Come on Stiles...it'll be fun and might I remind you it's my birthday" I smirked as he glared at me for throwing that in his face.

"I hate you" he climbed back into his Jeep as I smiled triumphantly.

"You love me Stiles" I replied following him but not before I heard Kira.

 _"Are they together?"_ I groaned.

 _"No their practically siblings since they've grown up with each other and besides Skye's kind of obsessed with another guy who's out of town at the moment"_ I smiled at Scott as I climbed into the jeep and Stiles followed Scott since he knew where Danny was hosting his party this year.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" I exclaimed looking around Derek's loft, it was covered in neon coloured tape and filled with kids painted with all different patterns in fluorescent paint getting drunk and dancing. "This is where the party is?"

"You didn't know?" Scott and Stiles asked me at the same time.

"Do you think I would be reacting like this if I knew?" my eyes widened. "Oh god he's going to kill me" I exclaimed thinking about Derek.

"No he's not, it's you…" Stiles laughed. "He'll probably yell but that's it besides it's not like Derek will find out since he's not even in Beacon Hills"

"True" I sighed looking around again. "I have to talk to Danny" I added then started looking for Danny and as soon as I spotted him I pulled him aside. "What the hell Danny, how did you find out about this place?"

"Ethan and Aiden said your boyfriend was out of town and that you wouldn't mind" Danny told me and I frowned looking around for the two idiots who had no right to offer up Derek's loft to host Danny's party.

"I do mind and he wouldn't be okay with this like at all" I replied sighing and rubbing my hand over my face.

"I hear you Skye, I really do" Danny started moving me towards a guy with paint brushes. "I swear I will clean this place spotless, no one is allowed upstairs, the furniture is unharmed and since the party is already going and it's your birthday" he winked at me. "We should just let it finish" I went to protest but Danny turned me around. "She needs to be painted, paint her like the night sky "

"Danny, we're not done talking!" I yelled but he was already gone, I sighed then turned to the painter.

"Lighten up princess, you look like you need a little fun in your life" the painter said before I could respond and started painting around my face.

He started around my eye and I recognised the pattern as a half crescent moon then he started down my cheeks and neck stopping just above my bra line, I looked down at myself when he stepped back signalling he was done and he held up a mirror for me to look at it completely, like I guessed he had painted a half crescent moon around my left eye then painted different type of stars all over me on any visible skin that was showing.

"Wow, it's really good" I smiled and I was glad I'd left my leather jacket in Stiles' jeep since I didn't want it ruined with this paint.

"Have fun" I laughed as Danny put a drink in my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor.

"Come on Skyler, have a little fun your only seventeen once?" I shrugged and laughed then chugged my drink because he was right I might as well have fun and Derek wasn't here so I could let myself be a teenager right.

"Okay!" I laughed then let myself move to the music with Danny.

I found myself laughing and smiling as I danced and soon it was as if we started a dance party because soon we were surrounded by everyone as we jumped and bounced along with the DJ's music but suddenly a howl stopped me as I looked around looking for the source especially since I knew that howl.

"Derek?" I looked around rapidly confused because if Derek was back then he would have come seen me by now, I sighed shaking my head and pushed it to the back of my head because I was probably just hearing things that I wanted to hear and started chugging down another beer watching some of the guys around me stare at me confused as this was like my fifth in twenty minutes and that was strange for a girl my size but I didn't care, I was finally enjoying a little bit of fun even if I wasn't feeling any of the alcohols affects.

I started dancing again and laughing but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into two piercing angry green eyes and stopped turning around to make sure I wasn't seeing anything but he was here.

"Derek!" I shouted over the music "You're actually here" I added but then shut my mouth when he looked down and glared at me then he grabbed my hand and led me over to the DJ booth but the bodyguard stopped him.

"Bro sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests" he told Derek putting his hand on his chest, Derek scowled and nodded at him then tried to go past again. "Bro, seriously I said the DJ doesn't take..." Derek grabbed his throat, causing him to be able to finish his words.

"Derek!" I snapped because that wasn't very nice, this guy was just doing his job.

"He'll take mine" Derek told him and threw him to the side then walked up to the table, knocking it and all the equipment to the ground, the whole room became silent as everyone looked over at Derek. "Get out!" he yelled, his voice thundering through the room and people took that as a warning and scattered exiting the apartment as quick as they could.

"I know you're probably mad at me but this wasn't my fault " he looked over at me.

"We'll talk when we're alone" he whispered before biting my ear making me smile but then we noticed black hooded figures with silver masks on began appearing as the last person left and they all turned to look at Aiden.

"Guys, they're all looking at me" Aiden said nervously as they took a step towards him. "Why are they all looking at me?" they took more steps toward him. "Guys?" I looked at Derek then we attacked.

Scott, Derek and I all went for the figures but they seemed a part of the air and dodged every move we made and whatever punch or kick we tried to land didn't work I saw them push Derek away but he quickly recovered and roared at them then tried snapping ones neck but it just seemed to click it back in place then grab Derek and threw him into a pillar.

"DEREK!" I yelled and ran over to check Derek was okay and saw Scott continue to fight them but they threw him across the room like he weighed nothing, I growled then ran up to one and punched it a few times but it grabbed my arm snapping it then tossed me across the room right into Derek who had just tried to stand up which just made him fall over again as I landed against him.

Derek helped me sit up and checked to make sure I was okay, I nodded then saw Isaac run towards the creatures but they all turned and pulled a thin black ninja sword out of their chests, causing Isaac to step back and I agreed with him as this just got a lot more complicated.

"Somebody do something!" Allison exclaimed as the two figures grabbed Aiden's arms holding him as another one grabbed the side of his head and stared Aiden in the eyes before stepping back and Aiden fell to the ground.

Then they turned and two of them stared Scott down as one stared me down as I stood up ready to defend myself again even if I was nursing my broken arm but then saw Derek stand up and he took a protective stance in front of me as we all bared our fangs at them.

I saw Scott look back at Kira as he backed up in front of her and realised she'd seen all of us shift, I turned back to the creatures but before they could do anything, the sun came up and they disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell were those things?" I exclaimed and saw Isaac turn to Allison.

"Your dad's 24 hours are up" he said confusing all of us so we all looked over at Allison.

"What is he talking about?" I asked her wincing as Derek started checking over my arm.

"My dad may know something about these creatures but he wasn't specific and asked Isaac and I for twenty-four hours of silence so he could dig up more information about them" she sighed.

"We should go talk to your dad" Scott said before looking at a shocked Kira and I wouldn't blame her, she just got thrown into our world whether she liked it or not and we still didn't even know what she was since she clearly wasn't human either.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been inspired by another thought of a Teen Wolf Story but unlike this one, it is of a forbidden love between a hunter and my favourite werewolf so if that interests you, go check it out first chapter's up now it's called - The Family That Hunts Together**


	17. Ep 17 - Silver Finger

**Skye's POV**

I stood in the doorway of Derek's loft watching as the he held a trash bag in his hand picking up cups, beer bottles and peeling the neon tape off the walls, everyone else had gone but I didn't because I was still shocked that he was actually here, he was finally back.

"You need help?" I asked rubbing my now healed arm since Derek popped it back into place allowing the bone to heal, he looked up and nodded running his fingers through his hair making me smile, I walked over to him and took the trash bag. "You should know I didn't know the party was here until we pulled up"

"It's fine, it's done now" I smiled but it quickly fell as my phone buzzed.

 **Skye I'm sorry I missed your birthday because of the blackout but I'm going to make up for it sweetie, you and me dinner tonight I've got the night off – Dad** , I sighed since it wasn't the same as last night.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Just my dad making up excuses for missing my birthday" his eyes widened.

"Today's your birthday?" I smiled.

"Well it was yesterday actually" I replied pointing up at the still rising sun.

"You we're born on Halloween" I smiled and rubbed my neck nervously.

"Uh yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not exactly the kind of birth date you enjoy having and you haven't really been answering my calls lately" I replied and he looked down nervously.

"Well happy belated birthday" I smiled blushing.

"Thankyou"

"And I have a perfectly good reason for not calling you back" I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Peter and I ran into some trouble on the way back from settling Cora into South America"

"What kind of trouble, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine now" Derek replied smiling. "We ran into a family of hunters down in Mexico trying to get something back from them"

"What were you trying to get back?" I asked him curiously.

"A container with my mother's claws" my eyes widened a little. "They we're all that was left and I needed to ask her something"

"Did you get your answer?" I asked him not sure how he asked his dead mother something but chose not to ask that, he nodded and I sighed then pulled him into a hug because I still couldn't believe he was here. "I just knew something bad had happened to you, I felt it" I replied nuzzling against his chest.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle" he replied rubbing my back. "Okay maybe almost losing my head had me at a pause and Peter lost a finger but I had too much to live for to give up at any time" I rolled my eyes but nuzzled against his chest taking a deep inhale of his woodsy smell that calmed me to know that I finally had my mate back in my arms. "So did you miss me?"

"More than you can imagine" I replied.

"I can because I missed you to" he said as he lifted me up into his arms so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he looked down and smiled at the leather bracelet that I only took off when I showered, I smiled reaching up to brush my hands over his cheeks then brought his lips to mine sliding my fingers through his hair as he kissed back and pushed my leather jacket off my shoulders.

His smile grew as we continued to kiss then he walked over to the bed and fell onto it with me underneath him, I quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and couldn't help stare at his perfect abs but frowned when I saw a small burn mark on his side that I recognised from when Kate had electrocuted him and growled

"Don't worry" he kissed my forehead. "It's healing slowly, they kept us from healing" I nodded knowing what he meant especially since I knew firsthand how hunters could keep us from healing and what they did to keep werewolves from escaping.

I pulled him into another kiss and started working on his belt trying to get it off as he kissed my neck, I finally got his belt and fly undone so he took the chance to run his hands up underneath my skirt then pulled it off along with my top before throwing them carelessly somewhere then we resumed kissing fighting for dominance over the other.

"Well now this is interesting" we parted and looked up seeing Peter so I screamed and quickly grabbed one of Derek's pillows to cover myself since I only had a strapless bra and panties on.

"Peter get the hell out!" Derek yelled but Peter stood there smirking.

"It's not like there's anything new to see, I'm sure we've all seen…" Derek growled cutting him off.

"Never mind" I spoke up getting out from underneath Derek after he sat up and quickly grabbed my skirt and shirt pulling them back on then grabbed my discarded leather jacket. "I've got to go anyway I have school but call me later" I kissed him quickly before rushing towards the door.

"Bye Skyler, it was nice seeing you again" Peter said I turned back and glared before leaving. _"I see she forgave you"_ I couldn't help the smile thinking that Derek had actually been that worried I wouldn't forgive him.

 _"Shut up"_ Derek replied so I finally left quickly running back home to change and get my butt to school before my dad realised I was out all night, I climbed up to the second level then let myself in through my bedroom window.

I quickly showered then got dressed as quickly as I could into a pair of black jeans, dark grey singlet shirt, hi-top sneaker heels and pulled on my leather jacket and put my leather bracelet back on then ran downstairs grabbing the keys to the Camaro since my bike was still at Stiles place.

I went out into the garage and smiled at the Camaro before jumping in and drove towards school pulling up into a parking spot then hopped out just in time to see Scott pull up with the twins flanking either side of him.

 _"You guys going to be doing this all day?"_ I heard Scott asked the twins as I walked towards them.

 _"All day"_ Ethan replied.

 _"All night"_ Aiden added with a smile.

"Is this about being in my pack?" Scott asked them just as I came into view of them and he looked up at me.

"This is about you two being the target of demonic ninjas" Aiden replied looking up at me and I frowned crossing my arms glaring at them because I'm sure we'll be fine without their help.

"You mean the demonic ninjas that pulled swords out of their chests and completely kicked our asses?" Ethan asked smirking.

"Yeah, those demonic ninjas" Aiden added, I rolled my eyes at their joking antics.

"We don't need anyone to protect us" I cut in glaring.

"They were looking right at you guys when the sun came up" Ethan argued.

"And they also disappeared" Scott replied. "Argent thinks that they could just come out at night"

"Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas, we're thinking we should play it safe" Ethan argued with him again.

"All day" Aiden added smiling.

"And all night" Scott sighed as he put his helmet on his handle bars.

"Looks like you gotta a problem Scottykins" Scott rolled his eyes then got off his bike with the twins followed close behind us as we walked inside school heading to Scott's locker.

"Yeah so do you, these things looked at you to so we can guess they're after you just as much as their after me"

"Hey but I'm already being protected, Derek's following me from a far" I replied as we reached his locker and he started putting books away.

"How do you know?" he asked frowning at me.

"I don't know I just do" I replied looking around trying to spot Stiles but I haven't seen him since last night and it was kind of worrying me. "Have you seen Stiles?" I asked trying to pretend the twins weren't standing behind us.

"Yeah he asked us to meet him in the chemistry room" I nodded. "Which reminds me" he turned back to the twins. "Skye and I need to talk to Stiles and let him know everything that happened last night, without you"

"No" Aiden argued.

"Yes" Scott replied.

"And we don't want you listening in" I added glaring at the twins. "No wolf hearing"

"How would you even know?" Aiden asked.

"I'm a true Alpha" Scott replied and I smiled. "You have no idea what I can do" Scott closed his locker before he and I went off to find Stiles leaving the twins behind.

We found him waiting by the chemistry room but as soon as we walked up to him I knew something was wrong, he seemed more erratic and hyper than normal and that was saying something for Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?" I asked him.

"I have to show you guys something" Stiles replied opening the door to the room. "I was with Caitlyn last night and we were kissing but she saw my key and we noticed it glowing then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it right and so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in…" Stiles paused looking at the board. "It's gone okay"

"What's gone?" I asked confused as I stepped closer to him.

"It doesn't matter though, it doesn't matter I've still got the key" he walked over to the closet and started looking through the keys on his key ring. "What the hell, I had it I had it here I had it here this morning, I swear to god I had it this morning"

"The key you were talking about last night?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah, I showed it to you right didn't I show it to you?" he looked at us.

"No you just told me about it, I never actually saw it" Scott said then he turned to me but my focus was on Stiles as he walked back towards the blackboard.

"I was here a couple hours ago and the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet"

"So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" I asked him disbelievingly.

"I know how it sounds" Stiles replied then reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping. "But look at this, this is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay about the shrapnel bomb that he used" I nodded but was growing more worried about him. "See this, see what he did, he put nuts, bolts and screws and then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present, what does that sound like to you guys?"

"Coach" Scott replied as I nodded my head.

"The prank we played on coach" I agreed with him.

"That was my idea" Stiles replied nodding his head. "You remember that was my idea, that's no coincidence, it can't be" I looked from Scott and Stiles before shaking my head.

"I don't want to sound like we're trying to tell you that you're wrong but I don't think you're trying to kill people either" I replied then put a hand on his shoulder rubbing it as he looked back at the board.

"It was here, it was all here" he muttered.

"Stiles you feeling okay?" I noticed his hand was shaking as he crumbled the piece of paper up into a ball.

"She's right your looking really tired" Scott agreed with me.

"Yeah I'm fine" he whispered turning to us. "I just haven't been sleeping really"

"Then go home, your entitled to a day off okay" I rubbed his arm soothingly and stared at him with worry, he nodded then walked out heading to the office to sign himself out today. "I'm worried about him" I muttered to Scott and he nodded his agreement before we left heading back down the hall and the twins we're quick to catch up with us again.

"Did you tell him?" they asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, he's got enough on his mind right now" I replied following beside Scott.

"If they're coming for you two in a few hours then so do you" Aiden replied.

"What if it's not us?" Scott replied turning to face them so I stopped.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"What if we're not the ones they want?" Scott added then looked down the hall at Kira as she walked around the corner and down a set of stairs.

"Who else is there?" Ethan asked him missing Scott's look.

"We're gonna need a plan" I pointed out and he nodded.

We went throughout the rest of the day with no problems except the twins insisted on following us but Scott and I had figured out a plan for that, during one of my free periods I took the sparkplugs out of their bikes smirking then walked down the hall and found Kira handing them to her.

"Scott's going to meet you near the bus bays" she nodded taking them from me while I ran out to the Camaro getting ready to leave myself, I threw my backpack into the backseat then started driving out of the carpark but then I saw a figure jump out in front of me and I had to slam on the breaks. "For god's sake Derek" I snapped but he walked over and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Here I thought you'd be happy to see me" I rolled my eyes at his cocky smirk.

"I am but next time I'll run you over" he laughed shaking his head at me as I started driving again towards Scott's house just to make sure that these demonic ninja's as the twins we're calling them didn't actually come after him or Kira. "Where's your bike?" he asked.

"It's still at Stiles'" I looked over at him with a small smile because I was still getting used to the fact that he was actually back.

"I finally got a chance to read and check my messages by the way" my smile fell as I looked back towards the road. "Did you really think I was leaving you?" I didn't answer him so he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. "Skye you know I'd never treat you that way and I'll never just stop calling you to break up with you"

"I know, I was just upset and I had no idea what'd happened, also you can't blame me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you are you and I'm…me" I stopped the car a few houses down from Scott's house and turned off the car.

"Skye I really hate it when you talk yourself down like that" he turned to me grabbing my other hand. "You're beautiful, smart, funny and everything about you I love okay so I never want you to think of yourself as unworthy" he cupped my cheeks. "It's me who is unworthy of someone like you" I frowned and looked up at him.

"That's not true" he sighed shaking his head then pulled me closer.

"Skye you have no idea how much I love you so don't ever think I'd be the one to leave you, you're everything to me"

"And you're everything to me Derek, these last few weeks have been hell not being able to see you or touch you" I run a hand over his cheek and he leaned into my hand closing his eyes.

"I know because it was hell on me to" he grabbed my waist and pulled me to sit in his lap and I gladly went straddling his waist. "I love you Skye, so much"

"I love you to Derek" I leaned in and pressed my lips to his and kissed him as though we'd never kiss again, I ran my fingers through his hair messing it up as we devoured each other before dropping them down his chest and started unbuckling his belt and jeans.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked stilling my hands but he was smiling.

"I need you so much" he looked around but the street was empty.

"You really want to do it here?" I nodded not giving a crap that we we're in public right now, I forced my lips back on his but then looked up when it suddenly went dark and I heard a distant scream and remembered what I'd been here for.

"Crap Scott" I jumped out of the car and ran down the street with Derek right behind me and we threw open the door to Scott's house shifting before throwing ourselves inside seeing the demonic ninja's and we started fighting.

Derek and I teamed up against one but there was still two more but then the twins joined the fight smashing through a window and took one of the others, Scott and the twins managed to get the other two back outside and Derek and we're forcing this one closer to the front door.

"Mom, the ash!" Scott yelled as we continued to push the creatures outside. "Mom now, do it now!" he yelled just as Derek and I finally got the ninja out the front door and his mom ran to the front door throwing down a glass jar, it shattered and created a line of mountain ash trapping the ninja's outside but us inside, I sighed in relief and shifted back breathing harshly.

"All of the baseboards are ash wood?" Derek asked Scott as he stared down at the ash line.

"Uh, yeah it was Deaton's idea" Scott replied then looked at him. "And where the hell did you come from?" Derek and I shared a look as I tried not to blush.

"I've been following you two" Derek replied wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"For how long?" Scott asked him.

"All day" Derek replied and I laughed then grabbed his hand following him as we walked away from Scott as we double checked the perimeter.

"This isn't how I thought we'd be spending the evening" I muttered looking up at Derek, he chuckled pulling me to his side kissing the top of my head.

"At least we're together" I nodded my agreement wrapping my arms around his waist and hugged him laying my head against his chest taking a deep inhale of his calming pine and woodsy smell that was all Derek.

"It's Kira, right?" I looked up hearing Aiden and frowned when I saw him with Kira. "You gonna tell us what you are?"

"What?" Kira asked him sounding panicky. "What do you mean?" she asked him, he smiled then grabbed her hand and I stepped back from Derek ready to intervene.

"Aiden" Ethan warned his brother.

"Watch!" Aiden exclaimed towards his brother then lifted Kira's hand to the barrier and it bounced back with blue light confusing me, she couldn't cross mountain ash either. "See that?" Ethan walked over to them. "She can't go through it either, so what are you?"

"She's a kitsune, idiot" Derek cut in walking towards them and my eyes widened that he knew what Kira was. "Use your eyes, you can see it all around her" I let my eyes change and saw the shape around Kira and was surprised. "The younger ones give off an aura, she just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet, she probably doesn't know what kind she is either" I walked up and put myself in Derek's arms again feeling like I had to be touching him in some way.

"How do you know all that?" I asked him.

"I've seen one before when I was younger" I nodded leaning back into him as Scott came back downstairs looking worried but I didn't ask how his dad was since I already knew the answer, if we didn't get him out soon he was going to bleed out.

Scott and Kira stepped aside to talk leaving Derek and I with the twins but I was barely paying any attention to them since I still didn't like them no matter whether they we're helping us or not, I can't just forget all that they did especially assisting Kali kill Boyd.

"I wasn't going to hurt her" Aiden spoke up behind us, I looked up towards them.

"Not yet" Derek replied without even turning to them.

"Why do you think we're here Derek?" Aiden continued. "For study group, we're here to protect Scott" I scoffed shaking my head.

"We're trying to fight for him" Ethan added.

"I'm sure you are" Derek replied as I kept my mouth shut knowing it'd just get me in trouble if I voiced my thoughts towards the twins. "I'm sure you'd kill for him" he continued turning to face them but kept me in his arms. "But are you willing to die for him?" Derek asked them, the brothers shared a look but didn't answer and I knew that meant no.

I rolled my eyes then turned back into Derek's arms because I was starting to feel claustrophobic being trapped in this house but then the house started shaking making me look up to see the creatures hitting the barrier with their swords and hands.

"What are they doing?" Scott asked coming back into the room with Kira.

"Testing for weaknesses" Aiden replied looking around as more of them started doing it in all different spots, I leaned closer to Derek's side as I heard dishes smashing as they fell from the counter in the kitchen and they kept going seeming to try and stick their hand through the barrier. "Guys, we have a problem" Scott quickly pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Allison, please tell me that you have something" he said into the phone. "They're here, they're trying to get in and it looks like they're gonna' be able to do it"

 _"Okay, okay listen"_ I heard Allison say over the phone. _"They're Japanese demons, they're called the oni, they're looking for someone possessed, someone with a dark spirit attached to them"_

"A nogitsune" Scott said and I looked at him confused as Derek looked towards the back door seeing another one trying to get in then pulled me tighter to his side hurting me a little but I didn't care and grabbed his shirt tight in my fist as I stared at the oni in fear.

 _"How'd you know that"_ Allison asked him surprised he already knew that. _"Scott"_

"Just…tell me what else" Scott said back into the phone.

 _"Okay they won't hurt you, they know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit then they won't hurt you, I promise all they're looking for is the nogitsune"_ Allison explained before the phone cut out and Scott dropped the phone from his ear.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kira asked Scott. "They're looking for me"

"They're looking for a dark spirit and I know it's not you"

"Scott, we're going to have to do something" Derek cut in pushing me behind him as the oni broke the barrier and they stepped inside, I squeezed his hand as I trembled against him.

"Don't do anything" Scott spoke up and we all turned to him in shock.

"Is he serious?" Aiden asked as three of the oni stepped forward.

"I said don't do anything" Scott replied the looked back at Kira holding his hand out to her, she took it and he entwined their fingers before turning to me and held out his other hand. "Trust me" I nodded taking it in a friendly gesture before the three of us walked towards the oni, I let go of Derek's hand but he reached back out worriedly.

"It's okay" I soothed him even though I knew it was futile.

"Skye…no" he whispered but I shook my head then turned to face the oni.

They oni stepped forward then grabbed us the same way they had Aiden and as I stared into the eyes of the one holding me, a chill grew and I felt my whole body lock up forcing me to drop Scott's hand as we all fell to our knees, eyes still locked with the oni before I felt the sting of a burn behind my ear as they let go then stepped back.

I fell to the side but fell into a pair of arms and looked up seeing Derek cradling me against him as I shivered against him since I still felt cold but watched the oni disappeared and the twins check over Scott and Kira.

"Skye?" I nodded that I was okay but clung to the front of his shirt. "I'm taking you home" I nodded then looked up at Scott who was running upstairs to get his dad to a hospital.

"Get me out of here" he nodded then put his arm around my back and under my knees then carried me to the Camaro putting me into the passenger seat then grabbed the key out of my jacket pocket before getting in and took me home.

He pulled up and the first thing I noticed was that my dad was home but before I could tell Derek that I was okay he was already out and picking me up again carrying me towards the front door.

"You can put me down you know" I whispered but he shook his head just as the front door opened and I looked up seeing my dad.

"Skyler!" I groaned knowing this wasn't going to end well, he ran towards me. "What happened?" he asked then looked up and seemed to notice that it was Derek carrying me. "Derek?"

"Dad I'm okay" I replied to his earlier question as Derek paused. "Derek put me down" he looked down at me and I gave him a hard stare telling him I was okay to stand now, he nodded then set me on my feet but kept a protective arm around my waist just in case.

"When did you get back?" my dad asked Derek with a glare and I knew he wasn't happy with Derek.

"Dad can we talk inside?" he nodded so we went inside into the lounge room and he sat on the armchair while Derek and I took the couch.

"Now is one of you going to explain to me why my daughter looks pale as a ghost and the fact that Derek you've made a miraculous appearance"

"Look dad, I can tell you that why I look like the walking dead is because there is something going on and new creatures we're testing other supernatural creatures looking for some dark spirit" as I said it I knew I sounded crazy.

"Good god, what else is going to pop up" he yelled looking up at the ceiling and I held back a laugh but he turned to Derek. "And you, you just happened to come back to town during all this after leaving without so much of a word to Skye"

"I knew he left dad" I argued. "I told you he was spending time with his sister and helping her move back to South America"

"And the reason I'd stopped calling Skye was because I ran into trouble down there and lost my phone" Derek added taking my hand and squeezing it, I watched my dads face as he took all this in then sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm getting too old for this crap" I smiled as I found it funny when my dad swore, he looked back up at me. "Skyler I think we need to talk" I furrowed my brows as I stared at him. "Alone" he emphasized.

"Whatever you can say to me you can say to Derek dad, you know how important he is to me and we have no secrets" I felt Derek's smile but didn't look away from my dad.

"It's okay, I'll see you soon Skye" I turned to look at Derek when he said that with a frown but he kissed my forehead then leaned in. "I'll come back tonight, I promise" he whispered in my ear so I nodded then watched him leave before turning to my dad.

"What is so important that Derek couldn't know?" I asked crossing my arms, he sighed rubbing his face again before meeting my eyes.

"I've been offered a job" I frowned but shrugged my shoulders. "In Miami with the police department and with all the…problems we've been through here I'm thinking about taking it" my eyes widened when I realised what he meant.

"What no!" I stood up. "I'm not moving to Miami dad, my friends are here, my life is here I can't just move away" I yelled and started pacing.

"Skye this isn't up for discussion, now I've thought a lot of this this kiddo and I know that this is going to be a big change but I'm not watching my daughter get killed because frankly that's what's going to happen because of what you are"

"Whether we live in Miami or here dad I'm still a werewolf and that won't change"

"I know but at least you'll be away from all this crap" I growled and felt my claws start coming out.

"I'm not moving dad, I have Scott, Stiles…"

"And Derek?" he asked and it just increased my anger.

"Yes!" I screamed at him.

"Skyler this is happening" he insisted and I felt my eyes change as I looked away not wanting my dad to see me losing control.

"No it's not" I yelled then ran out of the house not caring that he was calling me back.

I didn't bother with the car and ran straight towards the forest, I ran and ran until I finally collapsed in exhaustion and screamed punching the tree in front of me hearing the bone break again, I couldn't believe my dad was actually thought I'd leave Beacon Hills, this is my home and I wasn't about to give it up especially Derek.

I felt the tears falling down my face as I moved to lean up against the tree pulling my knees to my chest as I broke down in sobs, I never thought my dad would try and take me away from everything I've ever known and love and I wasn't going to let him.

I heard the sounds of twigs and bark snapping as someone was running towards me so I stood up taking a defensive stance but then the scent of my attacker filled my nose and I relaxed watching Derek run into view, I didn't wait for him to stop and ran to meet him throwing my arms around him as I broke down in sobs again.

"Oh my god Derek, my dad…my dad's making me move" I cried into his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know, he called me and told me what happened and that you took off" I looked back because he didn't even sound upset.

"You know and yet you don't care that he's taking me away" he shook his head.

"He's not taking you anywhere Skye" I looked up confused.

"When he told me I lost my cool and yelled at him myself, I'm not going to let him take you away from me I promise okay, I don't care if we have to run away together, I'm not losing you" I sighed nodding my head and knew that if my dad tried forcing me to move than I would do it, I would do anything to be with Derek.

"I love you, I love you so much" I pulled his lips to mine and he kissed back with fever before pushing me up against the nearest tree and I moaned as I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist before grabbing his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He returned the favour and soon we we're both naked doing things you shouldn't do in the middle of the woods but at the moment neither of us cared because we we're finally together again and nothing was going to separate us again.


	18. Ep 18 - Riddled

**Skye's POV**

I moaned as I held the headboard of Derek's bed as he moved kissing his way down my neck and continued to thrust into me but then I heard my phone start ringing, I groaned loudly and seriously debated throwing it against a wall.

"Ignore it" Derek mumbled against my neck and I nodded trying to focus back on what he and I we're currently doing but it rang again.

"Oh for the love of…" I reached up blindly and grabbed my phone off the bedside table and saw it was Stiles.

"Skye seriously…" I held my hand over Derek's mouth.

"Keep going" he smirked rolling his eyes but continued thrusting into me since neither of us was ready to stop our happy time. "Stiles you better be dying" I said as I answered the phone and fought back the moan in my throat but there was no reply. "Stiles?" that's when heavy breathing came through the phone. "Stiles, you there?"

 _"Skye?"_ Stiles finally answered whispering and the way his voice sounded finally made me put my hand against Derek's chest stopping him.

"Hey I'm here" I replied sitting up forcing Derek off me. "Are you okay can you hear me?" I asked nervously grabbing a shirt off the ground which was Derek's and pulled it on.

 _"Skye, I don't…I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here"_ he replied still whispering and I was starting to panic. _"I think I was sleepwalking"_

"Ok um, can you see anything?" I asked turning to face Derek and mouthed 'call Scott' at him, he nodded and quickly grabbed his own phone "Just tell me what you see"

 _"Ah, it's dark, it's hard to see, I think there's something wrong with my…"_ the call disconnected so I quickly called back just as Derek got Scott on the line

 _'Hey this is Stiles and you missed me, leave a message'_ I growled into the phone when I got Stiles voicemail.

"Yeah somethings wrong with Stiles" I heard Derek say to Scott as I tried again.

"God, come on, come on" I rushed breathing out harshly running my fingers through my hair.

 _'Hey this is Sti-'_ I hung up again then waited and Stiles rang me so I quickly picked it up.

"Stiles!" I exclaimed pulling on pants and looking back at Derek then put the phone on loudspeaker

 _"Skye, I don't think I can get out of here, I can't move"_

 _"Where are you?"_ Scott asked over Derek's phone as we held them together.

 _"Scott?"_ Stiles asked him.

 _"Yeah man where are you?"_ Scott asked again.

 _"I don't know, I don't know, it's too dark I can't see much and something's wrong with my leg, it's stuck on something and it's...I think it's bleeding"_ Stiles replied breathing heavily.

"How bad?" I asked quickly feeling tears pool in my eyes. "Stiles, how bad is it?" there was no answer. "Stiles, are you there can you hear us?"

 _"Ah there's some kind of weird smell down here, something smells terrible, it's brutal my eyes are watering"_

 _"Okay, listen we're calling your dad"_ Scott cut in.

 _"No, no, no, no, don't"_ Stiles replied

"But your dad…" Scott argued with him.

 _"Don't just please don't call him, promise you won't he already worries about me too much Scott please"_

"But what if we can't find you?" I asked desperately staring down at my phone. "Stiles we can't make a promise like that" I begged with him and looked up at Derek who was looking back at me just as concerned as I was.

 _"No, no, no, just please, please don't call him, come find me you can do it, hey doesn't have to know, guys you can find me"_ I shook my head

"Stiles I don't know if I can do this" I whispered back urgently.

 _"Come on man you, we can't…"_ Scott began arguing over the phone to Stiles.

 _"Oh, I gotta call you back, I have to turn the phone off"_ Stiles said cutting him off

"What NO, hey, wait…" Scott and I both exclaimed.

 _"I'm gonna call you back"_ he insisted.

"Hold on, Stiles wait hold on-" I replied but Stiles hung up. "Oh god" I muttered "Scott we got to find him, meet me at his place in ten minutes" I hung up on Scott then stood up and grabbed my shoes

"Skye wait" Derek said pulling on his own clothes.

"For what Stiles is out there bleeding to death!" I exclaimed frantically. "I have to find him Derek, he's my best friend" I sighed looking down closing my eyes. "He's my brother Derek and I can't lose him"

"You're not going to, we'll find him together" I nodded my head then we left the loft heading over to Stiles place to get a fresh scent, I was just about to climb into Derek's Toyota when my phone buzzed and I immediately picked it up

"Hey Stiles?" I said at the exact time Scott did and realised Stiles connected us into a linked call this time.

 _"Did you call him?"_ he asked us quietly. _"Did you call my dad?"_

 _"No just Isaac"_ Scott replied.

"And Derek's with me, we're coming to find you" I added climbing into Derek's car with him then held the phone out so he could hear. "Can you figure out where you are, try to find something and tell us where to look?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

 _"It's a basement, I don't know some kind of basement"_ Stiles replied sounding like he was shaking and it made sense since tonight was in the low twenties.

 _"In a house?"_ Scott asked him.

 _"No it looks bigger like industrial, I think there's a furnace but it's cold, it's freezing down here"_ I frowned sharing another worried look with Derek. _"I gotta turn the…I gotta turn the phone off, it's gonna die"_

 _"Wait, wait, wait"_ Scott begged him. _"What else is there?"_ he asked Stiles.

"Can you see anything else?" I added trying to stop my own hand shaking in fear.

 _"The phones dying I can't talk"_ Stiles argued and I growled out _"I have to go"_ he added barely above a whisper.

"Stiles why are you whispering?" I asked him confused.

 _"Because I think there's someone else in here with me"_ Stiles replied then the line went dead again.

"Oh god…I have to, I'm calling…" I thought about who to call but I'd promised not to call his dad and I haven't spoken to my own father in days since he told me he was planning on moving us out of Beacon Hills.

I looked up seeing Derek had started driving and we we're almost at Stiles' place but I held my hands up in front of me and noticed I hadn't stopped shaking in fear and panic so I tried to get them to stop but it was getting worse.

"If something happens to him I swear to god" I mumbled then felt Derek take one of my hands and held it tightly.

"We're gonna find him okay" I frowned because we couldn't know that since we had absolutely nothing to go on.

We pulled up at the same time Scott did on his bike with Isaac on the back and we immediately let ourselves in then ran upstairs to Stiles room but we're surprised when we found Lydia and Aiden already there.

"How did you know?" I asked frantically. "Did he call you too?"

"I heard it" Lydia replied and we all raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't ask" Aiden cut in. "It gets more confusing when you ask" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not as confusing as this" Lydia said turning around and that's when I noticed that all strings Stiles had put up for the investigation were tied to a pair of scissors and stabbed in the middle of his bed linking them to different pages on the boards above his bed. "He uses red for unsolved cases"

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Aiden offered his opinion.

"Or is an unsolved case" Isaac added.

"Hold on, is he still out there?" Lydia asked turning back to us. "You don't know where he is?"

"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere" Derek cut in still holding my hand and I appreciated it since it was about the only thing keeping me grounded and calm right now.

"We came here to get a better scent" I added frowning.

"What else did he say?" Lydia asked us.

"Something's wrong with his leg, it's bleeding" Scott replied.

"And he's freezing" Isaac added looking at Scott.

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year" Aiden cut in and I looked up at Scott as I contemplated our next best move. "It's going to drop into the 20s" I nodded agreeing with Aiden.

"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked whispering.

"We kind of…we didn't tell him yet" Scott stuttered nervously.

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?" Lydia replied glaring at Scott.

"He made us promise not to" I said letting out a sigh knowing how stupid that was. "We can find him by scent" I added but didn't fully believe it myself.

"If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?" Scott added looking around at all of us.

"You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?" Aiden asked and I sighed shaking my head.

"You promised you wouldn't call his dad, I didn't" Lydia cut in pulling out her phone.

"Wait, Lydia, hold on" Scott said, stopping her "I can get more help I can call Allison…"

"Everyone except for the cops, great idea!" I looked up at Scott.

"You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aiden cut in again and I watched as Scott looked at me, so I sent him a pleading look before he turned back to Lydia.

"You don't have to call his dad, it's five minutes to the station" Scott replied and I sighed in relief as Scott, Derek, Isaac, Aiden and I went to leave the room but Lydia stopped Aiden.

"We'll catch up" she said so I turned back to her confused.

"What, why?" I asked her.

"There's something here" she replied shaking her head.

"Yeah" Isaac mumbled looking around Stiles' room. "Evidence of total insanity"

"We'll figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death" I said glaring at him because he wasn't being helpful to my already near panic.

"Go" Lydia told us "We'll be right behind you" I nodded then we left and headed over to the station and I really hopped my dad wasn't working the late shift because I wasn't ready to see him and he was already pretty mad at me and Derek since I haven't been home at all and practically living with Derek at the loft since I ran out on him.

I watched as the Sheriff stared down at the desk and everyone in the room remained silent as he contemplated what we had just told him, I felt Derek rub my back as I looked around relieved my dad wasn't here then after what seemed like forever the Sheriff finally looked up.

"If his Jeep is gone that's where we start, Parrish let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep" I looked down at one of the newer deputy's start writing down that information. "Cordova I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking, it's the coldest night of the year so far so if he's out their barefoot in just a T-shirt he could already be hypothermic, let's move fast, let's think fast, the four of you come with me" we followed the Sheriff into his office. "Okay is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell everybody out there" I sighed.

"Lydia knew he was missing" I replied sharing a look with Derek as he pulled me against him knowing I needed his support right now.

"Can she help find him?" he asked us.

"She's working on it" Isaac replied nodding at the Sheriff.

"Anything else?"

"I called Allison for help" Scott replied and the Sheriff sighed.

"Can you find him by scent?" he asked looking around at all four of us just as there was knock on the office window and Deputy Parrish poked his head in.

"We got it, sir we found the Jeep" I sighed in a little bit of relief as we set out heading to the hospital which is where they found his jeep.

Once Derek and I saw he wasn't in his jeep we headed inside going over each floor for scents but when I came to the stairwell to the roof I stopped finally catching Stiles' scent so I pulled on Derek's arm then headed up going out onto the roof then stopped in the middle since he wasn't up here either but his scent was so strong up here leaving me confused as we stared around.

"He's not here, not anymore" Derek spoke up after we saw Scott and Isaac come out of the stairwell onto the roof.

"You mean the whole building?" Scott asked him.

"Gone" Derek replied pulling me against him as I felt myself start shaking again.

"I'll go tell Stilinski" Isaac spoke up then made the move to leave.

"And see if you can find Allison, she's not answering her phone" Scott asked stopping him and I looked over a little surprised that Scott had told Isaac to seek out Allison since I thought he was still ticked off about their growing relationship, Isaac nodded and left the roof before Scott walked up to us.

"Notice how strong the scent is up here?" Derek asked turning his head slightly to Scott. "Ever hear of chemo signals?" he added looking down at me as well as Scott, I nodded my head.

"Chemical signals" he smiled nodding his head at me.

"They communicate emotion and just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust" Derek replied glancing back at Scott.

"Lust?" I added smirking up at him and I saw him shake his head at me with a small smile then turned me away from his body but kept my back pressed against his front as I watched Scott roll his eyes at us and I knew it wasn't the time for this but I couldn't help it.

"Take a deep breath, both of you and tell me what you feel" I closed my eyes and focused on my sense of smell, on the emotion side of Stiles' scent.

"Stress" Scott replied.

"Anxiety" I added frowning since that wasn't exactly something knew for Stiles with his ADHD but this time it felt wrong somehow.

"What was he doing up here?" Scott asked looking at Derek.

"I don't know but there was definitely some kind of struggle" Derek replied tightening his arms around my waist.

"With who?" Scott asked him but this time I answered since there was only once scent.

"Himself" I replied then sighed before we left the hospital splitting up to cover more ground.

Derek and I headed to the school and I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my bones as we walked in since the last time I was here this late at night, I watched Derek get thrown across the parking lot by Peter.

"Are you cold?" I looked up shaking my head.

"Just recalling bad memories" I muttered and rubbed my arms as we looked through classrooms just in case then headed down to the basement and again I recalled Boyd and Cora nearly killing Derek and suddenly felt the walls closing in on me.

"Skye?" I looked up at him but couldn't get my breathing back down. "Skyler calm down" my shoulders heaved for breath that I couldn't find. "Hey look at me" he lifted my face. "Focus just on me, on my voice okay" I nodded and held onto his arms as I attempted to calm my breathing down. "Shh that's it" I sighed when I felt secure again but then broke down in sobs.

"God I'm so useless, Stiles is out there dying and I'm sitting here breaking down like a child, I can't even help my best friend, maybe I should just leave, it'll be better for everyone"

"Hey!" Derek snapped stopping my childish rant. "You are not useless Skye, nobody expects you to be the one to find Stiles all by yourself"

"I promised Stiles that I would find him and I can't…I can't do anything but play damsel in destress, no wonder Isaac hates me because all I do is get in the way"

"Skye stop okay, we're going to find him because-" he was cut off by his phone buzzing so he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and I watched as he looked up after reading the text. "They found him" my eyes widened then grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs out into the carpark and we got into his car taking off, when we pulled up I ran into the hospital and ran into Scott's parents, Scott and Lydia.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around but before anyone could answer me the Sheriff came out.

"He's sleeping now" the Sheriff told us. "And he's just fine" I sighed in relief and finally calmed down. "He doesn't remember much, it's a bit like a dream to him" the Sheriff looked at Scott's Dad. "Thank you"

"It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out" he told the Sheriff shrugging his good shoulder. "I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering, it's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone"

"No, it was more than that thank you"

"It was a lucky connection" McCall tried to pass it off again.

"McCall, can you shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude" the Sheriff said and I laughed just a little bit and I watched Agent McCall think it over before holding out his hand.

"Accepted" they shook hands and I rolled my eyes.

"All right, you three" Scott's mom said turning to us teenagers. "You've got school in less than six hours, go home, go to sleep"

"Okay" Scott replied giving her a hug before Lydia, Scott and I started to walk out.

"I don't know what happened, I was so sure" Lydia spoke up.

"Yeah we weren't much help either" I replied knowing how she felt.

"It doesn't matter if he's okay" Scott added but Lydia stopped turning to look back so I looked at her in confusion.

"Lydia, do you hear something?" I asked but Lydia turned again and then looked at us.

"No, I didn't hear anything" she replied then walked out, I sighed walking towards the exit and saw Derek waiting for me by his car which was parked next to Stiles' jeep which looked like he'd gotten running again so I offered him a small smile then walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Take me home" he looked down with slight confusion.

"You mean home or back to the loft?" I looked up with a small smile.

"They both mean the same thing, I'm done with my dad, he can run away for all I care but I'm not leaving, not now, not ever" he smiled then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine before we climbed into his car and he drove back to the loft.

I knew my dad was furious with me since I was frequently getting texts and calls which I didn't answer so he left voicemails telling me that if I didn't come home soon he would arrest Derek for kidnapping but I didn't care and he had to prove it which he couldn't so I was going to continue staying with Derek until I was ready to forgive him for trying to rip me away from everything I cared about.

I walked into school the next morning with Derek since I decided to take a mental health day today and follow Derek who wanted to find Kira because he'd had an idea last night after talking with Aiden when they we're jump starting Stiles' jeep and some reason he thought it involved Kira.

"Scott hey!" I finally heard Kira so I grabbed Derek's hand and led him towards the locker rooms where we found Kira standing near the stairs.

"He's a little preoccupied" Derek spoke up and she turned to us. "But I can help you" I smiled looking at Kira as she took in Derek in front of her since this is the first time he's directly talked to her.

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked him looking at me for a second.

"Because I want you to tell me everything that happened at the power station with William Barrow" I frowned since I could have just as well done that, I watched Kira nervously look down the hall where Scott disappeared. "Actually I want you to show me" she looked at me fearfully.

"Don't worry Kira, you can trust us" I grabbed hold of Derek's hand again. "You can trust him" she nodded then followed us out, I let go of Derek's hand to fall into step with her for a little bit of support since she still seemed hesitant to be following Derek. "He's not as scary as he looks" I smiled and heard Derek chuckle in front of us.

"Is he the older guy that Scott said you we're obsessed with" she asked me.

"Uh kind of although I'm not obsessed with him like Scott believes, he was just joking around when he said that" she frowned so I smiled. "Derek's my boyfriend" her eyes widened a little.

"But he's so old" I bit back a laugh as I heard Derek growl at that as he reached the Toyota.

"Again not as old as you may think and it works well for me" I replied winking at Derek as Kira climbed into the back seat.

I climbed into the passenger seat as Derek got in then drove to the power station and when he pulled up at the substation we got out then went inside looking around the place but so far nothing was standing out to me as I followed behind Kira and Derek.

"It was around here I think" Kira spoke up and Derek looked behind at me for confirmation but I barely remembered since that night happened so fast and getting it with the cable made most of it a blur.

"Everything kind of looks the same now" I replied looking around but then noticed Derek's eyes locked to the ground so I followed his gaze and saw what looked like scuff marks then looked up at a control panel and my breath hitched.

"What is that?" Kira asked as we walked closer. "Is that a baseball bat?" I sighed.

"It's Stiles' bat" I replied as Derek walked over to it and I shifted uneasy since this place could be still unstable, he sent me a reassuring look before he tried to pull the bat off the panel and it came away with a little bit of force on Derek's part.

"It's magnetized" he pointed out before coming back towards us and put the tip of the bat to where the scuffmarks began then the bat started to move back towards the control panel before reattaching to where it originally was with Derek holding it before he stepped back and shared a confused look with me before we both turned to Kira. "Kira, I'm gonna need you to tell us everything you know about foxfire" she looked at him confused until he gestured with eyes to a high voltage sign.

We walked out and I got a text from Scott saying that Stiles was getting tests at the hospital so I told Derek to drop me off there and while I headed inside he stayed back with Kira as I worked up the courage to tell Scott we'd found something.

"I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this or if it's not actually a misspelling" the doctor said going through Stiles' file and I smiled a bit as I looked around the room at Scott's mom and the Sheriff before going over to stand next to Stiles and Scott.

"Just call him Stiles" the Sheriff told him.

"Okay" the doctor sighed turning to Stiles. "Stiles, just to warn you you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI, it's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine, uh if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones"

"Oh, no, no, I don't need anything" Stiles protested as I rubbed his arm in support.

"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window" Mr Stilinski said trying to be brave for Stiles and tried to offer him a reassuring smile. "Okay?"

"Okay" Stiles replied then all the adults left the room, leaving us alone. "You know what they're looking for, right?" Stiles asked us and I nodded already knowing. "It's called front temporal dementia, areas of your brain start to shrink, it's what my mother had, it's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers and there's no cure" I felt tears start to come down my face as I rubbed his arm, Stiles was one of the most important people in my life and I didn't want to lose him now.

It was silent for a little bit and when I looked up at Scott I saw he was fighting back his own tears so I reached out to him as well and sighed rubbing up and down his arm as he attempted to wipe a tear that threatened escape.

"Stiles if you have it, we'll do something" Scott finally said sniffling as he turned to Stiles. "I'll do something" I nodded my agreement.

"We'll figure something out just like we always do because we're not losing you" Stiles looked up at us with teary eyes then pulled Scott and I into a hug.

I didn't want to let him go but the doctor soon told us it was time to start the MRI so Scott and I left and as we did, I got a text message from Derek saying he was outside and that we had to tell Scott about what we found out.

"Derek's here, he needs to talk with you" Scott frowned confused but nodded so we walked out into the hall seeing Derek waiting for us so I immediately went up to him and pulled him into a hug before we sat down and Derek pulled me to sit in his lap as he explained to Scott how Barrow used Kira's foxfire to jumpstart the Nogitsune in Stiles.

I sighed nuzzling my head against Derek's chest as I tried to block out the sounds coming from inside the MRI room as Derek rubbed his hands up and down my arm and leg soothingly knowing I just needed the connection.

"You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier, it reminded me of the time you we're teaching me to use anger to control the shift" Scott spoke up after a few minutes of silence as he took in what Derek just told him.

"I think you two ended up teaching me more about that" Derek replied sighing into my hair as he nuzzled the top of my head and I saw Scott smiling a genuine happy smile when he saw how comfortable and affectionate we we're being right now with each other.

"Are you teaching me again?" Scott asked and Derek smiled a little.

"Think of it as sharing a few trade secrets" I smiled up at Derek. "You know I took Cora back to South America, right?" I looked up at Derek as he went back to rubbing my arm. "It's where she spent most of her time after the fire but that's not the only reason I left" Scott looked surprised and looked to me silently asking me if I knew this, I shrugged returning my face back to Derek's neck breathing in his intoxicating scent. "I needed to talk to my mother"

"You're dead mother?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes at that was blunt Scott.

"She told me something that changed my perspective…on a lot of things" I looked up a little intrigued now since I knew he'd gotten back his mother's claws and that with them he communicated with his mom but he never told me what she'd said. "She said my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills, they protected it" he smiled down at me. "This town needs someone to protect it" he added looking back up at Scott. "Someone like you" Scott smiled with a small silent chuckle.

"And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets" Derek nodded with a small smile towards Scott but then I suddenly realised something that made me sit up and curse making Derek jump by my sudden movement.

"He was trying to protect us" I said then looked up at Scott as he stood up seemingly coming to the same conclusion I was, I swung my legs back to the ground and stood up letting Derek stand up behind me.

"Stiles was protecting us" Scott added, I nodded my agreement then turned back to Derek watching it dawn on him as well by what Scott and I were saying.

"From himself" Derek added then we ran up onto the roof. "What are we looking for?" Derek asked as Scott and I headed over to the cages which held the buildings power.

"I'm not sure" I replied as I looked around. "But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself" I looked at the cages. "I think he was struggling with himself not to do something" I finished then looked up at the cage in front of me then jumped up.

"Skye" Derek warned as this probably made him nervous but when I reached up I felt something so I grabbed hold of it and pulled it, it fell to the ground and we looked down seeing a bag filled with all types of tools as they fell out of it then looked back up and saw one of the electrical wires had been cut with sparks emitting out of it "Skyler get down now!" I nodded and quickly jumped down with Derek helping me by holding my waist.

We backed up just in time because the power box suddenly exploded with light and Derek shielded me as sparks started flying everywhere before a single wire separated from the others and flew from the roof, falling towards the parking lot below.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review**


	19. Ep 19 - Letharia Vulpina

**Skye's POV**

After watching the wire fall to the parking lot helplessly we all ran for the stairs and rushed down them to get the parking lot quickly, we ran up but before we could go any further Derek held his hand out in front of me and Scott just barely stopping us before we would have ran into the electrified water.

I looked up and saw Kira grab the wire then seemed to be sucking up the electricity and her eyes glowed a bright fire orange making my eyes widen before I scanned the parking lot taking in the casualties and saw a familiar figure lying motionless on the ground in the water.

"Isaac!" I yelled then ran towards him and bent down gently shaking him. "Isaac wake up" Derek ran over next to me then put his fingers over Isaac's pulse point then looked up at me and I met his look knowing it wasn't good.

"He's not breathing" I frowned looking back down at Isaac. "Scott he's not breathing!" Derek yelled towards Scott.

"No come on Isaac please" I rolled him over flinching at the burns on the side of his face and started breathing into his mouth but it wasn't working.

"Skye stop" Derek pulled me away as nurses ran over and got Isaac onto a stretcher then wheeled him into the hospital.

"This can't be happening" I cried as Derek pulled me into his chest as I tried to zone out the bustling sounds around me but couldn't.

 _"Two people said they saw Stiles' jeep leave the hospital"_ I heard Deputy Parrish's voice.

 _"Someone needs to find him right now"_ I heard Stiles' dad reply which sent a whole fresh set of tears rolling down my face as I thought about Stiles disappearing again right when that wire burst and fell.

"Stiles is gone" I said looking up at Derek and saw him nod which meant he'd heard that conversation too.

 _"Is it me or does this look cut?"_ I picked up the sound of Agent McCall's voice making me look up and saw him addressing my father. _"Tell the others to keep an eye out for sabotage"_

"How could Stiles do this?" I asked shaking my head.

"I don't know Skye but we're gonna figure it out" I nodded but didn't feel very confident about that. "Come on" he grabbed my hand then led me over to where Scott was standing motionless. "You have to tell Stilinski, you have to tell him what's really wrong with Stiles" Scott didn't say anything.

"Skyler?" I looked up and saw my dad walking towards us which made me flinch as we hadn't spoken at all since I ran out after he told me of his plans to move us to Miami. "Are you okay?" I nodded but didn't reply.

"Mr Blakesley I'm gonna take Skyler home" Derek replied for me and I watched my dad as he shook his head and thought he was going to argue but his reply startled both Derek and I.

"Thank you son, I'd feel better if she was with someone right now and make sure to watch her she might very well be in shock" Derek looked shocked but nodded glancing at me briefly. "Be safe Skye" my dad added kissing me on the forehead before Derek led me over to his car putting me in the passenger seat and even buckled my seatbelt because I was in too much shock to do it myself.

We went back to the loft and I sat down on the ground at the base of Derek's bed and pulled my knees to my chest as I broke down crying because I couldn't believe that had just happened, Isaac could be dying and it could very well be Stiles' fault.

"Skye come here" Derek sat down on the bed then pulled me up to sit in his lap wrapping his arms around my waist as I cried into his chest and he just let me get it all out before gently brushing his thumb over my cheeks wiping the tear stains away. "They're gonna be fine okay, they're both gonna be fine"

"We don't know that!" I exclaimed choking up again. "Stiles is gone and Isaac's dying" I would've started crying again but I had no tears left to cry.

"Hey look at me" he cupped my cheeks again. "Isaac is going to heal and Stiles will turn up and we'll find a way to help him, we always do" I shook my head feeling like I had no hope left. "Hey where's my confidant and brave Skye?" I looked up frowning.

"I can't lose them Derek, I won't survive it"

"Shh you're not losing anybody baby" he kissed my forehead then pulled me into a tight hug and I don't know how long we spent locked in the position but I eventually fell asleep tucked into my mates arms and it eased my pain and worry for just a short while.

The next two days went by in such a blur as I barely moved or ate and I knew it was worrying Derek but how could I do anything else at this point, Stile's was still missing and it was past the 48 hours which was never a good sign and we'd heard no news about Isaac.

"Skye you don't have to go to school" Derek spoke up sitting on the edge of the bed next to me as I pulled on my combat boots.

"I have to do something don't I, I need my education" I replied then gently squeezed his hand before grabbing my school bag. "Don't worry about me" he frowned.

"We both know that's physically impossible especially since this is the first time you've moved so much in two days"

"I'm fine" I replied and watched him shake his head knowing how untrue that was. "I'll see you later" I kissed his cheek then left heading downstairs to my bike and jumped on then rode towards the hospital because I was desperate to check up on Isaac and didn't want Derek hovering like he had been the last two days.

I walked in at the same time Scott and his mom did and we saw Allison was here fast asleep in an uncomfortable chair, Scott walked over and gently touched her shoulder waking her up and she looked up at us.

"Have you been here all night?" Scott asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah they won't let me see him cause I'm not family" I frowned thinking about Isaac having no blood family. "I told them he doesn't have any" I shook my head then looked to her.

"He's got us" I replied and she looked up with a small nod.

"And I've got a key card" Mrs McCall added holding up her key card making me smile appreciatively at her, we walked towards the sterile room Isaac was in and she slid the card through the card reader letting us in. "Be quick" we nodded.

I saw Allison grab Scott's hand as we approached the bed and smiled a little despite the situation but it quickly fell when I saw the burns still present on Isaac's face because he should've at least healed that by now and I quickly listening to the heartrate machine beeping steadily so I took that as a good sign I guess.

"I thought he'd be healing by now" Allison spoke up first.

"So did I" Scott replied as I took one of Isaac's hand flinching when I felt he was in pain.

"Is he in pain?" Allison asked me, I nodded my head then watched Scott touch his hand to Isaac's other arm before we each siphoned some of his pain away wincing as we did so and watched Isaac move just a little bit which filled me with an ounce of hope that he was going to be okay.

"It won't heal him but it helps with the pain" I replied looking up at them and Scott nodded his approval as he breathed harshly still reeling from the pain he took, I felt a little bit of lingering pain from taking Isaac's but after what Derek and I did to save Cora's life I was more tolerant to pain these days especially when taking it from someone else.

"Did Stiles really do this?" Allison asked us.

"Whatever's controlling him did it, whatever's inside him" Scott replied as kept my eyes on Isaac and took just a little more pain from him still being careful not to take too much since it could still very well kill me but couldn't help thinking how Stiles could do this even with some demonic force inside him, this clearly is not the boy I'd grown up with.

"Well then how to we get whatever's inside him the hell out of him?" I asked looking up since Scott was always the ray of hope and sunshine to this dark life we always seemed trapped in.

"I'm working on it" Scott replied and I nodded thinking he was still the never ending optimist out of us.

Mrs McCall came back and said it was time to leave so I reluctantly walked out with Scott and Allison and we headed to school already late as it is but I could honestly care less about school even though I'd made a big deal to Derek this morning about needing to come and honestly just felt like going home and cuddling up with Derek in our little bubble again.

 _"No Stiles' and no demonic ninjas"_

 _"Things are getting to quiet"_ I heard the twins say making me walk closer towards the boys locker room where I knew them to be and knew they were talking to Scott.

 _"Yeah I know, yeah it's making me nervous too"_ Scott replied but then another sound caught my attention making me look towards the ground.

 _"Do you guys hear that?"_ one of the twins asked as they walked closer towards me then came out of the locker room.

"It's an emitter" I pointed out to them and they jumped surprised to see me standing there.

"One of Argent's" Scott added nodding at me.

"It's coming from the basement" Ethan pointed out before we continued to follow the sound which lead us into the basement and found Stile's standing there, he turned to us still holding the buzzing and loud emitter in his hand.

"Okay I know what you guys are thinking but it's me, I swear to god it's me" Stiles spoke up holding his hands out in front of him but the twins didn't hesitate and growled baring their fangs and eyes at him then charged hitting Stiles forcing him to drop the emitter then held him up by his throat against some lockers.

"Hey stop!" I yelled running towards them and tried grabbing their arms but one of them turned and pushed me backwards sending me flying into some shelves and heard my shoulder pop out of its socket.

"Stop" Scott yelled now interfering and threw one of the twins backwards. "I said stop!" the twin left standing dropped Stiles then growled baring his fangs towards Scott but Scott snarled back not deterred and forced Ethan/Aiden to back down.

"It's me, Scott I swear it's me" Stiles said when Scott looked at him then he looked down at me with pleading eyes as I painfully popped my shoulder back in. "Skyez I promise it's me, I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing but this is me, I promise" I frowned not sure of whether this was real or not.

"You know what happened at the hospital?" one of the twins spoke up.

"I know more than that" Stiles replied then grabbed some blueprints out of a bag. "You see this?" he unfolded the blueprint. "It's a blueprint of the hospitals electrical wiring, you see all these markings in red, that's my handwriting" I frowned looking at all the markings. "I know I did this, I caused the accident and everything in this bag it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger" one of the twins grabbed a small handsaw holding it up.

"What the hell have you been up to?"

"I think something worse" Stiles replied making me frown as I turned to Scott for his opinion but he just looked towards Stiles. "A lot worse" we started emptying out the bag Stiles had and what we pulled out was none to comforting, lengths of chains, duct tape, rope and all sorts of wires.

"What the hell were you doing building a terminator" one of the twins spoke up and I rolled my eyes as that wasn't helpful right now.

"Thank you for that" Stile's replied back sarcastically.

"Guy's this is a map" Scott interrupted and opened it.

"Isn't that the cross country track" I asked tracing the red outlined line.

"That's the Tate car where Malia Tate's family died" Scott pointed out.

"You mean that's where her father put the steel-jaw traps" we all looked up and realised what was going to happen when everyone reached the finish line.

We all ran upstairs and Stiles, Aiden and I jumped into Stiles' jeep to hopefully get to the starting line before the race started while Scott and Ethan hit the trail just in case we we're too late, we pulled up and I sighed loudly as we jumped out since we were too late.

"Coach!" Stiles yelled and ran up to him

"Stilinski…whoa"

"Coach listen close" Stiles quickly explained everything we thought was going to happen then we ran to catch up with the race. "Scott stop, stop, stop everyone stop" Stiles yelled as we all ran up then Stiles felt around the ground and pulled up a chain then followed it, it looked like a trip wire but it was nothing but a short length of chain.

"Congratulations Stilinski you found a length of chain" Coach said clapping sarcastically. "Can somebody now please tell me what the hell is going on" he was walking forward and that's when I saw the thin clear wire right in front of him.

"Wait Coach!" I yelled but it was too late he tripped the wire and an arrow shot right into his stomach.

"Oh crap" he collapsed to the floor on his back and we all ran to him as he started screaming as Scott and I tried to keep pressure on the wound which he wasn't making easy. "Get it out of me, get it out of me, get it out of me oh my god I'm gonna die get it out of me I'm going to die"

"Coach you're not going to die" I argued and seriously felt like knocking him unconscious.

"I'm going to die" he protested anyway.

"It will hurt less if you stop moving Coach" Aiden added.

"Get that thing out of me" Coach continued to yell and I prayed someone would punch him in the face.

"Stay still Coach an ambulance is coming" Aiden tried again but still Coach yelled. "Get back, get back give him some room get back" Scott let go off the wound then grabbed Coach's hand and I saw him take his pain I didn't know if he should be doing that so much today but thankfully it made Coach pass out.

"Thank god he passed out" I said and watched as they all looked at me. "Oh come on I wasn't the only one thinking it" I remarked and Scott rolled his eyes at me.

"I could have killed him, right what if it was his head or his throat" Stiles cut in holding up his bloody hands.

"But it wasn't" I protested still keeping pressure on the wound myself.

"He's going to be alright" Scott added.

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming" Aiden spoke up and I looked up hearing them now to.

"And my dad" Stile's added when he heard the sirens, when the ambulance finally came and got Coach inside we all stood back watching Sheriff Stilinski talking to Stile's before the two embraced as we waited next to the jeep.

"Hey you two better look at this" Ethan said making us turn and walk to the back of Stile's jeep and he pulled out more stuff like nails and wrapping paper but what was startling was it was the same wrapping paper we used on Coach's birthday present on mischief night.

"This is the same wrapping paper we used on Coach's birthday present" Scott said grabbing it off Ethan before I could.

"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing, a bomb made from nail and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present, where did it go off" Ethan asked us.

"On a school bus" I replied my eyes widening in realization so we quickly told the Sheriff who called the school right away before we all rushed back to school and while on the way I called Derek to let him know we found Stiles.

"Hey Der, we found Stiles and he's okay but it's all still complicated, so just uh call me back and I'll explain" I walked back over to Scott and we waited while Deputy Parrish checked if this bomb was real.

 _"It's not a bomb sir but there is something in the box"_ all us werewolves heard Deputy Parrish say over the Sheriff's radio then watched as he walked to the front of the bus and showed us the Sheriff's nameplate which sat on his desk at the Sheriff's station, we all looked at each other confused until again the werewolves heard the Sheriff mumble to himself.

 _"My god there is a bomb but not here"_ I looked up at Scott worriedly since both our dads we're there and when the Sheriff called ahead warning them we quickly ran over to Stiles' jeep hoping to get there before the bomb went off.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I couldn't believe I was actually sitting in waiting for Argent to come up with a plan but then looked up when the Sheriff station seemed to fall into chaos and all the deputy's started running around.

"What's happening?" Argent asked as one started removing his handcuffs but we only got a worried look in return before he started on mine.

I slowed down the voices around me and focused on each individual sound before turning my head to look through the window into the Sheriff's office and heard the unmistakable sound of ticking which only meant one thing, I turned back to Argent as the ticking sped up into a constant beeping.

"Get down!" I yelled throwing myself over Argent as the bomb went off sending wood, glass and all sorts of other debris flying through the air.

* * *

 **Skyler's POV**

We pulled up at the Sheriff's station and ran in but we're too late the bomb had already gone off, as soon as I ran in I looked around trying to locate my dad but my eyes fell on none other than my mate who was looking unsteady on his feet.

"Derek!" I ran over to his and grabbed his sides steading him. "Derek look at me" he met my eyes wincing.

"I'm okay" I turned him so I was looking at his back and saw it covered in glass imbedded in his skin.

"Oh my god you're not okay" I replied then looked up at Argent who was staring at Derek in shock.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" Derek continued to try and comfort me but he was seriously hurt so I grabbed his arm and started siphoning his pain away.

"You saved my life" Argent spoke up still staring at Derek in shock but I turned around and started looking for my dad again.

"Dad!" I yelled then finally saw him trying to help the wounded.

"Skye?" he looked up then stood as I ran up and hugged him. "It's okay sweetie, I'm okay" I cried shaking my head because this was so far from okay. "Go I don't want you seeing this" I frowned shaking my head.

 _"Skye the oni are coming we have to go"_ I heard Scott say but I wasn't leaving Derek while he was in pain, as much as I loved Stiles and wanted him safe my mate was my priority.

"Just go, keep Stiles safe" I replied then turned back to Derek and quickly grabbed his arm leading him away into one of the un-blown up interrogation rooms. "Sorry but this is going to hurt" he nodded sitting down on a chair as I got to work pulling the glass out of his back trying to ignore the winces he did after I removed each one then lifted his shirt to check the damage.

"How's it look?" I frowned running my hands over the deep gashes.

"Bad but your healing" I looked over seeing ambulances arriving. "Just not fast enough, they can't see this" I laid my hand on his back and took more of his pain but it wasn't going to heal him. "Alright just put your shirt back on and hopefully no one will notice" he nodded then pulled it on even though it had holes in the back. "God what are you even doing here?" I asked crashing myself into his arms.

"Scott's dad brought us here, Stiles framed us for murder" my eyes widened as I looked up hoping he was kidding but I could see it in his eyes that he was serious.

"Are we ever going to get a break?" I asked but didn't really want an answer. "Why is this always our lives, you running for your freedom and being framed for murder"

"Hey look at me, it'll work out because I'm not running this time" I frowned thinking about that and didn't really want him charged either.

"I don't fancy you in an orange jumpsuit Derek" he chuckled but that wasn't meant to be a joke.

"It wont get that far I promise" he replied then kissed my forehead but the moment was ruined when my phone beeped with a text from Scott.

 ** _At animal clinic, oni are here – Scott_**

"Go help, I'm fine now" Derek tried by I shook my head.

"No I'm fine here Scott can handle himself" I replied then wrapped my arms back around his waist and rested my head against his chest because this very well might be the last time I get to do it for a while until I convinced Agent McCall he's an idiot and Derek's innocent.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you guys think.**

 **Poll:**

 **A. Would you like Skyler's dad to leave at the end of this season and for her to get emancipated to live with Derek.  
...Or  
B. Do you want him to stick around and Skye to return home living with him. **


	20. Ep 20 - Echo House

**A/N: I noticed nobody reviewed last chapter regarding my poll, are you not interested in any of those idea's?  
Please let me know what you guys would like to see as I want to make this story as best as I can and all your idea's or thoughts are welcome.**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I tossed around on my bed again still unable to get comfortable, I'd finally forgiven my dad and moved back home even if he was still talking about wanting to move to Miami and because I didn't have much a choice given that Derek was still in lock up at the Sheriff's station for some Katashi guys murder.

I tossed around again hitting my pillow in hopes it'll feel better but going from sleeping in Derek's arms to my old worn out mattress and pillows again it was taking it's toll on my sleep, I groaned rolling onto my back staring up at the ceiling but then I heard three taps against my bedroom window making me sit up and look over to it seeing Scott perched on my roof.

"Scott?" I jumped up and slid the window open.

"It's Stiles, he's checking himself into Eichen house" my eyes widened then quickly grabbed some jeans throwing them on then grabbed Derek's leather jacket that I'd taken from his loft so that I had his scent around me then pulled on a pair of sneakers and followed him out of my window jumping down to the ground then followed him over to his bike jumping on behind him.

We pulled up just as it looked like Stiles and his father we're about to go inside so we thankfully caught them before it was too late, I jumped off the bike and ran up to Stiles pulling him into a hug before stepping back and glaring at Stiles because this plan was idiotic.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked confusing me since he was the one who told me about Stiles' doing this so who the hell told him.

"Because we wanted to avoid something like this" Mr Stilinski replied.

"It's only 72 hours" Stiles added shaking his head.

"But this is the same place where Barrow came from, the guy who had a tumour inside him filled with flies" I cut in feeling like I was about to cry.

"You don't know everything yet" Scott added looking at the Sheriff.

"I know enough, Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, oni or whatever they're called"

"Wow that's actually all surprisingly correct" Stiles cut in and I shook my head at him because that wasn't really important whether his father said the right words.

"Scott, Skye I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's and it terrifies me" I sighed playing with the ripped sleeve on Derek's jacket as I fought back my tears knowing very well how Stiles' mom had died and it terrified me to that Stiles might be dying the same way. "I'm headed down to LA tomorrow to talk with a specialist"

"Then why are you putting him in here?" Scott asked him.

"He's not" Stiles spoke up making us turn to him. "It was my decision"

"Stiles we can't help you if you're in here" I replied forcing back the tears that desperately wanted to fall.

"And I can't hurt you or you" Stiles replied looking at me then Scott, I'd heard about what happened at the animal clinic and frankly it scared me that Stiles had done that but I kept reminding myself that it wasn't Stiles.

"Deaton's got some ideas, Argent's calling people, we're gonna find something and if we can't…"

"If you can't" Stiles said cutting Scott off then stepped forward leaning into our faces. "If you can't then you guys have to do something for me okay, make sure I never get out" I frowned shaking my head as he stepped back the nodded at his dad.

"Come on" his dad nodded towards the gate.

"Stiles" I crashed into him again wrapping my arms around his neck. "Be safe okay" I leaned back and looked into his eyes. "Please" he nodded then quickly hugged me back before they finally disappeared inside leaving Scott and I standing outside helplessly watching our best friend disappear.

The next morning I was standing in Deaton's office at the animal clinic with Scott and Allison talking on the phone to her dad with Deaton trying to figure out some kind of plan that was gonna help Stiles.

 _"Did you have any trouble with Ikeda?"_

"Only minor" Deaton replied to Argent's question as I sat in the corner. "The white wolf was exactly where you said it would be but we have two problems now, first the lichen is not a cure it'll wear off in a matter of days"

 _"But while it does work, the oni wont go after Stiles, right?"_ Argent asked him.

"I hope, Eichen house has an unusual history, it might not be all that safe for the oni there as well"

 _"What's the second problem?"_ Argent asked as I stood up and started pacing finding it hard to sit still these days.

"I checked with your contacts in Japan, the yakuza boss you saw killed by the oni never found the scroll"

"What scroll?" I asked confused as I stopped pacing and walked up to the desk to stand next to Scott.

"A Shugendo scroll, the Shugendo were the ascetic mystics of Japan" Deaton explained.

 _"The scroll had information on how to exorcise a nogitsune"_ Mr Argent added.

"So we need to find that scroll?" Scott asked them.

"Exactly" Deaton replied nodding at him. "And I did get a name of the man who last purchased it, Kincaid" I saw Allison look up.

"He was with Katashi, he's the guy who met with Isaac to buy the gun" she cut in talking towards the phone to her father.

"Sounds like Katashi wanted the scroll for himself" Deaton nodded.

 _"But Stilinski already told me nothing like it was found among his things"_ Argent replied making me frown. _"And a paranoid like Katashi would keep it close, probably on him at all times"_

"What's the Shugendo scroll look like?" Allison asked looking up at Deaton who went to a small draw behind him and pulled out an old looking scroll.

"Something like this" he replied handing it to her.

"Do these come in different sizes?"

"Any size" Deaton replied looking at her.

"Then I think I know where it might me, Katashi's silver finger" I raised an eyebrow but chose not to ask and sat back down listening to them work out a plan before I left them to it and walked out to my bike then hopped on and drove towards the Sheriff's station really feeling the need to see Derek.

I walked in and saw Deputy Parrish at the front desk, he looked up and sent me a smile so I did my best to smile back innocently as I leaned forward on the desk and battered my eyelashes at him.

"Hey Parrish, my dad in?"

"No sorry he's out on patrol did you need to see him about anything in particular" I frowned because I was hoping my dad would be here because he would have let me back to see Derek, guess I was going with plan 'B'.

"No I was actually just wondering if I could see Derek Hale?"

"Derek Hale, you know him?" I smiled.

"Uh yeah old family friend" he sighed then looked up into the main office.

"Be quick" I nodded smiling and gave him a dazzling smile as I quickly followed him back into the holding cells. "I can only give you five minutes" I nodded then walked through the door and saw Argent and Derek sitting back to back each in the respectful cells.

"So what are you boys in for?" I asked smiling and saw them look up, Argent surprised, Derek not so much since he probably heard me talking with Parrish, I walked up to Derek's cell and he stood up to stand against the bars.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I needed to see you" I laid my hand over his on the bars.

"How'd you get in here, they refused us visitors" Argent asked me so I turned to him.

"All these guys have known me since I was five and Parrish is easy to flirt with" Derek growled low in his throat making me laugh as Argent made himself as scarce as he could in a cell giving us a little privacy.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked me leaning his forehead against the bars.

"You're the one in a cell not me" I replied leaning my head against his.

"Skye" he warned quietly his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm okay, a little tired since I miss my pillow but I'm okay" he smiled at the pillow comment.

"I miss you to" I squeezed his hand. "How is it back at your dads?"

"He's still trying to convince me that moving to Miami is the best thing for me but at the moment it's easy to convince him that right now Stiles is more important and getting him back to himself" he nodded then sighed. "I miss you so much"

"I know but hopefully this will all blow over soon and then you and me we'll go somewhere just us two" I smiled intrigued by that idea but I wasn't just going to take off leaving everyone else to help Stiles not when he's my best friend before any of them. "After we figure out how to help Stiles obviously"

"This is why I love you" I replied.

"Just this" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay maybe a million other things but your heart is what I love most" he smiled then pressed his lips to mine and we kissed slowly before we both parted hearing footsteps approaching the room and I knew my time was up.

"I love you Skye" I nodded stepping back after one final squeeze of his hand just as Parrish walked in.

"Times up Skye, Agent McCall will have my job if I give you any more" I nodded then left with him.

"I love you to Derek" I whispered just before the door closed knowing he'd hear me. "Thank you Deputy Parrish I'll owe you one, one day" he smiled and nodded so I walked back out and left heading home feeling a little better but until Derek was free I'd never truly be settled.

I stood with Scott and the twins the next morning outside Allison's apartment waiting as Scott knocked and listened to her walk toward the door inside before she opened it and let us in, I really didn't want to be apart of this but if it was going to help Stiles I was willing to do anything if it meant we could save him from this nogitsune.

"My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved to a federal lock up by armoured car tonight, probably within the next few hours" Allison explained as we followed her down the hallway towards her father's office where Lydia was standing in the doorway.

"We're gonna rob an armoured car?" Ethan asked her.

"Well we're going to try" Lydia replied with a small mischievous smile, I rolled my eyes because she reminded me a Stiles since this I'd be something he'd be totally down for if he was here and not locked up in a nut house on his own accord.

We moved into the office and the two girls started to explain then plan they'd already worked out together before we got here and I already knew I didn't like it as it didn't leave much room for error and that wasn't exactly our strong suit since nothing ever went the way we planned which is why we relied on Stiles to have the plan 'B' but we didn't have that this time.

"This is a really bad plan" I spoke up once they were done explaining.

"It's not that bad" Lydia replied being the optimistic one right now.

"It's not that good" Ethan added seconding my opinion.

"None of us knows the route they're going to take, if Allison can get one of her dads GPS trackers on the armoured car then we follow it"

"So when it gets here-" Allison added pointing to the Roosevelt Bridge.

"We attack them?" Aiden cut her off and I looked up at him with a small growl because we weren't attacking anybody especially innocent Deputy's.

"No, your bikes will be in the middle of the road looking like you guys got into an accident and when the driver gets out to help…"

"We attack him" Aiden repeated.

"NO!" Lydia, Allison and I yelled at the same time.

"You'll distract him while Scott and Skye will break open the back door"

"We hope" Scott and I muttered at the same time.

"And you will get Katashi's finger" Lydia added looking up at Ethan.

"It's not his actual finger is it?" I rolled my eyes at Ethan's question.

"You are so out of our league" I replied shaking my head and seriously missed Stiles right now, sarcastic remarks and all.

"Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?' Ethan asked then turned to me. "Or your father?"

"Because if either of them got caught then it'd be the Sheriff and a Deputy tampering with federal evidence" I replied glaring up at him because I was not putting my dads job on the line or my best friends fathers, this was up to us and us alone.

"Guys this is going to work, we can do this" Allison cut in and I scoffed at her hope speech as the moment didn't really call for one especially from her. "We're losing Stiles, my dads in jail for murder-"

"And Derek in case you forgot" I remarked cutting her off and glared at her. "Or care" Scott looked up and sent me a look telling me to stop but Allison and I would never get back to be actual friends, not after she tried to kill Derek and nearly killed me in the process. "She's right though, we need to do this" I added sighing and looked around the room at everyone.

We all separated and went about preparing for what we needed to do, I headed to the Sheriff's station and staked it out from afar keeping an eye on any premature movement but so far there wasn't much action so I focused my hearing on inside and tried to separate the noises looking for the one I was seeking out and finally heard him.

Derek was pacing in his cell and I could tell he was alone which meant Argent was probably speaking with a lawyer or something and I really wanted to just sneak my way into the room but right now the armoured car was more important and by the looks of things it'd just arrived and they we're finally starting to load it up with the evidence so I called everyone and told them it was time and it didn't take long for Allison, Scott and…Kira to get here.

I raised my eyebrows in question towards Scott as to why he'd brought Kira into this since she wasn't one of us or even cared about Stiles and because her mother was the one trying to kill Stiles with the oni so how did we know she wasn't a spy, I kept my mouth shut though and bit my tongue because now was not time to voice these thoughts.

Allison was keeping an eye on the Deputy's loading the evidence into the armoured car through her scope attachment on her crossbow then she lowered it and turned to Kira.

"You're up" Kira nodded then ran towards the armoured car with amazing speed that must come from being a kitsune

We watched as she made it to the car and clipped it to the back then smiled smugly back towards us but then Deputy Parrish came out and she had to hide behind the van, Scott started panicking so I grabbed his arm to stop him in case he tried to run to her but then Parrish un-holstered his gun and started walking towards the back doors.

"We have to do something" Scott spoke up as Parrish was getting closer to discovering Kira but before we could even move a really big guy burst out from the back of the van and knocked out Parrish which pissed me off really because he was a pretty nice guy.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked glaring towards the hulk of a man.

"Kincaid" Allison replied and I growled because this guy threatened Isaac during that gun buying thing the Argent's took him on and that was enough for me to already hate the guy, we quickly stood up and walked towards the van as the guy found the metal prosthetic and held it up.

"We need that finger" Scott spoke up making him turn to us as Allison raised her crossbow at him.

"Why should I give it to you?" Kincaid asked us with a small smile.

"There's a briefcase in there with $150,000 in it" Allison replied.

"The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three million" my eyes widened a little bit in shock but quickly hid it as I growled towards this guy because I wasn't leaving here without that scroll.

"Give me the finger" I growled at him and he raised his eyes at me making me realise how that could've been taken. "You know what I mean"

Kincaid looked at us without moving but then Kira leapt off the top of the van straight onto Kincaid's back but it didn't even faze him and he just flipped her onto the floor then his fangs extended and his eyes glowed blue which made me even angrier towards him as I knew what the meant and doubted it was the same story as Derek's.

I was the first to react, flipping out my claws and flashing him my own eyes and fangs before I charged towards him with a growl and got in two good punches that didn't even seem to hurt him before he pushed me back sending me flying through the air and land in a heap groaning in pain.

Allison shot off a few arrows but he dodged and caught them effortlessly then Kira tried to have a go but Kincaid deflected her attacks and grabbed her by the throat lifting her feet off the ground then he threw her to the side into the brick wall before knocking Allison aside to which finally seemed to push Scott into action.

He punched Kincaid in the face but again it was as if he was made of steel because he barely flinched even when Scott hit him in the gut before trying to punch him in the face again but Kincaid caught his arms then bent them down towards the ground breaking bones before headbutting Scott sending him stepping back before he tried again but again Kincaid easily dodged his attacks before kicking Scott to the ground.

I stood up and charged again but he saw me coming and grabbed my arm twisting it back and I felt the shoulder pop out of his socket for the second time within a matter of a week and I howled in pain before he threw me into the brick wall hitting my head and everything blurred as I reeled from the pain of my arm and head, Kincaid then went back towards Scott who was groaning in pain clutching his stomach.

"You have the eyes of an Alpha but where's the strength?" I growled as I tried pushing my body to heal.

"Up here!" we all heard and looked up seeing the twins on an old fire escape before they roared and jumped down starting to fight with him.

Lydia run up and helped Allison stand before grabbing my better arm and helped me up to lean against the hall as we watched the twins get the better on Kincaid finally bringing him down and for the first time I was thankful for the twins.

"Stop Ethan, Aiden" Scott spoke up looking up at the twins as they jumped down to where they'd just thrown Kincaid.

"Stop!" Lydia added running towards them and the twins stopped.

"You want him to come after us?" Aiden asked her pointing down at Kincaid.

"Scott we've seen guys like this, trust us he's dangerous" Ethan added backing up his brother.

"So are we" Scott replied shaking his head at them. "And he looks smart enough to remember that" Scott reached into Kincaid's jacket and grabbed the silver finger out of the pocket then shook the scroll out of it and it was so tiny it barely filled up Scott's palm, Scott then smiled at Allison "We're here to save a life not end one" the twins looked at each other and Kincaid looked shocked like he had never seen a werewolf resist killing another, Scott dropped the finger and it landed with a metallic clang.

I sighed in relief even if that went horribly wrong like just about everyone one of our plans but we had the scroll and quickly left the Sheriff's station to take it to Deaton for translation since it was in Japanese and none of us knew Japanese.

Just as we we're about to walk into the animal clinic my phone started ringing surprising me as I looked down and saw it was the Sheriff's station so I waved Scott forward then answered the call quickly.

"Hello?"

 _"Skye are you okay?"_ I heard Derek's voice and I sighed closing my eyes briefly comforted by his voice.

"Uh I am now, why?"

 _"I heard you outside and heard your roar of pain, what happened?"_

"Long story short, tried to get the silver prosthetic finger, big werewolf showed up first, got into fight he dislocated my shoulder, the twins showed up and beat him, we got the finger and are now getting Deaton to translate" I explained as quickly and as best as I could and heard him growl at the dislocated shoulder part. "I'm okay now, I popped it back in and it's healing so don't worry about me, are you okay?" he sighed. "How are you calling me by the way?"

 _"Your dad"_ he replied and I laughed shaking my head. _"And I'm okay I guess, still sick in tired of sitting in a cell falsely accused of murder yet again"_

"I know, I've been trying to figure out a way of getting you exonerated again but so far that's been harder than I thought"

 _"I know Skye but you should focus on Stiles and getting him cured, I'll be fine and I'm sure this is all going to blow over soon as the evidence is gone now so I guess that means no case"_ I laughed a little.

"I got to go but I'll try and come see you again soon" I replied hating hanging up on him but I wanted to know what the scroll said. "I love you Derek"

 _"Love you to"_ he replied sighing and I knew he was just as frustrated as I was from being separated this long. _"Be safe please"_

"I will" I answered then hung up and headed inside quickly.

"…but it appears to say that one method of expelling a nogitsune is to change the body of the host" I heard Deaton say as I walked into the back exam room.

"Change the host?" Scott asked him confused.

"Which begs the question, how do we change Stiles' body?" I frowned knowing where he was going with this and didn't like it at all.

"By turning him into a werewolf" I replied stepping up beside Scott and shared a look with him because we both knew Stiles' choice on the matter and this is going to be harder than we thought because Stiles never wanted the bite and had already refused it once when Peter had offered it to him when he'd been Alpha.


	21. Ep 21 - The Fox and The Wolf

**Skye's POV**

I heard from my dad that the Sheriff was letting Mr Argent and Derek go so I quickly dressed and headed to the Sheriff's station eager to be able to be in the arms of my mate again, I pulled up and took off my helmet rushing inside.

 _"Sorry but I can't let you walk out with this"_ I heard Deputy Parrish so I followed the sound of his voice and saw him giving Derek and Mr Argent their property back. "It's way above the legal voltage limit" I smiled seeing Derek turn to me as he stuffed his wallet into his pocket.

"I only use it for hunting" Argent tried explaining and Derek gave him a small glare that I laughed quietly at as I stepped up beside him and grabbed his hand squeezing it even though I wanted to pull him into a hug but I'd told Parrish he was just a friend when he let me in to see them.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure you could use it to jump start a 747" Parrish argued with him.

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped, although I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that" Derek looked down at me but I shook my head since I hadn't been able to find anything that was going to get them out.

"I am" the Sheriff cut in walking up to the desk and I smiled at him. "I'll take care of this Parrish"

"Sheriff I'm not kidding, this things a few watts from being a lightsaber" I frowned because I knew Stiles would have loved that Starwars joke and it made me miss the real him so much more.

"I said I'll take care of it" the Sheriff insisted grabbing the taser prod of Parrish and pushed it closed then motioned him to follow him into his office. "The specialist I saw in LA told me the thing that every doctor says when trying to avoid a lawsuit 'we can't say for sure' and then I spoke to Melissa, these are brain scans my wife's and Stiles'" he handed them to Argent. "I knew they were similar but those are the same" Argent lined them up and they were an exact copy of one another. "Exactly the same" I frowned staring down at them.

"I'm guessing this isn't possible?" Derek asked looking back up at the Sheriff.

"Not even remotely" he replied shaking his head.

"So the trickster is still playing tricks" Argent said handing the Sheriff the scans.

"But why this trick?" I asked them looking around the room and felt Derek's arms tighten around me.

"When I was in the army an officer told me, 'If you want to defeat your enemy, you don't take away their courage you take away their hope'" I frowned thinking about that.

"You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily" Argent replied.

"But Stiles might" I cut in looking down at the desk forcing myself not to cry.

"If this thing inside him, if it's using his mother's disease as some sort of phycological trick then this isn't just a fight for his body, it's also a fight for his mind right?"

"You know he's left people severely injured right?" Argent asked him.

"And others severely dead" Derek added as I frowned shaking my head because that wasn't Stiles, I couldn't believe that Stiles was responsible for any of that.

"That's why I need the two of you" Mr Stilinski replied pointing at Mr Argent and Derek. "I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing" Mr Argent and Derek shared a look. "I need you to help stop him" I frowned hoping he wasn't actually talking about what I think he's taking about.

"And by stop him, you mean trap him" Argent asked the Sheriff who nodded and I sighed quietly in relief as the Sheriff grabbed Argent's taser and handed it to him as they shared a look.

We left getting Derek's car out of the impound and followed Argent back to his apartment and I was silent the whole way despite finally having Derek back because my mind was on Stiles especially as I watched the sun slowly setting knowing that as soon as it was dark the oni were going to kill him.

"Skye look at me" I turned to Derek and saw him frowning at me. "We're going to save him okay"

"We don't know that, we have just a few hours to come up with a plan before the oni kill him and if I lose Stiles I don't know how to go on, he's been my best friend since I was five and there's no me if there's no Stiles" he frowned taking my hand.

"Skye I don't want to hear you talk like that" I just frowned and returned looking out the window as he pulled up outside the Argent's apartment complex, I got out without a word and went up meeting Argent and the Sheriff just as Allison opened the door letting us in.

"This is everything non-lethal I could find" she said as we walked into Argent's office.

"Take all of it" Mr Argent replied sighing at our arsenal which consisted of ropes, handcuffs, chains, cable ties, a torch, smoke grenades and tranq darts, Allison grabbed a bag and started throwing everything into it.

"What's the plan here?" the Sheriff asked us.

"Our best shot right now is for Skye and Derek to try and pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen house, especially if he went through something stressful there" Argent replied.

"Should we all five of us be going to the same place?" Sheriff cut in looking around.

"Where else has Stiles been showing up?" Argent asked.

"School, the hospital" Allison replied.

"Okay hold on, we did this already he disappeared we started looking for him then walked right into a trap at the hospital" Derek spoke up and I frowned recalling that especially thinking about what happened because of it, Isaac who was still in a coma at the hospital.

"He's getting us to repeat the same moves" Argent replied nodding.

"So what do we do, wait for him to come to us?" Allison asked looking up at her father.

"We can't, not if the oni find him when the sun goes down" Derek replied.

"Scott's working on that right now with Kira" I cut in looking up.

"That's the problem, were all trying to outfox the fox" Argent replied and we all looked down trying to come up with an idea.

"Listen, I'll understand if anyone wants to back out" the sheriff spoke up looking around at all of us and we all shared a look.

"I'm not gonna be the first wolf to run from a fox" Derek replied after a few seconds of silence then continued to grab stuff off the desk.

"Apparently I'm carrying a lightsaber" I rolled my eyes but smiled at the irony that when everyone is making Starwars jokes Stiles isn't around to appreciate them with me.

"Dad, you and Derek hit Eichen House, Sheriff it's you, me and Skye in the hospital, we all meet in the school" I frowned not liking Allison taking the lead and ordering us around and for splitting Derek and I up but it made sense since Derek and were the only ones who could pick up scents.

We zipped up the bags and I squeezed Derek's arm as he grabbed a bag, I was telling him to be careful which he got as he nodded and gave me a look as if to say 'you to' then we stopped to see Argent grab a gun.

"Making sure you have a few lethal options just in case" I said spitefully.

"I like to prepare for the worst" he replied clipping the mag into the gun.

We parted ways and Allison, the Sheriff and I went to the hospital while Derek and Argent went to Eichen House, we got in the elevator and watched the doors close beginning to ride it up in silence for a few seconds but then I saw the Sheriff look down and shake his head.

"You know what I don't know how you guys do it, you're all so strong, you're fearless, hell you even manage to keep you're grades up" he finally spoke up.

"I am failing econ" Allison replied and I snickered.

"Don't worry so am I" I added leaning against the back wall.

"Is that Coach's class?" we nodded. "Well, I'll have a talk with him" I smiled a little but it fell because not much was happy right now, I looked up hearing Allison take a deep breath and saw the Sheriff frown then reached over and stopped the elevator making me grab a hold of the wall in a slight panic since the last time I was trapped in a stopped elevator it was with a homicidal bitch who wanted my mate for herself. "Hey, you okay?" the Sheriff asked her oblivious to my panic.

"I'm not…fearless" Allison admitted without looking up. "I'm terrified" she shook her hands out in front of her. "I'm always terrified, I…I act like I know what I'm doing but I don't" she was on the verge of tears. "I don't know if Isaac is dying right now…I don't know if I made a mistake with Scott" I frowned because she and Scott broke up months ago and he was moving on now so she should to. "I don't know what my dad's thinking, I don't know if we should trust Derek, I don't know…" I rolled my eyes at her saying she doesn't know if she could trust Derek and it really peeved me to no ends considering all the things he's done to help us. "I don't know anything" she broke down and the Sheriff pulled her into a hug rubbing her back.

"You know what's funny?" the Sheriff asked her. "You sound just like a cop" Allison laughed a little as she sniffled back tears before the Sheriff let her go and she stepped back. "Hey, your gonna be okay, okay" he started the elevator back up and I sighed loudly in relief making them finally turn back to me with questioning eyes.

"Sorry I hate elevators" I muttered but was interrupted by the Sheriff's phone going off. "What is that?" I asked him stepping closer.

"Someone's breaking into my house, after Stiles started sleep walking I had some security precautions put in, motion sensors, cameras" we watched as he opened an app and opened up a screen to one of the cameras which was Stiles' bedroom.

"Is that his room?" Allison asked as we saw him sitting on his bed looking up at the camera then he waved straight at the camera making me frown.

I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Derek telling him to get to Stiles' place before we left the hospital and headed there ourselves and it was not fun being the third person when travelling in a police car and having to sit in the back with the cage in front of you especially for someone who gets claustrophobic, when we got there Stile's was gone and I growled out frustrated with playing cat and mouse with this thing.

"What is all this?" Mr Argent spoke up looking down at a chess board with all our names written on post-it notes stuck to the chess pieces. "What are these sticky notes for?"

"This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about all of you" I looked down trying to find the pattern.

"Well maybe it's a message from Stiles, the real Stiles" Allison replied as Mr Argent picked up a fallen piece with the name Isaac on it making me frown as that wasn't reassuring.

"You think there's any reason my names on the king?" Derek asked making me look back to the chess board and saw his name on a pink post-it note stuck to the king and it was then I realised mine was on the queen.

"Well your heavily guarded" I replied picking up my piece. "At least you have a queen" I added trying to lighten the mood like Stiles would have but when I looked around it was wasn't being appreciated.

"Though I guess the alarming detail is you're one move away from being in checkmate" Mr Stilinski added looking up at Derek.

"Its not a message from Stiles, it's a threat from the nogitsune" Argent added making me worry and grab Derek's hand but I understood what this meant and where this thing wanted us to be.

"He's at the loft, that's what he's trying to tell us" I replied looking up.

"And he wants us to come there" Argent added again looking up at the Sheriff.

"Nights falling" Derek pointed out and squeezed my hand.

"This couldn't sound like any more of a trap" Argent spoke up.

"I don't think it is" the Sheriff cut in shaking his head.

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff" I glared at Argent as he said this.

"Hear me out, what were dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive, no rhyme, no reason, right?"

"Meaning what?" Argent asked the Sheriff.

"Our enemy is not a killer" the Sheriff replied. "It's a trickster, the killing is just a by-product"

"If your saying it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident about that" Derek replied putting his arm around me and I know it was a comfort since I could tell he was worried because he knew I was going to do anything to protect Stiles no matter what was inside him killing people.

"It won't, it wants irony, it wants to play a trick, it wants a joke" the Sheriff replied. "All we need to do is come up with a new punch line"

"The sun is setting Sheriff, what do you have in mind?" Argent asked him.

When we got there we let the Sheriff go first so that he could talk to Stiles and see if it really was him in there while we waited just outside the door waiting for any sign that this was actually Stiles and not the nogitsune.

 _"Hi dad"_ I heard Stiles say and smiled up at Derek but he shook his head telling me to wait still because we'd been fooled by the nogitsune pretending to be Stiles before.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I know this wasn't a long chapter but promise to update again soon as a compensation.**


	22. Ep 22 - De-Void

**Skye's POV**

 _"You want to handcuff me?"_ Stiles asked and I heard the Sheriff walking towards him while the rest of us still waited out of sight.

 _"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and others"_ I heard the sound of the handcuffs locking into place. _"You're not my son"_

I frowned sharing a look with Derek before we all walked in as Stiles broke the handcuffs and laughed at us, we walked towards him then Allison raised the taser gun at him and pulled the trigger but the nogitsune caught it without it even affecting him one bit before he ripped it out of her hands tossing it aside.

Derek then growled baring his fangs and charged at Stiles before I could stop him but Stiles…the nogitsune grabbed his arm then bent it back and I heard the sickening crack of bone before he smashed Derek's head into a table before throwing him against one of the pillars.

"Derek!" I yelled as I watched him collapse to the ground then ran towards him to make sure he wasn't severely injured, I grabbed his face making him look at me before turning to Stiles with wide eyes surprised that he'd done that, I heard a gun cock and looked at Argent as did Stiles and Derek.

"Argent listen to me, don't do this" the Sheriff said holding up his hand as I helped Derek stand up kept a tight grip on his arm in case he tried anything stupid again.

"Why not, I've done it before" Argent replied making me glare at him and brace myself to step in if he pulled that trigger but Derek seemed to sense this and put his arm out in front of me pushing me back behind him. "Werewolves, Berserkers, I can easily add a nogitsune to the list" the Sheriff pulled out his gun and held it up at Argent cocking it.

"You're not going to shoot my son" the Sheriff argued when Argent moved his eyes to look at him.

"You said it yourself Sheriff, that's not your son"

"Put it down" Stilinski ordered but Argent didn't. "Put it down" he repeated and I watched Stiles face take on a look of fear.

"Dad he's going to shoot me" I frowned looking at him. "He's going to kill me dad"

"Don't listen" Argent cut in.

"Put it down" Stilinski told him again as I could do nothing but watch on. "Now do it, put it down!" he exclaimed as Stiles suddenly turned to Argent.

"Pull the trigger, come on" Argent started faltering.

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" Stilinski continued to yell at Argent.

"Shoot me" Stiles said again.

"Put the gun down!"

"Dad" Allison yelled trying to get her fathers attention.

"Shoot me!" the nogitsune yelled then everybody started yelling and I understood what the nogitsune was doing, he was creating strife which I want he drew power from.

"Stop!" I yelled getting their attention but before I could say anything else the sun set and the loft grew dark. "Stop this is what he wants!" I yelled again "This is exactly what he wants"

"Not exactly" the nogitsune replied confusing me. "I was kind of hoping Scott would be here but I'm glad you all have your guns out but your not here to kill me" he turned as four oni turned up in front of the windows. "You're here to protect me" the nogitsune backed up as the Sheriff and Argent turned their guns onto the oni and Derek, Allison and I turned to face them.

The Sheriff and Argent started firing as Allison, Derek and I covered their backs as two of the oni dispersed then reappeared behind them so we covered Stiles' other side, Allison pulled out one of her ring daggers while Derek and I shifted and went after them but these oni we're too strong for us.

"We can't beat them" I yelled out then turned and saw Stiles was gone. "Where is he?" I asked not paying attention.

"Skye!" I heard Derek scream my name so I spun and ducked just in time to avoid an oni's blade but in warning me Derek was distracted and I watched one of the oni cut a gash into his shoulder.

"Derek!" I yelled just as the oni vanished so I quickly ran to Derek as he moved to sit on the ground. "I'm sorry, this is my fault" he shook his head painfully but then we heard footsteps running towards us so the Sheriff and Argent pointed their guns towards the door but Scott and Kira ran in so they lowered them.

"What happened?" Scott asked looking around the room.

"They disappeared" Allison replied out of breath. "They literally just vanished"

"And so did Stiles" I added touching Derek's arm to help him with the pain, I helped him stand as everyone left. "Come on, let me clean you up" I led him towards the bathroom and grabbed his shirt pulling it off carefully to avoid hurting him even more, I grabbed a washcloth and some disinfectant and started cleaning out the wound as much as he'd let me before he refused to cover it up and headed back out despite my protests.

I sat on the bed sighing out loudly because I wished we could have one day without patching the other up or fearing that one day one of us wasn't going to get lucky, he was injured because he was distracted by me and that was my fault for turning my back on an attacker like a complete idiot.

"I know what your thinking and it's not your fault" I looked up frowning.

"How is this not my fault, I got distracted and because of it you got injured trying to warn me" he walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Skye were each other's weaknesses, we already know this and I'd gladly do it again because that oni would've taken off your head if I hadn't of warned you" I frowned climbing into his lap and traced my hand over the wound on his shoulder. "I'm alive, your alive so that's all that matters" I nodded then pulled him in for a kiss. "Why don't you get some rest, we both know you could use it" I sighed but knew he was right since I was barely sleeping these days and when I did I was restless and would wake up more tired than I had before I tried to sleep.

"Will you lay with me?" he nodded then lowered me to the bed wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close as I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep eventually doing that by being lulled with his breathing and heartbeat.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

After Skye fell asleep I carefully moved from behind her so that she didn't wake up then walked towards my wardrobe pulling out a long forgotten chess board that had been Isaac's when he used to live here since he and Skye used to play it a lot, I brought it over to the table next to the bed and emptied the pieces out before beginning to set it up but looked up when Peter walked in then towards me.

"What are you doing?" he spoke up as I started putting the pieces where they were supposed to go. "And more importantly why aren't you healing?" I looked down at my shoulder where the gash was still showing through the singlet I'd changed into after Skye played nurse cleaning it up a bit.

"It's from one of their swords, it'll heal" I replied quietly so that we didn't wake up Skye since she needed the sleep.

"By playing chess?" he asked me just as quiet and I saw his eyes briefly shift towards Skye as she moved around then settled holding my pillow against her chest and smiling softly.

"Back in his room, Stiles had a board with our names of two of the pieces, if this is a game to him then I need to figure out the plays"

"Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules" I looked up at him.

"What does that mean?"

"You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules, it's a fox spirit that chose to become human and supposedly that's something they can only do after about 100 years, if a kitsune is annoying pain in the ass then a nogitsune which is a dark kitsune is a freaking disaster" I frowned looking down at the chess board. "Besides chess is Stiles' game, its not the game of a Japanese fox, do yourself a favour and put something on that before it gets infected" he walked out as quickly as he came.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I moved and expected to come into contact with Derek's warmth but my hand fell on an empty bed so I looked up and saw Derek standing at the table leaning over a chess board looking very vexed.

"Derek?" he looked up. "Come to bed, you need the sleep to" he nodded then climbed into bed with me again. "What's wrong?" he shook his head then pulled me into a kiss, I was surprised but never said no to a kiss from Derek so I kissed back melting along with his touches which he moved all over my body before eventually grabbing my shirt and pulled it over my head leaving me in my black lace bra.

"You're so beautiful" I smiled grabbing his grey singlet and pulled it up running my hands up his chest before he helped slip it off, I moved up to straddle his waist as his hands travelled up my waist to grab my sides as I grabbed the front of his jeans and started undoing the button and fly pulling it down before I started pulling his jeans down.

He smirked tightening his grip on my waist before spinning us around to hover over top of me and kicked his jeans and boxers off leaving himself completely naked on top of me so I quickly unclipped my bra throwing it to the side as his lips moved to my neck trailing kisses along the skin making me moan before he grabbed my shorts and slid them down my legs along with my panties.

"I love you" he replied moving back up then went to push into me but I stopped putting a hand on his chest.

"Whoa hey, condom" I looked up a little confused since he never forgot to cover himself, he nodded quickly grabbing one and ripped the packet open with his teeth then slid it over himself before pushing himself into me a little rough making me wince as I looked up at him. "Derek are you okay?" he nodded smiling as he brushed his hand over my cheek then lowered his lips pressing them to mine as I again melted underneath his touch.

He started moving rhythmically and I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling him press deeper and moaned loudly as I felt myself building fast since it's been a while, his hands moved down to trace my thighs pulling me even further to him as I met him thrust for thrust.

"Oh…god" I moaned throwing my head back as he kissed up and down my neck increasing the pressure of his thrusts until I felt myself become undone underneath him and he followed suit not long after then collapsed beside me pulling me to his chest.

"I love you" he spoke up after a few minutes of catching our breathes.

"I love you to" I replied laying my head against his chest and laid my leg over his waist as I let myself drift off again falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next time I woke up it was to the sound of my ringtone, I sat up holding the covers over my chest as I looked around but couldn't see Derek anywhere which worried me but I quickly grabbed my phone and saw I'd missed the call from Scott but he left a message so I quickly listened to it.

 _'Skye we found Stiles, meet us at my place now!'_ I quickly jumped up pulling on my clothes and ran out of the loft after leaving a note for Derek in case he'd just slipped out for food or something telling him where I was going to be then headed over to Scott's which luckily wasn't that far of a run.

"Is he okay?" I asked barging in and walked into the lounge room where I saw Scott, Aiden, Lydia, Deaton and Ms McCall.

"It doesn't look like he's bleeding, I think he may even be healing" Deaton said probably answering my question and one of theirs.

"You mean healing like we heal?" Aiden asked him.

"That's good right?" I added stepping forward to look at Stiles who was unconscious.

"For him yes" Deaton replied leaning back. "Us, I'm not so sure" I frowned not liking the sound of that.

"Well if we're not going to kill him then why aren't we tying him down with really heavy chains" Aiden asked.

"I might have something more effective" Deaton replied unclipping his bag then held up a small jar of something then nodded at the boys so Aiden and Scott opened Stile's mouth and Deaton squirted some clear liquid in his mouth but then Stile's woke up and grabbed Aiden around the throat, Scott and I both grabbed Stiles and tried pulling him off but then Stile's went still.

"Kanima venom nice touch" Stiles said as Aiden's claws came out and he walked up to Stile's roaring. "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain, you didn't lose that talent too did you" he was looking at Aiden. "Oh I hope not you're going to need it" Aiden shared a confused look with Scott and me. "Okay I'll give you a little hint Ethan's at the school" I frowned glaring at the nogitsune.

"Go" Scott said and Aiden took off as Stile's chuckled evilly.

"Oh I hope he gets there in time, I like the twins short tempers, homicidal compulsions, they're a lot more fun that you bakemono trying to save the world every day"

"Doc you brought something to paralyse his body, you got anything for his mouth?" Ms McCall said making me smile a little.

"Yes I do" Deaton replied pulling out some electrical tape then put it over his mouth, Stiles screamed into it before laughing.

Deaton, Lydia, Scott and I moved into the kitchen to talk without the nogitsune hearing us but I couldn't help watching Stiles out of the corner of my eye as Melissa cleaned the wound on his stomach.

"How much longer do you think we have?" Scott asked Deaton.

"I wish I knew but if we don't figure out something soon, were going to need to find a better place to keep him, I think were grossly underestimating the danger here, he might be paralysed but it still feels like he's got us right in the palm of his hand" we turned and saw Stiles looking straight at us making me a little uneasy.

"The scroll said to change his body" Lydia spoke up.

"That's if I translated it correctly, we're looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor"

"And what if he doesn't want it?" I asked not really liking the idea of Stiles becoming a werewolf and it wasn't a power thing or jealously thing. "He's never asked to be a werewolf"

"What if it saves his life?" Lydia asked back.

"What if it kills him?" Deaton added looking at her.

"I've never done this before" Scott cut in whispering. "I mean, what if I bite him and accidently hit and artery or something?" I frowned reaching up to my neck thinking about Derek's bite, it could've killed me but it didn't.

"That venom is not going to last long, something needs to be done sooner than later" I sighed.

"I can try calling Derek again" I replied thinking about the already three missed calls he hadn't picked up and I was seriously beginning to worry.

"Maybe we should call someone else" I looked up at Lydia confused but then the look she sent me made me frown when I figured out who she wanted to call.

"No, no way" I replied glaring at her.

"Skye she's got a point" Scott cut in staring at me, I groaned then scrolled through my contacts finding the one number I'd yet to use until now and only had it on Derek's insistence in case I ever got into trouble and he wasn't able to answer.

 _"Why hello Skyler, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call"_ I growled as he answered.

"Cut the chit-chat Peter, we need you for once, get to Scott's house as soon as you can" I hung up leaving no chance for him to argue. "You owe me for this, you know how much I hate Peter" Scott nodded trying to give me a comforting smile but it wasn't going to help since I hated Peter and would never ever trust him or like him no matter his connection to Derek.

When Peter got here he rang the doorbell but then just opened the door letting it swing open as he looked up trying to seem intimidating as he smirked but I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as he walked in then started walking around Stiles inspecting his condition.

"He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf" Peter finally spoke up before kneeling in front of Stiles who just stared at him.

"You don't think it'd work?" Scott asked him.

"This is more a war of the mind than the body, there are better methods to winning this battle" I growled because this wasn't a game, this was my best friend.

"What kind of methods?" Deaton asked him stepping up to Peter's side, Peter grabbed Scott's hand and flicked it down causing Scott's claws to come out and Stiles raised his eyebrows at them.

"Were gonna get into his head"

"No are you crazy?" I asked stepping forward not liking this plan at all.

"You called me remember" I growled at him but couldn't think of anything else and Derek wasn't getting back to me so I had to reluctantly agree.

Peter pulled Lydia away and talked about something but I was too busy looking at Stile's who just stared back to find out what it was and worrying about Derek as he hadn't gotten back to me and I'd called him thirteen times now and if it wasn't for Stiles I'd be out their combing the streets looking for him.

"So do we have a plan?" Deaton asked him once they came back.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles' then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious but he's not going to do it alone" I frowned not liking the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him.

"Somebody needs to go in with you" Peter replied turning to look at Lydia.

"No, no way" I replied stepping forward and growled at Peter. "She could die" I added then sighed looking down. "I'll do it" I looked up waiting for the protests.

"Derek would kill me if I let anything happen to you Skyler" I frowned at Peter's reply.

"Good thing I don't care about you, Lydia's not doing it he's my best friend nobody knows him better than I do" I sat down beside Stiles not leaving room for argument. "Let's just get this over with" I mumbled running my hand over the crescent scars on my left wrist which is something I only do when I'm really nervous and don't have Derek to physically calm me.

"So what do we do if we find him?" Scott asked Peter as he positioned Scott's claws in the right position over Stiles' neck, I'd seen this done and never fancied trying it for myself but this was for Stiles and I was willing to do anything to get him back.

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow" Peter grabbed Scott's other hand and placed it over my neck making my panic rise just a tad but I forced myself to remain still and calm as possible. "Try to give him back control of his mind, his body"

"Could you elaborate on the 'somehow' it's not feeling very specific at the moment?" I spoke up trying to keep my breathing under control.

"Improvise" Peter replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Fantastic" I groaned.

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott suddenly asked.

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" I scoffed.

"How's never work for you?" I replied because I never was and because even Derek doesn't fully trust him.

"I meant him" Scott cut in.

"Oh" Peter said smugly making me roll my eyes.

"Scott were running out of time" Deaton told him and we both looked up at him then sighed knowing it to be true, Scott took a few deep breaths before I felt his claws dig in and I gasped being thrown into Stiles mind waking up tied to a bed.

"What the hell?" I grumbled then tried to fight against the holdings keeping me strapped to the bed but it didn't seem to be working until I realised that anything could go, we we're in Stiles' mind so we could break out we just to think we could. "Scott we're werewolves"

"Were in Stiles' head" he argued so I rolled my eyes then pulled on the restraints as hard as I could and they broke allowing me to sit up and he looked at me in shock.

"You're a supernatural creature with supernatural strength, break free" Scott nodded then pulled on his own restraints finally breaking them.

"What now?" he asked me but I shook my head.

"I don't know about you but this is my first time in someone else's head" I replied, he nodded then headed to the door as I followed close behind, he opened the door then walked out but before I could follow him it slammed shut. "Scott, Scott!" I hit my fist against the door but then I heard voices behind me making me turn and saw my bedroom making me frown but it turned into smile when I saw Derek. "Derek!" I ran towards him into his arms.

"Hey" he smiled down at me then cupped my cheeks and pulled me into a kiss, I smiled wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he turned us around and lowered me down on my bed before settling his weight over me.

"Derek" I moaned when he started kissing my neck.

"Shh we have to be quiet, really quiet" I frowned thinking about that.

"From who, my dad?" I asked pushing him away.

"Yes" he replied in a voice that didn't sound like Derek.

"What are we doing, I'm supposed to…" I frowned trying to think about what I was supposed to be doing. "I'm supposed to do something here"

"Skye just be with me" I frowned thinking back to him not answering my calls and realised this wasn't real so I pushed him off me then stood up.

"No this isn't real" I turned but ran into the nogitsune who hit me in the face and I fell back clutching my nose which was now bleeding. "Why are you doing this, just leave Stiles alone" I growled standing up feeling weak as I turned to the bed and saw Derek staring at me with expressionless eyes with blood seeping through his shirt.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill all of you" the nogitsune said as I sobbed looking down at Derek.

"Derek?" I walked towards him falling to my knees. "No Derek, look at me, hey just look at me please" he was dead I couldn't hear a heartbeat which made me scream out in a flood of grief and agony.

 _"Skyler, Skye can you hear me?"_ I frowned at Peter's voice thinking he was coming to drag me away from Derek's lifeless corpse so I threw myself over him holding tightly. _"Skyler you are stronger than this, okay you need to concentrate Skyler"_ I cried shaking my head. _"SKYLER!"_ I flinched as his scream echoed through my head and I jumped back looking as the scene as it shook and the nogitsune disappeared, I frowned turning back to the door as Peter continued to scream my name then ran towards it for an escape.

I ran through the doors into huge write room which looked to have no end, I turned my head to the side and saw Scott about to run past me before he stopped as if seeing me for the first time then came up to me as I turned and saw Stiles sitting on the Nemeton with the nogitsune playing some sort of game, we started running towards him but no matter how fast or how far we ran we couldn't see to get any closer to him.

"Stiles!" we both screamed trying to get his attention but it seemed like he couldn't hear us no matter how loud we screamed.

"Stiles, over here Stiles!" I groaned because this wasn't working but we continued to try and get closer but then it clicked to me what we needed to do. "Stiles is a part of the pack"

"What, what do you mean?" Scott asked panting for breath since it felt like we've been running a marathon.

"He's human but he's still part of the pack" I clarified rolling my eyes.

"Yeah" Scott agreed standing up straighter. "Yeah of course"

"So how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack?" I smiled up at him as I stood straighter to, Scott looked at me as he understood what I was saying then we both shifted smirking at towards the Nemeton.

"They howl" he replied then we both let out howls that shook the whole thing around us and finally saw Stiles look up as he heard us before we woke up with a gasp and my hand immediately flew to my neck as I stood and turned back to look at Stiles who was still unconscious.

"Did it work?" I asked them looking up towards Peter.

"Did it work?" Scott asked again kneeling in front of Stiles.

"Why didn't it work?" Lydia asked.

"Because it's not science Lydia, it's supernatural, I did my part now give me the name" Scott and I both looked up with frowns.

"What name?" Scott asked them but Peter pulled her away. "What are you talking about?"

 _"Lydia a deal is a deal, even with me"_ I glared at Peter because I should've have known better than to think he'd just helped us out of kindness because he doesn't have one kind bone in his body.

 _"Malia"_ I heard Lydia whisper in this ear before our attention was back on Stiles as he jerked forward abruptly and ripped the tape off then started pulling cloth from his mouth before he threw it up falling to the floor and started gasping for breath when it was all out.

We all watched as a hand rose up out of the bundle of cloth on the ground then came a body as we backed up against the wall as it stepped towards us then came right at us but Scott and Peter tackled it and held it down in a chair.

"Hold him" Peter yelled towards Scott.

"I'm trying" Scott replied "Wait, wait, wait" Scott suddenly yelled then started to peel the bandage off and it revealed another Stiles confusing the hell out of me.

"Scott" Stiles said looking at Scott then he turned towards me. "Skye" I took a cautious step forward.

"Scott" Deaton cut in making us turn to look at him but he looked at the door which was open and the other Stiles was gone and so was Lydia.

"Where are they" I asked and Deaton raised his hands signalling he had no idea.

"Where are they" Scott repeated then stood up. "Lydia" we both ran to the front door screaming Lydia's name but she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: A little treat since the last chapter wasn't very long and I was on a roll with new idea's incorporating Skyler into the Teen Wolf universe, hope you guys liked the change I made to this episode by sending Skye with Scott instead of Lydia and please continue to review your thoughts and/or questions.**


	23. Ep 23 - Insatiable

**Skye's POV**

Lydia was gone and so was her car but now we were trying to figure out if this Stile's was the real one since we had been tricked before, Deaton left to go to the school and help Allison with the twins and Isaac who was up and better.

Something about the nogitsune had them in some sort of trance and I wondered if that was what happened to Derek I had to find him but I wanted to make sure this was Stile's first so I was helping Melissa take this Stiles' vitals.

He was seeming to the real Stiles but we could only be sure was Kira's mother got here with the oni which was really worrying me since we had no idea what was going to happen and I wasn't ready to lose Stiles in any form right now not until we knew that hurting the nogitsune wasn't going to get the real Stiles hurt as well.

"Well…medically you seem okay, you're definitely a real person" Melissa finally spoke up after checking Stiles' pulse on his wrist.

"Okay so I'm real but am I really me?" Stiles replied just as Scott walked into the room and we all looked up towards him. "Is she here?" Scott nodded.

"Yeah" I frowned because I really didn't like this idea.

"Okay let's do this" Stiles agreed but Scott, Melissa and I all shared equally nervous looks. "Guys we have to do this" I frowned but nodded and helped him stand then Scott and I helped him walk downstairs where Kira's mom was waiting for us already.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked Stiles who let go off my hand and walked towards her.

"Stop!" Kira yelled running in.

"It's okay, I'm the one who asked her to come" Stiles replied continuing his slow pace towards them.

"You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords, mom don't do this do him"

"It's already done" her mom replied making me frown as the oni arrived then tested Stiles the same way they did all of us and it was a very nerve racking and tense second before Stiles dropped to the ground and the oni disappeared so Scott and I rushed forward. "Look behind his ear" I dropped to my ears and turned Stiles' head and saw the backwards 5.

"It worked" I replied sighing in relief.

"Am I actually me?" Stiles asked sitting up.

"More you than the nogitsune" Kira's mom replied.

"Can the oni find him?"

"Tomorrow night, it's too close to dawn now" Stiles shook his head angrily.

"Can they kill him?" Stiles asked her.

"It depends on how strong he is" I frowned not liking that reply.

"What about Lydia, why would he take her?" Scott asked cutting in.

"He would only take her for an advantage" Kira's mom replied.

"You mean her power?" I asked her.

"The power of a Banshee"

Kira and her mom left and Scott and Stile's went to the Sheriff's station to see his dad finally himself but I didn't I had to find Derek who still wasn't answering my calls and I was worried now but I couldn't find him so I put my efforts into finding Lydia.

I went to the reserve and started running around trying to pick up any sign or scent but it wasn't going very well until my ears picked up two sets of footsteps so I changed directions and headed the way they were coming from but wasn't expecting the twins to nearly tackle me.

"Whoa, it's me don't take my head off" I screamed skidding to a stop in front of them. "Have you found anything?"

"No scent, no tracks, nothing" Aiden replied then went to head off again but I held out my hand when another sound reached my ears and it definitely wasn't a good one either.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them quietly.

"It sounds like…" Aiden started.

"A round being chambered" Ethan finished and as soon as we started running the gunshots fired right at us, I ran until I saw Ethan and Aiden drop to the ground having been hit so I quickly took cover hiding and ducking my head but the gunshots stopped but I knew it wouldn't be long until whoever it was reloaded.

"Ethan?"

"Wolfsbane" I heard him mutter to himself. "Aiden?" I went to stand up but more gunshots went off stopping me but again they were quickly over so I quickly stood up and ran towards Ethan helping him up.

"Come on we have to go, right now!" we grabbed Aiden each putting one of his arms over our shoulders and started dragging him along as we tried to outrun our assailant but god Aiden was heavy even with our enhanced strength. "You boys need to lay off the burgers" I remarked just as Ethan and I collapsed unable to hold up Aiden's dead weight but then we heard footsteps coming towards us.

I stood up ready to protect myself and reluctantly the twins but it was Derek and I sighed in relief at the sight of him here and okay, he helped Ethan stand then grabbed Aiden's arm putting it around his shoulders

"Run!" Derek yelled so we all ran as more shots fired around us, we ran barely staying ahead of the shooter and had to hide in Malia's coyote den.

"Where are we" Aiden asked painfully especially when I touched near the wound as I checked it over but the wound was already infected with the wolfsbane and if we didn't get them help soon it was going to be too late.

"It's a coyote den, stay quiet" Derek said coming back in as the boys coughed.

"Did you see the shooter, do you know who it is" Aiden asked though a painful wince as I stood up and glanced around anxiously.

"No I was a little busy getting you two and my mate out of there, who else did you two piss off?" Derek asked them angrily so I glared at him because right now was not the time for anger.

"We pissed off everyone" Ethan replied. "It was only a matter of time before someone caught up to us"

"Well the bullets have Wolfsbane in them so if I don't get you out of here soon, the poisons going to spread" he shot a worried look my way. "Stay quiet, I'll be back" it was my turn to be worried.

"Derek wait!" I walked towards him and grabbed his arm.

"I'll be okay, stay with them and attack anybody who isn't me that comes near but don't get shot" I rolled my eyes.

"Be careful please" he nodded then kissed me before he left leaving me alone with the twins, I sighed angrily and frustratedly as I sat on a nearby rock and watched the cave entrance keeping my ears locked on any noise outside and kept a watchful eye on the twins even though there was a million other and more important places I could be right now.

I was texting around to everybody for news but they didn't have much just some girl from Eichen House who seemed to know things that could help us so Scott, Stiles and Isaac we're on that trying to get Lydia's location and Allison was with her father.

"Have they found Lydia?" Aiden asked me making me look up towards him.

"No but they're doing everything they can and have found some girl from Eichen House that might be able to help" I replied then looked back to the cave entrance.

"We're sorry Skyler" Ethan suddenly said confusing me so I turned to face him confused.

"What?"

"About everything we did while with Deucalion and I know we can't ask for your forgiveness because we don't deserve it" I frowned but softened a little.

"Thanks but now is not the time for this guys"

"We need to say it" Aiden cut in. "We we're only doing what Deucalion wanted us to do, he wanted to test your mate bond with Derek, he'd heard that Derek and his mate was a formidable pair and he wanted that in his pack but we never expected what we actually found, you and Derek really love each other" I shrugged since I wasn't really comfortable talking about this with them. "So we really are sorry especially for using you as bait that day and killing your friends" I sighed and nodded my head even though I'm sure I'll never be able to forgive them.

It was another twenty minutes filled with nothing but the twins coughs but then I heard footsteps approaching the cave so I stood on alert and flipped out my claws ready but then his scent filled my nose and I relaxed watching him walk into the cave with Argent following him confusing me.

"Alright it's clear, let's get them out of here" they each took one of the twins arms putting them around their shoulders so I lead the way out of the cave and towards Argent's SUV putting the twins in the back then jumped in with them.

Argent drove to the loft then again they each took one twin and we went upstairs, they dropped the twins on the black leather lounge making me frown since I really didn't want blood on that since it was usually left up to me to clean it but right now their health was more important so I ran and grabbed Derek's blowtorch but when I came back Argent's phone call made me pause as I heard what Allison said.

 _"They found her, Scott found her, dad they found Lydia I'm on my way"_

"Allison hold on, you have to wait" Mr Argent replied and I looked at the twins worriedly.

 _"I can't dad"_

"Allison wait for me…"

 _"There's no time its already night, there's no time dad"_

"Allison wait…wait!" she hung up and my eyes widened. "I have to go"

"I'm coming with you" I spoke up walking towards them then handed Derek the blowtorch as Argent was already heading for the door.

"Skye wait" Derek grabbed my arm.

"It's okay, I'll be okay you need to stay here and help the twins" I gave him a quick kiss before I ran to catch up with Argent getting into his SUV with him.

The ride to where they'd found Lydia was silent which I spent worrying about everyone since we had no idea what we we're up against and no idea what we we're running into so I couldn't help my knee when it started bouncing.

We finally got to this Oak Creek place, Argent and I we're straight out the car running in with claws and gun out ready to fight but the sight in front of us was not one I ever wished to see, Allison was lying in Scott's arms motionless and I could only hear one heartbeat coming from that area.

I kept my own tears at bay and walked towards Scott putting my hand on his shoulder as some kind of support but I couldn't imagine the kind of pain he was in right now and frankly never wanted to because if I lost Derek then I wouldn't know how to breathe in a world where he wasn't apart of anymore and hope I never get the chance to experience it.

I dropped to my knees in front of Scott as Argent came over and had to help him move Allison out of Scott's grasp so he could have his own time to grieve for his daughter and as soon as Scott finally let go of Allison's body I pulled Scott into my arms as he cried and just let him get it all out since there was nothing more I could do right now for him.


	24. Ep 24 - The Divine Move

**Skye's POV**

None of us talked as we sat on the couch in the Sherriff's station because it was too painful, we just lost Allison, Allison was dead and I all could think about right now was my Scott because nothing in the world can be compared to heartbreak, I frowned because I could still hear Chris Argent's voice echoing in my head explaining what we had to tell the police.

 _"Scott!" he exclaimed since he was trying to get Scott's attention. "Look at me, look at me" Scott was clutching the bars to the fence like a lifeline right now. "You's have to remember, you called me first okay, say it, you called me first"_

 _"I called you..." Scott repeated._

 _"Not you, say Mr Argent or her dad" Mr Argent cut him off as I stared at him wondering how the hell he was doing this, his daughter just died yet he was showing no emotion, my father would be a mess right now and I knew as soon as he found out about this it was only going to encourage him more to get me to move with him._

 _"I called her dad first" Scott said without looking at him._

 _"What else, what happened"_

 _"There were two of them" I supplied when Scott couldn't._

 _"They tried to steal our car" Scott added through trembling breaths. "They wore masks, one of them had a knife"_

 _"You think, don't get specific Scott" Argent cut him off again. "You say you saw something sharp and metallic, you think you saw a knife, what do you say next if you get confused what do you always repeat?"_

 _"It happened...so fast" I stuttered again when Scott didn't seem to be able._

 _"That's right say it again" he looked at Scott. "Scott, say it" Scott turned to him._

 _"How are you doing this?"_

 _"It's what we do, it's what we do" Argent replied but I could tell he was only just holding back his own tears._

"Can you remember anything else" I heard Deputy Parrish ask snapping me back, I looked up into the eyes of Deputy Parrish, my dad and the Sheriff. "Anything else, Isaac?"

"I'm sorry, it just happened so fast" Isaac said looking at the ground and Mr Stilinski touched his shoulder then nodded at my dad and Parrish signalling it was enough questioning for now, my dad led me out of the room and pulled me into a hug but I refused to break down not until this was over.

"Skye-"

"Dad don't please, you can yell at me later right now I have to finish this, I'm getting Stiles back and killing this thing before it hurts anybody else" I pulled out of his arms and walked out ignoring him calling my name.

Argent dropped me off at the loft before driving home himself and I said nothing the entire ride here because again there was nothing I could say or do that was going to make any of this okay so I didn't speak and got out of the car then walked to the elevator riding it up before sliding the door open and walked in seeing Derek burning the wolfsbane out of Aiden but he looked up when he heard the door open.

"Skye what happened?" he dropped what he was doing and ran up to me cupping my cheeks.

"It's…I…it's" I looked up into his eyes. "Allison's dead" his eyes widened in shock but he pulled me to him but again I refused to shed a tear and eventually pulled myself out of his arms and walked towards the twins checking them over as Derek went back to burning out their wounds but I noticed he was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Should be fine in a couple of hours" Derek spoke up after burning the last of it out of Ethan's shoulder wound. "Unless whoever shot you manages to find you again" Aiden sighed from near the window then started walking towards the door.

"Lydia's with Scott, we need to go"

"Are you gonna try to convince her to go with you?" Derek asked stopping him.

"I'm gonna try to convince her to run and hide" Aiden replied as Ethan pulled on his shirt then stood beside his brother. "Like any sane person would do" I frowned and crossed my arms.

"And Danny?" Derek asked looking at Ethan.

"Allison's dead, Stiles' is dying, what do you think?" Ethan replied and I scoffed.

"I think Danny won't believe you and Lydia would never run and hide" I replied walking towards him angrily.

"Because of Stiles?" Aiden asked.

"Because of Scott" Derek replied before I could. "You've been trying to find a way into his pack, trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him but you've had it wrong the whole time, you don't fight for a leader you fight for a leaders cause" I smiled up at Derek.

"What cause?" Aiden asked us.

"Scott's always been about one thing, saving his friends, he will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about, when there's no chance of winning he keeps fighting, when all hope is lost he keeps finds another way and when he's beaten down, he stands up again" Derek yelled making me smile as I moved up standing next to Derek and took his hand in mine.

"You want to earn a way into the pack, you want redemption then find another way to stand and fight!" I added glaring towards the twins who looked dumbfounded as they looked at each other before they left leaving me with Derek. "I should go and help, I just wanted to check in with you" I added turning to Derek but he pulled me into his arms.

"What happened?"

"The oni…they stabbed her and…she died in Scott's arms" I nuzzled against his chest feeling my throat close up but I fought of my tears.

"I know you and her we're never really on the best of terms after she tried to kill me but I'm sorry Skye, I'm sorry that you lost another friend" I shook my head.

"You don't need to apologise Derek" he sighed then cupped my cheek and moved his thumb over it gently.

"Go but please be careful, I'll catch up as soon as I can" I nodded my head then quickly pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Derek" he frowned and shook his head.

"You tell me that when this is all over and we've saved Stiles okay" I frowned looking up at him.

"Derek-"

"Skye no, you never let me do the whole impeding 'I love you' speech in the face of impeding death so I'm not letting you do it this time" I couldn't help the small smile. "We're both going to survive this" I sighed but shut up because I know how it feels to be on the other end of this speech.

"I should go and catch up with Scott at the clinic" he nodded then squeezed my waist before letting me go.

"Take the Camaro please" I chuckled nodding my head then grabbed the keys before I walked out giving Derek another quick goodbye kiss before I drove to the clinic then headed in already hearing Scott and Lydia speaking with Deaton already.

 _"…it's a spirit that's taken the shape of a human"_

"The shape of our best friend" I cut in walking into the room and walked up beside Scott and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Someone caught it once, someone can do it again, right?" Lydia spoke up looking at Deaton.

"I don't know" Deaton replied shaking his head. "This thing was trapped a long time ago before the Nemeton was cut down, it doesn't have the same power anymore"

"Is there anything that does?" Scott asked him.

"Possibly" Deaton nodded filling me with an ounce of hope. "When the tree was whole, its wood was sometimes used to contain powerful objects but those objects are very rare"

"Wait a second, powerful objects?" Lydia spoke up making us turn to her. "Like an Alpha's claws?" my eyes widened when I caught onto her train of thought.

"Which Alpha?" Deaton asked her.

"Talia Hale" I cut in before Lydia could.

"Peter had them in this wooden box with the triskele craved on the lid, what if it was made from the Nemeton?" Lydia added.

"It was" Deaton replied making me look up towards him.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because I made it" I quickly grabbed my phone out and rang Derek.

 _"Skye, are you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm fine but you know that box with your mom's claws"

 _"Yeah?"_ he asked hesitantly.

"We need it, we can use it to stop the Nogitsune"

 _"Okay I'll bring it to you"_

"Bring it to the school" Scott cut in grabbing the phone from me. "We'll meet you there" he hung up and I raised an eyebrow towards him for just hanging up on Derek on my phone like that. "Derek's got the triskele box, he's going to meet us" Scott added looking up at Deaton but I saw Lydia start falling back so I quickly reached out and steadied her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Something's happening" she replied confusing me but then I remembered she was a Banshee which couldn't have been a good thing. "I had this sudden rushing feeling, like we're running out of time"

"Yeah" we looked up and saw Stiles being led in by Cora who was practically holding him up. "I kind of have that feeling to" I frowned as I took in Stiles' appearance, he looked worse now.

We all got into Stile's Jeep and my Camaro going to the school which confused me since whenever we came to the school it never ended well for us and because I hate the school at night so I didn't understand why we chose to come here.

"Scott hold on" Stile's said before we could walk into the school. "I know what you're all thinking if this works it might kill me too but even if it does you have to go through with it, stick with the plan okay"

"Then plan is to save you" Scott cutting him off.

"That's the plan we're going with" I added because I didn't want him talking like this.

We walked in the school but it wasn't the school we all knew it was some kind of garden with snow falling down on us then the door closed behind us we all turned to look at it then at each other.

"Oh, this is definitely not part of the plan" Stile's said stating the obvious as we all looked up again at the snow as it fell around us then we saw the nogitsune come out near the door and Kira quickly unsheathed her sword.

"Like I promised Stiles were going to kill all of them" the nogitsune spoke up. "One by one!" he roared then the oni turned up.

"What the hell is this where are we?" Scott asked as we stared at the nogitsune.

"Between life and death" the nogitsune replied.

"Bardo" Lydia stated and I frowned clenching my fists to stop myself from doing something rash and get myself killed.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia" I looked around judging up the fight that I knew was inevitable. "You're dying Stiles and now everyone you care about is dying too"

"What, what do you mean?" Stile's asked the Nogitsune.

"I've captured almost all the territories on the board Stile's, the hospital" Scott turned to the Nogitsune angrily because that meant his mom. "The Sheriff's station" now it was my turn to be pissed as I thought about Stiles' dad and mine. "And now the animal clinic" Deaton, Scott was seething with anger and I was right there with him just barely holding myself back from attacking. "Do you know the ritual of seppuku Stiles?"

"No and I don't want to" Stiles replied.

"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honour but that's not the cut that kills him, the killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana, Skyler is your kaishakunin" Stiles and I shared a look. "I'm going to make your best friend kill you Stiles and you're going to let her because just like you they're all going to die, everyone touched by an oni's blade unless Skyler kills you first" he was right in Stile's face now and I was ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Stile's asked the nogitsune.

"To win the game" he replied then signalled the oni, Scott and I wolfed out and Kira raised her own blade to the oni then we began fighting the oni while Stiles and Lydia stayed back but we were just barely keeping them at bay.

"How is this happening, how are we in this place?" Scott asked no one in particular.

"You're asking me, a month ago I'd never even touched a sword" Kira replied as we kept fighting the oni but we were seriously outnumbered and I was dodging swords left, right and centre.

Kira lost her sword as Scott and I were attempting to hold them off but nothing was working we were losing badly, I was slashing at them with my claws but looked up when I saw Stile's grab Kira's sword and pressed it against his stomach ready to impale himself.

"Stiles no!" Scott yelled

"Stiles don't!" I added.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled again as we stopped fighting with the oni and stepped towards him.

"What is if saves you, what I'd it saves all of you?" Stile's argued.

"What if it's just another trick?" Lydia protested.

"No more tricks Lydia" the nogitsune cut in. "End it Skyler, let your friend fall on his own sword do for him what he cannot do for himself, do it Skyler be his kaishakunin give up the game" I shook my head at Stiles silently asking him not to do this but he still went to run the sword through but then he stopped and looked behind him. "You have no moves left" Stiles put down the sword and we looked at him confused.

"I do" Stiles spoke up then tossed the sword to Kira who caught it. "A divine move, stop fighting them it's an illusion you have to stop fighting them it looks real and feels real but Scott, Skye you gotta trust me it's an illusion" Stiles told us as he held onto Lydia,

We turned back to the doors while the nogitsune and the oni stood on either side of us and as we walked they started slashing at us it hurt like it was real but when we exited the doors we were in the school, the real school and our lashes were gone.

"Well that happened" I spoke up confused but then the Void-Stile's was back and he hit Scott and Kira knocking them into the lockers so I backed up to protect Stiles and Lydia snarling at him as he stalked towards us.

"This was my game, you think you can beat me at my game" the Nogitsune spoke up stalking towards us as we backed up. "Divine move, divine move you think you have any moves at all you can kill the oni but me" we kept backing up quickly as he came at us. "Me, I'm a thousand years old you can't kill me"

"But we can change you" I shouted back and it stopped his pursuit.

"What?" he replied cocking his head to the side.

"You forgot about the scroll" Stiles said behind me.

"The Shugendo scroll" Lydia added and it clicked on Void-Stile's face.

"Change the host"

"You can't be a fox and a wolf" Stiles told him just as Scott came up behind him and bit him which made evil Stile's scream then Kira stabbed her sword through his chest.

The lights started flickering and Void-Stile's fell to his knees just as a fly came out of his mouth flying away but then Isaac came out of nowhere and caught it in the triskele box which confused me but before I could dwell on it Void-Stile's fell turning to dust as he hit the ground and our Stile's fell to the ground unconscious.

We all ran to him and I panicked because he can't die after all this, he's my best friend for gods sake but I focused my hearing and could hear his heart still beating which meant he just fainted so Scott took off his jacket and rolled it up under his head and it was about a minute before his eyes flicked open and we all breathed out in relief.

"Oh god I fainted didn't I?" Stiles asked us and we all laughed at him. "Were alive, we all alive"

"Yeah were okay" Scott replied but then Lydia suddenly stood and by the look on her face I could already tell she was having a Banshee feeling and it confirmed my theory when she took off out the door so I quickly followed not liking that.

I ran after her outside and we looked down the stairs to see it wasn't Derek it was Aiden, Aiden was dead and Ethan was crying over his body, I saw Derek stand up so I ran down the stairs towards him and jumped into his arms crying into his neck because I'd thought it was him.

"I thought…I thought" I shook my head.

"Shh Skye I'm okay" I continued to sob into his neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I thought you…" I paused shaking my head again then leaned back to look into his eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied holding my cheeks in his hand then leaned down and we kissed not caring about everyone who had to see this but I couldn't help it because for a minute I thought he was dead.

The next morning I finally broke down feeling it all come crashing down on me, Derek held me until I was calm enough again but how could I ever be okay from this not only did we lose Allison but Aiden was dead and he never got the chance to earn our trust back.

I heard my phone buzzing from my nightstand at Derek's loft and I frowned looking at it seeing my father's name so I reluctantly separated and I picked it up putting it to my ear.

"What's up dad?" after I'd made sure he was okay after getting cut with an oni's blade at the Sheriff's station I'd come back to Derek's since I'd came back to live with him because my dad was still insisting we move but I couldn't.

 _"Skye we really need to talk kid"_ I frowned already knowing what it was about.

"Dad now's not-"

 _"Skyler please it's not what you think, come home kiddo"_ I sighed looking down.

"Alright I'll be home soon" I looked up at Derek as I hung up. "I have to go see what he wants, I'll be back" he nodded smiling.

"It's okay Skye, you need to talk to your dad and you need to forgive him okay"

"What are you saying?" I asked him. "You want be to move away"

"No I'm not saying that, I want you to live with me Skye but he's your father and I won't take you away from him so you need to make amends if you're wanting to stay here, you need to make him see that through all the bad you still have some good in the town" I looked up with a smirk.

"You're really corny you know that" he laughed rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah I do but only for you my Skye" I rolled my own eyes then kissed him before I left and went home to talk to my father.

"Dad?" I walked in using my key then headed to the kitchen where I could hear his movements, I walked in and saw him sitting at the counter nursing his sore arm which is where he was cut by the oni. "You okay old man?" I asked smirking.

"Easy on the old kid" I laughed then took a seat beside him.

"So what's up, you want to try and talk me into moving with you again" he sighed and shook his head.

"No because your as stubborn as your mother and I know you won't leave but I can't stay here kid, I've already accepted that job offer in Miami and I'm moving there soon" I frowned but didn't like that option either but it would honestly give me some ease of mind that my father would once and for all be safe.

"So what are you saying?" I asked him confused but he just slid a piece of paper across the bench and I saw it was a completed emancipation form.

"I'm saying your free kid" my eyes widened in shock.

"Dad are you serious?"

"Yeah kiddo but no matter what your still my daughter and whether you live with me or Derek I want you to be careful"

"I will dad, thank you" I pulled him into a tight hug still not fully believing this but I would do anything to stay in Beacon Hills with Scott, Stiles and of course Derek.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo" I smiled nodding my head.

"I'll miss you too daddy" we spoke more about his plans and mine before I left and headed back to the loft to tell Derek the news but when I walked in my eyes widened when I saw shell casings everywhere and even the smallest amount of Derek's blood on the ground. "NO!" I felt my whole body shift as I roared out in agony and anger vowing that whoever has done this I am going to make them hurt.

 **A/N: That's it for Season Three part A B, review if you'd like to see more of this story line.**


	25. Author's Note: Next Story Info

**A/N: Next Story to this Series is up and is called TWS IV - Will We Ever Be Happy.**


End file.
